How to Save a Life
by bexie25
Summary: Step one you say we need to talk, he walks you say sit down, it's just a talk. He smiles politely back at you. You stare politely right on through. Meeting on a bus, Edward and Bella are immediately attracted to each other but their gloomy, abuse-ridden pasts make them both hesitant to trust anyone. Follow them as Bella learns not only how to save a life, but hers is saved as well.
1. Prologue

**Hello Everyone!**

**So, I've been working on this for a while and I decided to start tonight. It's gonna be a drabble fic. Each chapter will have 100-150 words in each. I'm not sure how many chapters will be uploaded per day, but obviously around maybe 4-5? Oh well, we'll get to that later.**

**It's called How to Save a Life, but I guess you already knew that. And yes, it's named after the song How to Save a Life by The Fray. The song may or may not feature in this, but there is music played. **

**Please read, review and enjoy. I might just upload another before I go to bed and then tomorrow we'll really start. :D**

**Thanks!**

* * *

><p>I'm not gonna sugar-coat it with fairy floss and pinkness.<p>

The bottom line is that I. Hate. My. Life.

Friends are great. Work is shit. Music is soothing and manipulative.

They are the three things that I live for.

But then, one day I am late for work.

And it's just that one single day… and the many that follow… that showed me.

It showed me How to Save a Life.

Not only that, but it showed someone else how to save mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise that it will get better and happier. Pinky swear.<strong>

**Now, you know what to do!**

**REVIEW!**

**bexie25**


	2. Chapter 1

**Righteo**

**Here's chapter 1. I've decided that if I get five reviews, I will post the next chapter. If I don't, you wait till tomorrow.**

**Please review. :D**

* * *

><p>Ghot6rfvjgytftyfvhjyuigu<p>

"Fuck," I whisper-shout, throwing back the sheets and doona. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!"

I'm late – holy shit, am I late.

"Bella, what's all the ruckus about?" My best friend and roommate, Alice Brandon, asks.

"I'm late," I hiss.

"Oh fuck," she says back, snickering.

"Shut the fuck up!" I shout, wrenching open the door to my bedroom. "You're not helping."

She giggles, placing her fingers over her mouth. "I'm sorry," she says and I watch as she waddles back to the room that she shares with her fiancé, Jasper.

She is pregnant, the lucky bitch. She is six months pregnant with the daughter or son of the love of her life.

When she'd found out, she'd been so happy. She and Jasper both – the only problem was that they'd had to put off the wedding. Alice didn't wanna look like a 'fat whale' on her wedding day.

Yeah, I am so fucking lucky.

Sarcasm.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Pregnant Alice engaged to Jasper living with brooding Bella?<strong>

**bexie25**


	3. Chapter 2

**Morning Ladies!**

**(Sorry if there are guys reading this. Drop me a review and let me know!)**

**So... I don't actually know how many I'll give you but prewritten there are about 25 chapters and it's nowhere near finished. I'd like to ask you how many YOU want today, but I'm sure you'll say something like 'the whole bloody thing!'**

**Well, here's more Broodella! (hey, I kinda like that!)**

* * *

><p>"See ya, Bella," Jasper says as I pass by him. Jasper was from Texas, so yes, he has quite the accent.<p>

"Bye," I say grumpily.

"Lighten up," he calls after me and I give him the bird as I keep walking.

He laughs.

"Fuck it," I say, opening the door. "Since when was it raining?"

Alice pops up next to me, holding a bowl of cereal with ice cream – disgusting – as she wraps the baby-pink dressing gown over her grey-pyjama covered belly. "Since this morning," she says and I look at her.

"No shit," I comment, looking out. "You got an umbrella?"

She hums out a no and I sigh.

"Alright, I guess I better run for it then."

"Perhaps that's a good idea, yeah," she says and I run out into the rain.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't think for this story that I will have anything down here from now except:<strong>

**Please review.**

**bexie25.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yep. So, one review for the last chapter.**

**Maybe the next one after this should come tomorrow.**

**But, on good news, thanks for the fav's and alerts. Only 5 reviews so far, unfortunately. Can we maybe work on that?**

* * *

><p>I like the rain. I really, really do.<p>

But not when I'm late for work and I'm in my work clothes.

I sigh as I think back to school days in Forks, being able to stand in the rain for hours, not caring if I got sick.

I don't have time for that now.

I sigh as I wait for the next bus.

_At least there's one good thing about being late, _I think glumly. _No rush hour – it's quiet._

I hum silently as I pop my earplugs and press play on my iPod.

I smile as the hypnotic notes of _Bring Me to Life _by _Evanescence _start_._

I close my eyes and listen.

Ah. Peace.

* * *

><p><strong>I dare you to review.<strong>

**:D**

**bexie25**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's the next one guys. Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>And then the song is over and I open my eyes, looking around as I put the iPod away.<p>

There's no one here still and I relax into the seat.

I stare at the rain falling without really seeing it. Thinking.

Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop.

The sounds remind me of blood being spilt a long time ago.

My breath hitches.

"_Isabella!" Dad calls and I stiffen. His voice slurs and I hear the lazy thumping of his steps._

_He's drunk. _

_Again._

_I flinch as I grip my scarred arm, remembering the last time._

"_Isaaaaabellllllllaa!" He slurs and then he's there, in front of me._

"_H-Hi dad," I say, stuttering nervously. "Something wrong?"_

"_Where's my beer?" He glares at me._

_I pale._

"_Don't you think you've had enough," I whisper, wincing at my mistake._

_He hears me anyway._

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh! Now we're getting somewhere. <strong>

**bexie25**


	6. Chapter 5

**Wow... so, now we've got kitkat681 reading this. I am flattered, kitkat, thanks for sticking with it.**

**She's dared me to post this chapter, so I am.**

**:D**

* * *

><p>The bus arrives and I get up, feeling slightly sick.<p>

I don't like thinking of it, of my childhood.

Of my father. Of my mother.

I avoid thinking of it and hurry to get on the bus.

And as soon as I sit down, I get my iPod out and press play, going back into my safe sanctuary.

No one interrupts me; no one ever does.

They know that I don't like to be talked to, interrupted – it bugs me.

I need peace, I need quiet.

It's the only happiness I have besides those I consider family. Those being Alice, Jasper and Rose.

Rose.

She has a boyfriend named Emmett.

He is nice, genuine.

Sweet.

A Prince Charming from a Fairy tale.

But fairy tales don't exist.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Bella.<strong>

**How sad, do you think it's sad?**

**I do.**

**bexie25**


	7. Chapter 6

**So, I'm minding my beautiful little neice who is currently playing with my phone... suffice to say, I've got my hands occupied for a while. But, when she's asleep, I'll go crazy with updating.**

**Because seriously, we're 6 chapters in not including prologue and I've got 31 written already. **

**Oh and hello Edward!**

* * *

><p>gyuityibgh<p>

The bus jolts after a few minutes and I look up.

Taking off out my earplugs, I hear a guy yelling out.

Then I see said guy.

I frown, confused.

He's soaking wet as he climbs into the bus and shows his pass.

He's wearing a jumper with a hoody and a pair of black dress pants. His shoes are work shoes and his black satchel definitely fits in with the rest of his ensemble. He's wearing the hoody making it impossible for anyone to see his face.

I exhale slowly and look out the window.

"Excuse me?" A quiet voice says and I look up slowly.

My breathing stops.

Hoody is standing there, smiling hesitantly. "Hi."

"Hi," I say, flustered.

"Can I sit here?" He asks, pointing to where my bag is.

I look at him again and something compels me to answer.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, you can sit next to me ANNNNYYY time you want.<strong>

**Welcome to Broodella and Hoodyward.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A bit of a short one... oh well, it's over a hundred words.**

**You shall get more soon... promise.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He smiles and sits down.<p>

His satchel is placed on his lap and I look out the window again as he puts his own black earplugs in.

I don't see his face.

The bus starts up again.

After a few minutes, I put the earplugs back in and play a new song. One that I don't usually play.

_Going Down _by _Evanescence._

Gloomy and angry, I smile as I lay my head back against the seat.

The bus ride is pleasant and peaceful for me; the motion of the wheels soothing.

I listen to the Evanescence playlist, letting the lyrics wash over me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well then... thoughts?<strong>

**Yeah, please review. **

**bexie25**


	9. Chapter 8

****Sad, sad chapter. ****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>hjigygubkhj

It is strange.

I keep stopping myself from glancing at him.

I can feel the wet that drips off his jacket and onto my bare arm.

Seattle weather, always unpredictable somehow.

I don't feel the cold; I never have.

With everything that I've been through, I hardly feel cold from hot and hot from scalding.

Not after that one time.

That one time that my father was really, really angry.

"_Isabella!" My father shouts and I look toward my door._

_From what I can hear, I don't think I have enough time to lock him out._

_When I see him – finally – he is holding a light bulb._

_I look at him, then at it._

_Why is he holding that?_

_I hear it as it burns his fingers and I edge closer to the wall._

_He comes forward and grabs my arm._

_I scream as the burn causes welts._


	10. Chapter 9

**A few more for now.**

**:D**

* * *

><p>Work is boring.<p>

I am stuck between dumb and dumber.

Otherwise known as Lauren and Jessica.

The bitches constantly flaunt their nice clothes, their boyfriends.

I feel like punching them.

"Hey Bella," they say and I look at them broodingly.

_Fuck off, _I think at them.

I sigh at the look on their faces.

"Yeah?" I say unenthusiastically and I continue my work on the computer.

"What are you working on?" They ask, coming around to look at my screen.

I huff. "Why is that your business?"

"Huh," they say bitchily. "So Mike was right."

I roll my eyes. "And what did he say?"

"That you're an ice-queen."

Huh. That hurts.

* * *

><p><strong>How many more kitkat?<strong>

**bexie25**


	11. Chapter 10

**Well, let's see.**

**We've got 40 chapters written so far... 2 a bit far ahead of the rest. **

**I don't know how many you'll get today, but at the rate I'm going... quite a few.**

* * *

><p>ghigvyfhkghv<p>

The bus ride home is uneventful.

Hoody isn't on the bus.

Yes, I have opted to call him Hoody.

He was wearing a hood and I didn't see his face.

But still, anonymity is best.

I was strangely eager for tomorrow's bus ride.

I decide to take the late bus again tomorrow.

I wasn't that late this morning.

I was on time – right on time.

I smile as I walk up the stairs and to the door of our little townhouse.

I open it and walk through, putting the keys down in the little bowl.

"Bella?" Alice calls.

"It's me," I call back and I walk into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Review please.<strong>**


	12. Chapter 11

**Oh kitkat! **

**You crack me up! Just you wait until we get to the lemony ones.**

* * *

><p>"How was your day?" Jasper asks, setting down the plate of spaghetti bolognaise in front of his fiancée.<p>

She smiles and digs in, not hesitating.

I smile slightly as I watch her.

"Alright," I say and they look at me. "What?"

"Why are you so gloomy nowadays?" Jasper asks and Alice looks back at him.

She knows what my father did. What my mother did.

She knows what horrors sometimes keep me up tonight.

I look down as I grip my arm again.

It's the worst scar on my body.

"What did you guys do?" I ask, ignoring the nagging feeling in my mind.

They smile effortlessly.

And I sigh internally with envy.

I want that.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone sad? I'm sad.<strong>

**bexie25**


	13. Chapter 12

**I'm sending a few out in a block... I may or may not post again while I'm waiting for my neice to wake up**

* * *

><p>The next day comes and I let myself sleep in until the time that I had yesterday.<p>

When I wake up, I am feeling… lighter.

Not happier, but… relaxed somehow; a marginal difference from yesterday in the grand scheme of things.

"Bella!" Alice hollers and I open the door to my bedroom.

"Yes Alice?" I ask and she looks at me.

"You're not swearing," she says and I can tell she's confused. "You're not swearing, or running around like a headless chicken."

I chuckle. "No. No I am not."

She frowns. "Why?"

"There's no need to – I want to take that bus," I say, trying to play it down and of course she notices.

"Something happened yesterday," she muses, a finger to her chin. She taps it lightly, trying to figure out the mystery.

I chuckle again. "Nothing happened yesterday."

Nothing much, at least.

* * *

><p><strong>No, not much.<strong>

**You just met the man of your fucking dreams.**

**Hahaha... fucking-dreams.**

**That works.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Bit about Jasper and his interactions with the girls.**

* * *

><p>"Morning Bella," Jasper says pleasantly and I smile at him. He looks at me, shocked. "Why are you smiling? You were brooding yesterday."<p>

I shrug. "Bad day yesterday."

And that was true; yesterday was a bad day. It's not normal for me to be like that.

Why do I feel like there's another reason for my happiness?

I snort at myself and Jasper looks at me for a second before going into the kitchen.

He's the cook in this house.

They know I can cook, but Jasper seems to like cooking for his pregnant fiancée and best friend.

I like it too.

I head out to find that it is cloudy, but not raining.

I smile to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Keep that smiling going, Bella!<strong>


	15. Chapter 14

**More Hoody**

* * *

><p>FHJAFHJDA<p>

It's nearly the same as yesterday.

He comes in.

He flashes his pass.

He sits next to me.

We don't talk.

I am the only one on the bus not talking, and there are heaps of other seats.

So why doesn't he just take one of them?

Or perhaps the more appropriate question is: why do I not mind that he _wants _to sit here?

I always have a problem with men; I can't trust them. It took me a while to get used to Jasper let alone live comfortably with him.

Same goes with Emmett.

So I think to myself as I listen to the same songs as yesterday…

What's different about Hoody?

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


	16. Chapter 15

**Well well well. Right on 150!**

* * *

><p>Work is the same; boring.<p>

No one talks to me today, which makes it easy for me to just get on with work.

I sit at lunch and eat alone at my desk.

My job is boring as shit.

I am a finance manager at the Masen Foundation.

It was supposed to be temporary, but it isn't.

I wanted to be a writer, and I'm stuck here.

Lauren is sick today and Jessica is busy, so there is no antagonizing there.

Today is going well… for a change.

"Bella," someone says and I look up.

Fuck it.

"Hello Mike," I say, thinking about how much I did not need to be talking to him right now.

Neither of us says anything and it starts feeling awkward.

Finally, he speaks. "Um, I wanna apologize for what Jessica and Lauren said yesterday."

"Don't worry about it," I say.

And he walks away.

* * *

><p><strong>Dipshit.<strong>


	17. Chapter 16

I sigh happily as I finish writing up the minutes from the last meeting. As a manager – one of many from other corners of the business – I write up the minutes and send them out to all the workers under my command.

It's not common, but it's how the Masen Foundation goes.

Sometimes, I wonder whether it's worth working in a place that funds the study of a died out disease.

I mean, I am sure that the study of the Spanish Influenza is important… somewhat.

But aren't there more important causes?

Like… abused children?

Just the thought makes me sick.


	18. Chapter 17

Finally, I'm ready to leave.

I quickly grab my bag, taking the opportunity of Jessica not being around to get the fuck outta here.

I smile as I run for the bus that I missed yesterday. I was gonna get it today.

I flash my pass and quickly sit down.

I bring out my iPod and deftly put it in, starting the playlist.

The bus sits idle for a few minutes and then there's a tap on my shoulder.

I flinch and look up, tensing.

But then I relax.

"Hi," Hoody says.

"Hi." I say, moving my things aside for him to sit.

He smiles and sits down.

I smile to myself as I look out the window.

Hoody's still wearing that black hoody.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh! I want some of that hoody!<strong>


	19. Chapter 18

**Time for a little revelation.**

* * *

><p>I study him carefully from the corner of my eye as the bus begins to move.<p>

His hoody is still covering his head, but I swear I see a flash of bronze.

I sit there, confused.

Who has bronze hair?

Is it dyed?

"Hello," he says again and I look at him.

I gasp. For the first time, I can see his eyes. They look like sharp, powerful emeralds.

"Hi," I say back, barely a whisper.

"I'm Edward," he says and I swear I shiver from the sound of his voice.

Wait, what? I shivered because of the way his voice sounds?

I shake my head, clearing it. "I'm Bella."

He smiles at me and I swallow, my throat dry.

What the fuck is going on here?

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews get you more Hoodyward and Broodella.<strong>


	20. Chapter 19

I sit there, thinking.

I'm no idiot – I know that I find him attractive.

But my reactions toward him confuse me, nearly as much as his actions.

_What does he want from me?_ I wonder, perplexed.

"Bella," he says, trying to get my attention.

I look at him, not saying anything.

He smiles and for some strange reason, I smile back.

_Huh? _I think. _What is he doing to me?_

"Bella, are you alright?" He asks, and I can hear the amusement in his voice.

I pout slightly. "I'm fine."

_I hope._

"You're a very interesting person," he says and I snort, looking at him.

"How so?" I ask and then his eyes do the weirdest thing.

They smoulder.


	21. Chapter 20

I look at him brainlessly, unable to look away from his ridiculously deep eyes.

They were really kinda… pretty, not that that was the kind of word that you would generally use to describe a guy. Actually, come to think of it, his whole face is hot.

High cheekbones, pale and slightly pink from the cold weather.

His lips, a dark reddish colour that just wanna be licked.

His nose, crooked, but adding to his perfection.

When I eventually do break away from them, I blink rapidly then peek at him.

He smiles at me and I frown.

"You just… fascinate me," he says and then the bus stops and he gets up.

He leaves…

… And I just sit there, thoroughly confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Ladies<strong>

**So, there will only be a couple of more... spread out... for today.**

**Please review.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Envying Alice and Jasper's relationship right here.**

**Dang it, I want a back rub.**

***sighs***

* * *

><p>"What are we doing tonight?" Alice asks and I shrug.<p>

"Wanna watch a movie?"

She smiles and nods. "Sure."

Jasper chooses that moment to walk in. "Hey," he says, plopping himself down on the couch.

"Hey," Alice and I say together.

"So," he says, turning on the T.V. "A movie, huh?"

"Yep," Alice and I say, again in unison.

He frowns. "What's wrong with you guys?"

"I'm tired," I say.

"My back hurts," Alice whines.

Jasper turns to Alice and smiles sweetly. So sweetly, I have to look away.

"You want a back rub, baby?" He asks and she beams at him.

"Yeah, but can I have some grapes and strawberry yoghurt first?" She asks and I giggle as Jasper tries to not look disgusted.

"Sure honey," he says and he gets right back up to get it.

I sigh internally.

* * *

><p><strong>Aren't you envious? Bella is!<strong>

**Review.**

**bexie25**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello**

**So, I'm thinking a chapter every hour and a half to two hours. What you think?**

* * *

><p>HGJGBHGKJ<p>

The next morning, I wake up early and I do something that I've never done before.

I go for a run… in the rain.

It had been fun – I'd felt like I was a little child again.

I haven't done that in years, and I am glad that I did.

It feels good to be immature again.

It feels good to be an innocent again.

It feels good to be an ignorant being again.

It feels good to be a child again.

I smile as I run up the stairs and into the house, the rain torrentially falling by now. I laugh as I hastily open it then slam it, only to lean against it.

It feels good to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :D<strong>

**bexie25**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hello**

**Ready for some more Hoody? Well, he's not really in the chapter per se.**

**:D**

* * *

><p>GHJBGHBKNBG<p>

I groan as I realize that at the rate I am going, I am gonna have to run for it to catch the bus.

But then I smile, knowing that for some reason, it feels right to do that.

Surely, that doesn't have anything to do with Attractive Hoody, does it?

I know that since I now knew his name, I should use it.

But there is just something about calling him Hoody.

It's fun and stupid and morbid and immature.

But… it's a guilty pleasure of sorts.

I sigh a rushed goodbye to Alice and Jasper, internally thanking whoever was supposedly in the sky that I don't like wearing high heels to work.

I don't bother with an umbrella.

I run for the bus and just as Hoody had done the first time I caught this bus, I scream for it to stop.

Which it does, by some miracle.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :D<strong>

**bexie25**


	25. Chapter 24

"Hello Bella," Hoody says, sitting down next to me without hesitation.

"Hi Hoody," I blurt out accidently, my face instantly reddening in embarrassment.

His eyebrow quirks, arching.

I smile shyly. "You always wear a hoody," I say, wanting to look away.

But his eyes hold mine and that's when I realize it.

I'm starting to have feelings for him… for Hoody.

I try to look away, with success this time and he leaves us in silence.

When it's time to get off, he stands and turns to me.

He pauses for a moment, hesitant and I look at him, wondering what he wants.

Then, he smiles. "Can I have your number?"

I am so shocked that all I can do is nod.

He smiles too, somewhat shocked that I said yes. "Ok great. I'll get it off you this afternoon."

And then he walks off the bus, leaving me there.

* * *

><p><strong>So, it seems that fanfiction is being cheeky and not showing the first sentence of some of the chapters. That is why some of them don't make sense. Sorry about that. I have tried to rectify that, but I will check again. <strong>

**The pattern seemed to be that it didn't like the A/N being at the top... so except A/N's down the bottom only right now. **

**bexie25**


	26. Chapter 25

For the rest of the day, I am completely and utterly unable to concentrate.

My thoughts about Edward, or Hoody as I like to call him, are making me lose my mind.

There are millions of questions in my head, dying to come out.

But I am scared.

We've only seen each other for a few days in the morning and late afternoon.

We've never touched, hardly talked and are about to give our numbers to each other.

This is crazy. Absolutely ridiculous.

This isn't like me.

But… some part of me loves it. Because it's new and excited, forbidden and strange, unheard of even.

Everything that is normal just isn't normal anymore.

My boundaries are slipping away.

* * *

><p><strong>It's ok... we want those boundaries to slip away. And stay away.<strong>

**What do you guys think?**

**Oh and do you wanna know what part I'm writing now?**

**The smutty part.**

**Yep. **

**That part. *giggles mischievously***

**bexie25**


	27. Chapter 26

By the end of the day, I am officially crazy.

I swear I should be locked up in a crazy pen.

The amount of insecurities and possibilities that have run through my head is paramount.

I breathe deeply as I wait for the bus.

Closing my eyes, I breathe again.

And again.

And again.

I sigh as I finally relax.

I open my eyes.

And there he is.

My forehead creases and I look at him, confused.

"Hoody?" I ask and he smiles, walking toward me.

"Hi Bella," he says and I smile at him shyly. "How was your day?"

I breathe in. "Hectic."

_For all kinds of reasons._

"Hm," he smiles and I look up at him. He looks down at me. "So was mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone else find that strangely cute?<strong>

**Review and tell me... :D**

**Oh and I'm still writing the smut... and my god, it's the most heated work I've ever written.**

**bexie25**


	28. Chapter 27

On the way home, we talk.

It's uplifting and new; I like it.

I learn things about him.

He's an only child.

His father's name is Carlisle. His mother's a bit of a bitch and just last year his father remarried to a much nicer woman. He calls her mum, but her name's Esme.

He seems cagey when he talks about his mum.

And I understand 'cause I've been there. I tell him that he can tell me when he's ready and he smiles relieved, before going on to talk about music.

I smile indulgently.

He notices and smiles at me.

I am pleasantly surprised when I hear that his favourite music is Evanescence.

Then he laughs when he hears that Alice used to chase me around the house to get me to turn the very same music down.

His laugh is enchanting.

I want to hear it again.


	29. Chapter 28

And at the end of the bus trip, he turns to me and smiles.

"I like talking to you," he says and I blush. His fingers twitch and I suppress a sigh of want.

Wait what?

But I can't think about that for too long.

Because then, he picks up my hand.

Hesitantly, he brings it to his mouth.

Then ever so softly, he kisses it.

Are my panties wet yet?

They should be.

I breathe deeply, trying to calm myself.

"Do you have a pen?" He asks and I frown, confused. He laughs, "so I can write my number on your hand."

Oh. _Oh._

I quickly get the pen out and he scribbles his number down on the piece of napkin he's got.

He hands it to me then leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, yeah yeah. I know... how can I possibly leave you right here?<strong>

**I'm sorry... or maybe I'm not.**

**But I need to sleep.**

**Oh and sorry it was a bit late. I was watching Packed to the Rafters and there was a possibility that the bubby (baby) would die... sad.**

**But she didn't! *smiles ecstatically***

**My mum looked it up and was positive that she would... because she saw a fanfic about the death of Ruby. So funny telling her that it was actually written in 2010... ahahah!**

**until tomorrow...**

**bexie25**


	30. Chapter 29

I stare at it – at his number on the little square of napkin – for so long that I nearly miss my stop.

But I get it just in time, and it's raining outside.

I'm so happy right now that I couldn't care less if I get soaked.

And so I walk slowly through the rain, smiling the whole way and lifting my head up to the sky.

I reminisce when I used to do this because I just could. I remember how it felt to just let go of everything, all the pain, the hurt.

I smile and I realize something.

_I must be a real fucking sight_, I think, giggling.

But then I'm really laughing, like really laughing.

And I like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah.<strong>

**Hello Ladies.**

**Um... there's around 57 chapters written... at least 10 of them are smut and they haven't even done IT yet.**

**Uh... more chapters soon... :D**

**bexie25**


	31. Chapter 30

When I finally make it home, Alice is at the door.

She looks at me and laughs, but I can see the worry.

"You ok there?"

I nod then go to my room.

I look at the note again, bringing it out of my jacket.

I smile, looking at it.

Thinking... contemplating… wondering.

All the possibilities rush through my mind again and I just sit there, letting them.

Because after talking to him, I know somehow that he is sincere.

That makes it easier for me to decide.

After an hour, I can't take it any longer.

I text him with a simple: _'Hi_'_._

My phone chimes and I look down at it excitedly.

_I thought you'd never text me._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Naww... Edward is so cute. I like Edward.**

**Do u like Edward?**

**Tell me... how much?**

**drop me a review for the next chapter. :D**

**bexie25**


	32. Chapter 31

And so, for the next few weeks, when we aren't on the bus together, we're dropping texts.

It's fun and mysterious and I must say that I am happier than I ever have been.

Alice and Jasper are wondering what the fuck is going on and I don't blame them.

I don't even fucking recognize myself anymore.

I pick up my phone as I walk into my bedroom, closing the door.

_Hello Bella. _

_Whatcha want Hoody?_

I swear I can hear his laugh from here.

_Talk to me, beautiful_

I frown.

_Don't call me that._

My phone beeps and I sigh as I look at the message.

_Why?_

'Cause I'm not beautiful.

I'm plain.

Chocolate brown eyes, hair of the same colour, full lips, pale skin.

That's not beautiful.

And besides, I've never been wanted.

I swallow as my mind goes to a painful – for a whole other reason – memory.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry... next time, you get the memory.<strong>

**Though I'm sure u don't want it.**

**:(**

**bexie25**


	33. Chapter 32

"_I can't do this anymore, Charlie!" My mother screams whilst packing up a few of her things. "I didn't want this – I didn't want to be stuck here and with a child at twenty-six!"_

_I flinch. To hear that your mother doesn't want you… your _own _mother…_

_Yeah, it stings._

_She takes no notice of me, even as I scream for her. She just looks at me, hate in her eyes._

_I cry._

_Why can't my mum want me?_

_Why can't we be a normal family?_

_Why does she want to leave me?_

_And then she's gone. Dad slumps against the door._

_But then something seems to click within him._

_He looks up, the devil in his eyes._

"_It's you!" He shouts and I whimper. I don't edge away from him when he comes closer. "This is your fault! You never should have been born."_

_And then… he breaks._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, turns out both her parents are mean... <strong>

**BUT LIFE WILL TURN AROUND FOR OUR BELLA!**

**oh and I'm a bit worried about you, kitkat... are u there?**

**:D**

**review please. We're a bit slow today.**

**P.S. Those who review get a sentence from the smut chapter(s).**

**bexie25**


	34. Chapter 33

I don't reply.

I can't.

Instead, I breathe and I cry.

Alice seems to hear me, because then she's there, hugging me.

I cry in her arms.

She tries to reassure me, but it doesn't work.

I know the truth. I'm the only one who knows the truth.

If your own parents don't want you, then why would anyone else?

They wouldn't.

They don't.

"Oh Bella," Alice says, nearly crying herself. "It's ok, hun… please don't cry… please don't cry…"

But I do, I do and I feel like screaming.

Why is life so unfair?

Why did God punish me like this?

But then I remember something.

There is no God. And fairy tales don't exist.

Fairy tales don't exist…

Do they?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Bella, Bella, Bella. <strong>

**Hope is not lost. **

**Or is it?**

**Nah, I'm fucking with you.**

**but seriously... please review for some previews of the smutty chaps.**

**bexie25**


	35. Chapter 34

The next day, Hoody's not on the bus.

I don't know exactly how that makes me feel, but I'm apparently back to being a bitch.

I text him, he doesn't reply.

I start to get worried.

Just before I arrive at work, I text him one last time.

_Hey Hoody. Everything ok?_

I sigh as I walk into my building.

Escalators down, meaning I have to walk up the tremendous amount of stairs.

Great.

I'm huffing and puffing by the time I get up those stairs.

Nine flights of stairs will do that to you.

I get out my phone once more, and there's nothing.

So I send just one more:

_If you wanna talk or something, text or call. I don't mind._

I put my phone away and get to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh oh... What's going on here?<strong>

**Where's Hoody?**

***searches around for Hoody***

**He not here.**

**oh well, we'll find him soon.**

**bexie25**


	36. Chapter 35

Alice and Jasper notice my worry and glumness, but don't ask.

I internally thank them for that, not knowing how I'd respond if they did ask.

We eat homemade – Jaspermade – pizza for dinner. Jasper and I tease Alice halfheartedly about drinking alcohol.

She throws grapes at us.

We all laugh, but there's someone's laugh that I wanna hear more of.

I check my phone again and again throughout the night.

Nothing. Zilch, nadda.

I worry some more.

And when I finally lay down in my bed, underneath the sheets… my phone dings.

I smile as I read the message.

_Hey beautiful. I'm ok. I'll see you tomorrow on the bus, yeah?_

I quickly text him back.

_Yeah._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Ah, the relief of knowing that he's ok. Bella is feeling it.**

**Are you?**

**Oh and just thought I'd let you know, in Chapter... 27, there was a bit of a glitch. It said that Edward's mother married a much nicer woman, Esme. I meant that his FATHER had married Esme, so ignore that little glitch.**

**review it.**

**bexie25**


	37. Chapter 36

I sigh when I see Hoody get on the bus. He flashes his pass, avoiding eye contact with anyone and everyone until he reaches me.

I gasp when I see his face.

"What the fuck happened?" I whisper, horrified.

His face had cuts and bruises on his right eyebrow and cheek, and jaw.

"Disagreement," he says back and then he smiles, trying to reassure me.

It doesn't reassure me. It horrifies me.

"Edward Cullen," I whisper-shout and people look at me.

I pay them no mind.

"I'll tell you," he says back desperately. "But not now… later."

"Just tell me one thing," I say back, trying to swallow vomit. He nods. "Tell me that you didn't know who did that to you. That it was just a bar fight or something."

He sighs and I know the truth.

"Your step-father and mother?"

He nods and I feel sick.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear... it seems Bella's parents aren't the only ones who are abusive.<strong>

**do not fear.**

**We will know more later... :D**

**please review... kitkat, where the feck are ya?**

**bexie25**


	38. Chapter 37

All throughout the day, I can't concentrate.

He's got my problem.

He can't trust those who are supposed to hold him dear.

But… I want to hold him dear. Can he trust me?

I know he can, but does he know that?

There are so many questions going through my mind that I am beginning to get a headache.

This is ridiculous.

I can't do this.

I need to admit my feelings.

_But what are they?_ I ask myself, rubbing my temples and I breathe in and out deeply.

And then it clicks and I gasp.

He makes me happy…

I miss him all the time when I'm not with him…

My phone is literally a life line when we're texting…

I always feel lighter and I smile when I see him…

I'm in love with Hoody.

I'm… in love… with Hoody.

And I smile.

Yeah, I'm in love with Hoody.

* * *

><p><strong>NAWWWW!<strong>

**She's in love with him...**

**please review...**

**bexie25**


	39. Chapter 38

In the afternoon, I'm nervous.

Looking around as I tap my foot rapidly and bite my lip.

Nervousness shows and people are looking at me.

I stick my iPod in and listen to the Evanescence playlist.

That always calms me down, so it should now right?

It works a bit but I'm still waiting for it.

For him.

Fuck, I think as I yank my hair behind my ear. Breathe Bella. Fucking breathe and calm down.

And I do… because there he is, smiling at me.

I smile to, beam really and he walks towards me.

Then he does the first thing to shock me.

He hugs me, holds me tight to him and to my extreme surprise…

… I relax into his arms and lay my head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww... their first really real touch that isn't his lips was a hug... <strong>

**Yay!**

**Next chapter soon!**

**review...**

**bexie25**


	40. Chapter 39

He pulls back after a few minutes and when I look up at him… he's calculating.

"What?" I ask, looking at and trying to figure out what's on his mind.

"Can we talk?" He asks and I stiffen.

He looks down, worried.

"Um, what about?" I ask hesitantly.

"Well, it would be best if we did this somewhere private…?" He trails off questioningly and I think for a few seconds.

"Ok," I say finally, nodding to myself. "So come back to mine this afternoon."

He raises an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

I bite my lip and nod, smiling.

"Yeah, seriously," I say and he nods at me, also smiling.

_You know, you're not the only one who needs to talk, _I think and then I decide.

I will be talking to him about it… about everything tonight.

If he wants to know me, he can.

If he freaks and leaves, he can.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Bella... have some faith. :D<strong>

**please review**

**bexie25**


	41. Chapter 40

The bus arrives and we get on together.

I smile and when I look up, I see that he's smiling too.

We flash our passes and make our way to the seat that we usually sit on.

The regulars stare, only one old woman smiling.

I smile shyly and blush, Hoody chuckling at the sight.

Eyes follow us, our every move monitored.

When we sit down, I feel like I am going to die.

"So," Hoody says when the bus leaves the stop.

"So," I say back and he laughs almost silently.

"Where do you get off?" He asks.

"The stop after yours," I say and he nods. "Um Hoody?"

"Yes," he asks, looking down at me curiously.

"My housemate Alice is pregnant and engaged." I say and he looks at me: "is that all".

I sigh.

"They don't know… prepare to be swarmed."

His green eyes twinkle in amusement.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahah... oh they are cute!<strong>

**I am loving Broodella and Hoodyward..**

**Oh and this won't be my only drabble... I've got some others circling around in my head!**

**bexie25**


	42. Chapter 41

"My, my Bella," Alice says, waddled forward quickly, having opened to door. "Who's this gentleman?"

I snort. "Fuck off Alice. This is Hood-Edward," I say, blushing as Alice looks at me, confused and intrigued.

She hums then steps aside. "So this is who you've been hiding," she says as we walk inside and past her. "And texting."

"Yes, it is," I say nonchalantly.

She giggles. "Jasper!"

I sigh loudly and Edward just looks between Alice and me.

"Ever heard of baby brain?" I ask him.

"Yeah," he says, smirking.

I nodded toward Alice. "Alice here's got that."

"Hey!" Alice whines, just as Jasper comes up behind her.

"What's going on here?" He asks, looking at me and Hoody.

"Jasper this is Hoody, I mean Edward," I say, blushing and Hoody laughs.

"So that's who you've been texting." Jasper says, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Yes, Jasper, it is."

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahaahaha... oh god, it's funny isn't it? A snoopy, pregnant Alice and Jasper being all... Jasperly...<strong>

**Tell me what you think and then one more before bed... ;)**

**bexie25**


	43. Chapter 42

We walk quickly into my room and I lock the door, not wanting a pregnant, snoopy Alice in here.

Hoody looks around for somewhere to sit and I sit down on my bed, patting it.

He smiles and comes to sit next to me.

We sit there, saying nothing for a few seconds.

"I know you're hiding your past from me," he whispers, turning his body toward me, facing me. I sigh and turn to face him too. "I told you mine, tell me yours… please?"

I bite my lip and think for a second. Then I nod.

"Ok," I say and he settles, watching me.

I grip my arm.

He notices and pulls my arm away. I tense as his fingers carefully brush the jumper that I'm wearing back.

He gasps when he sees the burn and I wince.

Because surely he thinks I'm disgusting.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh... he's seen her scar...<strong>

**What are u thinking?**

**bexie25**


	44. Chapter 43

"My uh… my dad was abusive," I say and he inhales sharply.

I don't look up, needing to get this part out. It was possibly the hardest part.

Admitting it.

The rest just flows out from within me.

"Not sexually," I say quickly, gripping my arm as I always do. I look down at it and close my eyes as I continue. "Never sexually – he said that he wouldn't allow me to corrupt him completely."

I swear Hoody growls and I look up to see if he's ok.

I gasp.

His jaw is locked, his eyes closed, his forehead creased. I look down at his hands…

… They're fists.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, protective Hoody.<strong>

**Me likes protective Hoody. He's sexy.**

**Anyways... um, I am amazed by the amount of reviews that I have received. Thanks to all of you. **

**But, kitkat, you did rec it. You're amazing.**

**Are you thinking of sticking around for my other stories/drabbles?**

**Thanks kitkat and your readers for reading this... This is now my second most reviewed fic and it's far from over. In fact, I've written 66 chapters and I've got way more planned for this story... like, WAY more.**

**Nowhere near finished and it will fly by 100 chapters, me thinks. I hope you're prepared for the ride!**

**:D**

**I am officially off to bed now.**

**bexie25**


	45. Chapter 44

Eventually Hoody is calm enough to unclench his fists and he nods for me to continue.

"My mum left us when I was eight," I say and I see from the corner of my eye that he nods. "I remember her saying that she hadn't wanted this and that she didn't want me. She said some other stuff and then she was gone."

I take a deep breath.

"Dad blamed me, told me it was all my fault." I nod, silently agreeing with my father.

"It wasn't your fault, Bella," Hoody says and I can hear the storm brewing behind the calm. "None of it was your fault. I was told that everything that happened to me was… but it wasn't. It isn't."

He wipes away the tears that I hadn't even realized I was releasing.

"How can it not be?" I whisper, sniffling.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear, Bella. <strong>

**Hmm.. Hoody will reassure her.**

**I would actually like you ALL TO READ THIS PLEASE.**

**Um, please don't feel like you must read this story. If you don't like it then you don't have to read it. No one is making you here. If you are however, reading this story just so you can post somewhat hurtful reviews like "she knows nothing" and other condescending ones, please do not bother. Read this story because you want to, not because you feel that you are forced to. I won't name who has been posting things like that, and if u wanna find out that's your business. Just please know that I put effort into my stories and I don't appreciate reviews that put that effort and time taken to provide readers of twilight fanfiction with stories like these.**

**I'm sorry if I have embarrassed that person, as you surely know who you are.**

**Other than that, goodnight and thanks for the hellish amount of reviews!**

**keep it up!**

**bexie25**


	46. Chapter 45

"It isn't," he says and I look up at him.

He can see that I don't agree and he sighs. "Do you wanna know how I know it isn't your fault?"

I nod, still crying and I look away, ashamed.

"Hey," he says softly and I look at him. "Let me ask you something," he says and I nod, unable to speak at the moment.

"Did you want your mum to leave?" He asks.

My breath hitches.

I understand now; I get it.

I didn't want all those things to happen. I didn't make mum leave; she did that on her own.

"No," I shake my head, sighing with relief.

It wasn't my fault.

* * *

><p><strong>Smiles.<strong>

**It wasn't her fault.**

**Um, I made a bit of a mistake back at that memory of Renee walking out... (Chapter 32) she's twenty-six at that time, making them 18 when they had her.**

**Yeah, um you can't REALLY have a child at 12... **

**please review :D**

**bexie25**


	47. Chapter 46

He smiles. "See?"

I nod. "I see."

And then I'm crying, because it took me twenty years – since my mother left us – to figure that out. And he is the reason for that.

Hoody is the reason that I can be happy and try to accept myself. He's the reason that… that everything is finally good and fucking right in the world.

He's the reason for my feeling of righteousness.

Dear God, I love him so much.

What is he doing to me?

"Listen, there's something I have to tell you and I don't know how you're going to react to it, but-"

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is.<strong>

**I'm thinking it isn't that hard to guess who said it first. :D**

**Um... thanks for the reviews. Wow. Overnight, the story went from SECOND most reviewed to... well, to FIRST most reviewed. THANKS FOR THAT!**

**review it please. tell me what you think.**

**(Oh, and lemons are coming soon).**

**bexie25**


	48. Chapter 47

Silence.

It used to be nice, to be relaxing.

Now, it scares me.

My breath hitches and I look up at him.

"What?" I whisper and it feels as if ice has been broken.

He looks at me, smiling and I break down.

I just…

… He loves me?

"You love me?" I whisper, the tears that had welled spilling over as he nods.

He… Hoody… _Edward _loves me.

I can feel the smile that stretches across my face.

I can't see straight as I reach for him.

And when he takes me up in his arms…

… I feel like I'm home.

* * *

><p><strong>Kerrioncullen and Hollbeth guessed right... it was Edward.<strong>

**What did you think of this?**

**Oh and we're coming up to the lemony stuff!**

**bexie25**


	49. Chapter 48

"Bella shhh," he whispers, caressing my hair as I cry in his arms. "I'm sorry, oh God, I'm so sorry… I never should've told you."

I freeze, confused.

What did he-

I gasp, horrified as I realize what he must have thought I meant.

"Oh God Edward, no!" I wail, pushing myself closer to him. "No, no, no! That's not what I meant, that's not why I'm crying."

He freezes too then and looks down at me. He watches me, and I look at him desperately, trying to convey what I'm feeling.

He shudders and I am sure that he realizes.

"What?" He whispers, obviously needing confirmation.

I smile at him. "I love you too, Hoody."

* * *

><p><strong>Aw... sweet!<strong>

**Now, the only thing that will make this better would be if CaraNo was reading this. That way, I'd be able to hound her for a few more chapters of Simply Edward!**

**Speaking of which, are you reading that story? You should be reading that story. I hope you're reading that story.**

**Alas, if you are not, please search it up and read it. It's brilliant and Edward is so cute in it!**

**Leave me your thoughts,**

**bexie25**


	50. Chapter 49

His lips are on mine then and I can't control myself.

The emotions that flood through me are amazing, all controlling and I just… I lose it.

I grip his hair, opening my mouth just as his tongue swipes at my bottom lip. I smile at the moan that he releases when his tongue collides with mine.

I hum, turning my head to the side.

He does the same and I moan when his tongue reaches further into my mouth.

At the same time, his hands are everywhere, gripping and massaging. One on my breast, causing me to moan as his thumb brushes against my nipple. The other is on my hip, massaging hard.

This is the best kiss I've ever experienced.

* * *

><p><strong>If I had a kiss like that, then I'm sure it would be mine too!<strong>

**Well, things are getting heated.**

**Next chapter is even better... **

**leave a review.**

**bexie25**


	51. Chapter 50

I break away, gasping for air, but his lips don't leave my skin. His kisses become suckling ones as they move down my neck and I arch my back as the hand on my breast squeezes.

I hum as the other hand slips down to grip my ass hard.

"Edward," I sigh and he makes this sound from the back of his throat.

It only makes me wetter.

"Say that again," he says hoarsely and my head shoots up to look at him.

I lick my lips at the sight; his eyes are slightly darker, his pupils dilated.

He exudes sex.

"Edward," I say, smirking as my confidence grows with my arousal.

He growls, throwing me back against the bed, his body following soon after.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, well, well...<strong>

**So, I got my momentary Simply Edward fix... so, I'm good for now. :D**

**Next chapter soon. Review please.**

**bexie25**


	52. Chapter 51

"Shit," he gasps as I suck on that sweet spot behind his ear. He grounds himself against me and I let out a huff.

"Uh," I sigh, the pleasure making my head spin.

Suddenly, he flips us and grips my hips, holding me above him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he groans, lifting his body up so we're face to face as he rubs him cock into me.

"Jesus," I pant, the sound keening and unattractive.

When he lets go of my hips, I decide to play cheeky.

Quickly wrenching myself off and away from him, I smile wickedly.

He looks at me, thoroughly confused.

"Baby?" He asks.

I smirk. "Catch me if you can," I say and I quickly pull of my jacket, throwing it at him.

I hear his chuckle as I break into a jog.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't think I have anything to say, funnily enough.<strong>

**But... seductiveness next chapter.**

**:D**

**Our Bella's getting brave!**

**Please review.**

**bexie25**


	53. Chapter 52

It was time to have some fun.

I wait for him to find me in front of the bathroom.

When he does, he stands there, panting.

I smile cheekily.

Slowly and seductively, I slip the dress that I was wearing under the jacket over my head.

No bra, baby. No bra.

But, there are these little lacy panties.

I hear the moan that slips from his lips.

And I feel myself as I begin to drip, needing him.

And then I bend down to pick the dress.

He whispers two little words:

"Cock tease."

Oh baby, am I teasing you?

I smile and hum. I whisper, "I'll tease your cock baby."

Hoody moans and I decide, just for the hell of it, to have a shower.

Well, not completely for the hell of it.

He groans as I turn on the water.

And no, I won't be closing that door.

* * *

><p><strong>Shower... something coming up next. Not sex, but close. :D<strong>

**review it if you want more today**

**bexie25**


	54. Chapter 53

I take off my panties quietly, knowing that if they are softer but he can still hear them… he'll come to me.

And he does. I hear his panting, but pretend to be ignorant.

It is only when I hear his pants hit the floor that I turn around.

I gasp and lick my lips, my knees going weak.

His chest… perfection.

His legs… oh fuck, they look strong.

His cock… fucking hell, is it big. Nine inches. Nine _fucking _inches. Of perfection.

I think I moan.

He looks pleased.

His face tells me what I really want to know.

He wants me just as badly… and he's enjoying the little games.

_If he's liking them, then who am I to stop? _

I turn around, arching my back as I wash the remaining conditioner from my hair.

He groans and I look over my shoulder.

Come hither, baby.

* * *

><p><strong>cheeky, cheeky Bella.<strong>

**please review and let me know what you think!**

**:D**

**bexie25**


	55. Chapter 54

He behaves like an animal as he practically charges for me.

I turn just in time to be caught in his arms, our lips a centimetre apart.

Sexual tension is at its highest.

Our breaths are shared and mewl when he seductively slowly turns his head, inching closer.

I sigh contently as our lips meet, our tongues tangling instantly.

I grab at his hair at the back of his head, his fingers weaving through my tendrils, pulling.

I hum and he thrusts against me, brushing against my clit as he flashes his hips against mine.

"Fucking hell, Bella," he grunts, his teeth biting at the flesh of my collarbone.

I lick my lips and his hands wrap around my waist.

I take that as a cue to wraps my legs around his hips.

He grounds against me and I cry out, pulling at his hair.

He growls.

_Like it rough?_

* * *

><p><strong>HELL TO THE FUCK YES HE DOES... :D<strong>

**Sorry, that was a little strange.**

**Um, is this what you feel like kitkat? Awed, freaked and amazed? Reviews went up by about 80 (or so) today**

**It feels good to get this many reviews. And I'm kinda amazed, cos if it's that many at only 54 (including prologue) chapters and I have WAY more planned... just how many reviews will this story get?**

***FREAKS OUT AT POSSIBILITIES***

**I'm a Girl with Perks has 192 or something, and that was over 9 months. :0**

**please review. :D**

**bexie25**


	56. Chapter 55

He pushes gently against my hips and I frown, pouting as I untangle my legs from around his waist.

His hands brush up to my breasts, and they fondle them, twisting and tugging on my nipples as he falls to his knees before me.

I gasp and moan, knowing exactly what he's playing at.

"Oh God," I whimper as I feel his hot breath against my heated flesh.

"That's right, baby," he croons hoarsely and sexily, a low tenor. "I'm gonna eat you out now… hmm, fuck you with my tongue. You want that, baby?"

I hum, my legs shaking from the extent of my need as his hands slip down my body to my ass. He cups it, grabbing hold and tugging my core toward him.

I inhale sharply when his tongue swipes against my outer lips.

Oh Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>What lips?<strong>

**That is the question.**

**hahahaha... I crack myself up, which is most certainly NOT good.**

**Oh well. We're at 300 reviews now. **

**please review and thanks for the tremendous amount of reviews!**

**bexie25**


	57. Chapter 56

"You want my cock, baby?" He whispers against me, his mouth right… there.

I hum and moan, mewling like a cat in heat.

Fuck yes, I want your cock.

But I'm too blown away for words to express how fucking much.

"You teased me, baby…" he whispers, his breath doing things to me and I groan, needing more. "You made my cock harder than it ever has been before…"

I whine and he pulls away to look me in the eyes. I stubbornly refuse and he continues to speak.

"So why should I give you my cock?" He asks and I look down just in time to watch his tongue swipe at my juices, lapping hard. He does that until I'm quivering in need…

… Then he pulls away again.

"Why baby?"

He digs in then and I can't answer as he bites down on my clit. Hard.

I'm gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Dirtyward is fucking hot. :D<strong>

**Oh and I thought I might tell you about another one of my stories. It's called A Choice. Here's the summary: Choosing her mate sparks a bond between human Bella and vamp Edward that is unprecedented in mated vampire couples. Both fiercely possessive of each other, their bond grows as they count the days until she can be changed. Lemons; Possessiveward Tanwhoreya**

**Anyways... check it out if you want. :D**

**review it.**

**bexie25**


	58. Chapter 57

"Edward, please," I beg him minutes later as he turns off the water with one hand, his other holding me tightly against him once again.

By this stage, my arms are wrapped around his neck.

My orgasm had been so intense that I had screamed his name. He'd liked that and started to lap at me.

It made me go again.

But that's just Edward… I swear if he tried, he could make me come just by looking at me.

"Please what, honey?" He asks, lifting me into his arms, knowing that I could quite walk properly yet.

"I want you," I whisper in his ear. "I _need_ you."

He growls and runs us into the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>This is probably the last one... My brother is coming from overseas tomorrow in the early, early morning and I have to clean up. :D<strong>

**There may be one more... but it would be just one. **

**please review and tell me what you think. **

**bexie25**


	59. Chapter 58

"Bella, I need you to-" he cuts off, aggravated and I tried to find it within me to comfort him. A hand on his hair, stroking whilst the other plays with the t-shirt that he's put on.

I, on the other hand, am naked.

He can see everything – all the scars; like the one that my Dad gave me on my birthday simply because my birthday signified that I had lived another year.

He's not disgusted; he's not put-out…

… He's not anything, really.

And it's so, so strange.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I ask him and he looks up at me, having closed his eyes, frowning.

"You have to understand…" he said, his hand twitching, moving closer to his wrist.

And that's when I understand. And I do…

… He's got scars of his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. I'm sorry that I had to mar his fucking gorgeous body. But it seriously isn't that bad. :D<strong>

**please review.**

**bexie25**

**P.S. Tomorrow's updates may begin a little later. My brothers arriving and things will be crazy. :D **

**But, I will get a few out to you. Promise.**

**I enjoy reading and hearing your thoughts. :D**


	60. Chapter 59

"Show me," I whisper to him, trying to move his hand closer to mine.

He's stiff; embarrassed by the look of things and somewhat… nervous?

I understand; I felt that around others too… before I met him.

"Baby, I understand," I whisper and his mask begins to crack. "I do… you saw my worst scar… let me see yours."

He sits there, looking straight into my eyes as if trying to decipher what I'm thinking.

I sit there, open; letting him in.

And then he sighs and relaxes his arms.

I bring it closer to me, always watching his face.

He needs reassurance. I look at him.

"Baby, I love you no matter what," I say and he smiles softly, disbelievingly. I shook my head, stubborn as ever. "No, Edward Cullen. You fucking listen to me. I. Love. You."

There are tears in his eyes as he looks at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Um... I don't know what to say.<strong>

**But what I will say, is this: THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! 415 IS JUST SOOOO AMAZING. :D :D :D**

**please review this. You don't have to though.**

**:D**

**bexie25**


	61. Chapter 60

"I love you," I whisper one more time and then I turn his wrist around, so I can see the palm of his hand.

He'd always worn gloves. And now I saw why.

He had a white sheet-coloured scar that ran from the centre of his palm to just after his wrist.

I traced it softly, tenderly, listening to Hoody's breathing.

It was calm, except for the little nervous tremors here and there.

I look up at him and he frowns at what he sees.

I let him see the love that I feel, shining through my eyes. He sees it all.

And then, I look back down at his wrist.

I bring it closer to my mouth.

And I kiss down his scar.

When I look back up, his smile is watery.

I'm sure mine is too.

* * *

><p><strong>Naww... they love each other sooo much.<strong>

**Um, I'm running out of chapters... I'll try writing more but I'm gonna have to limit the amount of chapters that I post. :D**

**please review **

**bexie25**


	62. Chapter 61

"This doesn't change anything," I say, sniffling and he smiles, swallowing. "You're beautiful and I love you. You're my Hoody."

I can see the relief in his eyes… but there's doubt there too.

I reach up to cup his face. "Don't," I whisper, the pad of my thumb slowly caressing his cheek.

He closes his eyes and leans into my touch.

"I'll try," he whispers and then he opens his eyes. "Now, I don't believe I've seen many more of your scars, baby. I wasn't really paying them much attention in the shower, was I?"

I laugh, strangely. For once, I'm laughing… about my scars.

And the laugh isn't bitter.

"Is there something wrong with me?" I ask, snorting.

Edward chuckles at the sound. "Wrong with you? Why do you ask?"

"Because you've got me laughing about my scars through that insinuation; surely people don't do that."

"I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>On the contrary, kitkat, I think I'm quite good with the drawing out updating. :D I haven't blown all the chapters I have in one day. ;D<strong>

**Anyways... I'm liking this. What are you thinking?**

**bexie25**


	63. Chapter 62

He's exploring my body now.

He's touching me, in places that… that I'm usually nervous about.

My stomach… my elbow… he kisses the scar on my neck, having growled at it after hearing the story.

And he's telling me and showing me his, too.

We look at each other, both giddy at the freeness of this… whatever this is.

Because… because… it's easier to love someone who's broken like you. Who's been thorough what you've been through.

It's so much easier to confide, to share and to… to just _be _with them.

Because they understand.

Because they care.

Because my Hoody cares and understands every one of the incidents and I understand about his.

I never thought I would feel this… this free.

* * *

><p><strong>Happiness shall come. And sexy times. Well, happiness within those sexy times. Promise.<strong>

**:D**

**please review. Oh and sorry for the lack of updating today. I've been out and about without my laptop all day. :D**

**bexie25**


	64. Chapter 63

Now he's just being cheeky.

He grips and massages my hips, my ass, anywhere that seems to have the amount of flesh that makes it possible and pleasurable.

I'm loving it… who am I kidding?

Not Hoody, from the looks of things.

"Come on, baby," he coos, leaning down to kiss me again.

Before our lips even meet, we're body against body… frantically removing his clothes.

That's right; he wouldn't let me put mine on even though he had his on.

He doesn't play fair… he plays cockily.

I must have whispered that to myself or something because then he looks at me.

He licks his lips and my mind is just screaming at me to do that for him.

I lick my own in retaliation and he says just seven words:

"I'll let you play with my cock."

And I just… lose control.

* * *

><p><strong>I think you would too if a hot guy like Edward said that to you. ;)<strong>

**Sorry for the lack of update today. I had to have a blood test and clean up. :D**

**I'll update a few times today, but I'm still running low-ish on chapters. :D**

**please review and I'll give you more.**

**bexie25**


	65. Chapter 64

Clothes gone. Pretence gone.

This is all about need and fire and passion.

And love, of course.

Frantic touches, kisses, sucks on skin.

Moans and groans and hisses of delight and need.

"Fucking shit-Edward," I whimper as I feel his lips right… there.

I look down and the sight just about makes me come.

But it's his words that enchant me.

And his expressions. I know him now, know what makes him think in some way, act in some way… look at me in some way.

"Good, so good," I gasp and he moans against me.

The vibrations are enough, even if his actions were not.

I scream; he moans.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, yeah... <strong>

**I don't think I have anything to describe. :D**

**please review**

**bexie25**


	66. Chapter 65

Minutes later, I'm the one giving the pleasure.

He's the one writhing.

I smile indulgently, watching Hoody. Even half out of his mind in pleasure – or so it seems – he's seductive and sexy.

His abs flex as I lick them.

He grunts as I trail my nose along the V.

And he sigh's a moan when I lick at the pre-cum.

He groans as I take him in my mouth, my tongue swirling around and around.

He tastes… oh God, there are no words.

It's nice and sweet – not musky and icky.

I smile as he tugs on my hair, coming up to breathe.

"Yeah?" I ask innocently.

"Fucking minx," he groans, looking straight at me.

I look down at his cock.

"Want help with that?"

* * *

><p><strong>*Smiles innocently*<strong>

**I know... I'm evil. But at least that's not the last chapter for today.**

**That would be worst.**

**:D**

**please review.**

**(Apparently I updated with the same chapter twice - sorry guys!)**

**bexie25**


	67. Chapter 66

"Yeah, but not like that," he says and I frown.

Don't all guys like it when their girl sucks them?

He chuckles. "Baby that can come later, but I swear to fucking… fuck that if I don't get inside you within ten seconds flat, I am going to lose my mind."

I blush and he groans. "That's not helping matters, baby."

I smile. "What's all the talking? I don't want my Hoody losing his mind…"

I trail off as he lifts my hips hastily and then looks up to me as if for finally confirmation.

I nod, smiling eagerly and he smiles back before looking back down at us.

And then he's pulling me down, and he's filling me.

I feel like crying when he slides the rest of the way in.

Who knew heaven felt this good?

* * *

><p><strong>*smiles*<strong>

**Yeah, I know. Cockblock!**

**please review... and I'll give you that chapter. Well, in all truth the sex scene is 3 chapters... this one included, me thinks.**

***smiles innocently*. Tehehe.**

**bexie25**


	68. Chapter 67

We look at each other, the love we have for each other shining in our eyes.

He leans down and captures my lips in a long, passionate kiss that makes me curl my toes.

When he leans back, he bites his lip, pulling out of me till just the tip of him remains inside me.

He thrusts again and I bite my lip, moaning and arching my back from the sheer ecstasy.

I've never felt anything like this before; it was so amazing and I whimpered as his lips caressed my skin, swiping over my collarbone and immediately going to my breasts.

Once he establishes a good, steady pace, he sucks a nipple in his mouth. My hands immediately go to his hair, holding him there.

I need more.

* * *

><p><strong>She ain't the only one who needs more!<strong>

**Ok, so maybe _I _don't... but I was the one who wrote it.**

**Surely you guys need more. :D**

**please review,**

**bexie25**


	69. Chapter 68

"Edward," I gasp when his hand reaches down and plays with my clit. His fingers flick, stroke and draw circles on it. My hands wonder down to his ass, gripping it and coaxing him for harder and faster thrusts.

Soon enough, I begin to meet his every thrust, craving even more.

He growls a low, sexy and seductive sound and I moan as he picks up the pace of his thrusts.

Soon they become erratic and we're nearly shouting from the plethora of emotions and pleasure that rush through us.

The only sounds in the room are our words, groans, moans, occasional growls and the slapping of our skin as our hips meet.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit short, I suppose... I think I'll give you just one more tonight. :D<strong>

**um... yeah. please review.**

**Oh and I usually write better lemons than these... seriously, I'm not so used to writing Drabble fic lemons. ;D**

**bexie25**


	70. Chapter 69

"Come with me," he begs and I look up at him. My hands leave his ass and immediately cup his face and as our lips meet, his tongue plunges into my mouth.

Finally, his two fingers that are playing with my clit press hard on it.

I arch my back, calling his name and he follows, grunting mine.

His thrusts slow and he eventually slumps against me, falling on top of me.

My arms wind around his waist as we pant in each other's ears.

We turn our heads toward each other, smiling.

"I love you," I whisper-pant and he smiles sweetly, dropping a kiss to my shoulder and neck.

"I love you too," he gasps and he turns over on his back, pulling me with him.

I sigh happily and bury my head in his neck.

I'm home.

* * *

><p><strong>Naww... she's home, he's home. They're together and they just made love. Prettyful. :D<strong>

**So... I don't know how many chapters will be left. Anyone wanna guess?**

**Leave the guess... and your thoughts... in a pretty review.**

**:D**

**bexie25**


	71. Chapter 70

The rest of the night is spent in bed.

Of course, we become quieter when Alice and Jasper return.

But their reappearance doesn't stop us from making love and eventually, in the early hours of the morning, he fall asleep, utterly and completely sated and exhausted.

In the morning, I am woken by kisses.

The wet, sexy, open-mouth kisses of Edward make me hum and moan and eventually, we make love… again.

When we venture out of the room, Alice and Jasper are in the kitchen, making breakfast.

They smile knowingly at us, Alice motioning that she wants to know everything and will get her answers later.

I sigh and nod, knowing that I won't be able to stop her.

But then I look at Hoody and smile.

He's mine now.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. Hers.<strong>

**Oh and I think I am going to re-write a few of the following chapters... so it'll be a while before I update today again.**

**please review.**

**bexie25**


	72. Chapter 71

The weeks that follow are all about adjusting.

We open up to each other, and eventually Edward confirms that the scar on his wrist is in fact self-inflicted.

I cry at that, unable to imagine how I would be if I had never met him.

He assures me that he feels the same and that he would never do it now that he has me.

I calm down and apologize, to which he says that he should be sorry.

We argue… which ends up in more sex.

It's passionate and raw, nothing sweet and careful about it.

In fact, we make love several times.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, now this one isn't rewritten, but the next ones will be. And I like what I am doing with them instead... it's good.<strong>

**Um, realistically, there's WAY more than ten chapters left. Sorry, but it's the truth. They need to face their demons and a few of their unknown fears...**

**please review.**

**bexie25**


	73. Chapter 72

Our happy bubble is busted just a few short weeks after that night.

I leave home early on Friday night, texting Edward quickly to tell him so.

He replies with a short: _ok, meeting parents. See you at yours xx_

I am abruptly nervous. He's meeting his parents… does that mean all four of them? I mean, two out of four are in fact his abusers.

But I don't say anything and I go home.

I stay up all night, waiting for him. I am getting more and more anxious as the clock tolls each hour until finally, the front door opens. I set down my drink and turn in my seat to greet Edward.

I gasp.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh oh.<strong>

**:D**

**please review.**

**Oh and this is where it gets more serious... :( (that is supposed to be a frown)**

**bexie25**


	74. Chapter 73

"Edward," I whimper and I run to him.

His face, his gorgeous face, is battered and bruised, bleeding.

"Fuck, what the fuck did they do to you?" I cry, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the kitchen.

I get out a few alcohol wipes and wipe at his face, cleaning all the blood off. His right eye is black, his jaw fucking purple and his temple is bleeding a little.

"Dammit," I growl out angrily as I finish up. "I have a right mind to kill the bastards."

Edward grabs me by the tops of my arms. "Baby, I'm fine. Ok? I'm fine. I've had worse."

I frown and grudgingly say: "I know that – but I don't like seeing it. Who did this? Obviously you didn't meet the four of them, as I thought you had."

He smiles then winces and I huff angrily.

"Edward Senior and my mother."

* * *

><p><strong>Jesus. Oh and just so you remember, his real parents are Carlisle and Elizabeth. They separated and so now we've got a bit of a good parents, bad parents kinda thing going on. :D <strong>

**Carlisle is now with Esme. And Edward Senior is with Elizabeth. **

**Um... more is revealed about who exactly Edward Senior is next chapter. :P**

**please review!**

**bexie25**


	75. Chapter 74

"What's Edward Senior's last name?" I ask bitingly.

I dab at his face quickly with the alcohol, knowing how much it stings. He hisses and winces, but doesn't complain otherwise.

"Masen," he says and I stop in my tracks.

"W-what?" I whisper.

"Masen; his name is Edward Masen," Edward grimaces. "He's some CEO of a company."

I come out of my state and look up at him, tears in my eyes.

He frowns down at me, obviously confused by my reaction to his stepfather's name.

"Edward Masen?" I ask, barely a whisper, one last time for confirmation. "As in, Edward Masen from Masen Foundation?"

He frowns for a second. "Yeah, but how did you-"

"Edward, he's my boss," I say and he freezes in my arms.

I, on the other hand, am angry. I work for the guy who beats my fucking boyfriend.

Well, we'll see about that.

* * *

><p><strong>MamabearBella is coming out now. BEWARE!<strong>

**hahaha.**

**but seriously. She ain't gonna take shit from the ass.**

**And the reason he is called Edward Senior is because he insists upon it. And his mother has power over him. That will be explained.**

**review please**

**bexie25 **


	76. Chapter 75

The next day, I argue with Edward.

I want him to stay home and get some rest; he wants me to stay home and for him to fucking work.

Eventually, he breaks down – making me do the same – and he admits that he can't have me near the man that beats him. He can't have his girlfriend – the woman he loves – around a guy like him.

He worries for my safety.

I smile and take him in my arms, rocking him as he cries.

"Honey, I have to go to work," I say and I feel him freeze, the terrified goose-bumps break out on his skin. "I have to go… so I can quit."

"Quitting takes too much time," he says, sniffling.

"Oh baby," I say lovingly, stroking his hair. "Not the way I'm gonna do it."

He looks up at me and smiles at what he sees.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor, poor Edward.<strong>

**What I tell ya?**

**please review.**

**bexie25**


	77. Chapter 76

Before I leave for work, I tell Edward that we have to discuss just one more thing when I get home.

He's curious, of course, but right now in his state, I don't think he'd want to hear it.

I leave for work after kissing him and promising that I would text him throughout the day.

At work, I keep a low profile until lunch.

As everyone leaves one by one for lunch, I wait anxiously.

Finally, I take a look around and hardly anyone is there.

I pack up my desk quickly, getting everything that I need before anyone can see me.

And then, with a smirk on my face, I walk into Edward Masen's office for the last fucking time.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... Bella means business... :D<strong>

**please review. **

**Oh and sorry for the lack of chapters - I had a party to go to!**

**bexie25**


	78. Chapter 77

"So if the product of the investigation is unsuccessful or unplanned for, the media department will have to take care of the implementations," that is when he notices me standing here. "Miss Swan, do you mind? Is there something you need?"

"Excuse me, sir?" I say, trying to be polite. But I am sure that the disgust I feel for him is radiating off of me in waves. "But I would rather like to have a word with you."

He sighs. "Can't it wait?"

"No sir," I say quickly, lithely. "It can't."

He sighs loudly and nods at me. I smirk. "Wait outside for me – I will be right out."

I nod at him and open the door, quickly walking through it and closing it behind me.

A few short minutes later, it opens and I turn around.

"I quit," I say and he looks at me.

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>SHE SAYS SHE QUITS, ASS!<strong>

**Jokes, but seriously... we're gonna see his real character soon.**

**please review. :D**

**bexie25**


	79. Chapter 78

"I. Quit," I say distinctively, crossing my arms over my chest.

He frowns and crosses his own. "Miss Swan, might we discuss this later?"

"No," I say and I step forward. "I know who you are, and I know what you do in your spare time. Remember Edward Cullen? Do you even remember what you did to him last night? Because judging from the fact that only one side of your face is properly shaven and the general rugged look about you… I'd say you are an alcoholic."

He smirks at me, his evil sneer and personality finally coming to show. "So you're the girlfriend, eh? Ah well, if I had only known he'd discovered such a hot piece of ass."

He wraps his arms around me tightly, leaving no room for me to escape.

"Get the fuck off me," I growl and he laughs.

"Feisty. I love feisty women."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry; justice and help will come.<strong>

**Our Bella will get it back someday... soon.**

**please review.**

**bexie25**


	80. Chapter 79

The way Mr Masen touches me in vile; sexual and just so wrong.

I can already feel the tears prickle behind my eyes as I fight against him in vain.

His fingers grab and pull on my flesh, nails digging into skin and I scratch him to shit. He grunts and growls and hisses in both pain and pleasure, the latter making me feel sick.

I fight the urge to beg, not wanting to give him that opportunity. I look around, anywhere but his face and when I see someone in the office, I feel hope.

And so I scream.

Loud.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry - she will go back into her shell.. kind of... but the new day shall bring fiercer emotions.<strong>

**She'll get her revenge - Edward and Bella both will.**

**Promise.**

**please review.**

**bexie25**


	81. Chapter 80

I watch as the man looks up, spluttering and swallowing.

When his eyes meet mine, his gaze hardens and he yells out.

"Hey!" He shouts, jumping up and running toward me.

When he reaches us, he punches the disgusting parasite that is Edward Masen, knocking him out cold.

I am crying as he pulls me away from him and I look down at my ex-boss, thoroughly disgusted.

I turn to the man that saved me, "thank you…?"

"Jacob," he says, reaching out to shake my hand. I look at it, unsure and do not make a move to shake it. He sticks it in his back pocket awkwardly and smiles. "Jacob Black. What's yours?"

"Bella," I say hoarsely before I clear my throat. "Um, I have to go."

And I turn around, grab my things and walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. Jacob Black.<strong>

**So, um, I have chapters up until 92... so, I'll be busy writing the next ones. I will update more today but hopefully I will resist the urge to do so often.**

***smiles***

**please review.**

**bexie25**

**P.S. Oh and someone asked how old Hoodyward is: he's the same as Bella... she's something like 28? Yeah, she's 28.**


	82. Chapter 81

I feel disgusting, like I need a shower.

I look around for a store that may sell sunglasses and finally I find one. I quickly buy the first pair I can and stick them on.

I wait for my bus to come, grabbing out my iPod with me.

I listen to Evanescence's Going Under and slowly, the words help me calm down. My feelings turn into just one… anger.

I would not let this get the best of me… and Edward could never know.

I can't report it, but I'll encourage Hoody to report all that Edward Senior has done.

I settle back into the seat and a few minutes later, the bus arrives.

I get up and walk on, show my pass and sit down.

I get out my phone and text Edward.

_On the way home, baby. See you soon. Love you, xx_

I let anger swallow me.

* * *

><p><strong>That's right, Bella. Let's get angry.<strong>

***smiles evilly* **

**please review for more.**

**bexie25**


	83. Chapter 82

"I'm home, baby," I call out as I walk through the door.

I quickly make my way to my bedroom and when I open the door, I smile.

Hoody's there, in our bed, nestled into a pillow… asleep.

He doesn't snore, of course and I walk forward carefully, setting aside the box of things that had been on my desk.

I sit on the bed, my fingers reaching out to touch him, needing his assurance, even if he was asleep.

But as soon as my fingers touch him, he jolts awake and looks at me.

"Hey," he whispers, smiling.

I smile back, "hey. How was your day?"

"Ok," he says, looking around the room. "How did the quitting go?"

I nod, even though I feel the tears prickle.

He frowns.

"Baby, what happened? And you better not tell me 'nothing'."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh-oh.<strong>

**Edward knows something is wrong.**

**please review.**

**bexie25**


	84. Chapter 83

I look down, away from him, unable to look at him as I tell him everything.

I don't know what happened to me when I walked in the room, but I just… I can't say 'no' to him. I can't hide anything.

What's strange is that it doesn't frustrate me.

He's angry by the time I finish and I look down, ashamed.

He reaches for me and at first I recoil. But as his arms circle around me, I relax.

The tension from everything – the new relationship, the abusive boss and all that had happened today – leaves me and I cry in his arms.

I'm not even ashamed of that – of crying.

He holds me, comforting me and when I'm finished, he carries me to the bathroom and makes me a bath.

I ask him to join me, he does.

I sigh, relaxing into him.

He's my rock.

* * *

><p><strong>I know you wanted him to go postal and throw things... but I think it suited this couple for him to be more understanding and tender. <strong>

**Of course, he is still angry and... well, I can't really say anything more.**

**:D**

**please review.**

**bexie25**


	85. Chapter 84

Eventually, he pulls me out of the bath and carries me – stark naked because Alice and Jasper are in bed already – into the bedroom.

He lays me down then climbs in after me, also naked.

"I love you," he whispers in my ear and I breathe deeply, trying to keep my emotions at bay. It doesn't work, however, when I hear what he says next. "It doesn't matter, baby. He's a monster and it isn't your fault… you have to know that. God, I love you so much. I was so worried today, baby. And when I opened my eyes and you were here… I can't tell you how I was feeling… I was… serene; peaceful. Calm because you were here, home with me."

"I love you," I whisper and I turn into his embrace. "God, I love you so much."

I cry more and he rocks me, calming me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweetward. Oh dear, I may die.<strong>

**Oh and please review... only 3 till we break 600 and I wanna be able to squeal and thank everyone next chapter... :D**

**please review.**

**bexie25**


	86. Chapter 85

The next day, our roles are reversed.

I stay at home, while Edward goes to work.

What he doesn't know, is that I spend the day planning.

The smell of revenge is in the air – this morning I woke up angry. There would be no pity for my situation – hell no.

I had done enough of that in my life and now, right now, I had everything I wanted and needed. I wouldn't let myself let it go for… well, for nothing.

Because I had only quit yesterday, I still had some access into the server.

I pick up my phone and call the one person who can break into any server in the world…

… Rose.

* * *

><p><strong>Naughty Bella... Naughty, naughty, naughty Bella!<strong>

**Oh well... ;)**

**Now, I asked for those reviews and you gave them to me. I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and etc.**

**Oh and this was put on a community! That's been happening to my stories a lot recently - thanks to whoever added that!**

**please review**

**bexie25**


	87. Chapter 86

"Bella?" Rose asks over the phone and I hear some ruffling in the background. "Bella, what's going on? You need something?"

"You could say that," I say quietly.

"What is it?" I hear a twinge of concern in her voice. "Are you ok?"

I nod, though I know she can't see it. "Yeah; I'm fine. Can you just help me with something?"

"Sure," she says quickly. "How soon do you want me over?"

"As soon as possible and is convenient for you," I say, hoping that sounds acceptable.

I hear her smile. "Alright; I'll be over in thirty minutes."

"See you then," I say and then the line cuts dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Right, so. 97 chapters written (so far, including prologue) and 87 (including this one and prologue) are up.<strong>

**:D**

**I need to get writing.**

**Not many more for today, unfortunately.**

**please review.**

**bexie25**


	88. Chapter 87

Rose is over for the whole day and I let her in on the plan. I don't tell her the reasons behind the actions but I can tell that she is curious.

We catch up and talk a lot in the midst of all that and it's really fun.

I smile a lot, but then again, Rose and Emmett have always been able to do that with me.

At around three, I get a text from Edward saying that he's coming home early and taking me to dinner at some small, pretty place.

I quickly hush Rose out, hoping that I am not too rude and spend the next forty-five minutes getting ready.

I am just touching up my mascara when I hear the doorbell.

I smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. :D<strong>

**Uh, no comments this chapter. **

**please review.**

**bexie25**


	89. Chapter 88

Edward and I leave – in his car, a very nice silver Volvo – quickly after that.

Edward – whose eyes have been fixed on me since he saw me at the door – tells me about the restaurant and assures me that it is a nice, quiet and quaint place.

We joke and laugh and talk about inconsequential things, hoping that this period of our relationship never ends.

It's nice to have fun and just… let go. To rid myself of all the pain and sorrow that has become what my life is.

But as I look at Edward, I see a gleam in his eye, a glimmer of hope.

And I know…

… I know that he is the one.

* * *

><p><strong>"I'm the one... love me, love me, love me, love me... I'm the one...!"<strong>

**Kylie Minogue, I know. Shut up, it's a good song.**

**please review.**

**;D**

**bexie25**


	90. Chapter 89

When we arrive, we are immediately greeted by an air-head blonde.

I have to bite my tongue so I don't say anything rude when she looks at Edward, clear want in her eyes. When she looks at me, there's the ugly shine of jealousy there and I smile.

Yeah. Uh-huh. _Mine, _bitch.

She blinks and turns around, beckoning us to follow her and we do.

Hoody and I look at each other and roll our eyes, amused by the annoying tramp.

In my heart, that little interaction gives me security. It flows through my veins and enlightens me, marking me.

I smile as we sit down, our hands never leaving the others.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. This is the second last one for tonight.<strong>

**Thanks for the marvelous reviews today - you all helped me crack the 600 review mark, making it as of now 630! I never dreamed I would get that many for a story, only hoped.**

**:D**

**(Thanks especially kitkat for recommending it and falling in love with it. :D)**

**please review**

**bexie25**


	91. Chapter 90

"So," Edward says casually as he picks up his cutlery. I do the same and begin my meal as I look at him curiously. "What have you planned so far?"

I blink. _How the fuck did he know?_

He smiles. "I know, baby, I know… and I've made some plans of my own."

There's a wicked kind of look in his eyes as he looks into mine and I shiver in… desire?

I lick my lips, watching him as he wraps his lips around the fork and eats the pasta.

I may or may not moan as he does that; I personally have no idea either way.

"Well?" He asks. "Tell me what you plan on doing and I'll tell you what I plan on doing to the bastard."

Why is it that his calling is abusive step-father a bastard and that wicked look in his eye is undeniably hot?

* * *

><p><strong>Hot-swearing-Edward... can't get better than that. <strong>

**until tomorrow, please review and leave your thoughts with me. :D**

**bexie25**


	92. Chapter 91

I clear my throat. "I haven't the faintest idea of what you're talking about."

Edward smirks at me and shakes his head. "I call bullshit; you're obviously doing something, baby. I know you."

_Yeah, you do, don't you? _I think, kinda annoyed.

"Ok," I say, sighing. "Ok; so I may or may not have called my friend Rose over and gotten her to infiltrate the system so I could see what he's doing to his other employees and what he's sending them… Basically speaking, I'm gonna destroy him."

"Smart," Edward whispers, tracing patterns on the hand he's holding. He puts down his fork and looks at me for a moment. "I like it. But that can't be all you're thinking of doing, surely."

I shake my head with a devious smile. "No; no it's not."

* * *

><p><strong>Evilella... I don't know if I like that name... hmm, but Evilward sounds kinda sexy.<strong>

**Me likes it.**

**;D**

**please review**

**bexie25**


	93. Chapter 92

"Care to share?" He asks, pursing his lips. He cocks his head to the side, his eyes narrowing as he tries to decipher my body language.

I look at him in what I hope is an alluring way, cupping my cheek and leaning on my right hand. "Maybe. But first, I want to know what you were planning. It's only fair."

He looks away from me, smiling. "My idea is perhaps a little more… _physical_."

He emphasizes the word and before I can interrupt him, he continues. "He had no right to touch you, Bella. You're my girlfriend and he was your boss. He's done more than enough damage to me and I will not stand him touching you or trying to damage you. I refuse to let that happen."

"Calm, honey… calm down," I say softly, trying to soothe him. He's losing it; slowly being swallowed by his anger.

* * *

><p><strong>*evil laugh*<strong>

**What do we think of their plans?**

**please review**

**bexie25**


	94. Chapter 93

When he's calm, we don't broach the subject again.

Instead, we talk about other things… like his father and what he does. He asks me about Emmett and Rose and I tell him all about them. He laughs and groans at the funny stories, but doesn't shy away from me.

He never has.

When we're done with dinner and desert, we go home, leaving a bill on the table – including the tip.

And when we get home, Edward leads us directly into our room.

We pull and tug at each other's clothes, needing them off and needing skin on skin instead.

Whimpers and moans, groans and growling sounds erupt from us, unstoppable as we seek pleasure.

"Edward," I meow like a cat when he enters me.

A softness, a tenderness that we are used to surrounds us as we make love with each other…

… and when we climax… fucking amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok<strong>

**So, I have been kinda slack with the whole updating thingy for two reasons:**

**1. We've been kinda slow with the reviews today... :(**

**2. I am fast running out of chapters.**

**In fact, there's only one more... meaning, that the next chapter is probably gonna be the last one for today.**

**:( Sorry.**

**Oh and please review. :D I'm feeling kinda sick and dizzy today... cheer me up with your colourful reviews... ;)**

**bexie25**


	95. Chapter 94

"I think we should speak to Carlisle," he whispers in my ear as we begin to fall to sleep. "I know he didn't get far, but I want him to check over a few of the bruises." He looks down at me. "Would you be ok with that?"

I nod and close my eyes, feeling the tears well. They are caught by my eyelashes and when I look up at Edward, he smiles.

He cares… he really cares about me.

"God, I love you," I whisper, sniffling as I lift myself up to lie down over him, on his chest and stomach.

Every part of our bodies is touching, aligned perfectly.

He enters me and I moan, arching my lower back.

His thrusts are methodical and soon enough, my eyes are begging… pleading…

More.

He gives it to me; he loves me so completely that tears well and spill over.

* * *

><p><strong>Cute, eh?<strong>

**Oh and we're meeting Carlisle soon... ;)**

**please review**

**bexie25**


	96. Chapter 95

The next day, a Friday, Edward goes off to work with the promise that I would not do anything involving his step-father today.

Instead, I sit around and have a lazy day.

Watching movies.

I eat food, listen to music and generally have a boring ass day.

Edward calls me in his half-hour lunch break – his job as a tech supervisor only gives him so much time – to tell me that he has spoken with his father and they made an appointed for tomorrow morning.

He notices my lack of enthusiasm and picks up on it immediately.

"Baby, are you ok?" He asks anxiously.

"Edward, I'm just feeling a little off," I say carefully. "It's been a boring day and I haven't started looking for a job."

"You're worried," he whispers into the phone and I close my eyes.

"Yes," I say. "Yes I am."

* * *

><p><strong>Bella is worried. Are you worried?<strong>

**This may be a good time to promise a HEA. **

**Ok, I promise. :D**

**Oh and anyone know where kitkat is? *frowns and ponders***

**please review**

**bexie25**


	97. Chapter 96

"What is it, love?" Edward asks me through the phone.

I play with the little ratty tails, looking down. "I don't… god, I don't know. I just-" I cut off, breathing in sharply, trying to sort out my thoughts. "Will this work? I know you're father knows these things, but Edward…"

He sighs; I can't really name the emotion that can be found within the many layers of covers over it. "Bella, it'll be fine. You and I both know that we need help. If we're gonna do something about Edward Senior, then we have to do it now; _before_ he gets to us."

"I know," I sigh, anxious and angry at the same time. "It's just- fuck, why do I feel like I'm planning a murder or something here?"

I swear I can hear Edward's smile through his words. "Because in a way, we kind of are."

I panic.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry; he's not evil. He shall explain himself. And Bella and Edward will be fine... it was a slip of words on Edward's part... :D<strong>

**Oh and I should probably take this moment to say thanks to kitkat for making that banner for me! She made an awesome banner and the link will be up in a few minutes... by the time you guys read this, it should be up.**

**:D**

**please review**

**bexie25**


	98. Chapter 97

"Why do you say it like that?" I ask, sitting up. I stop fiddling, stop moving, stop fucking everything as I wait for his response.

He sighs dejectedly. "Baby, look; if he is sent to jail for this, no one is gonna fund his foundation. No one is going to want to be known or seen with him. It's a business murder, if you will. By sending him to jail, we are ensuring that he has no chance of getting anywhere further in his business."

"Why?" I whisper. "Why is it like that?"

His sad smile can be heard in the next words. "It's just the way it is. We can't change it. But Bella, we're doing this for a good reason."

"Yeah."

"Which is why we are seeing my father tomorrow," he adds, perking up again. "To sort all of this fuckery out."

* * *

><p><strong>There, see? Edward didn't mean it when he said it like he did last chapter. Promise.<strong>

**Oh and I'm sorry that there haven't been a lot of chapters - I haven't had time to write as I've had to do assessments and hand them in etc., etc., etc.**

**:D**

**please review and leave some love for this story...**

**bexie25**


	99. Chapter 98

The next day, we wake up early.

Take a shower – together, as always.

We are silent, completely and utterly in our minds thinking about… everything.

What we're gonna say to Carlisle… what we want to tell him… how we think he's gonna react.

And, I'm nervous. This'll be the first time I meet Edward's father… and since it's under these circumstances, I am doubly… troubled.

Edward tries calming me, and I must admit that it works; somewhat.

He is good at those massages.

But, while he helps me before we have to leave, I sit there and think about us.

He's been staying in our townhouse virtually every night since our relationship began.

Would he be that opposed to moving in with me?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? Do you think he would?<strong>

**Reviews were quiet yesterday... everything ok?**

**kitkat, got nothing from you... what you doing?**

**please review**

**bexie25**


	100. Chapter 99

"Mr Cullen," I say, holding out my hand for him to shake it.

Mr Cullen has blonde hair, pale skin and pale blue eyes; ultimately, a very attractive man.

He looks at Edward and then at me, smiling pleasantly. "Hello, Isabella. Edward has told me quite a bit about you. How are you doing?"

I smile a tight-lipped, nervous smile. "Alright."

He smiles encouragingly at me and I feel myself relax as Edward draws soothing patterns on my arm.

"Right, well," he says and he steps aside for Edward and I to walk through the threshold. "I must apologize; my wife, Esme is out. She'll be along later, though."

I nod, looking around nervously.

"Shall we get this over with?" Carlisle asks and I look at Edward.

"Sure," he says.

* * *

><p><strong>Awkwardness.<strong>

***deer caught in headlights kind of moment***

**please review**

**bexie25**


	101. Chapter 100

I hiss and groan in pain as he checks me over.

I hadn't realized just how hard Edward Masen had grabbed me. It hurt like a fucking bitch.

"I really am sorry," Carlisle says as he inspects the bruises.

When he comes around to look at me again, having finished his inspection, I watch him.

Edward is sitting down, nervous and watching me in the corner.

I smile at him reassuringly and he shrugs his shoulders, mouthing that he can't help it.

"I must ask, Miss Swan," Carlisle says and I look at him once again. He's regarding me carefully. "How did you get the other marks on your body?"

I swallow and stiffen. "That was a long time ago."

He sees how uptight I am and relaxes his face into a careful smile. "It's alright; no pressure. You don't have to tell me."

I nod my head in appreciation.

* * *

><p><strong>lack of updating reason: I've been busy and no one's really reviewed.<strong>

**Kitkat, one of the reviewers asked if you're being bullied? She's said that she'd like to do something about that if that is actually happening. I second that notion.**

**:D**

**please do actually review. I miss reading them. **

**bexie25**


	102. Chapter 101

A while later, we're sitting down in the Cullen lounge room.

I look around to avoid looking at Carlisle until – finally – he clears his throat.

My head whips around to look at him and he's smile; again, the smile is reassuring.

"I understand that there was something else that you wanted to discuss," he says, looking pointedly at Edward.

Edward swallows and nods. "Father, there is something I need to tell you."

Carlisle frowns from the way Edward's voice sounds and I let out a shaky breath. I hear that Edward does the same and my eyes flash to his.

He holds our gaze out of panic, looking at me with tears welling.

I smile, my own eyes filling with tears and he presses on as I smile what I hope is a comforting and supporting smile.

"Father," Edward says, shuddering a little. "Elizabeth's husband is abusing me."

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is... next chapter and the ones that follow, heavy fucking shit.<strong>

**Um, we'll be learning the story behind Edward's abuse and then we meet Esme... fun.**

**please review.**

**bexie25**


	103. Chapter 102

Carlisle's eyes close, utter, excruciating pain coming across his face.

We sit in silence; a silence that is filled with… suffering.

It's the only way to describe what is being felt.

"Wha-" Carlisle whispers brokenly, looking between Edward and I. "How long? When did it start?"

I could tell that he was feeling… well, what I imagine any normal parent would feel.

Terror.

Pain.

Like a failure… well, he looks as if he was feeling that.

Then there was that one little glimmer; the one that I had felt and the one the one that was so very dominant on his features.

His expression gave the phrase "_if looks could kill_" a whole different meaning…

* * *

><p><strong>An acceptable reaction.<strong>

**Oh and the next couple of chapters will come... fairly quickly. Perhaps one every 30 mins. :D**

**please review.**

**bexie25**


	104. Chapter 103

"I'm sorry," Edward whimpers, burying his face into the nape of my neck.

I wrap my arms around him, closing my eyes as the tears fall.

I hate this; I hate that he feels like he has to apologize for what has been _done to him_.

He didn't wish for this; he didn't ask for this. The fucker that is Edward Masen did it to him.

Carlisle walks over to us and puts his hand on Edward's shoulder.

We wince as he flinches from him.

I drop little comforting kisses on his face as he cries in the midst of explaining… everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's story is next chapter… and the one after that as well.<strong>

**It's gonna be ultra emotion. I'm sorry about that, but it's needed. The next... maybe 5-10 are as well. :D**

**please review.**

**bexie25**


	105. Chapter 104

He tells us everything:

How when he'd first met the ass, he seemed ok; a little strange for certain aspects, but other than that… normal.

How he'd soon found out that he was anything but. How he'd made swipes at him from across the table, watching him with predator eyes.

How he'd been so scared when he'd touched him. First gently, then growing to be more… forceful, as time wore on.

How at first his mother knew nothing of it because Edward Masen had thought that she'd be disgusted, but once she'd walked in on him beating her son…

… She was aroused by it.

She would sit there, trying to get herself off as she watched the supposed 'love of her life' hit and beat and bruise her son.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. That's right.<strong>

**I'm sorry if that disgusts you, but please, if you don't like that then don't review. It's out there now.**

**And part two is coming shortly.**

**Thanks.**

**please review (if you have something nice to say)**

**bexie25**


	106. Chapter 105

He then tells us how he tried to get away from them, from everything, slowly seeping into a depression.

How when he'd gone to their house that one night – many years ago – to tell them that he'd had enough, that he wouldn't let them do it anymore…

… They'd shown him the videos.

Films, with just a few clicks on a computer, could be released to his whole company; that he'd be humiliated and out of a job faster than the click of a finger.

And when my Hoody is done telling us, he sits there and cries.

Shakes, flinches and wails whenever we try to just… touch him.

I cry too, as does Carlisle.

It's not fair that he was abused like this.

It's not fair that that rat bastard thinks he'll get away with it.

Carlisle and I look at each other…

… Revenge glinting in our eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. So there's his story; disgusting and despicable. But it's ok - Daddy Carlisle will help!<strong>

**please review**

**bexie25**


	107. Chapter 106

"Edward?" A woman calls from the doorway.

Edward flinches at the sound, still a shaking mess.

I clear my throat and breathe deeply, walking over to the woman who must be Esme.

"Hello Esme," I say carefully, my voice hoarse and croaking from crying. "I'm Bella; Edward's girlfriend. Um, I'm sure you'd like to know what's wrong."

She nods, looking over my shoulder, clearly concerned.

"Yes," she says anxiously. "I'd quite like that…" She looks at her husband, who is watching his son helplessly. "Carlisle, darling? Come with me," she walks over to him and he breaks down in her arms. She hushes him, soothes him as she drags him from the room.

I sit down carefully next to Hoody and try, just once more, to reach out to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Hoody. *soothes him comfortingly*<strong>

**please review**

**bexie25**


	108. Chapter 107

"Edward, baby?" I whisper softly, my fingers touching his shoulders. He tenses for a mere second before relaxing… just slightly.

His cries lessen over a few minutes and eventually, he has enough courage to look me in the eyes.

My heart breaks at what I see; he's scared, haunted… white as a sheet, as a ghost.

"Bella?" He asks hoarsely, looking at me just as I look at him. And then he smiles through tears. "Oh God, Bella; you're here…"

I smile at him too, careful to not show any teeth. "Yeah… of course I'm here."

He swallows, then twists around and wraps his arms around my waist. I lay my head on his shoulder and we simply… hold each other as he slowly but surely comes back to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's good with Edward. I like these guys. :D<strong>

**What do you guys think?**

**please review**

**bexie25**


	109. Chapter 108

"Edward," Esme cries as we walk into the lounge room. "Oh Edward, my poor child."

He swallows as she flings herself at him and he breathes shallow breaths as she cries; he rubs her back, unable to do anything else as tears fall from his eyes.

I know those tears. They are ones filled with guilt; the same ones that I cried when he first called me beautiful and I cried in Alice's arms, unable to reply.

I swallow back my emotions, determined to be strong.

I look away from them and at Carlisle. He nods at me, smiling; his face blotchy from tears.

I smile back, sure that I look just as bad.

I walk towards him and we stand, side by side, as we watch Edward and the first real mother he's ever had… cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet, loving Esme.<strong>

**please review**

**Next chapter when we surpass 700 reviews. :D**

**bexie25**


	110. Chapter 109

"Surely, someone of your status in the world can do something, darling," Esme says to Carlisle, who's watching his son intently, anger in his eyes.

I am sure that I feel the same way.

"It would certainly help," I say carefully, looking at Edward. "Edward and I want to destroy him – we want him in financial and social status ruin. We want it so bad that his wife will leave him. We want him to have no power over Edward; it just weighs him down too much."

Carlisle sighs; it's a harsh, angry sound.

Edward whimpers, only slightly but it still hurts Carlisle; still hurts us all.

"I'm sorry," my Hoody whispers, looking down at his hands. They're shaking. "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>I know you are wondering why Edward didn't just go to his father and that, even if he was humiliated, he wouldn't have been fired... but you must think of what you would do in his shoes. The videos would have included his mother in the background, getting herself off to her husband beating him. He's supposed to look professional for his job.<strong>

**Please just try to see it from his perspective.**

**With that said, please review. **

**:D**

**bexie25**


	111. Chapter 110

"Stop," Carlisle whispers; it's a broken sound. The pain radiates through his whole body; it's in his expression, his voice, his face and the way he holds himself. It's consuming him. "Please son, stop saying that you're sorry. You didn't ask for this; you didn't make this happen. He did it to you. But he won't anymore; that last time was the last that he will ever lay a hand on you. I swear it," he says and his words pierce through Edward's very soul, like a ball of fire.

Edward smiles a small, sad smile. "You can't stop him.

Carlisle's expression changes to one of determination. "Yes, I can and I will."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah.<strong>

**Short, but effective.**

**You know, I did the stupidest thing with this chapter. I wrote it then didn't save it so i had to rewrite it. At least I have a good memory and could get it down word for word again. :D**

**please review**

**bexie25**


	112. Chapter 111

Edward breathes deeply, his bottom lip trembling as he looks at his father and his mother for all intents and purposes.

Tears of relief trail down in streams as he just looks at his loving parents.

He can't tell what he's feeling for once and I just simply smile as he swallows and tries to collect himself.

"Thank you," he whispers, relief and ease colouring tone. I feel like crying and screaming from the happiness that floods through me. "Thank you so very much."

And then, without speaking, he gets up and hugs them.

I watch, smiling as he relaxes completely, finally.

When they turn to me and hug me, one after another, I can't help but thank them as well.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the last one that I have prewritten right now. I have to write some more before I update. :D<strong>

**I will be updating more today though. Promise.**

**:D**

**please review**

**bexie25**


	113. Chapter 112

That night, when we arrive home, instead of being in their room, Jasper and Alice are in the lounge room.

They smile at us as we walk in and sit down.

"Hey," Alice says, eating her trademark cereal and ice-cream. Some days, it's the only thing she will eat without putting up a fight. Jasper usually just caves.

"Hey," Edward and I say in unison to Alice, nodding to Jasper. He smiles and turns down the T.V.

"What did you guys do today?"

"Met Edward's parents," I say and they nod, smiling at us.

Alice looks at me and I instantly know that she knows something is wrong. But that's just Alice. She always knows everything.

Perhaps she knows the answer to all our misfortunes as well…

… One can only hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. One can. :D<strong>

**Sorry for the lack of updating... I'm still writing those chapters. I've got around 7 after this now... slow, I know but A Choice needs a new chapter as well and I've been kinda stuck.**

**please review.**

**bexie25**


	114. Chapter 113

Jasper knows something is wrong as well, but unlike Alice, he keeps it to himself and does not even try to get involved.

Secretly, I'm relieved. I don't need the added stress of not only pregnant, snoopy Alice but her fiancé as well.

_Fiancé_, I think jealously. _God I want that._

I do have that though; with Edward, I have the chance of a happy, normal-ish life. That's all I want. Happiness and normalness – to the best that we can have.

But… with everything that has happened to the both of us… can we really have that?

Can we really grow old together and when we die, will we look back on our lives and be happy?

Or will we always be… not happy?

* * *

><p><strong>Jeez... you and your reviews. Some nearly made me cry...<strong>

**Seriously, they did. *sniffles***

**please review**

**bexie25**


	115. Chapter 114

Over the rest of the long weekend, Edward and I are always together… always touching, unable to be apart.

We don't need to be… this… _this _is perfect. Just the two of us with Alice and Jasper in the little townhouse… it's all I could ever ask for.

That's when I realize that the time is now.

"Edward?" I whisper as we watch the end of the sad, sad movie.

He's stroking my hair and dropping kisses on my head, anywhere he can reach. "Yeah baby?"

I close my eyes for a minute and breathe in deeply. When I exhale, I push away from his chest and look at him.

He looks back, worried and yet also curious.

"Move in with me."

* * *

><p><strong>Shall he say yes... or shall he say no?<strong>

**Oh and may I ask, what is the true definition of a drabble? Because you see, my friend (who is also reading this) and I were debating about it. She says that it's short chapters that have a non-linear pattern and therefore my story was not one. I said that mine was in fact a drabble. **

**And so I am asking you, my dear readers... :D**

**please review**

**bexie25**

**(P.S. Those of you who are readers of A Choice, I will be updating very soon. I have rewritten the next chapter at least five times and only now is it working out. It will still have a certain Unwelcome Visitor, but it will have a... funnier underlining rather than a... not so funny underlining.)**


	116. Chapter 115

He looks at me, shocked and, to my relief, happy.

"Really?" He asks, his forehead puckering as he tilts his head to the side. "Are you sure? We've known each other-"

"Hush," I say, putting a finger to his lips as I come closer. I straddle him and take his face in my hands. "In the midst of everything we're going through, we've had the most relaxing weekend that I think I've ever had. And I realized, just a few minutes ago now, that it's because of you. Everything, all of it… is because of you."

He looks at me and smiles. "Ok then; let's do this."

I smile. "Let's do this.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, let's do this.<strong>

**Now, it's not gonna be so peachy for too much longer... but I probably shouldn't have said that... :0**

**please review**

**bexie25**


	117. Chapter 116

Over the following week, we gradually move him in.

We tell Alice and Jasper first of course, and Alice – confused and messed up by all her emotions – cries with joy. It's adorable and oh so cute, and the rest of us are laughing as she plans some 'housemate celebration' as she calls it.

We watch as she practically runs around the house, thinking of things and talking to herself as she plans.

"Well," Edward says as he closes the door to our bedroom. "I'm glad they're happy."

I remove all clothes except my underwear and when I look down, his sweats are tented.

I smile cockily, seductively. "They aren't the only ones."

He chuckles huskily and strips down.

We _try _to be quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe. They try, they fail. :)<strong>

**Oh and also, thanks for the amount of reviews that I got overnight. I went to bed with 762 (or something) and woke up with 823... I ain't good at maths but that has to be around 61...? I know that it was mostly from irishnlove2shop and kitkat681 because they had some catching up to do, but I just wanna thank all of you. Waking up in the morning with 92 emails used to mean that a lot of people had been busy updating overnight. Now, it means that a lot have been busy reading MY fanfiction. It means a lot to me that you all take the time to review... especially some of you with a chapterly (WORD) review.**

**A Choice readers, I am currently editing... It's gonna be ok, I promise. It's just as I said it would be: sweet, emotional and funny... :D**

**please review.**

**bexie25**


	118. Chapter 117

Finally, a week and a half after I asked him, he's officially moved in.

We haven't heard from his father yet, who seems hell-bent on setting it all out and helping us.

We ask regularly if he needs help but all he says is: "thank you very much, but not yet."

That 'not yet' has Edward and me wondering just what Carlisle has in store for Edward Masen.

But we sit back and let him do his thing as he so desires.

Edward is anxious a lot of the time at work. He texts me to tell me so and I usually calm him down… usually.

He still has his bad days where no one and nothing will soothe him, but talking to me apparently always helps.

According to him, I'd be an amazing mother.

And I can't help but think: _oh but you'll be a fantastic father._

* * *

><p><strong>Naww, they're thinking about babies!<strong>

**Yeah, well, now isn't the time but... yeah.**

**So, drama is up ahead.**

**:D**

**please review**

**bexie25**


	119. Chapter 118

Edward as advised does not go over to his mothers and step-father's house anymore. He's usually angsty and moody every second Sunday, since that's the day he's supposed to go.

He looks the front door and is always hesitant to go near it, just in case they are there if he opens the door.

I don't look for a job, instead, I start writing once again.

Creative writing has its perks and I am very happy that Emmett is an editor.

Whenever I have time and it's ready, I send him a chapter or two and he always brings it back with good, considerate adjustments.

He knows that if something that isn't exactly grammatical or punctual needs to be changed, I'd rather do it myself and send it back to him.

It's been a good few weeks, but then… we receive a phone call.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I have a bit of an announcement. It seems that one of my very amazing readers has sent in a form for this story to the Lemonade Stand. She's requested that it be a possible fic of the weekmonth she wasn't sure how they do it there.**

**The name of this person (or rather, the penname) is irishnlove2shop. I would like to thank her so very much. I have always fantasized of getting nominated, but never thought it would actually happen - I didn't think my stories are good enough. But, I checked my reviews and there it was, sitting there. I read it during school and I became giddy; I then showed some of my friends and they got giddy. I'm happily giddy now and to be able to concentrate in class I had to read some thing about death for another subject.**

**Either way, I would like to thank you, irishnlove2shop, for what you did. I thought when you first said that you were doing something for me that you meant a banner or something, and yet you surprise me with something of this magnitude.**

**I will if you guys want post some of what she said about me to me on here when she told me that was watch she did... review if you want it, but also review just for the sake of telling me what you think of the chapter.**

**Thanks!**

**bexie25**


	120. Chapter 119

"Hello?" I say into the house phone, somewhat breathless.

"Miss Swan," the sneering, slimy voice of Edward Masen chimes through my phone and into my eardrum. Knowing what I know now, my fist clenches and I feel like screaming at him.

But I keep myself calm… somehow. "Mr Masen, what a not-so-pleasant surprise. May I ask what you need?"

He chuckles and the very sound of it makes my skin crawl. "I think you know what I want… and it's obvious that you know more than you should about my… relationship with my step-son."

I swallow back the bile, just as Edward comes in the door.

"Bella, baby I-" He pauses when he sees my face.

"Ah, Edward's here," Mr Masen says and I swallow, closing my eyes and blinking away the tears. "Everyone's in attendance now… how fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think... :D<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews! I love hearing them - keep it up.**

**Oh and also, may I ask how exactly you hear about whether or not your fic is up for voting? I don't really know about all that... It'd be great if someone could explain that... :D**

**bexie25**


	121. Chapter 120

Edward's jaw locks as he hears the voice of his stepfather and he closes his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

His muscles contract and relax as he fights with his anger. I watch him, ignoring the phone until finally, finally… Edward comes and takes the phone off me.

"Hello Edward Senior," he says and I can see his face twist with disgust and anger.

I watch him worriedly, hoping he can calm himself down as I step away from him and take out my mobile.

Carlisle had given us his number and said to call him if anything happened…

I send him a text.

_Help… he's calling._

I put it away and hope that he gets it in time as I look back at Edward who's too far gone to say anything.

_Please, _I think desperately. _Please._

* * *

><p><strong>Hi<strong>

**Sorry about not updating today. I was run off my feet. I had the doctors in the morning, then something else on and then some lunch thing that went on for hours. After that, my niece was sick and we had to take her to the doctors. **

**ltleefan88 actually PMed me asked if I was being bullied; don't worry, I wasn't I was just so very busy!**

**My next day that I can update is Monday. No updates tomorrow, I think. My sister's wedding is tomorrow and I have to get ready etc. etc. etc. **

***Huffs***

**Sorry about that and thanks for all the reviews. Oh and I'm working on an outtake as I type this so that will be up by Tuesday AT THE LATEST - most likely however, it will be up sometime on Monday. :D**

**Please review this one, measly chapter. **

**bexie25**


	122. Chapter 121

Edward is angry.

He is so very angry that I swear he looks red; his face changes colours, his anger changing in degrees as he listens to whatever the fuckwit has to say.

This continues for god knows how long, and I frown, about to come forward and snatch that fucking phone out of his hand and put Edward Masen in his place.

Finally… finally… his head snaps up and he looks at me. His eyes darken somewhat with the anger that's flowing through him, racking his very frame.

I smile and he breathes in deeply, slowly becoming his natural colour again ever so slowly. He ignores the comments Edward Masen is making.

And then, he does something that makes me swell with pride.

He stands up for himself.

* * *

><p><strong>GO EDWARD!<strong>

**Anyways, um chapters are coming slowly to me. Bella doesn't seem to be talking to me. She gave me a few chapters, but I don't want to give them all to you... I need to update slower anyways.**

**My friends are hounding me for chapters... :P**

**Oh and also, I still don't understand the Lemonade Stand nomination. I haven't received an email or anything... does that mean it isn't up for an award?**

**So confused...**

**Please review.**

**bexie25**


	123. Chapter 122

"Fuck you," he grounds out and I watch him, a smile forming on my lips. "You no longer have a hold over me; I've had enough. You can go and rot in hell – you will be soon enough."

And then he slams the phone down and braces himself on the counter, his hands holding him up as he calms down.

I walk slowly over to him, my head cocking to the side as I bite my lip.

My hand comes to rest on his shoulder as I stand behind him and he shudders under my touch before turning around.

I wrap my arms around his waist, as he does so with me.

"I called Carlisle," I say and he nods.

"Ok," he says and we wait for Carlisle's arrival.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, I'm sorry it's been so slow... :D <strong>

**I'll try to carefully tell Bella to move it along.**

**In the meantime, I'm working on my other projects. Some may be happy to know that I am once again going for _Nine Years_. :D Yep, that'll be starting up again soon.**

**Oh and I desperately need some suggestions for outtakes of _A Choice_. What do you want to hear? I've got a few up my sleeve, but I'm thinking I'll ask you guys - my readers - and see what you want to hear from Edward.**

**:D**

**please review and tell me. **

**bexie25**


	124. Chapter 123

Carlisle arrives shortly after, Esme not with him.

He looks between us worriedly, anxious to know and understand just what conspired and what was said to either of us.

I tell him first and he nods, trying to rein in his anger.

Edward is unable to do the same.

His arms tighten around me, his eyes close and his jaw locks and unlocks, his fists doing the same as he wills himself to calm down and not say anything.

However worried I may be, secretly, I am pleased with his reaction.

It just shows how much he cares for me, how protective he is…

It just makes me fall more in love with him than I already am.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. I'm not too sure I'm happy with the contents of the last... two chapters. They just... I don't know.<strong>

**Anyways, I'll try to get more up but if not... until tomorrow, people.**

**:D**

**please review**

**bexie25**


	125. Chapter 124

"This has gone on long enough," Carlisle says carefully, eyeing Edward and I.

I'm sitting on Edward's lap, the only way to get him to see reason and calm down. His anger management issues are rather hot, but I don't think it's a good idea for me to get all hot and bothered over Edward when his father is right here, in the same room.

Edward notices and sends me a look. You know… the kind of look that just makes you wanna scream at clocks to get time to move along faster.

Carlisle interrupts my thinking then, "we need to finalize our plans."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello<strong>

**Yep, another short one. Sorry about that.**

**Oh and I'd like to just tell you that I'm writing the first couple of chapters for _I'M A GIRL WITH POWER . _It's the sequel to _I'M A GIRL WITH PERKS. _If you haven't read the first of the series, please do. I admit, it's my first fanfic so it's obviously not written as well as my other ones but please do check it out. I hope, if you do read it, that you're up for the sequel - it's gonna be a fun ride!**

**kitkat have you ever written a sequel to something? How soon is too soon to start the sequel?**

**Apart from that... I don't think there is anything to say.**

**please review**

**bexie25**


	126. Chapter 125

There's a certain silence in the room when Carlisle says that.

I'm looking at my hands, resting on my thighs. Edward's looking elsewhere too, whilst out of the corner of my eye I can see Carlisle looking at us.

"I agree," I whisper, breaking the tension-filled silence.

Edward sighs out a breath and I look at him. I take his hand in mine and he smiles down at me.

But it's his eyes that tell me what he's really feeling… what he's thinking…

He's troubled and I wanna know how the fuck I can help him.

Esme clears her throat and my head snaps up to look at her.

She smiles sweetly at us. "We need to know… everything. We need to know what you want to do."

To our surprise, it's Edward who speaks first.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... I'm back! *waves* Remember me? <strong>

**I hope so. **

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updating in... what is it, a week or something terrible like that? Oh well, I'm back now. Schools nearly finishing up for the term, so I'm all good. Gotten through some of my writers block - at least for this story - but, another story has latched itself onto my mind. Not fair.**

**It's an all vampire one. Sexy/Fiercella and Troubledward. It's gonna be called _Femme Fatale _- 'Deadly woman' in french. :D**

**More is coming, prepare your inboxes.**

**bexie25**


	127. Chapter 126

"We want to destroy the bastard," Edward says, a grimace – angry in its own right – appearing on his face. "We want it to be known that he can't be trusted. We want him in jail and we want him to know that when he comes out, his life will never be the same. We want him stopped."

"Fair enough," Carlisle says, but his voice is gruff. He doesn't like the talk of 'destroying' someone. He's a compassionate man… a kind-hearted man…

"Can you do this, Carlisle?" I ask and he looks at me.

"What do you mean?" He's curious and worrisome.

"Can you knowingly put a man to business death?" Edward asks and his jaw is locked, tense.

Carlisle sighs, leaning forward, his elbows on his thighs as he rubs his face with his hands. "Yes. Yes, I can for my son."

I smile. "Good."


	128. Chapter 127

We plan. We think. We talk.

It takes over most of our night as we refine our plans to something easy, yet something that'll pack one hell of a fucking punch.

There's just one problem…

"No, absolutely not!" Edward shouts and I cringe, biting my lip. "You want me to take Bella over there for a dinner? I can't!"

"Well, I'm not letting you go alone," I say, trying to keep calm. But I can't; he makes me worry so much when he gets like this. When he thinks of protecting me without a thought of what may happen to him. "Edward, I'm not letting you go alone! He'll kill you."

"So be it then," he whispers and it's then that Carlisle loses it.

"Enough!" He shouts, jumping up at the same time that Esme does. She's a mess; blubbering and shaking, sobbing and crying.

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, forgot to mention.<strong>

**I'm sure you all are, but are you reading kitkat's new drabble _Good vs. Evil_? It's fan-fucking-tastic, isn't it?**

**:D**

**bexie25**


	129. Chapter 128

"Please," I whisper, begging Edward. He's eyeing his mother, the only true mother he's ever had. "Baby, please. I can't-I _won't _let you do this on your own."

"I can't let anything happen to you," he whispers, wrenching his eyes away from the sight of his parents. He looks at me and I nearly cry out at what I see; tears and pain, he's broken. "I love you and I'm supposed to protect you from this kind of thing. You're not supposed to be with someone like me…"

He falls back onto the couch, holding his head in his hands and I kneel down in between his parted legs.

I pry his hands away from his head and angle his face so that he is looking at me. "I love you and I belong with you… why can't you see that?"

* * *

><p><strong>:D<strong>

**Please review... are you surprised that I haven't said that for the other chapters? Tehehe... I am.**

**Hope you like where this is going. I know I'm dragging this out, but... Yeah. Can't stop that right now.**

**bexie25**


	130. Chapter 129

He looks at me in the eyes, his own shifting frantically. "Because I'm broken and I can't ever be truly fixed."

"You're wrong," I say lovingly and he pulls me up off the ground and onto my lap, hugging me to his shaking form. "I need you as much as you need me, baby… and don't you forget it."

He looks at me and smiles, just a small little crooked smile. "You're extraordinary, you know that."

I smile back, tracing his lips. "Well, I don't know about _that_-"

He shakes his head, "you are."

I lean up and whisper in his ear. "And you're gonna show me later, aren't you?"

When I pull back to look at him he's smirking and licking his lips. "You bet, baby."

We break away from each other, coming out of our bubble.

"We'll do it," I say and Carlisle releases a breath, relieved.

* * *

><p><strong>So... so, I'm thinking 5 more today or something and then tomorrow... however many there is. Yes, I'll be prewriting them now... it's much easier that way. ;D<strong>

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	131. Chapter 130

"But," I say carefully, knowing I'm treading on water. "We wanna know why we need to do this?"

Carlisle smiles. "We need to know their family life."

Edward snorts, "you're not gonna find it unless they don't know you're there. They are perfect in front of people… it's when they are alone or they are with me that they come out from their shells."

He wraps an arm around my waist and I look up to see his face. He's thinking hard about something, but I know he won't tell me if I ask whilst his parents are here.

"Well then," Carlisle says, continuing on with our conversation as if Edward isn't glaring in his direction right now. "We need to break through that facade."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Edward scoffs; his hard tone sardonic and mocking.

_I don't like this side of him._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure that I do, either. :S<strong>

**Oh well... we're getting to the end of this discussion. I'm relieved, to be honest... it's a bitch to write. I don't like it when my characters are angry.**

**Please review **

**bexie25**


	132. Chapter 131

Carlisle frowns. "Don't use that tone with me, please. And besides, you will confront him on what you know. I know you are angry at him for what he did to both you and Bella… well, talk to him about it."

I bite my lip. This doesn't sit well with me.

Apparently, it doesn't sit well with Edward either.

"It won't work," he says, edging towards a type of hysteria. "We do that, we bring it all back on him and-God, Elizabeth doesn't even know what he did to Bella."

Carlisle's eyebrow rises. "And you know that how?"

"Because I know him," Edward says irately.

* * *

><p><strong>Doesn't he?<strong>

**Three more to go for today... we're on a roll!**

**:D :D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	133. Chapter 132

"Carlisle," I say, jumping in before the tension could escalate any higher.

The men look at me.

"Might I propose that we do this later?" I ask and Carlisle opens his mouth but I shake my head, a hand up to stop him from speaking. "Please allow me to finish. Edward and I have things to think about and honestly, well I think ultimately it should be our decision if we go through with it or not."

"I agree," Esme says, having gotten a hold of herself. She walks up to Carlisle and put a hand on his chest. He relaxes into her palm as she says "let's go and leave them be, my darling. We can talk about this later."

He nods and we say our goodbyes.

And then Edward and I are the only ones awake in the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Lemons coming up... :D<strong>

**Please review.**

**bexie25**


	134. Chapter 133

Our bodies crash against each other as we both charge, needy and desperate.

Clinging onto him, he pulls me up in his arms and I wrap my arms and legs around him as he carries us into our room.

Once in there, he closes the door with his foot and walks us over to the bed.

Clothes are stripped off, lips and fingers caressing.

He's everywhere. I'm everywhere.

He lies down on top of me and it's with a sigh that he enters me.

Our thrusts are loving, surging yet soft.

My hands cup his face, his own moving to my ass.

Our lips meet and we sigh and moan into the kiss, our passion building as the feeling in our belly's does.

"I love you," I whisper, our pelvises crashing against each other.

"I love you," he whispers. His mouth moves to my breast, his finger to my clit.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. But this was right on 150. I tried to keep it in a chapter, but I couldn't. One more chapter.<strong>

**At least your getting it now... :D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	135. Chapter 134

Our passion grows to new depths and we cry out, clinging to one another as we climax.

Edward falls onto me and I wrap my legs around his waist. He doesn't pull out of me, and I don't want him to. I need the closeness, I need to feel his love for me and how much he wants and needs me. I need the security that having him in me brings.

"We'll get through this together," he whispers in my ear, his panting breath hot against me.

"Yes, we will," I whisper back and we settle against each other.

We fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Farewell till tomorrow, lovies.<strong>

**I'm off to write more. :D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	136. Chapter 135

It's in the early hours – and I mean, the early hours – of the morning that we are woken up.

"Bella!" Jasper bangs on the door. I sit up straight immediately, looking at the door. More banging on the door ensues. "Edward! Wake the fuck up; Alice is in labour."

"Shit," I whisper, throwing back the sheets. "We're coming, Jazz. You go – we'll meet you at the hospital."

"Alright," he says, but his voice is tight; strangled.

I'm immediately worried.

"Jasper," I call and I hear his movements stop.

"Yeah?" He asks and I can hear him practically jumping with the need to get out of here.

"Is Alice ok?" I ask and when he replies… his voice cracks.

"I don't know," he whispers brokenly and my breath hitches.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes. I know.<strong>

**I had meant to leave it till tomorrow, but damn you Kitkat... you're reviews have me posting more!**

**:D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	137. Chapter 136

"Edward," I say, shaking his shoulder. He moans but otherwise doesn't respond. I try harder, my voice louder, sharper. "Edward."

"What?" He groans, throwing an arm over his face.

"Get up," I say, running around the room now that he's awake. Clothes are thrown around as I rip out my jeans and a random t-shirt, throwing them both on.

"Why?" He asks, sitting up and I just know that he's rubbing his eyes.

My own eyes fill with tears and when I sniffle, quite audibly, I hear the creak of the bed as Edward gets out and comes up to me.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asks.

"Alice," I say, looking up at him and wrapping my arms around him. "She's gone into early labour. You should have heard Jazz, Edward… he was so scared. I don't know everything but something tells me that there's something really wrong."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear. They can't even sleep through the night before something bad happens... *sigh*<strong>

**I feel like I could leave one of those ever phony "will the baby survive?" things from T.V. adverts... :P**

**Oh and ma'am yes ma'am, Kitkat. Jeez.**

**Please review.**

**:D**

**bexie25**


	138. Chapter 137

He holds me as I cry but a few minutes later, I gather myself.

"Get dressed," I say and I leave the room before he can say anything else.

I get three coffees ready and put them in those plastic cup things. Edward comes out, fully dressed in a pair of tracksuit pants and a jumper. I hand him his coffee and he takes the other as we walk out quickly to his car.

We don't speak as he drives us to the hospital and when we get out of the car, we run into the emergency, looking around for Jasper.

We spot him and run forward.

* * *

><p><strong>*smiles innocently* Oh kitkat... would I ever leave you hanging? *cracks up*<strong>

**Yeah, I must say that I would... :D**

**I shall wait for my chapter and then perhaps give you another before going off to bed... :D**

**Please review.**

**bexie25**


	139. Chapter 138

"What's going on?" I ask, demanding really. "Is she ok? And what about the baby?"

"They don't know," he says but he's expressionless.

"Jazz, talk to me," I say and he sighs as he sits down. I sit down next to him and take the coffee that I made for him from Edward. I shove it in his hand and he sighs, murmuring a thanks.

He takes a gulp, swallows it and then finally, he speak. "She was so scared… she was in so much pain. She was crying; I hate seeing her like that. In so much pain…"

He is distraught, repeating himself as he tries to get us to understand.

"She told me that she was having contractions, but…" he pauses, his face crumbling as he squeezes his eyes closed.

"But what, Jazz?" I whisper.

He shakes his head.

"Mr Whitlock?" A voice says and we look up.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. It was harsh of me. I'm sorry. <strong>

**More tomorrow however... or rather... in around 7 hours. Good enough?**

**Thanks for the chapter Kitkat, but of course with your stories, I want more.**

**:D**

**bexie25**


	140. Chapter 139

At the sight of the friendly doctor, Jasper jumps up and launches off with questions.

"Is she ok? What's happening? Can I see her?" He asks but the doctor hushes him.

"Calm down, everything's fine," she says and she smiles at each of us. "You'd be Bella and Edward, I presume?" We look at her, confused and she laughs. "Miss Brandon has quite the mouth; she doesn't seem to be able to stop talking."

We laugh but it's awkward.

"Doctor, please," Edward says seriously, coming in closer. "Is she ok?"

The doctor smiles warmly, but it doesn't really affect us as much as her words do. "It was a false alarm. What Alice was experiencing was Braxton Hicks contractions; she can go home tomorrow morning at noon. We want to keep her overnight for now and you can see her now if you would like."

"Thank god," Jasper sighs, relieved.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes. Thank God. Now, I apologize for what I did... leaving you for seven hours when I stayed up for two hours I think after I gave you the last chapter was just cruel.<strong>

**There's only one more pre-written, meaning I'll give you that in... maybe 15 minutes, I dunno and then there will be a gap. :D**

**More to come, though.**

**Promise**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	141. Chapter 140

Alice is smiling at us when we come in, her hands resting on the baby bump. At seven months, she's gotten quite big.

"I'm sorry," she whines, a grimace crossing her face. "You'd think I'd be able to tell the difference between Braxton Hicks and real contractions."

We smile at her, but it's Jasper that reassures her. He grips her hand and kisses her temple. "It's ok, darlin'. But you gave us quite the scare."

He swallows and she sniffles, tears falling as he rests his head on her bump. His hand caresses it and Edward and I look at each other before slowly leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Well you see, Kitkat, that's where bargaining for chapters comes in... *smirks evilly*<strong>

**Please review**

**More soon,**

**bexie25**


	142. Chapter 141

The next morning, Edward and I got up and went to the hospital to drop the car off. Unfortunately, we didn't have time to go in because Edward was already going to work.

"Baby, are you sure you don't want me to drive you?" I ask, prolonging our moment together. I wrap an arm around his waist and he chuckles, burying his face in my hair.

He places a kiss there and I sigh, wrapping my other arm around his waist and linking my arms.

That way, he can't escape.

Though he assures me that he would never even try…

And I believe him… somehow.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweetness.<strong>

**:D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	143. Chapter 142

I do nothing but sleep after Edward goes to work. I miss him, of course, but he's all protective and wants to provide for me.

He doesn't want me to work… and with everything that's going on… I must say that I don't want me to work either.

But surely I have to, right?

It's with a resigned sigh that I open my emails, wondering if I had perhaps gotten an email about my book or something.

I gasp and quickly scramble to open the first email I see…

… And then I smile.

I've now found myself a prospective publisher.

I grab my phone.


	144. Chapter 143

"God Bella, I'm so proud of you," Edward says, appraisal clear as day in his voice. I smile giddily, unable to stop the giggle that slips through my lips. "Congratulations baby."

"Thanks," I say, swallowing.

Yes, I am emotional… my dream of being a writer… _a praised writer_… it's gonna happen for me.

_For me._

"Ah, this is so exciting. Edward, I'm excited." I say and he chuckles over the phone.

"Well, I wish I could congratulate you properly…" he says, his voice now husky.

_Ugh._

"Well then, come home," I pant into the phone.

"Don't; don't do that, don't tease me, baby. You know how much I wanna be there… god, just the possibilities of what you could be wearing…"

"Edward," I moan into the phone, "I'm wearing your shirt and a pair of boxers… I'm naked underneath."

"Damn it," he groans and I hear his head hit the desk.

* * *

><p><strong>No, I would not, but hey, you were the one who killed off Edward and Bella in the <strong>_**Key Party**_** drabble!**

**Oh and last chapter's protective Edward reminded me of your Edward from **_**From my Window**_

_**Yes, I am now making references to your drabbles… I always do.**_

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	145. Chapter 144

We hung up shortly after that, with Edward in a state of need.

I have to admit that I gave myself just a _little _self-love as well.

Edward always has that effect on me, though.

He has more of an effect that night though.

It's a fucking frenzy as we remove clothes from each other's body, caressing and worshipping.

Edward pushes me down on the bed and when I raise an eyebrow, he smiles and shrugs.

"This is about you, baby," he whispers and his lips trail down the skin of my stomach… then down to my abdomen; he licks and nips, kisses wetly. It's heaven. "I told you I wanted to congratulate you properly… the time is now, baby."

I smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry... there's more. :D<strong>

**Please review.**

**bexie25**


	146. Chapter 145

"Holy shit," I gasp as he hits that sweet spot deep within me.

I moan and grip at his flesh, wrapping my legs around him.

He's relentless as he fucks me… _thoroughly_.

With each thrust he hits my g-spot; his finger is on my clit rubbing away at it… furiously.

"Edward, please," I keen, clawing at his way.

He moans at the sensation and dips down for a kiss.

Soon, we're coming and it's ethereal; powerful… a wholly other thing.

I sigh as he collapses next to me, immediately pulling me to him.

"I love you," he murmurs and I sigh, closing my eyes with a smile on my face.

_I hope it'll always be like this…_

* * *

><p><strong>Wow guys... we're like... I believe it's 11 reviews away from 1000. Amazing.<strong>

**Thanks to everyone... I'm sorry if I get all sappy when we do eventually hit that mark. It was a dream of mine... and I must say that whichever chapter comes up and we're at 1000 is gonna be dedicated to kitkat, because she made that possible.**

***smiles***

**Yes, I have my period.**

**Please review**

** bexie25**


	147. Chapter 146

Tension soon takes its high and mighty place before happiness by the time we reach the following Sunday.

Because tonight is the night; Edward and I will be going over to the Masen house for dinner.

To say that I'm nervous would awfully understate my feelings. I am, in fact, hysterical… scared… worried, pretty much all that I have been since the issue originally came up. Since that day that Edward didn't come on the bus… didn't reply to my texts… only to return the next day, with a busted up face.

"Baby," Edward calls softly through the door outside the bathroom.

I can't open my mouth; I'm afraid of what will come out if I do.

"Mm-hm?" I hum, unable to do anything else. Even that sounds shaky and uncertain to my ears.

"It's nearly time." He says and I listen to his footsteps as he walks away.

_Panic._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh you, kitkat. You and your words. Thank you for them. :D<strong>

**Please review.**

**bexie25**


	148. Chapter 147

"You gonna be ok?" Alice asks, waddling up to me. She's been ordered to bed rest, strictly, but she seems to be making an exception.

Good thing Jasper is working late or she'd be in a world of fucking trouble from that one. Madly in love, he is.

I quirk an eyebrow as she wraps her arms around me, "I think I'll be ok. You, on the other hand…"

"I know, I know," she says petulantly. "I'm going."

I smile. "You better… don't make me call Jasper."

"And if Bella doesn't call him, then I will," Edward says from behind us, slowly and caringly and Alice smiles.

"He's a keeper," she says, and I'm thinking…

_Yeah… I know._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm seriously tossing up in regards to giving you the next chapter... it's gonna be pretty angsty for a while if I do and I'm gonna need to stop sooner rather than later. :D<strong>

**Let me know what you think.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	149. Chapter 148

Before we know it, we're standing outside their door.

Shallow breaths, panicky and hitching… Soothing hands, rough against skin yet so smooth.

"I love you," Edward says and the emotion in his voice astounds me.

"I love you more," I say back, my heart hammering and my skin paling as I hear the sharp snap of heels against tiles.

"Impossible," he whispers so quickly I nearly don't hear it.

I glance at him, swallowing just as the doors open.

And I'm face to face with Elizabeth Masen.

_Huh… funny… and I thought she'd be beautiful or something._

She smiles, but it's bitter. "Please… come in."

* * *

><p><strong>SPOILER ALERT: kitkat is leaving a mean, mean cliffy... meaning, I shall do the same in retaliation. <strong>

**I think I may just stop here... *cackles***

**Yes, yes I do cackle. :D :D **

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	150. Chapter 149

I smile, it's awfully hard to do, but I do it.

Her eyes flash with anger as we walk passed, probably because I'm looking at her.

Now that we're here, in front of each other, I am unafraid.

No, right now the only few things that I am feeling is anger, a need for revenge and… pity; harsh, harsh pity.

Oh and also disgust, but that is not new to me. Not when it concerns these two… _so called _parents.

"Miss Swan," Edward Masen says, cracking an ill-fated smile when he sees me.

Ill-fated because it is easy to see that he thinks he'll get to us, break us down tonight.

But no… tonight, the roles of aggressor and aggressed will be reversed.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. 1, 014 reviews for this story.<strong>

**I'm... well, I think we can settle for speechless. **

**So, that means that this chapter was/is dedicated to kitkat, for convincing... most... of you to come along for the crazy ride. Ever since I started reading kitkat's stuff - not to mention CaraNo - I kinda had a dream of getting noticed as they do... and now, 1, 014 reviews... Jesus. I can't even fathom multiplying that by 3 or whatever. :D Sometimes, I would wake up during this crazy journey and there would be three pages of emails... mostly of reviews.**

**Jeez.**

**Don't worry, there will be more... a lot more. :D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	151. Chapter 150

Dinner is… interesting.

Silent glances, questioning and heated, are passed around the table.

Mostly, they're between The Masen's and Edward… only some include me.

Edward, oh my Edward, his hand grips my thigh as he tries to calm himself to the point where he can eat.

The poor man hasn't eaten a think today… he's been fucking beside himself.

It's when dinner finishes that things really heat up.

"Edward son," Edward Masen says and I gape at him.

Son…? Did he just call my Edward _son_?

My inner mummy-bear is coming out, and that's a bad thing. I'm ugly when mummy-bear comes out to play.

Edward swallows and looks up at his stepfather, dead in the eyes. "Yes?"

His voice is hoarse, and I want to cry at what I know that means.

_He's scared._

"A word," the rising eyebrow inclines that he can't get out of it.

"No."

* * *

><p><strong>Who said it? It may or may not surprise you.<strong>

**Please review.**

**Tension is high!**

**bexie25**

**P.S. Kitkat, I still haven't forgiven you for that dreadful cliff hanger. *glares pouting***


	152. Chapter 151

"What?"

It's Edward's mother, this time.

I level a glare at her and she bristles. "You heard me. I said no; I'm not letting him anywhere near you."

"Nor will I leave her anywhere near _either _of you," Edward says and I smile to myself, just a small smile of satisfaction… of pride.

I squeeze his thigh, and he retaliates, squeezing my hand.

_God, I love you…_

Edward Masen smiles at the both of us and sits down. He takes a swig of the red wine that's in his glass, eyeing us.

Eyes shift back and forth, glares shared… leveled.

"What do you want?" He finally asks.

Edward and I smile, or hands linking.

* * *

><p><strong>Unfortunately, you won't be getting one for at least two hours. I have an assessmentexam (WORD - irishnlove2shop).**

**:D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	153. Chapter 152

I take a sip of my white wine; I'm gonna need it.

"What do we want?" I ask and I look at Edward, just a quick glance. He's watching me; awe plastered on his face… an indulgent smile there too.

He loves it when I get protective and all angry.

I turn back to the Masens. "We want revenge. We want to put you away – both of you, far, far away; so far that you'll never come back… I personally want you out of Edward's life and out of mine as does Edward."

I glare at them; Edward Masen is amused, his wife petrified.

"We want you gone and we want you to pay."

* * *

><p><strong>*business face on* I did well in my French assessment (word) ugh.<strong>

**:D**

**I'm glad that everyone is liking what's going on... and I shall talk to kitkat, yvonne72. Promise.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	154. Chapter 153

We watch Edward Masen for his reaction; fuck his wife – Edward's mother – she is not important.

He's overconfident; his right eyebrow quirks, his lips twitch into a twisted smile.

There's a gleam in his eye that shows his true character…

… He's sadistic and he's so very… _not _impressing in his anger.

Alas, I can see how Edward may be frightened. Hell, I've grown up with this, with much worse.

But then Mr Masen speaks… "And how are you going to achieve that?"

Edward trembles at the menacing undertone and I flush… angrily.

I lean up and drop a kiss on Edward's cheek and he swallows, looking down at me.

_Breathe, _I mentally chant at him. _Please, baby… breathe._

He does… and I'm so proud of him.

* * *

><p><strong>*Smiles*<strong>

**Please review for more cracking of the Masen family... stay tuned.**

***Giggles***

**bexie25**


	155. Chapter 154

This time, I direct my smile at Edward's mother. Elizabeth.

"I believe you know Mr Carlisle Cullen quite well?" I ask sweetly and she blanches.

Colour leaves her face and if this were anyone else, I'd be laughing.

As it is, I'm disgusted.

"Y-yes," she says, her voice quivering, shaking in her uncertainty. When she speaks again, it's stronger… full of malice. Her eyes glinting, "yes, I do. What about him?"

"He's got _quite _the reputation," I say, my voice just as malicious. "In fact…"

I trail off, teasing the both of them.

Even Mr Masen is losing confidence.

And that's when I get it.

Mr Carlisle Cullen is the key to breaking them down.

* * *

><p><strong>What shall happen now?<strong>

**:D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	156. Chapter 155

My lips curve upwards, a smile branding itself onto my face at the realization.

Edward looks at me strangely, and I look back, my eyes glancing towards his biological mother.

He blinks, dazed, trying to figure it out. My smile fades slowly and I communicate that I will tell him later.

He nods, swallows and looks down.

I don't like that, so I bringing my finger under his chin and bring his face up till its level with mine.

I swallow and smile, the finger under his chin caressing its way to his cheek.

"Well?" Mr Masen snaps and my Hoody flinches in my arms.

God, Hoody… I miss calling him that.

"It's ok, Hoody," I whisper and his head snaps up… he looks at me and… oh, fuck.

He needs me to call him that more too. He needs it.

It's a safety mechanism…

* * *

><p><strong>Did you hear, kitkat? You're making my fans suffer... and I don't like making my fans suffer... unless I'm doing it because I just want to.<strong>

**Here's another chapter, lovelies.**

**More soon.**

**irishnlove2shop... you crack me up; yes, for the record... I have been and am still giggling!**

**bexie25**


	157. Chapter 156

"Hoody?" Masen guffaws and I glare at him. It's a cold, dead hard stare.

Because I know what he's doing… my own fucking father did it to me.

He's mentally and emotionally breaking him down, ridiculing him…

_My _Hoody… he's hurting him.

"Stop," I say and if Hoody wasn't gripping my hand so hard, I'd have the fucker against a wall.

Mr Masen looks at me, curious and imploring. Imploring for what, I can only fucking guess.

Fucker… shithead… measly, deprived man.

Then I look at his wife who is semi-cowering in the corner.

Coward… damned ugly-faced cow.

A lazy smile crosses Edward Senior's face, his eyes on me and… and he _licks his goddamn, fucked up lips_…

Hoody loses it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh! I'm excited... are you excited? I'm excited.<strong>

**:D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	158. Chapter 157

He rushes to him, pins him against the wall.

Consumed by fury, he's someone entirely else.

Someone that… for some reason… I'm not scared of.

"Don't look at her," he says, breathing harshly. "Don't you fucking dare look at her. She's not gonna be one of your victims. Only over my dead body will that ever happen…"

His stepfather stares at him, for a moment bewildered.

I, on the other hand, am fucking well turned on.

Possessive, protective Edward is fucking sexy.

_Yep, he's getting some tonight… _I think, smiling as I lick my lips.

Edward Senior turns his head to look at me again, angering Edward even more…

… Edward punches him.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear. Oh, deary dear.<strong>

***bites lip***

**please review**

**bexie25**


	159. Chapter 158

Not five minutes later, there's an interesting sight.

Edward is flexing his fingers, smirking while Elizabeth tends to her husband's broken jaw.

When Edward's eyes connect with mine, his smirk grows and I bit my lip.

He mouths a quick "I love you" to which I blush. But I can't resist making my way to him.

He pulls me to him and looks down.

"We should go," I whisper, leaning in to him, our lips touching. Hot breaths are shared and I just… _God_, I want him so badly!

I'm quite sure I groan at that thought.

Edward got back off from leaning against the dining table and turns around, keeping me safely in his arms.

"We're leaving."

* * *

><p><strong>Um, yeah... so, I think it's well established that if kitkat leaves cliff hangers, then so do I... so please... go bug her for another chapter! FOR ALL OUR SAKES!<strong>

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	160. Chapter 159

"The hell you are," Mr Masen says, nearly throwing his wife into a wall as he pushes her off him and strides quickly to face us.

He's inches away, towering over me, yet just taller than Edward.

"You're not leaving," he says menacingly. My jaw locks and Edward's hand tightens around mine. "You are going to stay here and we will… talk."

"No," I say; walking just a single step closer. Edward's hand tries to pull me back, but I stand tall and proud against the son of a bitch. "We won't, so stop telling us what to do."

"And if I refuse?" He says, his head cocked to the side.

I smile. "Well, then… I suppose you should be expecting an express seat in jail."

His eyes narrow.

* * *

><p><strong>So… reserved seats in hell and panties that are soaked… glad to know that my cliff hangers do that to people. :D<strong>

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**Oh and this may, or may not, be my last update for tonight... I got a little function tomorrow... all day... meaning most likely no updates. :( Sorry.**


	161. Chapter 160

We don't waste any time in getting the fuck out of there.

We exude confidence as we straighten up, nod at the both of them then turn on our heels and walk calmly out of the house.

We slam the door on the way, smirking.

Edward's hand slithers down to the small of my back and I smile, nestling into his side as we walk slowly to our car.

Ever the gentleman, he opens the door for me and I kiss his cheek as I slide against him to get it.

"Minx," he mumbles and I giggle as he closes the door.

And that's when I think of a little something that I wanna do to him when we get home.

I lick my lips… it's been a while since I've tasted my Hoody.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi<strong>

**I was at a rehearsal for a school function that's happening tonight. I'm at school now, in the bus that will take me to the bus station. I catch the bus, then meet my dad and go for quick dinner then it's the school function. :D**

**Annoying, I know. Sorry**

**Please review.**

**bexie25**


	162. Chapter 161

"Dammit Bella," Edward says, bracing himself back against the bathroom tiles as I take him in my mouth.

I hum at the taste of the pre-cum on my tongue, taking him further. My hand grips and squeezes the base of him… he's so long that I can't fit all of him in.

I breathe in through my nose, scraping my teeth as I pull back. I release him and then run my tongue against his slit. He groans and I see his hands clench as he fights the need to guide me.

I lean back and grasp his hands. I put them on my head and he watches me carefully as I take him in my mouth once again.

Once he's comfortable in guiding me gently, I lose myself in his taste and the feeling on him in my mouth.

And when he comes… he's very nearly shouting.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... sexy times.<strong>

**So, um... sorry for the lack of updating today. But the school function was awesome. It went really well. It was a Music Festival and we have eight colour houses at our school and the house I am in - Ward, a dark blue colour - is the most musical. So yeah, we won 2 out of the 4 awards.**

**Good times.**

**Another chapter coming... now.**

**bexie25**


	163. Chapter 162

"My turn," Edward says as he pulls me up so I'm standing in front of him.

He turns us around and I lean against the cool tiles, moaning as his hands run down my body to cup my core.

I bite my lip and breathe in sharply as he drops to his knees, carefully hitching one of my legs over his shoulder.

I grab his hair, gasping at the feeling of his tongue… there… just right fucking _there_. "Uh… fuck it, Edward."

He moans against me and when his tongue flicks my clit before entering me sharply…

… I am overcome by sensation.

* * *

><p><strong>More sexy times...<strong>

**So I have an important question about the next chapter and I want more than one review to tell me what to do, so I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. That'll give you around... _hmmm_... 8-10 hours depending on when I wake up?**

**Um, so here's the question: Do you want a full lemon chapter (s.e.x.) or do you want to get straight down to business?**

***smiles* Let me know, guys...**

**bexie25**


	164. Chapter 163

"Fuck Edward," I gasp as he enters me roughly.

We're still in the shower, having not even gotten to the washing part before we got lost in our need for one another.

He smiles against my lips and I lick them, needing his tongue.

He complies and I grip his face in my hands, loving the feel of his five o'clock shadow. I could just remember how it felt as it brushed against my thigh and nether regions.

I moan as his pace fastens, his thrusts taking on a bigger, better, _harder _meaning as he forcefully fucks me.

His hands leave my ass, one sliding upward to my chest as the other slid between my legs, to my clit.

I nearly bang my head against the tiles at the feeling of his finger flicking it and my hand reaches down to cup his balls.

He groans.

Seconds later, we're coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Right on 150! Whataya know!<strong>

**So, Kitkat was nice tonight (for a change) and didn't leave any kind of cliffy. So I thought I'd be nice and leave it there...**

**Yeah, the next chapter has a cliffy... so I'll leave it for tomorrow.**

**Shock horror, I know... only three chapters today.**

**Oh well!**

**Till tomorrow,**

**bexie25**


	165. Chapter 164

"Excuse me?" Carlisle splutters, staring back and forth between Edward and me.

Edward is shocked too, because I kinda… forgot… to tell him last night.

We're sitting in the Cullen's living room with both Esme and Carlisle.

They had wanted to know what happened during dinner, so here we are, the day after the incident.

I smile. "You are the key. They were absolutely _terrified_; they were losing confidence in their façade as soon as I mentioned your name."

Carlisle frowns and his wife - the beautiful caramel-haired Esme - smiles… just slightly. "But why?"

I take another sip of the water that they gave Edward. Edward chuckles to himself, so softly that his parents probably couldn't hear it.

"You're reputation…" I say and he blinks, confused. I chuckle, "oh god, Carlisle; you have to know that just the mention of what they did by you could bring them down."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello<strong>

**So, I woke up at a reasonable time (for me, at least).**

**I am so glad that people are so glad that I am back.**

**:D**

**Does that make sense? *scratches chin***

**bexie25**


	166. Chapter 165

"Which means… what?" Carlisle asks, settling back into the couch.

"Which means," I say, taking yet another swig of Edward's water. What? I mean… seriously, he isn't drinking it! "That we need to change our game," I see Edward smiling in my peripheral vision.

"How so?" Esme asks, and there's fire in her eyes. I smile at that fire, knowing that it's in my eyes every single time I talk about this shit.

"I personally think that you should confront them… publically," I say and there's a beat of silence before I continue. "I mean, you don't have to shout at him or anything… just walk up to him, glare at him a bit in simple conversation and then say something like 'I need to talk to both of you'"

Everyone looks at me for a moment…

"That should work," Carlisle says and he gulps down his water.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... :D<strong>

**So, I'm not sure how I am feeling about these chapters. Is this frustrating you? Is it going to slow or is it alright?**

**I dunno... I just wanna make sure. :D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	167. Chapter 166

"Where would it go from there?" Edward asks me as we walk into the dining room for lunch. "I mean, it would have to be at a charity event, right?"

I nod and look at Carlisle. "Carlisle, when's your next benefit at the hospital?"

He frowns for a minute before answering. "Next Sunday, I believe."

I smile. "Good… would Mr and Mrs Masen be going to that?"

He shook his head, "Elizabeth never goes to functions that I will be attending."

I bite my lip and smile through it when I hear Edward's faint groan. "Well then, you're gonna need to give them a reason to come."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. :D<strong>

**Oh and how do I fit a lemon into one chapter? Freaking out that it won't fit and knowing that I have the chapter after that already written helps... then there's writing it until it's around five-ten words over and cutting down and making all the 'it is' 'it's' instead. :D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	168. Chapter 167

"How are you feeling about this, baby?" I ask, sighing and smiling as Edward massages my scalp. We're sitting on our bed, supposedly watching some movie… I don't even know what it's called.

"About this whole thing with the Masen's?" He asks and I nod, angling my head to the side. He kneads my scalp and hair there and I moan at the feeling. "I feel good about it," he says and he kisses my ear. "I feel like… like there's this saving grace in all this. I feel happy because finally, I don't have to worry about the things that I have had to worry about since meeting Edward Senior for the first time."

I smile, "that's good… I remember feeling like that when I moved away from home and down here. Because I knew I wouldn't be seeing Dad again… not if I could help it."


	169. Chapter 168

That night, when Edward's asleep, I get out of bed.

It's a hot night; the fan is on over us and Edward's tangled in just the sheets. He's sweating too and though he's good with it, I can't fucking handle the heat.

Deep inside me, I know that that's not the only reason. But… it's easy enough to just pretend that the problem is not there at night. It's easy enough when I have Edward sleeping peacefully and soundly next to me.

But right now, I'm high strung and I can't seem to settle the fuck down.

When I grab my phone, which I left in the lounge room, I check for emails and texts and shit.

And there it is.

* * *

><p><strong>No, I will not stop for a while there... but you may have to wait like, 10 minutes. :D<strong>

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	170. Chapter 169

The answer, the solution to the ongoing problem with the Masen's is in my hand.

It's… a relief. The emotions that tell me that this is all real, that I'm not dreaming… they mean everything.

For a second, I actually consider waking Edward but I decide against it. My Hoody needs his sleep and if I told him this extraordinary news, he would never get back to sleep.

In fact, he'd wanna celebrate.

I groan at the thought, hanging my head and rubbing the back of my neck.

Just the thought of him… and me… doing _that _gets me all fucking hot and bothered.

I read the text from Carlisle over once more, before sighing and turning off the light.

Sleep comes easy then, and I smile as I settle into Edward's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>No, I will not telling you what the text said. Yes, you will find out soon enough.<strong>

**Kitkat, I know you probably don't like me at the moment. But, if you're going to sleep... I can't stop you. *Smiles innocently***

**You love me.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	171. Chapter 170

The next week flies by, and Edward and I are inundated with work and books to be published.

It's crazy yet there's something about it that's just… awesome. This week is one of the best, because we are so fucking busy that we have no time to reflect on what's to come. On what has happened…

Edward reacted very well to the text, and just as predicted… he'd reacted in wanting to celebrate… fully.

I sigh at just the thought of that day. Let's just say that we could really let go because Jasper had been at work and Alice, well Alice was as usual asleep.

Before we know it, it's the night of the benefit and Edward and I are getting ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiya<strong>

**So yeah. Um, here's the links to the outfits for Esme, Bella and Elizabeth. I thought I'd put them in here... it's on my photobucket. :D**

**s1108 . photobucket . com / albums / h411 / bexie25 / How%20to%20Save%20a%20Life /**

**Tell me if they don't work... surely, you all know how to open them by now. **

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	172. Chapter 171

Yeah, Edward had told me that we were going too.

At first I was… well, really fucking nervous. Public eye and shit like that. It would surely be in the papers… who knows, my mother could see it.

But then… well, Edward had never seen me dressed up besides that date and certainly not to the level of… formalness that this benefit would need.

That made me excited.

"Baby, we're here," he says and he parks the car, quickly getting out of it and closing the door. He walks around to my side and grabs the door to pull it open just as I open it. I smile as he takes my hand and helps me out. "You're beautiful, baby."

I smile, "thanks. You're not too bad yourself… very handsome." He's wearing a black, thin tie suit with a white shirt. The tie is the colour of my dress; eye-catching.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay. I had Microsoft Word problems. First, I wrote the chapter and I was going to save it when it closed itself... so then, I tried opening it again and I did but Microsoft Word froze and I had to close the program. (It was a restart). It opened with no recoveries... so I looked everywhere in my files. Not there. I was on the verge of tears...<strong>

**When around an hour later, it froze again so I repeated the process and it opened with all the documents I'd been working on. And we're talking _Femme Fatale_, _A Choice, _****_I'm a Girl with Power_,****_How to Save a Life_... and more. :D :D **

**And then, it froze up again so I opened a new document and copied this chapter word for word. It nearly froze when I changed the language from English American to English Australian and then again when I saved it... Now, I have to wait before I can work on any chapters for other stories... that includes this one.**

**Sorry for the lengthy explanation. :D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	173. Chapter 172

"Bella, Edward," Esme calls and she quickly walks toward us, smiling. Carlisle is behind her, walking at a more acceptable pace.

"Hey Esme," I say and we kiss each other's cheeks as is the French greeting. She moves on to hug Edward as Carlisle comes up and kisses just my left cheek. "Carlisle," I nod.

He nods back at me then greets Edward.

"Well don't you look lovely," Esme gushes at the both of us. She's wearing a lavender dress with a cute little jacket the same colour. Carlisle's tie was the same colour too.

"So, how is it going?" I ask quickly and Carlisle nods.

"As you know, they could never refuse the possibility of promoting their fund." He says and Esme raises an eyebrow.

"Not that they need it," she murmurs and she scowls as she spots something over my shoulder. "Ah well… speak of the devils."

* * *

><p><strong>Um, I won't pretend to know how a benefit works. I haven't a clue.<strong>

**I imagine that they go inside the hall/hospital function place and there's dinners and speeches, so that's what's gonna happen. The dresses aren't explained and described a whole lot because you got the links. :D**

**Please review.**

**More soon,**

**bexie25**


	174. Chapter 173

Edward grips my hand as we turn around to face the oncoming menaces.

They are, as expected, cordial enough in the public eye.

Elizabeth is wearing a dark red dress, the colour of blood and with the way she has her hair and make-up… there's something just generally evil yet elegant about the whole ensemble. Edward Masen's wearing what Edward and Carlisle are wearing and once again, the tie is the colour of Elizabeth's dress.

Something about the image is just so incredibly fake and I don't fail to notice that Elizabeth's make-up looks utterly caked on.

But that's always the way with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I'm betaing karencullen2007's Edward and Me and Edward's Perspective right now... go take a look! New chapters posted tomorrow!<strong>

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	175. Chapter 174

They greet us, walking right past us and I – and I'm sure Edward, Carlisle and Esme too – breathe a great sigh of relief. I really don't need the fake shit.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," I say as the four of us make our way inside the hall.

It's as was expected; tables of around eight, fancy if not _overly _fancy with dinner set tables. Looking to the head of the room – the far side – there's a stage and a dance floor, so it's only fair to say that dancing, dinner and speeches are expected.

"No, it's not," Carlisle says whilst looking at the room's seating plan at the door. "Ah, we're on the same table as the Masen's."

His tone implies that he's not happy and I must say that none of us look that excited about it.

"Oh joy," I say sardonically.

"Hm," Edward replies curtly.

Great.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. Ok. So, it's past 11 pm over here and I have to go to bed. (Good thing it's school holidays)<strong>

**That means, this chapter and one more. ;D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	176. Chapter 175

Around half an hour later everyone's seated and Carlisle's onstage about to begin the speech of the century… or something.

Edward and I are all smiles, leaning in to each other's touch as we have fun ignoring the fucker's adjacent to us. Esme's sitting there beside us, an empty seat for Carlisle there, but she's all smiles too.

Apparently, she loves watching Edward and me.

I don't mind… I guess.

I'm just glad that all will be… well, I suppose _revealed _soon.

Because you see, we decided that not only would the whole 'we need to talk to you work' but this may just be the best place to end the Masen's.

Of course, it won't be about what they've done to Edward or me yet.

Now, this is business tonight. Business homicide.

I can't fucking wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. Um. Ok, that's the last one for tonight. Sorry. :D<strong>

**See you in like... maximum 8 hours! The only reason you got two more was because of kitkat's cute little "More?"**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	177. Chapter 176

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," Carlisle says, smiling pleasantly and you can just see his confidence. He loves his job and fucking hell is he good at it.

Carlisle's speech is interesting, to say the least. There's not a mention of anything strange yet, just talk of how great it is to save people's lives for a living and how he was proud to be a Doctor at this hospital.

I smile as I realize what his game plan is.

He's gonna make the Masen's comfortable… make them content and even humbled by the sweet things he says…

And then, he's gonna crush 'em.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for crushing the Masens! <strong>

**Anyways, so there was quite a storm left in my inbox this morning. Don't worry, I got most of it under control in 15 mins.**

**But, I still have to read and review kitkat's Fatty chapter. So the next chapter of _this_ is after I read the next chapter of _that_. :D**

**Please review**

**bexie25 **


	178. Chapter 177

Carlisle ends his first speech with a joke and soon, dinner is served.

It's a lovely, sophisticated dinner, topped by the music and light banter that's passed around the table. The tension between the Masen's the Cullen's and Edward and me is practically invisible to the others on the table.

Everyone's relaxed to the point that they don't care what they say.

I look to Carlisle as dessert comes out. He smiles and shakes his head, nodding inconspicuously to the Masen's.

I glance over and am only semi-shocked to see that Edward Senior is getting fucking plastered.

But that's where I understand.

There's a reason why they call alcohol 'truth syrup'.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh. I'm liking this plan. :D<strong>

**Kitkat, you are the only one that can make chapters: funny, sexy, weird, happy and sad. :D All in fucking one!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	179. Chapter 178

A wicked smile graces my features and I look up at Edward, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

He looks at me questioningly and I repeat Carlisle's earlier actions.

Edward understands and a smile just as wicked forms.

But that's when Mr Masen's… rather drunk voice chimes in.

"Cause you see," he says, playing with the words in his drunken stupor. "Eddie-boy doesn't give a ssshiit about how haaardd it is… no-no… no. It'ss the posssibity of being embarrass-zed."

There's a type of silence on the table that can only be catagorized as uncomfortable.

Elizabeth, Carlisle, Esme and Edward and I are frozen as we watch the idiot get up from the table and come around to our side.

But his eyes are only on Edward…

* * *

><p><strong>Precisely kitkat. And seriously, if anyone doesn't understand what the fuck he's talking about... Eddie Senior can give them a little preview or somethin'.<strong>

**:D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	180. Chapter 179

Of course, he can't really find his footing and he stumbles along the way.

But his eyes… fuck; they are dead-set on my Hoody.

So I stand up and walk in front of Hoody; I stand there, waiting to see what exactly Mr Edward Masen is going to do.

Because if he is gonna try and hit my Hoody, he's gonna have to talk to _me_. He's gonna have to get _through me_.

I glare at him as he comes closer. Hoody takes my hand, and I can feel his fingers shaking in my steady grip.

I have to be strong. For him.

"Get out-the fuckinggg wayy," Edward Masen says in a low, low voice. It's supposed to be hard and firm and dangerous.

But it just makes him look ridiculous.

I stand firm and wait for what he's gonna do.

His hand comes back, fisting…

… Then flies forward…

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, I'm sorry!<strong>

**But I had to do it... **

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	181. Chapter 180

I feel more than hear the force of his fist as it hits my cheek.

I'm kinda thrown backwards and into Edward's arms.

I look at him – at my Hoody – and he's angry. I swear he would be seeing red if it weren't for the fact that I was in his arms.

He's frowning as his left hand comes up and touches the cheek that his step-father hit.

I wince at the light pressure and his eyes… flash with anger.

Suddenly, I'm sitting up against his chair and he's standing in front of his step-father.

It's chaos as he punches him for the second time in a week.

* * *

><p><strong>Good on ya, Hoody!<strong>

**Anyways, um just because this part of the story is wrapping up doesn't mean that the story as a whole is. I have a lot of other shit planned!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	182. Chapter 181

There's shouting… it's giving me one fucking bitch of a headache.

I groan as I look up and around.

Edward's standing there, heaving in his anger, watching the bastard that is his step-father as he cowers into the ground.

But he's not like you, asshole. He's a decent man and he loves me. He was protecting me and now, he has done that.

I get up from my seat, not enjoying the feeling of my head pounding.

"Hoody," I groan in a whisper.

He turns around immediately. Then I'm in his arms and he's looking at me, examining me. "Are you alright?"

I shake my head, groaning as it makes the spinning worse.

"Head hurts and… dizzy," I say and his eyes flash with anger, so I grip and caress the sides of his face. "No, don't. Just… take me home."

"Carlisle needs examine you… your face."

"Tomorrow," I say.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I have to watch this movie and I keep pausing every couple of minutes to write another chapter, but I forget to post it. :D<strong>

**So here.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	183. Chapter 182

When we get home, somehow, Jasper and Alice know.

"Jesus, the bastard hit you?" Alice cries, waddling up to me. I frown at the noise, the headache not getting any better.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asks quietly and I smile in thanks at him.

"No but yes," I say and they blink… confused. I sigh, "Listen, I need to sleep this fuckery off. We'll tell you what happened… tomorrow."

With that, Edward drags me into the bedroom and I flop down onto the bed.

He undresses me, not letting me do any of the work and tucks me in, butt fucking naked.

A few… seconds… later he's in with me too and I cuddle up against him, falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna quickly flush out all I have for you (2 more chapters after this) because I'm not going to have internet for this laptop until later tonight (it's 12pm right now for me)<strong>

**Alright, laters!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	184. Chapter 183

The next day, I'm feeling… well, better. I guess.

Let's just say that when the fucker hits, the fucker hits heavy.

Not as well as my father, but… well, we can't _all _be Police Chief's, can we?

"How're you feeling?" Edward asks, coming back to lie down next to me.

I moan. "Ugh. Fine, I guess. The bastard can hit, can't he?"

He smiles softly, but there's still anger there. "I could kill him," he says, just as softly.

I smile. "Don't bother… he isn't worth it; besides… I want him gone out of our lives, not you."

He smiles and kisses my nose, making me giggle.

"Time for talk later, missy," he says and I sigh as he lays over me.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review<strong>

**bexie25**


	185. Chapter 184

"How's the head?" Carlisle says, smiling as we walk through the door a few hours later.

I scowl. "I wish everyone would stop asking; I've had worse."

Edward takes my hand and squeezes it gently and I look up at him.

He caresses my right cheek, the other currently… well… bloody bruised. "I love you."

I smile, ignoring the bruise as it protests. I take off my sunglasses, also ignoring the fact that I have a black eye. "I love you too."

"Oh darling," Esme says as she walks in the room. "The rat bastard, how dare he hurt my baby?"

I smile softly at that, marvelling at how easy she is to love. "Esme, I'm fine."

"Not quite," Carlisle says, smiling. "But you will be. Come with me to my office please."

* * *

><p><strong>Sweetness.<strong>

**Ok, so although I won't have anymore for you because of internet, I will have my laptop and I will be writing (for this story and others) so yeah. See you tonight!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	186. Chapter 185

"Well, he didn't fracture anything," Carlisle says, smiling as he turns away from the x-ray board and back to me.

"Huh," I huff as Edward relaxes from behind me. "It sure feels like he has."

Carlisle smiles sympathetically. "The face is very fragile so I would imagine that he nearly did fracture at least _one _bone."

"It's fine. As I said, I've had worse."

Carlisle frowns, "yes, yes I saw that. Would you by any chance tell me how?"

I shrug and smile wryly. "My father was abusive and he knew his tricks."

Edward makes some sort of an angry sound at the word "tricks" and I smile apologetically. He kisses my nose.

"Well that explains a lot," Carlisle says, breaking through our sweet moment. He's looking pointedly between Edward and me.

"How so?"

"Well, you're dealing well with all of this."

I smile, "that's because I've been through it."

* * *

><p><strong>There's another one... I decided to give you another... since I'm writing them and I have my USB and there's another laptop with good internet.<strong>

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	187. Chapter 186

"So," I say. We're now sitting down stairs in the living room; facing each other, Carlisle and Esme are on the couch opposite me and Edward. "What's going on with Edward Masen?"

Esme smiles rather proudly and looks up at her husband. "Carlisle called the police after you left. Of course, Elizabeth was not pleased but… well her husband is in a holding cell. Why would she be?"

"And naturally, she's rather embarrassed and quick to suggest her innocence," Carlisle says, smiling wryly. He huffs a laugh, "though of course the drunken Edward Masen negated that, didn't he?"

It's a rhetorical question, but it sparks both my interest and Edward's.

"How'd he do that?" I ask, sipping a bit of Edward's coffee.

Edward smiles to himself but it falls when Carlisle answers my question.

"He admitted that his wife _loved _watching her husband beat her son to near death."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. That's all for right now... I'm sorry! But I'm writing future chapters and one chapter was over by 25 fucking words! I've it down by 21, so it's 154... but I'm standing firm. <strong>

**Kitkat, all the words are abbreviated... shit!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	188. Chapter 187

"He admitted what?" Edward whispers, looking between Carlisle and Esme.

They're smiling worriedly.

Esme speaks. "His exact words were "oh but she gets a kick out of watching it.""

I feel abruptly sick so I breathe deeply, trying to fight off the bile that had immediately risen. How a mother could watch her husband beat up the son she has with another man…

I swallow again, a hand flying to my mouth.

"Baby, you ok?" Edward asks, frowning down at me.

I nod. "Yeah, fine… keep going." I look at Esme and she's frowning, but after a moment she nods.

* * *

><p><strong>Right on 100! Now there's a first!<strong>

**I think.**

**:D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	189. Chapter 188

"Well, there's really nothing else to tell," she says but then she frowns. "Mr Masen made a few more drunken comments before he more or less passed out-"

"Which made it much easier for the police when they _eventually _arrived," Carlisle interjects, somewhat sarcastically as he sips his tea.

I smirk, _god, he really is so bloody English._

I giggle to myself before slapping a hand over my mouth. I look down, blushing even more when I feel Edward trace his finger over my flaming cheek. I look up, biting my lip and he chuckles before leaning in for a quick but sweet, loving kiss.

_Whoever invented fucking chaste kisses forgot to implant that on Edward's lips_, I thought, resisting the urge to rub my thighs together.

_When he kisses, he does it fucking thoroughly._

* * *

><p><strong>Cuteness.<strong>

**:D**

**I'm posting through 190 tonight. I've written to about... 203(?)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	190. Chapter 189

The next few weeks that pass, are perhaps the best they've ever been.

It's nearing my birthday – September 13th – and I have a feeling that Edward is planning something.

But everything halts when – at two am on September 4th – Jasper cries out in panic.

Seconds later, Edward and I are out the bedroom door, still half asleep.

"What the fuck?" Edward mutters, rubbing at his face.

"Jasper, what's going…" I trail off as we come round the corner.

It's quite a sight, you know, looking at your best friend standing over a… a puddle of clear… whatever that is.

Edward's slack jawed, scratching his chin and cheek.

"It's time," Alice says, watching her crazy and slightly erratic husband.

We stare after him, blinking as he flies past us and into their shared bedroom.

"Uh…" I say, frowning in confusion.

"Time for what?" Edward asks.

"This baby wants out," Alice snaps.

* * *

><p><strong>:D<strong>

**Ah... Gotta love Alice and Jasper. *giggles***

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	191. Chapter 190

"Jesus-fucking-Christ!" I hear Alice shout and I flinch into Edward's arms.

At the rate she's going, she'll wake up half the fucking hospital. She's already got everyone – baby and adult – in the fucking ward up.

"You are never touching me again, Whitlock!" She shouts again and I whimper.

Edward looks down at me. "Baby?"

"That's gonna be me." I say, panicking as I look up at him. "Fuck, I didn't know it was that painful… holy shit."

"Baby, you're atheist," Edward says before yawning cutely. "You can't say shit like 'holy'. It holds no meaning."

"Shut up Edward," I whimper.

"So it's already starting, eh?" He asks and I glare at him at the precise moment that we hear a whack, quickly followed by Jasper's pained screech.

"That'll be you Edward," I growl out. "So help me God."

He opens him mouth then closes it.

_You're a smart one, Edward_.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was a ball to write... :D<strong>

**Oh and I'm pausing here to... let you breathe and review. Next one... I dunno. Tonight though. Promise.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	192. Chapter 191

A few hours later, Jasper enters the waiting room with a big, shit-eating grin on his face.

Edward and I immediately clamber up to him, narrowly missing bumping into a Grandma.

"Well?" I ask at the same moment that Edward asks "what is it?"

He smiles at both of us. "Alice is doing great, but she's very tired. Thanks for asking."

We immediately jump into trying to apologize and explaining ourselves, but he chuckles. "Don't worry about it… she had a little baby girl."

He's so emotional that I get all emotional too and I grab him up in a fierce hug. "Really? Oh that's so cute… wait, what are you calling her?"

"Congratulations," Edward says and they have some sort of a man-hug thing.

Jasper smiles. "Thanks and uh, well we're gonna call her Leah."

I smile and gush, sniffling. "Perfect."

"Yeah, she is."

* * *

><p><strong>Naww. Oh and thanks kitkat for telling me that I had 1200 reviews... I didn't know! *gigglesnort*<strong>

**:D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	193. Chapter 192

"She's beautiful," I say, squeezing closer to peak at the bundle in Alice's arms. Said cute bundle is wrapped vigorously in a plethora of sheets and rugs and knitted nice feeling things.

The darling little baby has blue eyes – which I suspect will mostly stay that way after they start to change colour; both Jasper's and Alice's are an icy blue. Her lips are adorable and so very red. You can almost immediately tell that she'll have Alice's pixie nose. Her eyes are the shape of Jasper's and you can see the beginnings of Alice's silky black hair, most likely curly like Jasper's.

Alice sniffles. "It's so hard to believe that she's finally here." She then looks at Jasper. "I love you, Jazzy."

"Love you, Alice darlin'," he says and he kisses her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>shout out to kitkat - not that I don't mention you like all the time - but you are like this stories mother... you review every chapter, PM me and chat about ideas and help me if I'm stuck and make everything feel like it's going ok. You tell me to <em>GO TO BED<em> and you are just generally awesome... so thank you. I hope you become the mother of many other drabbles of mine. Yes, I have a few planned. :D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	194. Chapter 193

"Edward," I giggle as he sneaks under the covers between my legs. He's fucking cheeky. "Baby, what're you doing?"

Groaning, I feel his mouth… _there_… I'm naked and he's using that advantage.

"Let me take you away for your birthday," he says persistently.

"That's what this is about?" I ask, moaning at the feeling of him… sucking me. "Ugh. Edward, get up here so we can talk about this."

His mouth ceases its actions and he crawls up from between my legs. He lays over me and I can feel his hard, weeping erection against my stomach. I lick my lips.

"I thought you wanted to talk."

"I do," I say and he smiles.

"Let me take you away," he whispers, a sucking kiss to my nipple.

"Coercion," I whimper and he glances up at me… pleading. "Fine."

He smiles. "Thank you."

Then he continues his attack on my body.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was mean. This is the chapter I was talking about earlier. It was 175.. and I had to literally pull teeth out of it (if you can do that with a chapter) to get it to work!<strong>

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**P.S. Oh and I made a deal with kitkat, really she's winning but anyway. I told her that we needed another chapter of Good vs. Evil if she wanted the surprise in 200. But to be fair, I think I'll just do a kitkat and 'blow my load'. That's easy... 11 more chapters and you get 2 surprises. Happy ones, promise.**


	195. Chapter 194

He won't tell me where we're going.

It's frustrating and annoying and cute and sweet and… I feel like screaming. Something about it is just… not fair.

He laughs at my petulant behaviour in the car and I just glare at him. That always seems to shut him up… I smile to myself.

"Edward," I whine and he chuckles.

"We're nearly there, baby, calm down." I look up at him and he's… he's so happy. It's breathtaking.

I swallow and look back at the road.

I'm ridiculously giddy because… well, because of a little revelation that I had a few days ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, fine... I'll blow my load. Hehe... *gigglesnort*<strong>

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	196. Chapter 195

I gasp as we exit the car. We're surrounded by trees, but right ahead there's a cute little wooden cabin. It's well protected though, so it's fine against storms and shit.

At least, that's what Edward says. I'm not sure if I'm convinced as of yet.

"It's beautiful," I say, looking around with a smile on my face.

Edward's arms wrap themselves around me. He buries his nose in my hair, breathing in. "I'm glad you feel that way… now, let's go. I have a certain need that only you can fulfil right now."

I giggle, knowing exactly what he's talking about. "Oh baby… I feel the same way."

That's when he grabs me up and throws me over his shoulder.

He walks through the door and directly to the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Nice!<strong>

**Please review**

**Oh and kitkat? We're getting closer. :D**

**bexie25**


	197. Chapter 196

"I've got a present for you," Edward mumbles against my neck and I smile.

"I've got one for you too," I say and his head shoots up.

He's confused and it's so fucking adorable. "Baby, you-it's you're birthday… that generally means that people give _you_ presents… not the other way around."

I shrug. "Well then think of it as something for the both of us," I say and he smiles cheekily.

"Yeah?" He asks, his lips teasing my breast and I moan.

"Yeah," I squeak, which turns into a squeal-moan he suddenly sucks my breast into his mouth.

"Later," he says and he pulls me under the covers, making me giggle.

I'm not giggling for much longer, though.

* * *

><p><strong>Um, I'm watching this thing on sharks - against my will, which explains why I'm on my laptop - and as someone who has a phobia of the ocean and a generally large bodies of water and the beach... it's not going so well. <strong>

**Gah!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	198. Chapter 197

It's the next morning – the morning of my birthday – before we are ready to get out of bed.

I smirk, knowing exactly why I'm so horny at the moment.

Edward looks down at me, but before he can tickle the truth out of me, I race away from him and into the kitchen.

"Baby!" He calls out, whining. "Baby, come on! I've got a present for you."

I laugh out loud. "Yeah baby… and I think I know exactly what you're talking about…"

"It's not my cock, baby," he whispers sexily in my ear, licking the shell and I jump as his arms wrap around my waist.

His lips are on my neck and I arch to give him access, giggling.

* * *

><p><strong>Cute, sexy chapter, methinks.<strong>

**Oh and here's the link to what Jasper and Alice look like in this story. Strange to put it here, I know but I was searching for a possible photo for their baby and this came up... I thought it was what I had envisioned them as. :D**

**Link:** **s1108 . photobucket . com / albums / h411 / bexie25 / How%20to%20Save%20a%20Life / ?action=view¤t=AliceandJasper . jpg**

**Oh and we're really close now. *toothy grin***

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	199. Chapter 198

We eat the pancakes that I have been needing, light banter and laughs making it perhaps the best breakfast I've had in years.

But then Edward starts being all cryptic, talking about going for drives where he can '_pop_' out some presents… _Pop _always being… emphasized.

It's confusing.

"Edward, please… where the fuck are we going?" I say for the millionth time.

He just smiles… and shakes his head… and I harrumph.

Mature, I know.

But then we turn off onto a small road. There's water ahead which means-

"We're going to a beach!" I say excitedly, clapping my hands like Alice does when she's excited. Edward chuckles, nodding… but there's a sparkle in his eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I am dropping little hints of BOTH surprises.<strong>

**Oh and also, just thought I'd mention that we're not near the end of the whole story yet and there's still a little to go on about the Masen's before they are gone too. :D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**P.S. Oh and I'm glad SOME people think I'm being generous. Kitkat, where are you?**


	200. Chapter 199

"Edward, I love it here," I say blissfully, closing my eyes. The sun on my skin and the fact that there's no one here just makes all of this even more special. I don't have to be self-conscious about someone seeing my scars and commenting on them... and I can do whatever-the-fuck I want with Edward… or _to_ him.

He drops a kiss to my temple, trailing down to my lips and I turn my head so our lips meet at _just_ the right moment.

"Your present," Edward insists after a few minutes of… well, unashamed making out.

I open my eyes and look at him.

I'm frowning instantly because… he's nervous.

What could this present possibly be to make him so… so nervous?

But then his lips are at my ear.

"Close your eyes," he whispers, pulling me up to stand.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm reading over the next few chapters after this one and they are just so cute. I'm crying... seriously.<strong>

**Oh so exciting. :D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	201. Chapter 200

With my eyes closed, losing the sense of sight, all of my other senses pick up on things.

The sounds of the waves crashing, Edward's luscious smell…

There's a few fumbling noises and I swear I hear Edward mumbling to himself before finally, he speaks again… nearly silently.

"Open your eyes, Bella."

And I do and the… he… my breath hitches.

Edward's on one knee in front of me, a velvet black box in his hand. He's nervous, hardly breathing as he takes my hand in the free one of his and looks up at me.

"I love you, baby," he whispers. He's struggling for words, but finally… finally, he gets there. "I love you so much and… you fix me… you complete me. You make all the bad things in my life just… go away. I need you, Bella. I _want _you in my life. Marry me, baby."

_Breathe._

* * *

><p><strong>I originally had the idea of the 200th chapter being the pop the question chapter when we were back at... oh, 170 something I think. I stuff with it and wrote chapter 196 to know what to write next to get it that way. :D<strong>

**Link to the ring: s1108 . photobucket . com / albums / h411 / bexie25 / How%20to%20Save%20a%20Life / ?action=view¤t=BellaringHTSAL . jpg**

**Oh and the next couple of chapters are the cute ones!**

**bexie25**


	202. Chapter 201

I'm shaking as I fall to my knees, the fall broken by the sand.

He's shaking too and I'm so overcome by emotion that all I can do is… kiss the shit out of him.

And I do… ring forgotten, proposal forgotten… every single fucking thing about us and where we are forgotten. We are rolling around, moaning and whimpering and groaning… the sounds of love and comfort and want and _need_ floating from our mouths and into the other's.

It's almost as if we are trying to _literally _consume each other in our love.

But then Edward stills and he cups my face, breaking away from the kiss. I'm lying on top of him, panting, when he whispers in my ear… "Is that a yes?"

My head shoots up and I smile. "Yeah, it is."

His smile is blinding.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so second surprise 'THE' chapter is next, but I need your thoughts on the magic 200 before we go any further. :D<strong>

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	203. Chapter 202

He kisses wetly, hotly down my body and I'm sensitive, overcome by emotion and feeling… and need. Moans, whimpers, he ignores them all in his quest down my body.

"I love you," he says as he sheds the wet – from the beach water – panties from my body.

And then he's there… fingers, mouth, teeth… he brings me to an orgasm and literally turns me into a screamer… as if I wasn't already when it came to him.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he sighs as he kisses all the way back up my body. I'm ridiculously unable to speak, overcome by sensation.

But then his cock is there, ready to fill me and something just…

"Wait," I say against his lips and he stills. "Baby, I wanna tell you something."

He frowns. "Yeah?"

I bite my lip.

_Out with it_, my mind shouts bitingly.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Well then... yeah.<strong>

**2 more then bed for me. Oh and also, we have officially overthrown the biggest hit story of mine. 70, 200 and something compared to the big 69, 200something. :D **

**Thanks and please review!**

**bexie25**


	204. Chapter 203

He attacks me… he actually throws himself at me and fucking kisses the shit out of me… much as I had after he'd asked me to marry him.

I squeak in surprise against his lips, soon relaxing and moaning when his fingers touch my wet lips.

"Really?" He asks, pulling back and sitting up.

I sniffle, having not noticed that tears were falling in the first place and I nod.

His eyes fill with tears of his own, his answering smile watery.

His hand ghosts down my chest to my stomach then to my abdomen… my womb.

And then his lips are there. Kissing, caressing… as if it's the most precious part of me.

Which I guess it is, since there's a baby… our baby… in there.

"Hello baby," he coos and I just about choke on my tears. "I'm your daddy."

Awe… happiness… love…

… all for this man.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is truly tears worthy... *sniffle, sob*<strong>

**Please review**

**Oh and just generally... who actually looks at the links that writers send out for various things? I do!**

**bexie25**


	205. Chapter 204

A little while later, we're in bed, cuddling and generally being all cute and snuggly… making love is in there too. He's still in me, our legs tangled complicatedly.

It's bliss.

I stare at my ring, a lazy smile on my face as I study it.

It's perfect for me, which makes me think that he got Alice to help him. But, I've been at home all day and so has she…

My breath hitches. "How long were you planning this?"

He smiles at me, "since before you quit your job."

"But that was-" I say, struggling to understand the how and the why…

"At least two months ago… yeah, I know." The gaze he sends me is so very loving and I am putty in his capable hands.

I groan as he starts to suck on my neck, slipping further into me as he does so.

_Yeah. Very capable._

* * *

><p><strong>That's the last for tonight. Thanks for the reviews etc. Oh and I was think of giving you a little preview of Femme Fatale (Deadly Woman) it's not gonna be a drabble, but it's a VAMPELLAHUMANWARD FIC. Bella's the sister of the Volturi brothers and so on... :D**

**If you like this little part, I'll give you more tomorrow... a little convo with our favourite psychic:**

"He has been turned," she said and my body grew cold; a chilling feeling tickled down my spine and I closed my eyes, my head bowing as I rested my elbows on my thighs, leaning into my hands.

"When?" I whispered brokenly.

"Three months ago," she said and my head snapped up.

"And you didn't inform me?" I growled out, jumping up. I immediately started pacing, aggressively and quickly, trying to get rid of my anger so I didn't lash out.

"I did not," she said, sighing sadly and I stopped to look at her. She looked up at me, sadness etched on her face. "I am so sorry. I only did it because I didn't want you to freak out and demand to see him at once. His creator would not have taken that lightly."

I growled protectively and possessively, not liking the insinuation. "His creator would not have liked it? Well pray tell, who is this… _majestic_ creator who so took it upon himself to _change my mate_?"

I was angry; so very angry and when I was seething to this degree, I had a mind to be… sarcastic. Forgive the pun, but I would usually be bitingly so.

"He could not have known that the human was your mate," she said as she turned her body as I walked around to the back of the seat she was sitting on.

"The human?" I seethed, vaguely thinking of ripping the fabric from the couches behind me. "Do not call him merely a human, especially if he has been changed. His name is Edward Masen and he shall be called as such."

**Until tomorrow,**

**bexie25**


	206. Chapter 205

When it comes to leaving the special little cabin a few days later, I don't want to.

It holds so many memories already… all of them significant to the both of us.

"Baby, it's ok," Edward says as I sob ridiculously in the car. Why am I crying? _Fucking _hormones.

"I know, it's the hormones," I whine and Edward's lips turn up in a smile. "Don't you fucking dare laugh at me, Cullen! Laugh and you don't touch me again for a fucking _month_!"

Edward's mouth snaps shut, his eyes locking on the road.

I nod to myself, smiling… _good; the annoying talker is not talking anymore._

Life is good.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. So, I'm guessing you liked the little preview of Femme Fatale. At least, kitkat did... so, here's more.<strong>

**I'll be giving you little snippets a lot actually. :D**

"The creator was Carlisle Cullen from America," there was a wry smile on her lips and I watched her curiously. "A vegetarian, as it is."

I laughed, the sound startling even to me. "Ah, of course… the Elusive Doctor Carlisle Cullen of America. The lone vampire who runs around, turning every unfortunate, _dying_ human he comes across and teaches them the ways of the yellow eyes."

Alice barked out a laugh, a higher, harmonious chorus to my own. "The very same," she said, toning her laughing down.

It was then that it occurred to me. "Alice," I said harshly and she immediately calmed herself, composing herself before looking at me.

"Yes?" She asked, biting her lip in a nervous gesture.

"If Carlisle Cullen changes every _dying _human… then just how did he come across my mate?" I asked as I felt the panic and worry bubble behind my words, to the tip of my tongue. I tried, in vain, to swallow them back but I could not.

**More?**

***bats eyelashes and smiles innocently***

**bexie25**


	207. Chapter 206

A baby crying… it's not a nice way to wake up.

So try doing it when you're fucking pregnant, run off your feet from writing a book and you're so tired that you can't even do fun, sexy things with your… fiancé.

That's perhaps the only thing that makes me smile as I get up, out of bed.

I sigh as I look back, envying Edward for his ability to just… stay asleep.

I scratch my head, yawning.

But of course, with my clumsiness, I walk right into something, falling flat on my… front.

"Ouch," I hiss in pain, clutching my ankle.

Trying to get up, I whimper from the pain and instantly recognize the type of pain.

It's sprained. Great.

"Edward?" I call out sharply.

He groans.

"Oh good, you're awake… I uh, I need help."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... well, I for one find it funny... doesn't anyone else?<strong>

***Huffs.* Whatever. Oh and no more previews. kitkat got me to put it up so... go check it out and maybe leave a review if you likey it...?**

***Smiles***

**Anyways... please review. You're being quiet today...**

**bexie25**


	208. Chapter 207

"Baby, you need to be more careful," Edward admonishes me as he carries me out into the lounge room. From the hall we can hear the T.V. "The bab-"

"Shh!" I hush him, to which he looks at me; confused.

"You're not gonna tell them?" He asks and I swear I can hear hurt.

I shake my head. "It's not like that honey, and you know it. I'm just…" I fight for good enough words to explain my caution. Biting my lip for a second before I continue, saying, "I mean… I'm clumsy… you know that. What if I… I dunno, it's just-Ugh, I just don't wanna take any chances. Not until I'm at least twelve weeks. For now, can we just keep it between us?"

I give him the puppy eyes and he sighs before nodding.

"Fine… just… be careful; for me _and _the baby."

I smile. "Promise."

* * *

><p><strong>*Smiles* Cuteness!<strong>

**Oh and kitkat, was the first chappie of Femme Fatale really ok? I just... I'm nervous. I always am when it comes to new stories. They somehow bring out the me that doubts my writing ability...**

**Anyways!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	209. Chapter 208

"Bells!" Emmett's voice chimes over the phone, making me laugh at his boisterousness. "How-the-fuck are ya?"

_Pregnant_, I think amusedly, shaking my head.

"Busy," I opt for instead. "I'm writing the next chapter… it's nearly ready for you."

"I'm glad," he says, making me all shy and school-girlie. "It's coming along really well, Bells. I'm glad that you can trust me with this. It's one heck of a fucking good story."

I laugh, "Still got a sailor's mouth, I see."

"Too fucking right," Emmett replies eagerly.

I smile. "How's it going with Rose? I haven't seen her for ages… we need to have dinner."

Emmett laughs. "We should. You wanna come over?"

I bite my lip. "Maybe… I'll talk to Edward."

"Ah," Emmett says. "Edward… do I need to talk to him about treating you right?"

Emmett's like my father in that respect… well, what a father should be.

* * *

><p><strong>Classic Emmett. I'm looking forward to meeting him.<strong>

**Oh and Merry Easter while we're at it!**

**:D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	210. Chapter 209

"No way," I say to Edward and he groans, gripping his hair.

I pout; I wanna do that!

"Why not, baby?" He asks, pleading with me. I frown and look away, knowing that I'd say yes to anything if he looked at me like that. "You need to check out that ankle; you haven't walked on it for days."

I huff, knowing he's right. "You need to go to work."

"Actually," he says, coming around to sit with me on the bed. "I don't."

My head whips up and I frown as I regard him. "What?"

He winces. "I called in sick to make sure you went. Good thing I did, too."

I bite my lip and watch him carefully. "Fine… fine… but we're seeing your father."

He smiles. "_That_ I can agree with."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay... uh, yeah. I have stuff to do, but I've got some pre writtens.<strong>

**In other news, I am floored by the response to Femme Fatale. I mean, there's only 2 reviews but the alerts and favs are... yeah. Cool. Thanks!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	211. Chapter 210

"What does Carlisle do?" I ask as Edward wheels me through the doors to the hospital. "What field?"

Edward smiles. "OB, but sometimes they need him for the ER as well; he's a surgeon."

"Huh," I say, thinking. I turn to look at Edward from the wheelchair. "Do you think he could be our doctor? For the baby?"

Edward smiles, "yeah; I'm sure he could. And besides… we need to find out how far along you are."

I shrug. "Yeah… I guess, I mean, I think I have some kind of idea."

He looks at me askance and I giggle. "Well?" He asks after I don't say anything.

"It's just a hunch," I say, barely able to hide my smile. "But I'd say I'm about six weeks. I missed my last period which was due… three weeks ago but had the one before that, which was around seven weeks ago."

* * *

><p><strong>:D<strong>

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	212. Chapter 211

"Edward, Bella," Carlisle says, obviously shocked as he leads us through to his office. "What a surprise." He looks down at me and chuckles to himself. "And what have you done to yourself now, Bella?"

I huff, "Leah was crying and I got out of bed and tripped over… I think I sprained my ankle, but it still hurts now a couple days after and Edward – being the panicked fiancé that he is – wanted to bring me to you to check it out."

"Actually, it was Bella's idea to see you," Edward says and I scowl up at him. "I just wanted her checked out."

Carlisle looks between the two of us, chuckles and then crouches down.

"Oh and I'm pregnant," I say, realizing that if Edward's father was going to be the baby's doctor, he'd need to know that. "And we want you to be the baby's doctor."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the slow chapters.<strong>

**I've been writing for other stories... studying for tests after the holidays... eating chocolate... watching Charmed... eating more chocolate...**

**I think you get the picture. :D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	213. Chapter 212

Carlisle just about fell back in shock. "Excuse me?"

I sigh and look up at Edward. "See?" I look back down at Carlisle. "I'm pregnant; probably around six weeks and I told Edward when he proposed. When we came here today, we decided that we wanted you to be the baby's doctor."

Carlisle blinks for a second and looks between the two of us. Then, ever so slowly, a smile spreads across his face. "Really? Oh dear, that's great. Congratulations." He gets up out of his crouch and man-hug's Edward.

Of course, me turning into the sap that is apparently me when pregnant, I start crying.

When they hear me sniffling, then turn around and while Carlisle chuckles, Edward panics.

Carlisle pats Edward on the back, "hormones of a pregnant woman, son; best stay on their good side."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi<strong>

**Which of the reactions you listed turned out to be the real one, annaharding? Oh and may I ask, anyone watch Charmed? If you do-did, then I'm watching it now and I have such a soft spot for Leo and Piper... oh my god. Or should I say... oh my whitelighter... :D**

**Anyways,**

**back soon**

**bexie25**


	214. Chapter 213

"Esme is going to be thrilled," Carlisle says and Edward and I look at each other.

To my relief, it's Edward who speaks. "Um, Carlisle… we were actually rather hoping to keep it between ourselves… just until Bella reaches her second trimester. Anything can happen and we don't want to get people's hope if…"

"If something happens," Carlisle finishes for him and we look up at him to see he's smiling. "It's fine; most couple's do that. I won't breathe a word until you give me the 'ok.'"

I smile, "thanks."

He shrugs. "Now, do want an ultrasound? We can check how far along you are then have one if you'd like."

I look at Edward, giggle at how excited he is – though I'm sure I'm just as excited – and then nod.

* * *

><p><strong>That's up next.<strong>

**So, I'm sitting here... in my room... on my laptop... with my school tracksuit pants... and my Team Edward Twilight Saga New Moon t-shirt on... watching Charmed. Yep. I've gotta be weird, right?**

**Gah!**

**Please review (before I go crazy!)**

**bexie25**


	215. Chapter 214

"Excellent," Carlisle says, smiling happily. He turns to Edward, "now, would you please get Bella up on here?"

Edward lifts me out of the wheelchair and carries me over to the little bed thing, lying me down flat on it. I make a move to sit up, but Carlisle stops me, resting a hand on my stomach.

I giggle and he raises his eyebrow at me.

"Bella's ticklish on her stomach," Edward says and his burning-with-desire eyes make me blush.

"Shut up, Edward," I mumble, looking at the wall and away from everyone else.

He chuckles but that's when Carlisle's cold hands prod at my abdomen.

"Hey," I whine, looking up at him quickly. "What are you doing?"

He smiles patiently, but I can see the amusement. "Checking how far along you are, Miss Swan."

I pout, hearing Edward's faint groan.

"You're hands a cold," I mutter and Carlisle's laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>That's our Bella for you. Always one to create the laughs.<strong>

**Anyways, this is the last one tonight. I finished the next chapter for _Femme Fatale_ - which will actually be the Bella's POV instead of Edward's as he isn't speaking to me right now. Now all I have to do is edit it. It's eight pages, the last chapter was six and I notoriously add things in when I edit, so that could easily grow a couple of pages longer.**

**Either way, it'll probably be up tomorrow... or something. ****:D**

**I have to write some pre writtens for this baby because I've only got one left so it'll be slow again tomorrow as well.**

**Now all I have to do is watch the rest of the episode that I've been on/off watching of Charmed and then go to bed. It's like... 1.35 am over here and though I'm not tired, I will be tomorrow.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**P.S. Speaking of _Femme Fatale_, here's the summary: Isabella has waited nearly a millenia for her mate. Changed by Dr Carlisle Cullen, Edward Masen was taught to be good to human nature... only to fail. In his quest for death, he gets more than he ever dreamed of having. He finds his very own Femme Fatale.**

**SIDE NOTE: _Femme Fatale_ means Deadly Woman; a seductress.**


	216. Chapter 215

Some prodding later Carlisle stops and smiles at Edward and I. "Bella was right; she is six weeks along."

I look down at my stomach, which was just a little bigger… not much at all… then back at Carlisle. "How can you tell?"

He chuckles, "I'm a doctor… I know what to look for."

I purse my lips, about to say something quick-witted, but it slips from my mind. I sigh and shake my head, sitting up.

"Ultrasound?" Edward asks and I can hear the excitement as it swallows him whole.

I smile to myself; he's so happy. I love seeing him like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the lack of updates recently. I'm on school holidays so I've pretty much been getting up between 11-12 every day. Anyways, um... Femme Fatale will be updated today but I'm going to my dad's so that makes it complicated and I still need to edit it. <strong>

**It shall be up today though... I promise!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	217. Chapter 216

"Oh my god," I whisper, sniffling as I look at the screen. Swallowing, I then try to breathe deeply but my breath is hitching in all these funny places.

At six weeks, the baby didn't really look like a baby at all but… there was just something about it…

"Oh Edward," I whimper and then everything is blurry. I blink frantically, almost as if I think the sight of my little baby with Edward is going to go away at any moment.

"It's amazing," Edward rasps, finally able to speak and I look at him. "That's our little baby, Bella."

Our smiles are watery but happy… and I can see Edward getting better and better, happier and happier within himself.

It's awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>You think this one's cute and fluffy... the next chapter's even better!<strong>

**In my opinion, anyways...**

**So, Femme Fatale has been updated with another BPOV chapter... Edward's not talking to me. **

**Um, also... for all those who have been pregnant before or just know anyways, what's the thing they put against the stomach called when they do ultrasounds? They put on the gel then put that thing on and that's when you see... whatever they are looking at.**

**Anyways! Next chapter coming... A Choice will be updated tomorrow, I believe.**

**Yeah... no good internet - or rather, no USB to get these chapters on the internet - so I've been rather busy!**

**bexie25**


	218. Chapter 217

"What's that?" I ask, my finger touching the screen. It was strange, I could see something… _blinking_.

Carlisle smiles and looks between us. "That's the heartbeat," he says and my breathing stops.

I whimper, cooing at the image as tears fill my eyes again. "Oh god…"

"Beautiful," Edward whispers in my ear. I look up to see him crying as well. "It's… wow. We made that, Bella."

I smile. "Yeah," I bite my lip as we stare at the baby's heartbeat. "God that's so…"

"Cool?" Edward asks and I giggling, sniffling.

"I was gonna say _strange, _but cool works just as well."

He looks at me then kisses my forehead. "I love you."

I close my eyes as his lips linger there. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Told you this one was sweeter.<strong>

**:D**

**Please review. **

**bexie25**


	219. Chapter 218

"I take it you want pictures?" Carlisle says, smiling brightly.

I swallow and look at Edward who shrugs, nodding. "Yeah thanks," I say, sniffling again as the ultrasound machine turns off and he takes the thing… the transducer… out of my hooha. Yeah, it was a bit strange having it… in there… but once we saw our little baby, I forgot all about it. Well, mostly.

Carlisle left the room, leaving just Edward and me.

"Wow," I say and he smiles, nodding.

"Yeah. Wow," he says and then his face takes on a different look…

"What?" I ask, caressing his cheek as I watch him intently.

He smiles, "thank you."

I frown. "For what?"

He looks down at my stomach, his hand reaching up to touch the baby in there. "For giving me this… happiness… I never thought I'd really feel it. But I do know… because of you."

* * *

><p><strong>On a more serious and unhappy note, here's a little something I have to say…<strong>

_**Flamers…**_

_**So, if you read anything of twilight mum69's, like Island, then you would have just seen that she is gonna pull it because of people who criticized her work. It isn't right and I hope none of you guys ever do it. It is seriously sad that she has felt so bad about her writing ability and about that story that she is actually going to delete it.**_

_**I just wanted to comment on it because it happens too regularly… too often. It's not nice and it hurts a writer's feelings.**_

_**I hope you all know that and I'm sorry for my rant. The next chapter will be up when I can get it up. *Gigglesnort* dirty thoughts, dirty thoughts.**_

_**Jokes… I'm a girl.**_

_**:D**_

_**bexie25**_


	220. Chapter 219

The next couple of weeks are busy.

Not only are Edward and I trying to adjust to the fact that I'm pregnant, but there's also my book, Edward's work… and last but not least, the Masens.

Edward Masen was released from custody the day after our first ultrasound. To say that I was angry was an understatement. But to my profound fucking relief, neither Elizabeth nor Edward has come around to see us… so far.

We're starting to worry by the time that it reaches the second Sunday of the month. That's the next night that Edward would have met them and had dinner with them.

And we have reason to worry… because they come to see _us_.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry, I'm sorry!<strong>

**I've been kinda MIA for the past couple of days... truth is, I've been focusing on writing other chapters for other stories for mine. I've dropped a few stories that I was betaing for someone and was hoping to find someone else to beta for...**

**No such luck, as of yet.**

**Oh well... um, thanks to yvonne72. She PMed me and told me asked me if I was ok and everything. She told me she missed reading HTSAL.**

**Thank you! You somehow got my creative juices - for this story - working and now I've got five chapters (and more) coming... but we'll start with the five.**

**Oh and a little sneak peak of Edward's chapter of Femme Fatale. The chapter is currently 5 pages and not even halfway near finishing... here you go! Oh wait, there are a few memories in the chapter (in italics) and this is one of them...**

_I wasn't drunk, but I had been drinking. At any cost, I was fucking tired. Port Angeles was fucking annoying when it came to driving home… always so fucking dark._

_I turned on the radio, turning up the rap music as I tried to stay awake. _

_But even with the window open, my mind was on other things. _

_For a second there, I swear I saw a flash of something… someone in the woods. I glanced over, looking. I peered in through the trees, cocking my head to the side. _

_That was when I saw it again._

What the fuck was that_? I thought to myself, confused. It kept weaving in and out of the trees, giving me flashes and flashes as I glanced back and forth between the trees and the road._

_When I glanced back at the road once again, it was right at the moment that something from the left ran out in front of the car._

_"Shit," I gasped, trying to swerve around it but I lost control of the car. Between the soaked concrete and the speed of the car, I could never possibly gain it back._

_I thought for those last few seconds as my body thrashed in the seat, the car obviously rolling, of my family… my mum, my dad… my friends. _

_But then, there was a sudden pain in my side, around where my ribs were and then I was falling, fading._

_Gone._


	221. Chapter 220

The doorbell rings.

"Edward baby," I call from the lounge room. Edward's in the kitchen, making me dinner. I had no idea that he could cook, but then again he told me that he hardly ever did it and since Jasper was still at work…

"Yeah?" He says as he comes through the door.

I frown. "Are we expecting anyone tonight?"

As if on cue, the doorbell rings again. Edward looks toward it down the hall and frowns. "No, I wasn't and Alice hasn't said anything about it."

"Hm," I say, thinking as I bite my lip. "Maybe it's Jasper? He might have forgotten his keys… either that or he's drunk. He was going out with friends tonight."

That's when there's a furious pounding on the door and Edward and I look at each other.

That isn't Jasper… so who is it?

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. :D<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews and I must tell you, I will never give up on this story. If I don't update for a few days or a week or something, it'll only ever be because I'm focusing on other stories - which have way longer chapters - or I'm reading or something to do with school work. Promise.**

**Anyways... I'll give you maybe 2 more chapters today... probably more though.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	222. Chapter 221

Alice comes out then, angry as shit.

She marches into the lounge room, bitch-brow cocked. "Well? Are you gonna answer the door?"

I sigh. "We don't know who it is, Alice. For all we know, it's the Masens."

Alice frowns. "I'll answer it. They have a hide if they think they can come in here after punching you up."

And then before we can even protest, she's down the fucking hall, opening the door.

"Oh for fuck's sake," she says angrily. Edward and I look at each other; there are only a few people that she'll answer to like that. "How _dare_ you come here to this house! What the fuck do you want?"

"We want to see Isabella and Edward," Mr Masen's voice sounds and Hoody's face clouds with anger.

"Hoody?" I ask, climbing up on my knees on the couch.

He looks at me… anger in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. So, we've got a little bit of a pattern going on here. Everytime something bad or troubling happens, Bella calls Edward Hoody... I'm liking this.<strong>

**:D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	223. Chapter 222

"Hoody, baby," I say worriedly, clambering off the couch and racing after him as he strides angrily toward the door.

When he reaches the door, he stops and it's only when I reach him, my arms immediately wrapping around his waist that I see the extent of his anger. He's practically shaking with it and I look over his shoulder.

My eyes narrow immediately.

"What do you want?" Edward asks slowly, and the anger and disgust makes him sound dangerous.

Elizabeth swallows nervously and then smiles. "We wanted to come and see you, darling."

I snort, my mama-bear coming out. "Don't call him that; he's not affiliated with you. He never will be again." I look at my fiancé and he's simply staring at them as he tries to control his anger. When I speak, it's only to him. "Hoody, baby, close the door… and let's go to bed."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. <strong>

**So, I've had a tricky day. It turns out my cat might be pregnant. **

**I'm excited... mum isn't.**

**Oh well!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	224. Chapter 223

When the door is closed, Hoody turns back to me and swallows as he regards me.

He's so angry that… that it looks like he's really trying to hide his pain; that… that he's trying to stay strong for the baby and me.

I cup his cheek, swallowing back the tears. I hate seeing him like this and I hate the Masens even more for doing this to him.

"Come on," I say, smiling softly and I take his hand, dragging him into the bathroom.

"Your dinner," he says and I smile.

"Go finish cooking it and we'll eat after a shower… I have a feeling that we should be alone for a little while."

He'd already told me I was his rock, and at times like these… he needed me to be in control.

So, while he's finishing the dinner… I let myself cry; just a little.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella can't be awesomely strong all the time. :D<strong>

**On a happier note - I guess? - here's another morose excerpt of Femme Fatale's Edward Chapter. :D**

I wanted to end my… well I guess you'd call it an _existence_. Technically, I wasn't fucking living anymore. I was dead, a dead being and a murderer.

Why else would a vampire come to Volterra, Italy where the Volturi lived?

The lady and her brothers, the names of which I did not know and to be honest, did not _want _to know were what Carlisle had called the "rulers of our kind…" the rulers of vampires. They decided life or death.

They were law.

My creator had transformed me into this… monster. He'd tried to reassure me that I did not have to be a monster… that there was actually a possibility for vampires to be good.

Yeah, well I call fucking bullshit on that one.

Then after teaching me his ways, he left me for myself.

The only problem? I could not follow his ways without his help; _I _had faulted.

I had done what I had learned was wrong, what my creator had told me was "disgusting" and "unnatural".

I had killed for my own gain; I had killed for the blood of an innocent fucking person.

But, then again… the taste had been… fucking exquisite; so very tempting. It had taunted and haunted me, compelled me with need. A need to kill and to drink…

… And I had done so, shamelessly and wholeheartedly, only to realize what I had done a few moments later.

**Bye... for now.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	225. Chapter 224

I wipe away the tears not five minutes later and get up to look in the mirror. Unfortunately, it's apparent that I've been crying, so I work on my breathing, closing my eyes to try and calm myself.

When there's a knock on the door, I open my eyes and look myself over for a second. It's no longer apparent that I've been crying and I open the door for Edward. He smiles when he sees me, but… I still see a sadness there that makes my heart crack; that makes my heart split open in half.

"I love you," I say and he smiles down at me.

"I love you, too," and then his hand comes down to rest on my belly. "And our little one too."

* * *

><p><strong>Nawwww.<strong>

**I like that.**

**Please review**

**(AND KITKAT, GIVE US ANOTHER CHAPTER! PLEASE!)**

**bexie25**


	226. Chapter 225

We wash each other under the warm water, reconnecting and revelling in the silence of the room. There are no sounds but the water running and the few words that we speak.

Together, with the water, we wash away all the hurt that we've received and all the struggling emotions that have flown through us because of this ordeal. We try, in vain, to become normal, stable people in that moment.

But we _know _we are broken. We know that there is just something about us that will never be completely one hundred per cent right.

We just don't know how to… how to fix ourselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiya<strong>

**Sorry for the delay... I was painting my nails. :D**

**Um, kitkat, I'll give you two more because that's all I got and then can I have that chapter so I can go to bed... y'know, huh... peacefully?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	227. Chapter 226

Somewhere along the way, something changes and suddenly, there's this… sexual charge between us.

The looks, the touches, the caresses and the feelings turn lustful.

"Please Hoody," I whimper, leaning into him. My nipples graze against his chest and I groan as they pebble.

I can feel Edward hardening against me and I smile to myself as I rub against him. It's just a small movement, just a little twisting of the hips, but it makes my Edward crazy.

I lick my lips, hoisting myself up taller and he wraps my legs around his waist, holding me up by his ass.

I can feel him there, right there at my entrance. I need him, I need him _so much_.

"Please," I whisper against his lips, my tongue slipping through my lips to lick at his lips.

His mouth opens and latches onto mine, our tongues meeting as he enters me.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. :D<strong>

**Comfort sexy times. Yay!**

**One more.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	228. Chapter 227

We're silent. This is need, this is love, but we are all too aware of the sleeping baby and cranky Alice in the house.

We work together, the pleasure nearly out of this world. His hips pull back and my legs tighten around his waist, pulling him back as he pushes into me again.

It's heaven; it's so good that for a moment, just a mere, small moment… we forget all the troubles that lie ahead. We forget our past, our problems because they are just not important in this moment.

This is us. This is love. This is fire and need all in one big, loving ball.

And we wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

><p><strong>The last part of the lemon... tomorrow.<strong>

**I know, I know... I'm sorry! But I need that chapter Kitkat, and then I need to sleep!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	229. Chapter 228

"Edward," I gasp, my head flying back as two over his fingers slither down to my clit. He rubs furiously, in time with his thrusts. My legs start to quiver and the whimpers and moans pick up as the coil in my abdomen tightens and tightens. The pleasure is crazy and from the look on Edward's face, we're on the same wavelength.

"Bella, I need…" he pants, unable to finish but I soon get the idea. His mouth descends upon my left breast, and he takes the nipple in his mouth. He toys with it relentlessly and it's only seconds later that I'm moaning his name.

He rides out the waves of our releases and sags against me, his head on my shoulder. He kisses the shoulder, making a path up to my lips.

We kiss, sagging against each other.

"I love you," he whispers against my lips.

I smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Good... *checks clock on computer* ... afternoon!<strong>

**How are we all? Ready for a few updates? I hope so!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	230. Chapter 229

"Edward," I say warningly and he smiles sheepishly. "I'll be fine by myself, ok? Alice is going to her parents' house to show off Leah. Go to work."

He sighs and sits down on the bed. He grabs his shoes and begins to put them on. I have to force myself to look away. He just looks so delectable in his work clothes; black slacks, dark grey shirt…

Maybe it's just me being horny… I mean, pregnant women get like that, right?

I sigh and let myself fall back on the bed. My eyes close and I feel sleep coming over me.

I feel the bed dip closer to me and I tilt my head to the right, opening my eyes. Edward's right there, inches away. He smiles.

"I guess I've gotta go," he whispers and then he bends down to kiss me. "Love you."

And then he's gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweetward and Hornyella. Tehehe.<strong>

**I love this chapter. It's one of my favourites and I don't even know why... :D**

**What do you think?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	231. Chapter 230

A few hours later, I'm up out of bed and sitting in front of my laptop. I don't get dressed, the advantage of being at home where no one cares what you look like.

I sit there and type.

As I do so, I relax; writing has always done that for me. I've always been able to immerse myself into the story, forgetting all else.

I write, I eat and I watch shit on T.V.

When I'm done with the final chapter, I read it over. I edit a few bits, adding more descriptions etc. before finally sending it off to Emmett.

I sigh, smiling.

I _love_ my new job.

* * *

><p><strong>:D<strong>

**Just a cute little thing about her work. I don't know where half of these chapters come from, really.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	232. Chapter 231

I hear the baby before I hear or see Alice.

I immediately sigh, but get up anyway. My quiet day is officially over.

"Hey Bella," Alice says, smiling like the cute little elf girl she is.

"Hey," I say and I take the baby bag from her. It's a fucking big thing but Alice assures me that Leah needs every little bit of what is in there. "How'd it go?"

She shrugs, smiling. "Alright; they're thrilled about Leah, not so thrilled about Jasper."

That's what really bugs me. Alice's parents hate Jasper; since the first time they met him, they have told Alice to get rid of him.

She doesn't listen and I don't think she should. Jasper's great and it's ridiculous that her parents can't see that.

* * *

><p><strong>Stupid parents. Jasper's awesome.<strong>

**Please review**

**More coming**

**bexie25**


	233. Chapter 232

It's getting late; later than Edward is usually out. After eating dinner with Alice and Jasper, I refine myself to our room.

I get out my phone and check it, but there's nothing there, so I decide to send him a text.

_Hey baby where r u? It's getting late xx_

I set the phone down after hitting send and wait. While I'm waiting, I get out my laptop and check my emails.

Again, there's nothing there so I flop down on the bed, irritated, tired and missing Edward.

When my phone blips, a few minutes later, I sit up eagerly.

I smile when Edward's name pops up and I quickly open the text.

_Sorry baby. I'm on my way. There was some kinda accident on the road and the bus was stranded. Love you xx_

I smile and reply, _just get home soon. I miss u. Bella xx_

* * *

><p><em><em>**irishnlove2shop just alerted me that I'd never said what Edward did for a living. I did some thinking, but I can't think of anything for this Edward... considering the hours he works and his personality, what do all of you think?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	234. Chapter 233

Unable to take the heat and really wanting to see Edward, I get up and pull on a jacket. I do it up, go outside with my phone and sit on the steps.

While I wait, I think.

I think about what Edward and I will do once our baby is born. My hand unintentionally comes to rest on my womb and I try to imagine what it would be like to be all huge with Edward's child.

I could picture Edward, happy as ever and I could picture myself, also happy.

But… we need plans. I wanna plan our wedding and unlike Alice, I don't give a shit about looking like a whale. As long as I'm happy and Edward's happy, it'll all be fine.

I look out into the rain – surprisingly, it's hot while it's raining – and smile, knowing the conversation that I wanna have with Edward tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>:D<strong>

**Sorry I worried some of you guys! But he's fine, don't worry!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**P.S. A thought just occurred to me. Kitkat, don't you DARE drag those 5 chapters out over 5 days. It may result to writermail (writer blackmail) through chapters... :D**

**Love you.**


	235. Chapter 234

The sight of my Edward, all sexy and wet in the same clothes that he'd looked so delectable in this morning, break through my reverie.

"Hey," he says, smiling as he takes the steps two at a time. When he reaches me, he picks me up and I don't care that he's dripping wet.

"Hey," I sigh, nestling into his arms. Despite being wet, his embrace is strangely warm and I'm reminded of the feeling of being home.

The thought makes me smile.

"Sorry I'm late," he says and leaning back, he grasps my face in both hands, leaning down a little to look in my eyes. "What're you doing out here?"

I shrug, "Thinking. It's hot inside."

His eyebrow rose, but he says nothing as he leads me inside and into our bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>:D See, I told you he was ok!<strong>

**Oh and also, bit of an announcement.**

**Now that I've invested in the writing of a drabble, I'm starting to like it and a lot of ideas are coming to me. One though, has stuck with me - as always - and I thought I'd share the summary with you.**

**It's Edward and Bella - naturally - and a Romantic Comedy. I _never_ thought I'd write something like that because as I said on my profile, people laugh when I say shit, but that could mean something entirely different. Oh well... here's the summary:**

Bella doesn't believe that a man can say sorry… it just does not exist, surely. Luckily for her, Edward's the kind of man who likes to say I'm sorry. DRABBLE FIC, RATED M. AH AND AU

**I don't think it's normal practice, but I might give you a taste of the first drabble chapter if you want. :D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	236. Chapter 235

We're curled up in the bed, in our underwear. Edward had a quick shower after getting home because he was so wet and I just… yeah, I joined him.

"Hey Edward?" I ask, trailing a finger up and down on his chest.

He smiles down at me. "Hey Bella," he says, catching my hand and bringing it up to his mouth. He kisses each finger, then my ringer, then my hand and my wrist… then up the rest of my arm to my neck.

There is something about him. He just… when he looks at you, he _looks _at you. When he kisses you… anywhere… he fucking well _kisses _you.

I sigh happily and shake my head. "Doesn't matter."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the little delay... I've been writing the first ten chapters of I'm Sorry.<strong>

**I'm still not sure about how funny it is... but oh well.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	237. Chapter 236

After a few more rounds, because I'm just that horny, we stop and I get to speaking.

I talk about what I was thinking outside and we determine a lot of things.

It's good… it feels good. It feels like we're just _that _much closer to sorting things out.

Edward's job as a manager of certain charities is good. It pays pretty well and even if it didn't, his parents help out. He assures me that once the baby is born, we'd still be able to work. His parents – Carlisle and Esme – would naturally help out whenever they could.

Then we talk about the wedding… which makes me giddy and there's this little twinkle in Edward's eyes… a happy twinkle.

I smile and we launch into a conversation about wedding plans, Edward playing with my ring the whole time.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuteness. <strong>

**Alright... I need an honest opinion. Do you think this story is dragging out? There's just so many things that I want to happen I don't know where to place them.**

**Let me assure you though, that there will be something big happening soon. **

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	238. Chapter 237

The next… three weeks… are stress free.

We launch ourselves into wedding details, and Alice is happy to help as is Esme. I was a little nervous when they first met because… well, it was my best friend and my mother-in-law to be.

But they got on really well and I think Alice saw her as a second mother… like the mother she didn't have.

Esme was like that though; she was just such a good person that you couldn't help butlove her.

Edward and Jasper were working together as well and they'd gone out a few times to talk about it.

I was happy... even happier when Edward told me that he'd asked Jasper to be his best man and Jasper had said yes.

* * *

><p><strong>*Smiles*<strong>

**Oh kitkat, PM me. I need help!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	239. Chapter 238

"Baby, you ready?" Edward asks as he comes back into the room. He's smiling and I'm smiling because… well, we're going to meet the wedding planner today. It's the first time, just the beginning but… oh god, I'm giddy.

"Just about," I say and he embraces me.

His hand is on my belly and he leans down quickly to kiss me sweetly, wetly on the lips.

"I love you," he says as he nips at my lips. I moan, gripping his jacket. "I can't believe you're in your second trimester now… three months baby. You're glowing."

I giggle and kiss his lips once more before walking away to grab my phone and wallet, stuffing them in my bag.

"Come on," I say, slinging the bag over my shoulder. I reach out for his hand and smile as he takes it.

* * *

><p><strong>I just have to say that kitkat looked over this chapter and the next six chapters. I was having a little trouble and I had zero confidence in them and she assured me that they were good and what was needed at this point.<strong>

**:D**

**Thank you, glorious kitkat, for your awesome help! My mentor when it comes to drabbles!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	240. Chapter 239

The bus ride is peaceful… nice.

It feels… surreal, being on the bus again with Edward after all these months. It's good and it just reminds me of how far we've come.

Edward notices my giddy smile and asks, "What?"

I smile, "it's just strange being on the bus with you again." I say and his eyebrow quirks. I sigh happily. "We're… _different_ to how we were all those months before. We're closer, happier… getting _married_. We're here on the bus – the same bus route that we met on – because we're going to meet our wedding planner. I dunno, it just kinda _hit _me, I guess."

He looks down at me and swallows before dipping down. He kisses my lips sweetly, lingering to whisper, "I love you."

I smile against his lips. "Love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright... I like these chapters. <strong>

**Um... are we all reading CaraNo's Second Page? We should be - it's awesome. I was reading the updates - it's a drabble for the April drabble wars - and they made me cry! Oh well...**

**It's good. If you haven't been reading it... read it.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	241. Chapter 240

The woman is nice. Her name is Irina. She's sweet, ironically _irish_. She has blonde hair, blue eyes… she's pretty.

She's also very good at her job. She's informative and passionate and friendly, good with clients.

She isn't afraid to give her honest opinion on something, which is definitely good because… well, we want the best wedding we can have.

And fucking hell, she's efficient. With her help we got an idea on venues, dates… all that other wedding stuff.

She gave some good pointers on shops and wear to buy dresses for pregnant women. Since we were thinking around three months till getting married, I was obviously going to be… big.

She gave me the names and addresses of a few shops that specialize in maternity wedding dresses before moving on to Edward and suits.

* * *

><p><strong>Wedding plans! Don't worry... there shall we wedding dress shopping and all that!<strong>

**I'm excited, anyone else excited?**

**Thanks again to kitkat for pre-reading this chapter to see if it was any good!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	242. Chapter 241

"Thank you for everything," I say as we head toward the door that lead into the main foyer.

Irina smiles at the both of us. "That's what I'm here for. I'm glad to work with you and I can promise that this will be a great, great day."

We say our goodbyes, shaking hands and then head out the door.

It's a short walk to the bus stop. It's pretty busy. The rain and cold doesn't hold back anyone. Edward and I are kind of… off in our own world. We're happy and just… us, I guess.

We stand as we wait for the bus, Edward's arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

A few minutes later, the bus arrives.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh oh! It's coming...!<strong>

**And kitkat, your reviews! Always hilarious! And no, for the record... maternity dresses don't look like "white trash bags"... (Not that I would know, but I do know the word _research_)**

***Shakes head***

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	243. Chapter 242

Edward and I walk on the bus, hand in hand. We quick flash our passes, moving slowly forward into the packed bus.

We sit down as fast as we can and settle back into our own worlds.

Soon enough, the bus starts up and I lean my head on Hoody's shoulder, closing my eyes and smiling.

His hand is on my tiny belly, but it just makes me happier.

We listen to Edward's iPod, smiling. We're perfectly content together, happy and all smiles.

The bus stops at the next stop and people start to get on.

They shuffle past our seat, all with dazed looks of frustration on their faces.

It's cold. It's wet. Most people don't like that and of course that makes it messier when on public transport.

But there's one face that stops me cold; my breathing and my smiling stops and I freeze up.

* * *

><p><strong>Getting away from the scary topic, I have a question for you all. annaharding was telling me about her wedding and how she didn't have a wedding planner. I just thought of a wedding planner because... well, my sister recently got married and she had one. I can't remember if my other sister and my only brother had one though... <strong>

**So... when you got married, did you or did you not have a wedding planner?**

**bexie25**


	244. Chapter 243

"_I can't do this anymore, Charlie!__"_

I flinch, then begin to search her face, hoping and praying that it isn't her.

And then my breath hitches, having gasped in shock.

It _is_ her.

"_I didn't want this – I didn't want to be stuck here and with a child at twenty-six!__"_

I whimper and Edward takes that as the last straw.

He leans down to whisper in my ear. "Baby, what's wrong? Who is that?"

_How can he not know_? I ask myself desperately. _We look so similar… we are so similar_.

Oh God.

I shake my head, unable to say anything as I look at her.

She's smiling with some guy. He's buff but I have no idea who he is.

"Beautiful, please," Hoody whispers desperately.

I take advantage of the fact that I'm on the aisle.

I do the only thing I can.

I run.

* * *

><p><strong>You know, it's funny really. All of those who thought it was Charlie, don't worry... kitkat thought the same thing. But you must remember that she had problems with her mother as well... her father was just... worse, I guess.<strong>

**:D**

**Some major drama up ahead!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	245. Chapter 244

I don't look back.

I can't.

I run out of the bus and stand there, feeling as if I'm losing my fucking mind.

I look up as the bus starts to drive.

My breath hitches and I begin to cry.

Edward's standing there in the bus, just looking at me, so confused and so hurt.

His eyes follow me as far as they can and then he is gone.

I sit down on the bench, waiting for the ground to swallow me.

After a while, I get out my phone and text Edward, knowing it's the right thing to do.

_I'm sorry. I'll explain when I get home. Are you there?_

He replies instantly and I can hear the relief through his words.

_It's ok, beautiful. Just get home to me as soon as you can. I'm worried about you. I need to know who that was, baby._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Oh and I just wanna say that the reason there was such a gap in updates was because I had to go out... like I have to now...**

**Bye (till later on tonight)!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	246. Chapter 245

When I get home, Edward's angry.

Like… yelling and pacing angry.

"What were you thinking?" He asks desperately, panting from the anxiety that is written on his face. "It's wet and cold, Bella. Anything could have happened to you out there… Christ, you could've slipped or something! What about the baby, huh? What about the baby's safety? Jesus, you're only twelve weeks along, Bella and you just run out without a fucking word!"

He huffs angrily and shakes his head. "Dammit Bella, you should have talked to me! I need to know what's wrong so I can protect you! Whoever that was, you obviously knew them and knew them fucking well. Why can't you trust me? Why can't you fucking talk to me? It's my job, as you fiancé, to protect you and to help you."

He's growling, snapping and huffing and I just stare at him, unable to speak.

* * *

><p><strong>Who was expecting him to be angry? (Except kitkat, she already knew... it was kinda her idea... which actually made a <em>lot <em>of sense).**

**Anyways... please review**

**bexie25**

**P.S. I'll be working on a few things... so yeah. :D**


	247. Chapter 246

When I don't say anything he huffs and looks up at me for the first time since I walked through the door.

He takes in my facial expression and stops in his tracks. His forehead creases and he rushes forward. His finger traces my bottom lip and I start to feel the fear overtake me.

It's not fear of Edward… it's… it's fear of my mother. Seeing her after all those years, living and happy without me, without a care in the world…

… it hurt and it sure as fuck scared me.

That's when a thought came to me and it sent chills down my spine…

_Had she seen_ _me_?

* * *

><p><strong>:D<strong>

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	248. Chapter 247

I'm shaking and sobbing by the time that Edward picks me up. He carries me into our room and sits me down on the bed, climbing on after him.

He pulls me onto his lap and holds me as I cry, rocking us softly.

"Talk to me, honey," he says as I try to breathe out of my sobs, calming down. "Tell me who that was… help me understand."

I look down, playing with the button on his shirt as I calm myself.

Then, when I can finally speak I look up at him. He's no longer angry, which is good because that was hard and I felt so bad.

"It was my mother, Renée."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. And I'm sorry... but I need sleep.<strong>

**So, I'll give you this one... and one more... and then you'll have to wait for like... oh, I dunno... 8-10 hrs? Not that bad!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	249. Chapter 248

His arms around me tighten as he offers comfort and I rest my head on his chest. The sound of his heart is comforting and I close my eyes as I continue.

"When I looked at her, it just… it hurt. Everything came back from the day she left, everything she said…" I grip his shirt and he hushes me, pressing kisses to my forehead. "It hurt to see her so happy without me… all these years, somewhere inside me I'd hoped that she missed me or something… but, to see her happy… it hurt."

And then I'm finished and I just sit there, waiting for him to say… something.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright... last one for tonight.<strong>

**I'll see you in... around 10 hrs. To be fair.**

**:D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	250. Chapter 249

After a few seconds, Edward lays me down on the bed and looks at me. His eyes are soft, loving and I take comfort in them because they tell me that whatever he's gonna say next… I'll be able to deal with.

I smile as he lies down next to me.

"I love you," he says softly and I close my eyes, willing back the tears.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, my voice breaking. I feel terrible, knowing that he was worrying so much about me.

"I know," he whispers against my lips and then he kisses me. Eventually, he releases my lips, breaking off the kiss only to press a string of kisses down my neck and to my chest. He looks up sweetly and rolls up my top, baring my pregnant stomach to him.

Then his mouth is there, and he's pressing soft, sweet, hot and wet kisses there.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah... a few mixed point of views, but I think Edward was right to be worried. She's pregnant and it's a busy, cold and wet Seattle. They were in a busy part and wet means bad accidents. Plus, she'd just run away - normal reaction - but hadn't told him what was wrong... <strong>

**Hoody is protective. I like my Edward's protective, so it's no surprise that Hoody is. So yeah.**

**:D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	251. Chapter 250

My breath hitches. It's like he's worshipping me… like I'm some goddess or something.

And while he presses those sweet kisses to my womb, he whispers that he understands… that he loves me.

"Baby, I need you to tell me in the future," he says, rubbing his nose against my stomach before pressing more kisses. His tongue dips into my belly button and I can feel him smiling against my skin.

He looks up at me and stares into my eyes. His lips press against the skin of my stomach in strange but good pattern across my stomach. "Promise me that you won't do that again… you scared the fuck out of me. I was so worried that something was going to happen. It's so cold and so wet, so busy… I felt like I'd failed to protect you."

The last one rips a sob from my chest.

"I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>:D<strong>

**Yeah... Cuteness.**

**Oh and I keep forgetting to tell you... the night before last night we hit over 100 000 hits. I've never had that and never even been close, so it's really exciting! Thanks everyone for reading, review, favouriting, alerting and all that you do! It's great to have such involved readers!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	252. Chapter 251

The fear that my mother had seen me on the bus became more pronounced the next day.

There are a lot of things that she could do if she had that information… and hell, she knows where the fuck I live.

She just doesn't know about Edward. But, from my memory, I'd rather she didn't know about him. She was a right slut back then, who knew how much that may have grown over the years.

Whenever she called – and yes, it was always her who called out of the two of us – a major topic of conversation was her conquests and the men – as in _plural – _she was seeing.

I just wish she wasn't like this… maybe then we'd get along.

Maybe then I could introduce her to my fiancé without being guarded and worrying that she'll make a pass at him.

* * *

><p><strong>I have around... 14 chapters prewritten and I'm writing more as well. <strong>

**Just thought I'd let you know.**

**You've all been quite quiet today... :(**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	253. Chapter 252

Edward calls me… a lot.

He calls when he gets to work, he calls at lunch, he calls in the afternoon and he calls when he's leaving for home.

I'm actually glad. The support that's in his voice makes a significant difference.

And when he gets home… he spends the entire night endeavouring to make me laugh.

He makes me laugh so much that I nearly pee in my pants. I never knew that the man could be so hilariously funny.

He draws a bath for me and carries me to the bath. It's as if he's apologizing for his reaction yesterday but… I get it. I understand why he was like that and I don't care. It doesn't matter because… I made a mistake not telling him that.

But my fiancé seems to love to worship me... and I'd be lying if I said I didn't love every second.

* * *

><p><strong>Cute overprotective man that is Edward.<strong>

**Please review... we're still really quiet!**

**bexie25**


	254. Chapter 253

"I love you, Edward," I ramble as he pulls off my clothes. "You're fucking amazing, baby."

It's the middle of the night and I've woken up in a terrible fucking sweat. It's like a heatwave has washed through Seattle… and only _I _can feel it.

Seriously, I am fucking lying here, sweating like a pig and Edward's completely fine.

He chuckles, bringing me out of my thoughts. He dips down and kisses my flaming shoulder then my cheeks and finally my lips. "I know, honey. I love you too. Besides, you're pregnant… Dad says it happens… something about hormones."

I make a sound of acknowledgement, but I can't even move my fucking head.

Edward then pulls the doona back, leaving just the thin sheet which he pulls over us after he gets up on the bed. I immediately roll over into him, my naked chest against his.

Best. Fiancé. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Awesomesauce.<strong>

**Oh and also, just a little errant thought: how does _will not _become _won't_... I just don't understand. _Will not_... _won't_.**

**Gah! Just a little something that forced me to update!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	255. AN Laptop Troubles & Updating

_**Hi Guys**_

_**So, I've had a little laptop hard drive trouble. Some of you know this already but my hard drive crashed and burned/died about a week ago. I'm a student so my school has it and is trying to get the information from it. I was given my laptop back today but it doesn't have anything on it as they are still doing tests to get my work from it.**_

_**That means that I won't be able to update How to Save a Life because I am waiting to see if they can save the chapters I have pre-written. It also means that I don't have the pre-written chapters of I'm a Girl with Power.**_

_**In the meantime, I'll be working on A Choice Outtakes – a new one – and a new drabble and a oneshot on ANZAC day.**_

_**Anyways, sorry for the delay in updating… and if I have not been able to recover anything from my hard drive then I will just have to write new chapters for I'm a Girl with Power and How to Save a Life and then update them. It will be – should be – within the next week.**_

_**:D**_

_**Sorry guys, but don't give up on my stories!**_

_**Bexie25**_


	256. Chapter 254

The next day is spent in bed.

I hadn't slept a lot the night before and Edward tells me that I'm to spend the day in bed. He also tells me that Alice is home today, so if I'm not in bed, she'll tell him.

I call Alice a traitor, and she sticks her tongue out.

I sleep a bit; here and there, but never really get into a good, deep sleep; the type of sleep that I need right now.

By the time Edward comes home, I'm still awake but really tired.

Edward helps me get to sleep – by making love to me – and I begin to fall asleep, soundly, on his chest.

Tomorrow, we're going to Carlisle and Esme's house.

An idea pops into my head just as I'm dosing off.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back!<strong>

**Turns out I lost everything, so after figuring out what I had written before, I rewrote the chapters.**

**I'm a Girl with Power - along with Femme Fatale - is a little tougher because I loved the chapter and they were fairly long.**

**I'll get to them when I can. Promise. But I also lost school work, so I have to get it from people in my classes. Be mindful of that, please.**

**Tell me what you think, because I have no idea.**

**Thanks!**

**bexie25**


	257. Chapter 255

"Edward," I call out, sitting on the couch.

I hear his footsteps before I see him. "Yeah, baby?"

I sigh. "It's time. We have to tell your parents."

He frowns. "You sure?"

I shrug, nodding. "Yeah; we're going over there tonight, so… why not just tell them? I'm fine with it… we're past twelve weeks and no hiccups so far. Let's do this."

He's holding back a smile and for some reason, I don't like that.

"What?" I ask, eyeing him with narrowed eyes.

His smile shines through. "I'm really excited."

I smile. "I'm really nervous; do you really think Carlisle was right? Will Esme be happy?"

"Baby, you're giving her a grandchild," Edward says, walking toward me. He drops a kiss to my forehead, making me smile. "She'll be fucking thrilled."

"Good," I say. "I'm gonna go call Carlisle… hmm, let him know."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. It's coming, that big reveal.<strong>

**:D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	258. Chapter 256

Its seven pm.

Edward and I are standing here, outside Carlisle and Esme's house.

My heart is pounding; with each beat, it throbs in my ears. My palms are sweating.

Edward squeezes my hand. "It'll be fine."

I breathe… and nod. "Come on, we have to go now. If we don't, I'll never tell them."

Edward smiles but says nothing and we walk toward their front door.

He knocks and I hear Esme happily alerting Carlisle that we're here.

Then she's opening the door, all bubbly and happy.

"Hello," she says, practically pulling us through the door. "It's great to see you. Come on, dinner's on the table."

"Oh," I say, this detail adding to the nerves. I mean seriously, turning up late to the dinner at which you're going to tell you to-be-in-laws that you're pregnant? That's gotta be bad. "Sorry if we're late."

She shakes her head, "Nonsense."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review<strong>

**bexie25**


	259. Chapter 257

Dinner is a quiet affair.

But that doesn't necessarily mean that it wasn't loaded.

With knowing glances from Esme between Edward and me, and Carlisle's radiant smile, I'd say something's going on.

It is almost as if she knows.

But how could she?

Wine is offered, and of course, I would normally have a drink but I obviously stick to the water.

Esme notices this with a little smile and Carlisle just looks at his wife, smirking.

Something is definitely going on.

I barely touch dinner, too nervous to contemplate eating. Edward eventually has to beg me – with his eyes – to get me to have a little.

And then dinner is done and Carlisle clears the table, leaving Edward and me with Esme.

"So," she says, taking a sip of her wine. "Carlisle told me you had something to announce."

I glance at Edward, and he nods.

Breathe.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another... may be the last for the night.<strong>

**I'm glad that your all glad that I'm back! Don't worry about Bella's worrying, it's nothing... just the nerves, I'd imagine.**

**:D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	260. Chapter 258

In an instant, I am in Esme's arms.

I smile as she releases me but grabs my cheeks, saying, "Oh, you're giving me a grandchild… a grandchild!"

I laugh at her exuberance, feeling myself relax at the knowledge that she's happy.

She hugs Edward and then Carlisle then sits back down.

That's when the questioning starts.

"How far along?" She asks excitedly.

I smile. "Twelve weeks."

"Twelve weeks," she gushes, looking at Carlisle. "I knew it. I knew that was why you were so happy that day you came home. Let me see, you're their doctor."

He nods. "Yes, I am."

She kisses him sweetly but quickly before turning back to me.

She asks me the one question that I really can't handle.

"Have you told your parents yet?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh oh.<strong>

**Wrong question to ask.**

**:D**

**Please review.**

**bexie25**


	261. Chapter 259

My stomach drops just as my mouth goes dry.

I can't shield myself from the onslaught of both imagination and memories.

The thought of telling both of my parents is warring against the memories that proved that they would react badly.

My hand immediately flew to my mouth and – sparing a quick glance at Edward – I ran to the bathroom, hunching over the toilet, emptying the contents of my stomach.

Edward's there a few seconds later, holding my hair from my face, rubbing my back.

I can hear Esme and Carlisle outside the door, but I look over and it's shut.

And when there's nothing left to sick up, I collapse into Edward's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm more confident with these chapters coming than I was with the ones before them. <strong>

**:D**

**Please review and tell me if you're still with me,**

**bexie25**


	262. Chapter 260

Edward holds me, rocks me in his arms.

He does not try to hush me, just places soothing, supportive and _understanding _kisses to my forehead. He knows exactly how to calm me, and he works to do so.

I can see in his eyes that he's hurting; he doesn't like to see me like this.

A few minutes later, I get up – keeping Edward with me, needing him and his support more than anything at the moment – and walk over to the sink.

I wash out my mouth and use the mouth wash – Edward assures me that that's fine – to rid the awful vomit taste.

"I hate this," I whisper, looking at Edward, biting my lip. My hand goes to my stomach, and when he notices, his own hand follows.

He smiles down at me, sadly but understandingly.

That's what I need from him; what helps me face his parents.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... 'course she's gonna tell them... you'll just get a summary.<strong>

**And I'm sorry about that, but I think I need to move thinks along a bit. More important things need to happen. :D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	263. Chapter 261

We walk through the halls silently.

I'm nervous, but Edward's helping me.

He tells me things.

He tells me that they'll be fine with it.

He tells me that I was there for him, and he'll always be there for me.

He tells me that he loves me, and our baby.

He tells me that I'm not in it alone.

That one makes my breath hitch, but I compose myself quickly and kiss him soundly, telling him how much that means me.

He leans his forehead against mine. "I love you, y'know."

I smile and rub my nose against his. "I know. I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>One more pre written... I have some work to do. <strong>

**:D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	264. Chapter 262

Entering the dining room, where Carlisle and Esme are waiting – both looking worried – is a bit daunting.

I look at them and smile – I think; it could have come out as a grimace – and they smile back.

Because I know what I'm going to do, having to tell them about my past, I'm kind of determined but scared of their reaction at the same time.

I know that they could react a million different ways, and I don't know what I'd do if they react badly.

Edward kisses my hair and pulls me along to our seats.

We sit down in front of them and, with a deep, anxious breath I start explaining my reaction.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary time next chapter<strong>

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	265. Chapter 263

Explaining it to them is easier than I thought it would be.

They accept it, as they had accepted their son's dilemma.

When I'm finished, Carlisle looks murderous – as does Edward – but it's Esme that makes my heart clench.

She's crying… for me; she's crying because of what my parents – my father mostly – did to me.

I take her in my arms, closing my eyes as my vision gets blurry with tears and simply try to comfort her.

There's silence in the room except for her sobs and my sniffles for a few moments before Carlisle takes his wife in his arms, cradling her protectively, Edward doing the same with me.

I nestle into him, wanting to forget it all… but there's just something about talking about it. It's like I'm there again, only this time instead of being the abused… I'm watching.

Its then that fear plagues me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the total lack of updating yesterday. I woke up and had to go to the doctors, then went to the city then took the train back home to get a few things that were vital for entertainment because I was going to my father'sgrandma's and they don't have internet.**

**I'll be updating today, but it comes when it comes. I'm sorry for all this, I'm trying to write ahead and I really want to finish this within the next two weeks because I'm writing another E/B drabble. Vamp/human this time. I'll probably give you the summary next chapter or something.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	266. Chapter 264

I freeze, my eyes wide as the realization comes to me.

With everything I've been through… all that has been done to me… how could I possibly be a good mother?

For all I know, I could this to our baby.

I look up at Edward, and he immediately sees the naked fear in my eyes. His hold on me tightens and he leans down to kiss my cheek, my nose.

Tears start to prickle and before long, I'm sobbing like Esme.

But it's not for pain… it's for the possibility that I could do what has been done to me to the child that I'm having with Edward.

And the fact that I have that fear in the first place sickens me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sad, isn't it?<strong>

**Anyways... we're quiet today. Not one review. You guys out there?**

**:D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	267. Chapter 265

I barely hear Edward's words as he bids them goodbye, something about "emotional" and "needs rest".

A few minutes later, I'm in my jacket again and Edward's in his at the front door.

Edward's arm is around my waist protectively, comfortingly as he leads us out through the cold and to the car.

When we get in, I sit there silently, the sobbing having died done into sniffles.

Edward's hands are on the handle, almost white in his effort to control his anger.

For a moment, that scares me and I hate it, because I know that he's not angry at _me_, but at the situation… at what I've been through.

I reach out for his hand, both _wanting_ to comfort and desperate _for _his comfort.

He lets me hold his hand for the drive home.

* * *

><p><strong>Next up, we've got talking about fears!<strong>

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	268. Chapter 266

When we get home, Edward leads us directly to our room, closing the door.

We lie down, curled around each other in silence, taking comfort from each other.

A part of me needs to dispel my fears, but another is worried of his reaction.

Despite that, I tell him.

I tell him that I'm worried that I could hurt our child.

I tell him that I'm scared that I could completely destroy what we have and our child because of my past.

And then he speaks, and not only is he understanding… but… but he's been holding out on some of his own fears.

He tells me that he feels the same way.

He tells me that sometimes he feels that he doesn't deserve me or our child – deserve happiness – because he knows that he could fuck it all up.

I listen, desperately wanting to dispel them as he did.

* * *

><p><strong>How is everyone feeling about HTSAL? Is it getting boring now, because don't worry if it is - it won't be for long.<strong>

**Let me know through review...**

**bexie25**


	269. Chapter 267

When we've both talked it through, we are calm again.

It's almost therapeutic really… to know that we can tell each other anything and just know that the other understands. Because Edward's been through the same thing; he's been abused just as I have.

We both know how hard it is to pass off as happy when we're not.

We both know how scary it is to have no choice but to face our abuser.

It's scary to have that hold, that power held over you and to be treated as a puppet… especially when you can't tell anyone.

But we can now; we have that with each other.

And so we fall asleep in each other's arms, contentedly.

* * *

><p><strong>:D<strong>

**Guys! It's Kitkat's birthday! I already sent her a happy birthday through review... you all should do that too!**

**Oh and here's that summary I promised. The new drabble I'm gonna post is called Love Knows No Boundaries... it's E/B, rated M - swearing and lemons - and it's vamp/human. Canon, of course... well, except for the fact that Charlie and Renee are together. :D**

**SUMMARY: **A vampire who spent the last eighty years looking for his mate alongside his family and a human girl who has no one in the world but her parents. A highly unlikely pairing… but, love knows no bounds… if only life was like that.

**100 word chapters... I was thinking maybe two a day... or maybe no schedule.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**bexie25**


	270. Chapter 268

In the morning, my outlook – and I can tell Edward's too – is lighter.

There had been no dreams the night before, for a change but it makes me feel hope.

Hope that… that maybe I won't always be so damaged.

That maybe, one day, I can say without a doubt that I am happy and content within myself… that I have no fears and that my parents don't have any hold over me.

That_ I_ have control over my life… not others; that thought makes me smile.

Edward leaves for work and I take the opportunity to go out with Alice and Esme for some wedding dress shopping.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm excited about the next few chapters... I just have to find her dress now!<strong>

**I've got a good site and there's a few possibilities. :D**

**Please review**

**Good night**

**bexie25**


	271. Chapter 269

"What about this one?" I ask, looking in the mirror over my shoulder.

"Hmm," Alice hums flatly. "I don't know. It's nice, but…" she looks to Esme for an opinion. "What do you think?"

Esme frowns, pursing her lips. "I don't think it suits you very well, dear."

I nod, personally thinking the same thing. "Only two more dresses."

I lift the dress – it's too long, anyway – and shuffle back into the dressing room. I remove it carefully with the help of the woman from the store. She helps me step into the next dress and as soon as I look at it, I grimace.

"I don't think so," I say, thinking about how much of a Cinderella I am in this dress.

Alas, I show Esme and Alice, who both agree that it's too poofy and not my style.

I sigh thankfully, walking back into the dressing room.

* * *

><p><strong>I won't bother giving you the links for those dresses... but I must ask:<strong>

**Do you want the link to the wedding dress when they find it or when they actual have the wedding? **

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	272. Chapter 270

Unlike before, I instantly like this dress. It's an empire halter neck, sleeveless. It also has a court train – whatever the fuck _that _is.

When I release it so it falls to full length, I am relieved to see that it only pools slightly. I'll probably need four-inch heels, but I don't mind that – I at least have practice in that area.

I walk out, holding it up so it doesn't get dirty from the _seemingly_ immaculate ground.

As soon as Alice and Esme see me, they gasp. Or rather, Alice squeals a little breathlessly and bounces in her seat, Esme gasping politely.

"Oh, darling, you look beautiful," Esme says, getting up from her seat, walking up to me.

I smile, my cheeks heating up. "Thanks… you don't think it's too much?"

She shakes her head, kisses my temple and steps back just as Alice hits me like a cannonball.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... I've decided to give you the link when it comes to the wedding... which should be fairly soon, methinks.<strong>

**Oh and Kitkat's new one Down Kitkat Lane is bloody hilarious... well, the first chapter is. Go check it out!**

**And what's with the sudden appearance of the "Account Security and Privacy Best Practices" that comes up when you log into FF now? Strange, no?**

**Anyways... I'm off to write some more.**

**There should be a few more tonight. :D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	273. Chapter 271

I change out of the dress and we move on to jewellery, accessories and shoes.

Alice and Esme launch into wedding planner mode and get all bossy – Alice more than Esme.

I sigh, but put up with it, secretly a little giddy in how fun and easy this all seems to be compared to what Edward and I have had to do in the past few months.

I must have been zoning out, because suddenly Alice is shouting at me. "Oh Bella, I found the perfect shoes!"

I smile and turn to her. "Show me," I say, holding my hands out for them.

She squeals, giggling and does this weird dance as she places them in my hands.

I look down at them and smile radiantly. "Nice."

* * *

><p><strong>No description because I have five pairs of shoes to choose from... and I can't choose!<strong>

**Oh and this is the last for tonight, so leave a review!**

**Bexie25**


	274. Chapter 272

Soon enough, we find the perfect earrings, but in order for them to look any good, my hairs gonna have to be practically plastered to my head.

Not that I mind, I guess, as long as they don't use that much product to keep it there.

We don't go on to look for accessories, for a reason that I don't know… something about me not needing them.

With the outfit shopping done – for me, at least – we start to talk about my hair and Alice's dress as my bridesmaid of honour.

She's thrilled to be my right hand woman, and I must admit that it's nice to let her have her moment… she really did like organizing things.

They decide that while Edward and I are meeting with Irina tomorrow, she and Esme will be sorting out their outfits – as well as Carlisle and Jasper's.

I feel sorry for them.****

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry again for the lack of updating. I've been seriously busy lately and I've been trying to balance it out... :D<strong>

**I'll be doing some writing in a few hours. Sorry again.**

**Thanks!**

**Oh and please review**

**bexie25**


	275. Chapter 273

Two weeks down the track, it's even busier.

With one week till the wedding – and my belly having practically _boomed _overnight – things are crazy.

I've been fitted into the dress twice more and I'm going again the day before the wedding; flowers, colour schemes, all that has been picked out.

Everything's set, but more importantly, I'm _ready._

I feel it in my bones. I feel the want and love that I have for my man; for my Hoody.

There are just two things that I have to take care of.

The first is the ring; since Edward proposed, I have wanted to engrave his ring on the inside. I talked to Alice about it and her beam made me think that Edward's doing the same thing… I really hope he is.

But the other one is a little more… personal.

Today, I'm asking Carlisle to walk me down the aisle.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright... here we go. We're getting somewhere now. The next couple of chapters are going to be stressful.<strong>

**There's many things that I want to happen before I finish this up. I've been stuck in a rut for a few days, getting out anything I can... that's why the updates are so... spontaneous. I went through a mini-phase thinking "my writing is shit, I'm going to die", I guess and so I talked to Kitkat because I wasn't sure about a few things...**

**And here we are. I've made some of the events that I wanted to happen shorter than I wanted them to be, but this is something I'm happy with. **

**Updates should come more easily now... I'm working on writing a lot of them tonight - hopefully up to the wedding, at least. **

**Please stick with me... you have no idea how awesome it is to have readers who stay with you even if you don't update as you used to.**

**Oh and Femme Fatale and I'm a Girl with Power readers, things are going good... updates will recommence soon... as soon as I can get Edward talking to me and Bella talking to me.**

**:D**

**Please review!**

**bexie25**


	276. Chapter 274

Edward knows my decision, as do Esme and Alice… basically, everyone knows except Carlisle.

That alone makes me nervous, especially since I've decided to ask him face to face… alone.

"Baby, you ready?" Edward calls as he walks out to my side at the lounge room window from the kitchen.

I bite my lip. "I want this," I nod to myself before turning to Edward. "Do you think he'll mind?"

Edward chuckles softly, so I slap his chest. He stops and says softly, "Baby, he'll be thrilled. He pulled me aside when we first told him you were pregnant and told me that he was happy that I had found happiness… but he also said he probably wouldn't have approved of anyone but you."

I smile softly. "Ok," I say, racing around, grabbing my bag, wallet and umbrella – it just _happens_ to be raining.

"Bye," I kiss his cheek.

"Bye."

* * *

><p><strong>Gee... sorry for the long AN last chapter... that shouldn't be happening again until towards the end.<strong>

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	277. Chapter 275

The bus ride over to the hospital is a quiet and lonely affair, my iPod being my only company.

I text Edward to let him know that I've arrived safely before turning my phone off and heading into the hospital.

I don't bother going to reception, instead walking right up to Carlisle's office.

When I turn into the hall that his office is in, I'm unexpectedly nervous. I feel my palms start to sweat as my heart begins to pound a little in my ears, first faint but surely growing to more.

I swallow as I reach his door and raise my hand to knock on the door, just as a voice calls out my name.

"Bella?"

* * *

><p><strong>I just realized something.<strong>

**I update this fic based on three things:**

**1. On demand.**

**2. Reviews, because I know people are reading at the moment.**

**3. Because I have something to say... as I just have.**

**:D**

**Just another random AN for you all... **

**bexie25**


	278. Chapter 276

It's a male's voice, and the mere sound and tone of it makes me freeze in recognition.

I don't turn around or say anything in greeting back.

I just stand there, closing my eyes – instantly regretting that – willing the person that is somewhere behind me to just… fade away.

_They've haunted my memories enough; surely,_ I think to myself desperately, internally cursing a God that I had been sure mustn't have existed.

I jump when my father's voice speaks again, right next to my ear, his hot, disgusting breath on my neck. "Now, now, Isabella; that's no way to be with your father, now is it?"

His voice, oh god, it's exactly as it was all those years ago… malicious and scary, yet sickeningly sweet…

It sends chills up my spine.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, ok, before you go off at me and say "why are you doing that! It's her wedding coming up!" As I said, this needs to happen. There won't be any massive fall out that'll take chapters and chapters... this is just something that needed to happen... something I was working towards since the beginning of this story. :D<strong>

**It's kind of like character strength building, really...**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	279. Chapter 277

I squeeze my eyes shut, my hand slipping slowly down to the baby in my womb, as if to protect it from the vile being behind me.

"How did you find me?" I ask, hating how scared I sound.

His finger is on my neck, and I can tell that he's thinking of the bruise that he put there years ago.

"I have my ways," he says and I whimper as his hand wraps around my triceps, pulling it as if to dislocate the muscles.

I feel sick as the pain starts, strong, inescapable.

I nearly scream, tears welling and falling until I hear Carlisle's voice.

"Excuse me, but may I ask what you are doing?" His voice is angry, barely controlled as he comes forward and into my view. His jaw clenches when he sees my fright. "I advise that you remove your hand," he says glaring toward Charlie.

* * *

><p><strong>It seems that I really shouldn't have told you the reasons why I updated... *sigh*.<strong>

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	280. Chapter 278

As soon as Charlie loosens his hold on me, I run to Carlisle's side.

I gasp as I look at my father.

Once well groomed, he's definitely grown older… and I can tell that he's an alcoholic. Deep circles under his eyes, his complexion sallow, his clothes daggy and unkempt.

He looks like shit; where my father was once all about image, he isn't anymore… he's nothing like the man who beat me at night, repeatedly, and told me to never tell a soul because he had to keep his reputation up…

Besides, in a close-knit down like Forks, no one would believe me anyway. I was just the "attention grabbing and challenged, hurt and confused child of a mother who ran away".

I was nothing, I was told repeatedly.

It became all that I knew… but now, I know differently.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh! <strong>

**If I'm giving you all these updates, then I need you guys to tell me if you know of any gardens in Seattle that allow weddings.**

**Sorry for spoiling part of it, but I can't find anything...**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	281. Chapter 279

I don't speak as the silence goes on, instead watching my father.

Charlie is in a state of disbelief, looking between Carlisle and me. I can tell that he's trying to guess what I'm doing here…

But that's when he looks down at my belly, and sees the bump.

He grins like a sadistic version of the Cheshire cat, plans forming in his head as he stares at the most vulnerable part of my body.

I cover it with my hand, trying to protect the child in my womb from him and his prying eyes.

It's only when he looks up at me, smirks and scoffs before turning away and leaving that I relax.

"Come on," Carlisle says as soon as my father's figure is gone from sight. He says this gently, his voice calm, though his face and posture is anything but. "Let's go into my office and talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Um, just thought I'd say that none of this is personal experience. A reader asked that, though I don't know why, so yeah... just clearing that up.<strong>

**:D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	282. Chapter 280

"That man…" Carlisle says ten minutes later. I've just finished explaining everything, and Carlisle is obviously trying to understand the situation. "He's your father… he's the one that did all those things to you."

I nod, unable to say anything. I look down at my womb, my baby, my hands resting over it.

I just want Edward… he's my safe harbour. I need him here to keep me safe… to comfort me in the way that only he could.

Carlisle clears his throat and I jump slightly from the sound. "Right, well, I'll leave you to tell Edward about that. Now, what is it that you wanted to see me about?"

I smile a little and look up at him. "I was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle this Saturday."

* * *

><p><strong>Cuteness! One more in around 10 minutes, then I'm off to bed.<strong>

**Thanks again to kitkat... she's helping me find stuff for the wedding. :D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	283. Chapter 281

His mouth opens and closes a few times, but nothing comes out.

He becomes quite flustered, to the point where I giggle and he cracks a smile.

"Bella, I'm honoured," he says, quite surprised. "Thank you very much for asking me. You're like a daughter to me, the daughter I never had. I'd be delighted to walk you down the aisle."

I smile and get up, hugging the shit out of him – fucking hormones – before saying, "And you're the father I never had. You've helped me and Edward more than you will ever know. So really, this is partly my way to thank _you_."

His eyes twinkle like Edward's do from time and time and I can say no more.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm guessing we've all read or are going to read kitkat's latest chapter of DandD. I must say... she left a bitch of a cliffy.<strong>

**Dammit kitkat, what are you doing!**

**Please review... and you'll get maybe 1 more... maybe 2.**

**bexie25**


	284. Chapter 282

"Baby, I'm home," I call as I walk through the door. I toss the keys into the little bowl before putting my bag down in our room.

I can hear Edward as he speaks to someone on the phone, but I can't truly make out the words.

He promptly hangs up and smiles – tightly – as he comes and greets me.

"You know," I say simply and he blinks.

"Yes, I do," he says softly, hugging me to him. "Carlisle called and explained… but I'm trying not to concentrate on that."

I smile seductively. "Well, if you get a bath ready… I can help you with that."

He kisses me deeply, passionately, before nearly running into the bathroom.

I huff a laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... uh, no shower sex next chapter. Sorry guys. :D<strong>

**Oh and another random AN: I don't like to use '!' that much. Not even when people are shouting because if you over use an exclamation mark, I think it looks cheesy.**

**That rule has an exception, of course... Alice.**

**She's just so happy and bouncy all the time... I can't _not _write something she said excitedly without an exclamation mark. **

**Anyways... **

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	285. Chapter 283

After a very… relaxing… bath, we move to the bedroom, both tired after a hectic day. We're home alone, and so we use the time to lie on the bed and just… talk.

It's kind of like therapy, in a way. It's… comforting to be able to just relax and not dwell on things anymore.

Alice and Jasper get home, both having been busy on something or rather wedding related – Alice is very manipulative and had coerced Jasper to help… I shudder to think just what she said she'd give in return for his help.

We ignore them, only coming out from our small, little shell for dinner and some T.V., by that stage, Alice and Jasper are in the bedroom with little baby Leah.

My mind wanders away from me, imagining Edward and me holding our child.

I escape to those imaginings for a while, forgetting all else.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. :D<strong>

**Nothing chapters are awesome.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	286. Chapter 284

The next few days leading to the wedding, things are still hectic.

Edward and I barely see each other – between work and last minute arrangements and well… generally, _life_, we've been busy to the point where it's ridiculous. The only time we see each other, is when we fall asleep… together and in each other's arms.

Despite that, I'm getting more and more excited as the days and hours countdown to our wedding day. I look like Alice does every day… bouncing annoyingly.

Not only that, though, I've had a few… minor breakdowns.

First, there was some sort of problem with the celebrant. Since we're having a small, intimate wedding with not many guests – only nine not including Edward and me – we had decided to not have a wedding in a church, but in the Rose Garden near the Four Seasons hotel – which we're staying at for our wedding night.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright... <em>this <em>is the last one for tonight.**

**I'll see you through reviews tomorrow.**

**Please review. We're getting close to their day. Only about four days left till the big day (within the next ten chapters it'll start).**

**bexie25**


	287. Chapter 285

I'm relatively not busy until around midday – it's at that time that the ring shop calls to tell me that the ring is done.

Alice and I have had this discussion millions of times. She said that I should just let her take care of it, but I adamantly refused; this is my gift to my very-soon-to-be-husband, so it would stay in my possession until I slid it onto his finger.

Alice still tried to guilt trip me into doing things her way, but I refused and ignored her. This is my thing, and I would deal with it.

And so, I simply tell her that I'm going to get the ring, before I leave for the shop… again, travelling on a bus.

The man is kind as he shows me the ring and the engraved words. I about cry; it's perfect… exactly what I had wanted.

I go home.

* * *

><p><strong>I laughed at myself when I wrote the last like. "I go home". Hehe.<strong>

**Good morning all, by the way.**

**I think we may get up to the wedding today.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	288. Chapter 286

As soon as I arrive home, I hide the ring within my things, making sure Edward can't find it.

When I'm satisfied with the hiding place, I exit our room to find Alice doing the last 'dress check' as she liked to call it on Esme's outfit. Having already seen here took away some of the surprise, but still, Esme is gorgeous in her outfit.

Suddenly craving some ice cream and cold sausages, I grab the leftover cold sausages from last night's dinner out and then the tub of vanilla ice cream. I dipped the sausage in the ice cream and just about fucking _moaned _at the taste.

So. _Good_.

I eat all of the sausages that way, before eating some of the ice cream along. I then down a glass of diet coke caffeine free.

By the time the day's done, I'm worn out, falling asleep on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll leave the descriptions of the dresses and outfits for the wedding chapters. It's easier that way... fresher in your mind.<strong>

**:D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	289. Chapter 287

The next two days are all about final, definite touches.

Alice sits Edward and me down, telling us a few of the finer details. Since there're only nine guests, there's no reason for an official practice.

Angela and Ben – friends from Forks High… the only friends I had in that town – fly in on the second of the two days. They're picked up by Alice while Edward and I meet with Irina one last time.

That night, Alice is on our backs about the last two nights being spent alone. Because of that, we make love for the last time before our wedding night; a passionate, emotional affair; full of love.

Edward then leaves, having opted to stay with Carlisle and Esme till our wedding. For some reason, that gives Alice, Angela and Rose – who came over from her apartment – the illusion that I want to have a hen's night.

* * *

><p><strong>We're moving a bit quickly, but I am hoping to get this bit done so we can move on to the actual wedding and stuff that comes after that.<strong>

**Haha. No, I'm not telling.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	290. Chapter 288

"You're forgetting one key fact," I say to them as they argue about going to the pub for shots. They shut up immediately and look at me. I point down to my womb. "Four months pregnant guys. I doubt Edward would be happy – or his father, our _OB _– to hear that I was drinking alcohol whilst pregnant." I shrug, an idea occurring to me. "And besides, I'd rather stay home and watch movies… do girlie things…"

I trail off, looking… thinking…

"Well then," Angela says, smiling as she looks at the others. Since her arrival earlier today, she's fit right in with Rose and Alice. They love her as their own sister. "Let's give her what she wants… and unfortunately, she's right. Edward would have our head."

"Hmm," Rose says.

"True," Alice concedes, before jumping up and squealing/bouncing. "I'll go get nail polish and movies."

We sigh… but it's half-hearted.

* * *

><p><strong>Can't stop an excited Alice! <strong>

**Agh, there we go with the exclamation marks again.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	291. Chapter 289

The night is, as a whole, very nice.

We paint our nails and gossip about hot celebrities whilst watching classics like _The Princess Bride_. It's a fun night, full of hilarity and Alice's squeals… and Rose's snarks… and Angela's sweetness.

I must say that I have missed this; this kind of freedom. But I know that I'll have this still… it doesn't really change anything in that respect, well… not much, at least.

Besides… there's always email.

By the end of the night, the girls are drunk on alcohol and if at all possible, I'd say I'm drunk of apple and orange juice. I collapse onto Edward and my bed, grabbing my phone and texting something or rather to hopefully the number that is Edward's before tucking myself in and falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the lack of updating the past... what? 6 hours maybe? Oh well, either way I was working on an assessment... and going nowhere.<strong>

**:D**

**One more tonight, methinks.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	292. Chapter 290

The next day is perhaps the most nerve-wracking of them all.

The day before the big day.

I now knew, or at least, kind of knew why people referred to it as a 'big day'. It is certainly a big day; it's a fucking _huge _day… but it's more about what it means… what the point and value of the day actually is.

It's the day that, religious or not, you bind yourself to the person you love for the rest of your life.

It's the day that you gain whole other family, sometimes one that is more dynamic and happy than your own.

It's the day that you truly _begin _your life.

I sigh blissfully as I turn around in bed. The first thing I check is my phone.

Edward must have been drunk because the thing that he wrote has me moaning and laughing at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to leave it with that last chapter last night because if I'd given you this one, I wouldn't have one first thing in the morning. <strong>

**So… cue the morning update!**

**:D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	293. Chapter 291

Soon, my aloneness is broken.

Alice's hand is banging on my door. "Bella, we're doing your last 'dress check'! Come on; get the fuck up and out of there!"

I hop up and race to the door, unable to stop my excitement from controlling my body.

_I am getting married tomorrow_, I think and it echoes within me, making me feel like goo.

Ten minutes later, Alice is all set and I'm standing in my wedding dress. The fabric feelings amazing against my skin but as I look in the mirror, all I want is to see Edward's reaction to the dress.

My stomach growls and Alice laughs. "Just a few minutes more, Bella. Then you can eat all the fridge's contents. Promise."

And I do just that… pretty much.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so here's my dilemma.<strong>

**You see, I'm going on a school camp from Tuesday morning to Friday night. This excursion is no laptop but phones and iPods are accepted and there's hardly that much internet access.**

**If I have enough chapters pre-written, I would be able to put them up on my FF site and then upload them… maybe two on Tuesday, two on Wednesday one or two or the next two days. **

**Here's my question. I **_**could **_**do that, but that would mean less chapters for the next two days. So, which is it? Get all the chapters that I can out on the weekend and Monday then none until Friday, or the explained possibility above.**

**Please let me know what you want.**

**Thanks and please review**

**bexie25**


	294. Chapter 292

"Bella, come on," Alice calls, coming down the hall from the kitchen.

I'm standing here, in front of the mirror, looking at myself.

This is it; I'm getting married today. Well, I'm actually getting married now.

"Bella!" Alice calls again, outside my door now.

"Coming," I say back loudly before clearing my throat.

When I look at myself again for the final time, I smile. I'm ready and, I love beautiful if I must say so myself; I'm _glowing_ with happiness and the baby bump looks nice in this dress… pleasantly.

"For the love of fuck, Bella," Alice says, sighing dramatically and I giggle, quickly slapping my hand over my mouth.

But Alice hears that.

"Oh, don't you laugh at me, missy." She growls out, banging on the door. "The cars are here."

Breathe in. Breathe out.

And then I turn around and walk out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. So I'm not so sure about this chapter... I think it's missing something but I knew I had to get SOMETHING out... and what better way than to leave you with a cliffhanger over night?<strong>

**LOL!**

**Oh and thanks to all those who said not to worry about updating whilst I'm on camp, but I think I'll go with Kitkat – I find that funny for some reason – and say that I'd updated once or twice during camp. You see, it's a history and geography camp. I'm going to want to update for the geography part… well, because I don't like Geography.**

**Don't worry though; that doesn't mean I won't be paying attention. I will… I'll just want your reviews a little more to make me smile and sometimes laugh. :D**

**Also, I'm in the process of writing the next two chapters for Femme Fatale. I have not given up. Promise.**


	295. Chapter 293

When I exit my room, Alice is there.

I can see that she's excited, because after my day, she's next. I'll be around seven months for her wedding.

Knowing Alice's mood swings about being a whale at that stage – even though she was fabulous when pregnant – I was not really looking forward to that stage.

Esme has tears in her eyes as she hugs me and I felt her shaking with sobs.

I, on the other hand, am practically vibrating with excitement.

I look up from Esme's shoulder at Alice, who's smiling. When she notices that I'm looking at her, she mouths, "You look beautiful."

I roll my eyes, but mouth, "Thank you," back.

Rose is meeting us at the church, so it's only the three of us.

I can't wait and that only increases as we walk out the door and get in the cab of the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi<strong>

**Sorry for not updating. I was going to, but it's mother's day weekend (mother's day is tomorrow) and our family went on a drive thing... **

**So yeah... I'm working on the next update, but I think you'll only get around 2 more at the max.**

**LINKS to photobucket all things HTSAL album: s1108 . photobucket . com/albums/h411/bexie25/How%20to%20Save%20a%20Life/**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	296. Chapter 294

As soon as the door closes and everyone is in the cab of the car, nerves start to kick in.

Alice and Esme are talking bouquets and last minute arrangements.

I don't see why they're going into so much detail, though; there are only nine guests or something and it's not in a church.

I've got the something new, something blue and something borrowed; The dress is new, the flowers are blue and white and Alice is lending me her garter.

I'm not too stuffed on the tradition, but they're adamant.

I am pretty sure they've forgotten about the something old… that is, until we arrive at the venue, The Rose Garden.

We get out of the car and I start walking to Carlisle, who's waiting at the door but Esme pulls me back.

"Now, dear," she says, smiling. "Your hair is missing something."

I look down and gasp.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I didn't give you those two chapters last night. I got distracted and busy... so yeah.<strong>

**Next one in around an hour or something.**

**:D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	297. Chapter 295

"Esme," I gasp, smiling and sniffling. "Oh, you don't have to-"

"Hush," she cuts me off, smiling gently. "You're a daughter to me; you will officially be soon enough."

I smile, swallowing, my throat tight with emotion. "Thank you," I whisper and she nods.

I bend my head down so she can see what she's doing.

Soon enough, she's clipped the diamond-encrusted hair pin into the bun and I lean back.

"You look beautiful," she says and then she takes my hand, leading me to Carlisle.

Alice is already standing next to her.

I let go of Esme and take Carlisle's arm.

"Come on," I say, smiling at them. "I don't wanna keep my husband waiting any longer."

"You've got to be married first," Alice says and I stick my tongue out.

"He will be soon enough. Now let's go," I say, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>*2 hours later...*<strong>

**I should probably post again now... **

**Please review**

**:D**

**bexie25**


	298. Chapter 296

We meet up with Carlisle after a few seconds, just inside the door.

He looks me over and smiles, nodding his head.

"You look gorgeous," he says sweetly, kissing my forehead. "My son is most definitely lucky to be marrying you today."

I smile back and sniffle, my emotions and hormones running high. "Thanks; how is he?"

Carlisle laughs a hearty laugh, "Agitated, impatient, nervous and excited."

I laugh as well, tears welling; Hoody was just as emotional as me, then. "Well then, we wouldn't want him to keep him any longer would we?"

Carlisle smiles, "That would not be for the best, no."

I relax my shoulders and look towards the door that leads to the Rose Garden. "Well then, let's get me out there to my husband."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright... ah, I'm giddy.<strong>

**Now, be mindful that this is my first wedding - ever - so I'm a little nervous about the reaction it gets. I'm liking where this is going and what's going on, and I just hope that you do too.**

**:D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**P.S. What the hell has happened to the review button? See below:**


	299. Chapter 297

Carlisle takes my arm, smiling so widely his face could have cracked in half at any moment.

I grip his arm and swallow, waiting as Alice sorts herself out to be standing in front of me.

Esme has already gone out to where Edward and the rest of them were and a little envy washed through me. I want to be out there.

I'm jumping slightly on the spot, excitement and nerves mixing together into a ball of… well, of something big.

Carlisle's speaking soothingly, like the doctor he is, trying to calm me but it's no use.

I'm so impatient that I might even snark at Alice about why we have to wait in the first place.

And then, just a few minutes later, right on time, the music starts and Alice walks out and down the white material aisle.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. Here's where I am going to be a bitch and stop. I've written around three more chapters and I need to do some things before I keep going.<strong>

**Don't get angry... you'll get perhaps one more tonight. Bitch to me then. *Giggles***

**:D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	300. Chapter 298

The music is just how Edward and I had wanted it to be; strings instead of a piano or whatever.

The sound is similar to that of the wedding march, but less boring.

I breathe in and out deeply, trying to quell my impatience. It's a hard task, not easily done but Carlisle rubs my arm rhythmically and that seems to help a lot.

I bit the inside of my cheek gently, tapping my toes inside my shoes. I just want to be out there already.

And finally, it's our cue.

We walk forward slowly, Carlisle guiding us to pace with the music.

I'm too far gone to do any of that, but when we come around the bend, two things happen.

I see Edward… and Carlisle's hold on my arm becomes restraining.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I logged in to FF and this caught my eye. It's under notable changes, May 11 2012:<strong>

_**Story page received a slight facelit to put more focus on the review link.**_

**That means, we were right, kitkat! It WAS to emphasize the review button so we'd get more reviews...**

**YES!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**P.S. You may bitch at me... this is the last for the night. Sorry!**

**I'm off to bed.**


	301. Chapter 299

I want to run to him.

I want to fucking kiss the shit out of him.

I want to marry him.

I want to say our 'I do's' _right now_.

But Carlisle is now holding me back, gently and I can't do any of it.

I swallow and sniffle as emotions overwhelm me again for a moment. I hear Edward doing the same and I smile at him, my breath hitching and catching in my throat as I try to steadily walk towards him.

He looks delectable.

His suit is light grey, with a white shirt and the tie is dark blue and light blue; striped.

But it's his smile, relieved and ecstatic and loving, that blinds me.

And when we reach him, he simply looks at me before taking my hand.

"You're beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong>Fuck yeah, kitkat. It's a good idea. <strong>

**Oh and here's the link to my photobucket. On it's the suit that Edward and Carlisle and Jasper are wearing (it's the same): s1108 . photobucket . com/albums/h411/bexie25/How%20to%20Save%20a%20Life/?action=view¤t=CarlisleandEdwardsuit . jpg**

**Bye Bye for now.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	302. Chapter 300

I smile and whisper back, "you're not too bad yourself."

He chuckles, his eyes dancing with light and happiness, making my heart swell.

The celebrant clears his throat, causing a chuckle to ripple through our small amount of guests.

My cheeks flame and Edward chuckles lowly, glancing over at me as we make our way forward a few steps to the celebrant.

"Are we ready?" He asks, smiling at us.

I glance at Edward at the same time that he glances at me.

My throat tightens and I have to clear my throat to be able to speak.

"Yeah. We are."

* * *

><p><strong>I could be bitchy and make it all dramatic, but I want the wedding and honeymoon to be relatively non-dramatic. :D<strong>

**Sorry I haven't updated till this morning. I had maths and couldn't do anything on my laptop and then I was busy for the next half an hour. But period 3, I had an English essay to write on I Have a Dream and To Kill a Mockingbird.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	303. Chapter 301

"We are gathered here today…" the celebrant says, but I can't hear anything past those few words.

I'm so happy and excited it's ridiculous; I feel like I'm soaring.

I swallow and glance from the corner of my eyes at Edward. My lips twitch when I realize that Edward is doing the exact same thing.

It's just so plain simple; we're in this together… we always have been.

The only distance now is that we'd be able to call each other "husband" and "wife".

I want to scream it out to the world; I'm in love and I'm happy.

Fucking finally.

Edward tugs gently on my hands and I look up at him to see his eyes dancing with amusement.

I turn towards him then, cocking my head to the side a little and he swallows, his eyes swimming with emotions.

I sniffle and smile; a dam breaks.

* * *

><p><strong>Next up... wedding vows. <strong>

**Who do you think will go first?**

**And you know what, I think I'll upload the ones I have tonight and then start back up on Friday night when I get back. :D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	304. Chapter 302

The traditional ceremony passes right before our eyes.

But when it comes to the exchanging of rings and the vows, time slows.

Edward goes first, seeing that I'm too emotional to even speak.

"Bella," he begins, and I can tell that he's struggling immediately. He swallows and I smile in encouragement; he returns a crooked half-smile in return. "Baby, you've been there for me from the beginning; from that first time we met on the bus. You taught me what real love is. You've helped me overcome my demons, one by one, but it's the things that you've given me that count." He slides the ring onto my finger and I sigh silently smiling up at him as a whimper slips from between my lips. "I love you; and for everything you've given me, I'll try to repay you the best I can. You're my world, my happiness… my everything."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, kitkat. You were wrong.<strong>

**:D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	305. Chapter 303

Then, it's my turn.

"You've given me so many things; you've opened up a whole new avenue that alone I could never have dreamt of. You've been there every step of the way, even when I felt like I was drowning. You've given me all that I am now. You captured my attention that first time I saw you, and it hasn't slipped from you since… I don't think it ever will."

I take a breath, but it catches in my throat.

"But more than anything, you've given me love and happiness and you've helped me completely and absolutely. You never complain when I wake up in a sweat in the middle of the night but I'm too tired to do anything to stop it. No, you do it for me." Edward chuckles and I hear others resound in the small garden.

I slide the ring onto his finger, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Who liked them? I liked them. :D<strong>

**Anyways... um, some reviews and then the last chapter until Friday. **

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	306. Chapter 304

I sob a quiet little sob, only audible to Edward and me at the sight of our rings as we hold each other's hands.

"I know," Edward whispers, just loud enough for me to catch it.

I look up at him and he's smiling softly but there's emotion – raw and powerful – flooding within them too. "I know."

I smile and swallow, but the celebrant's voice catches me before I fall into them.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," he says and there's a silence as I look at Edward.

"Husband," I say to myself in awe, only for Edward to echo it.

"Wife."

We edge toward each other slowly, and I can tell that this kiss, whilst soft, will be the greatest we've had in meaning.

"Well, come on," the celebrant says and we look at him. He smiles, shaking his head. "We haven't got all day. Kiss her."

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! I like that nameless celebrant who will remain nameless.<strong>

**Now, I'll see you next on Friday night... please leave your lovely reviews and all those who need to catch up, do so.**

**Bye now,**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	307. Chapter 305

He leans in, his mouth half open.

I can taste his breath on my lips.

I lick them and he swallows, his mouth closing in…

… When our lips touch, it's soft.

With all the love between us, I thought it would be stronger.

But it's not… and that alone makes it so much better.

It's soft, sweet… the confirmation of a promise to cherish, love as long we will live.

It reduces me down to my soul and in that moment, I truly feel like Edward's part of me.

His hands reach up to cup my cheeks in his stronger, stable hands; the touch alone in electrifying.

It's like a pulse and I realize…

… My heart is pounding.

Flesh, bone and muscle are stripped away… my soul and heart bear for him to take.

And I know, more than anything that he will take care of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!<strong>

**Did you miss me? I sure missed you. I got back and I was like, right. I need to do some reading and some writing. I've been reading all the time on the camp because of my phone, but there were stories on my laptop that I needed to finish reading. **

**I finished one, which was particularly good and then got to betaing a chapter of TwilightLoverGirl1's Caught. **

**I then wrote the rest of the _I'm a Girl with Power _chapter. I uploaded that, did more reading and decided to finally copy this chapter from the book I'd brought with me in case any of my Bella's and Edward's talked to me. **

**So here I am. And I'm glad to be back... also glad to say that I have one more pre-written chapter for tonight.**

**Oh and no updates tomorrow morning; doctor's appointment.**

***Smacks head against wall then rubs it.***

**Ow.**

**bexie25**


	308. Chapter 306

We pull back, coming back down to earth…

And back to the sounds of our family as they cheer and woot…

Well, that's mostly Emmett.

"Well," the celebrant says and we look at him. He smiles, "when I told you to kiss her, I didn't mean maul her in front of the family."

He laughs at his own joke and I blush as Edward smiles, chuckling along with him.

We wrap our arms around each other then, holding each other as a plethora of emotions flood through us.

Happiness…

Love…

Excitement…

Giddiness…

Edward kisses my nose wetly, making me giggle.

"I love you," he says with a blinding smile.

"And I love you," I say back, looking up into his eyes.

The love there makes me nearly cry and I bury my face in his chest, smiling.

_Home._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. So that's it for tonight.<strong>

**I've got another chapter written, but I didn't want to give you a cliffy first night back. :D I'm being nice, see?**

**Oh and I just realised that I could finish this off there, but I wouldn't.**

**We need a few things to happen first.**

**:D**

**Please review. And kitkat, hurry up on that chapter, eh?**

**bexie25**


	309. Chapter 307

Eventually, we realise that we are going to have to go out to the family.

Edward's hand is on my lower back as he guides me forward, to our family.

Hugs, squeals, tears, kisses and congratulations are thrown toward us and I try to concentrate. I really do.

But my thoughts are only on my husband; my Hoody.

I can't help but sneak little glances at him, needing little glimpses of his blissed out face.

I find myself unable to look away as I watch him laugh with his father.

He seems to feel my eyes on him, because he looks at me and smiles that smile that makes me weak at the knees.

I swallow and excuse myself from Rose and Alice's presence, making my way to him.

And when I reach him, he embraces me, his chin on my head.

We stand there, until suddenly, I feel something.

* * *

><p><strong>This one is a reward for kitkat, because she gave us the second chapter. :D<strong>

**But it also leaves you with a cliffy and it will stay that way till tomorrow because I don't have it in me to write another.**

**6-7 am starts to 10-11 ends do that to you.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	310. Chapter 308

I gasp and look down.

Edward notices and looks down with me. "Baby, what's wrong?"

I look up at him, frowning slightly. "You didn't feel that? You didn't feel something against you just then?"

His eyebrow quirks, "No, honey, I didn't. What is it?"

I smile, knowing that he'll be ecstatic. I grab his hand and held it against my stomach, just where the baby kicked.

Nothing happens and he looks at me.

I sigh and bite my lip for a moment. I sigh again and decide to just tell him. "The baby kicked."

His smile is slow, but beautiful; the most amazing thing in the world.

My heart swells.

He swallows, tears welling in his eyes. He encases my cheeks with his palms. "Let me feel again."

And then his hand is there, against our child.

The sight is perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww... see? Ye of little faith - I would never have something <em>bad <em>happen on their wedding day! And that goes for most of my other stories!**

**:D**

**Where's kitkat? She seems MIA except for new, luscious chapters. :D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	311. Chapter 309

There's a frown of concentration of Edward's face as he looks down at my belly. His hand is firmly against my stomach, both of us practically not breathing as we anticipate our child's movement.

I know we're attracting the attention of the guests – not that we didn't before – but we're so far gone that there's no point in denying it.

And then, there's a soft little kick. It's soft but quick against my already hard belly.

It makes my breath hitch and I swallow hard, trying to hold back my emotions.

Edward's too far gone, however, and breath leaves him in a huff. He strokes my womb and the smile I shoot at him is watery.

But so is his.

* * *

><p><strong>I know. I'm sorry. <strong>

**Do you wanna know what took so long? That's ok if you don't... I'll tell you anyway.**

**1. I couldn't get anything. Bella wasn't talking to me.**

**2. I was concentrating on my other story, A Choice, because the current chapter is 16 pages so far and I'm having trouble with it. But, it needs to be there.**

**3. School work. Enough said.**

**4. Just... generally focusing on other stories. :D**

**Please review and tell me that I haven't lost more readers than I have already. **

**bexie25**


	312. Chapter 310

After a kiss and some clapping, there's music and food.

The appetisers were just as we had tried the few weeks before today; nice, rich food that just made my mouth water.

There's light conversation until, unexpectedly, Emmett's up there on stage, a microphone in hand.

"Shit," I mumble, looking down.

"What?" Edward whispers and I glance at him.

"Emmett plus microphone equals Bella's embarrassment," I say and his lips twitch.

"Edward Cullen, if you want a wedding night you will shut up." I say, glaring at him.

That sobers him up enough for him to respond, "Baby, I didn't say anything."

"Oh," I begin furiously, but that's when Emmett's voice booms.

"Oi, cut it the fuck out you too! We've got more important shit than a wedding night display going on."

Oh Emmett. I should kill you in your sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL!<strong>

**I'll be honest here. I don't know shit about weddings. Sure, I've been to around… four… three being all of my siblings, but I can't remember all that went down.**

**So, I'm going for vagueness.**

**My history teacher would kill me.**

**:D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	313. Chapter 311

"Alright," Emmett says, satisfied that he has everyone's attention.

I, on the other hand, am mortified.

"So, I was thinking about coming up here and saying something; more importantly, I was thinking about what I would say." Emmett's grin is evil as he winks at me. "I knew that Big Belly wouldn't like it if I did… so I did it anyway."

I glare at him. Did he just call me fat? Pigheaded shit is grinning like there's no fucking tomorrow.

And there wouldn't be once I was done with him.

He continues. "When I first met our Belly, she was uptight. Rose had warned me that she would cut off my dick if I did anything to brash."

"Yeah," I call out. "And for once in your life you listened."

"I always listen to my Rosie," Emmett pouts. I nearly choke on giggles.

Fucker never listened to his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>No joke; I called my sister Big Belly when she was pregnant. *Gigglesnort*.<strong>

**In turn, she called me Little Belly.**

**Sorry I didn't update today. I had an annoying thing on at school. :P**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	314. Chapter 312

Emmett's speech isn't all that bad. Despite the odd embarrassing comment and his personal opinion on my sex life, it's a cute and endearing speech.

He ends the mother of all speeches with this, "to my sister in all the ways that count and her lucky-ass hubby." He raises the glass and winks at me, again making me blush. "Bella and Edward."

Edward kisses my flaming cheek, making me giggle and flap at his chest. He chuckles, grabbing a hold of my hand as he looks at me.

His eyes are glimmering with happiness; there's a light there that I've only seen on a rare occasion. His lips – plump, red, full and ever so sexy – are pulled up into a sexy smile.

It's in that moment that I don't care about all the guests; I just want to be with Edward.

Alone.

And… preferably… naked.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. I went there.<strong>

**:D**

**And I'll go there again... soon. **

**In the meantime, I'm reading _The Space Between _by KTCM. Olderward. Hot. Oh and I'm also trying my hand at Humour/Romance. Drabble, of course and E/B. **

**If you want the summary, review. :D**

**I went there too.**

**bexie25**


	315. Chapter 313

After more speeches – all of the more… delicate nature – dinner is served. It's either pork with pineapple or veal tortellini and some really nice sauce.

Edward has the former and I have the latter.

By the time of our first dance, I've consumed enough apple juice to make me giddy while Edward's relatively sober.

_Flightless Bird, American Mouth _comes on and I cling to Edward as we move subtly. My arms are wrapped around his neck and he's leaning down a little to kiss me… my cheeks, my lips, my nose; even my eyelids.

_Have I found you?_

Edward smiles. "We'll, you've most certainly found me… have I found you?"

I hum, closing my eyes as he leans his forehead against mine.

I never want this moment to end.

* * *

><p><strong>Cute... sappy, but cute.<strong>

**Hey, I just want some happiness before we get to some serious issues that need wrapping up.**

**:D**

**I'll say no more.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**Oh and that summary is still up for grabs. ;0**


	316. Chapter 314

"Bella," Edward whispers, his breath fanning against my skin hotly.

"Yeah?" I whisper back, smiling secretively as I open my eyes.

"I love you," he says and I melt.

"I love you."

"Alright, sappy-heads," Jasper says and our heads snap toward him. "I want a dance with a bride, please Edward."

Edward smiles, let's go of me and raises an eyebrow. Jasper nods and then we're dancing.

"So," Jasper says. His southern drawl and smile drunk.

"Yes Jasper," I say, giggling. He's so wasted and when I look out for Alice, I see that she's not exactly entertained with that fact.

"You did good," he says and I look at him, shocked.

Then I smile, my eyes searching for my husband. My smile grows at the word.

_Husband._

I don't think I'll ever get tired of that.

I glance at Jasper, smiling, "Yeah. I kinda did, didn't I?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello<strong>

**Surprise! Were you expecting an update this early in the day? No? That's ok.**

**Oh well. I thought this chapter was good. We haven't had a lot of Jasper and Alice, so I thought it was important for Jasper to say something at their wedding.**

**:D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**P.S. Summary for new drabble in the next chapter.**


	317. Chapter 315

"Edward, _please_," I say as he continues his lavish attack on my neck. I close my eyes, breathing in shakily as my hand clenches in his hair. "Let's go."

He smiles against my neck, "I thought you'd never say so."

He detaches himself from me, and if it weren't for the fact that we were in the presence of others… I'd jump him.

His eyes are so light, cocky, happy and filled with desire it takes my breath away.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" He says and I smile, blushing as I look down. His finger is under my chin and he drags it up so I'm looking at him. He raises an eyebrow, "Don't look down, baby. I only speak the truth."

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. "I know… thank you."

"No problem," he says and then his smile grows cheeky. "Now let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh yeah. I'm back. Sorry for the lack of updating the past few hours. I was busy getting a fringe cut and my hair slightly layered.<strong>

**:D**

**Oh and here's the summary for the new drabble. It's AH, M (for obvious reasons) and E/B: **

Edward just wants to propose to his girl; preferably, without a hitch. I have reason to worry, because Bella's fucking perceptive and her Dad's a cop. Don't even get me started on her mother... or the fact that we're only seniors. M, Lemon, Drabble.

**Should be interesting...**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	318. Chapter 316

After goodbyes and the traditional "run under the people-arch thing", we're in the car. There's a driver, so we can just focus on each other.

Safe to say, I'm sitting on Edward's lap – not straddling, rather to the side. There's nothing brash; there's just his hand on my belly, our breaths in sync and our foreheads against each other. We're looking into each other's eyes and I smile as his other hand comes up to cup my cheek.

"I know I've said it a lot," he says, smiling goofily. "But I love you and you are…" he looks down at me; at my stomach, at the dress, at my breasts, "Stunning; every fucking inch of you."

I moan, before biting my lip. "You're awfully sweet, y'know."

The car stops then, though, before he can respond.

At the same time, my heart accelerates.

_We're here_.

* * *

><p><strong>Hate to be a bitch, but if I give you the next chapter, it'll have to be the last for a total of 24 hours. And I'm sure that shit won't fly well, so we'll end it here... for now.<strong>

**Until tomorrow night,**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**P.S. Should I start posting that other drabble, Love Knows No Boundaries (the vamp/human ExB one)?**


	319. Chapter 317

"What room is that, sir?" The receptionist asks, looking at his screen.

Edward's arm is wrapped around my waist, my head on his shoulder and I feel the vibrations as he speaks, "The Governor's suite."

There's more chatter about which governor's suite but I zone it all out. I'm incredibly eager for us to be alone; just the two of us.

The baby moves again and I see, from the corner of my eyes, Edward's smile as he feels it against his hand.

I'm smiling too.

I never thought we'd be able to have this; in the midst of everything that's going on outside the wedding with the Masen's… I never thought we could have this sense of normality.

But we do… and I wouldn't change anything for the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello<strong>.

**Yeah, I know. 24 hours turned into around 8 days. Sorry bout that.**

**I'm here with another chapter, and uh, more are on the way. :D I've just been busy with school and other fanfics. That and this whole thing with people deleting and reporting fanfics has me a little on edge. I spent three hours backing up - copying and pasting - every chapter of all of my fanfics into word docs. **

**But enough about that.**

**Talking about other fanfics (of mine)... I'd like to take this moment to tell you all about the fic of mine - NINE YEARS - that hasn't been updated for a few months. Explanation is in the AN for the chapter, but I'm promoting the fic now.**

**Summary:** 1980 in Berlin, Edward and Bella are on Holiday with family. When crossing the border of the Berlin Wall, Edward is stopped. The Communist guards believe he's part of a conspiracy and keep him in custody. For nine years, they are separated by just a wall.

**So please, check it out and review... :D**

**Review this chapter also. ;)**

**bexie25**


	320. Chapter 318

Around twenty minutes later, Edward and I are alone, at the door of the governor's suite.

I don't know who got it for us, or if Edward did it… but I couldn't be more thankful.

It's beautiful; it really is.

But it's not really the room that I'm focusing on now.

It's my husband.

He's standing at the far end, over by the stereo. His back is turned towards me, so I can't tell what he's doing until, suddenly, there's soft music playing.

I recognize the song immediately. The cheesy man's put on _Please Forgive Me_ by Bryan Adams.

He turns around and there's a blissed out smile on his face as he approaches me.

He pulls me towards him, so our bodies are touching as much as they can with my protruding belly.

Then he leans down… and he kisses me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. I know, I'm sorry for the slow updating but I've got assessments that I need to focus on. Tonight there will be a few chapters, but only after I am comfortable with my geo assessment.<strong>

**Go and check out my other story - if you haven't already - called Femme Fatale. I put up some previews a few months ago.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	321. Chapter 319

No words can describe the feeling.

With one hand weaved through my hair, the other cupping the back of my neck and my arms around his neck, it feels like nothing else.

It's in this moment that I realize that this is going to be different.

Sure, we've made love – soft and hard – but _this _will be something different; something more.

This – right here, right now, tonight – will be our first time as husband and wife. It'll be the first of lots of nights.

Goosebumps break out as Edward's hand slips from the back of my head, down to my breast.

He stops kissing me, instead laying his forehead against mine.

With our eyes closed, it feels like we're the only two people in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. This is the last one for around... hmm, 3 hours? I've got a heavy amount of work to do, so... :D<strong>

**Oh and just so you know, I know that I've been really bad with updating this story lately but please know that I will never not complete a story. You guys make me upload stories in the first place and your reviews encourage me to keep going. So if I don't update for a week or whatever, then don't stop reading because you think I'm not going to continue and I've just given up.**

**Anyways... please review**

**bexie25**


	322. Chapter 320

Edward is going slowly this time; I can feel it. There's no urgency, no certain amount of time… just us.

I hum into his consuming kiss, revelling in how he's holding me, touching me, feeling me.

My love for him – and his love for me – hits me with the force of a wrecking ball and I whimper in his arms.

With my body moulded to his, he walks me backwards, not stopping until we reach the couch.

Then he pulls back and looks at me; my face, my belly… everywhere.

I feel horribly exposed with him doing that, and so I do the same.

What I see, it floors me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok... that's the first for today.<strong>

**More later. :D**

**Please review... not getting many right now.**

**bexie25**


	323. Chapter 321

My hands are on his chest then, and there's no stopping me as I quickly undo the buttons of his white dress shirt. We'd quickly changed before leaving the reception – Alice's insistence.

"Bella," Edward whispers against my lips, his voice hoarse with emotion; love, need, fire… the list could go on and on but I couldn't think of that.

Because in that moment, Edward's hands are on my womb, against the little being that we've created.

My breathing hitches and I can't speak. I draw in a shuddering breath and when I release it, Edward is looking at me, tears in his eyes and a smile on his face.

It's perfection.

Everything in this moment, this point in our life together… is perfection.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the non-cliffy cliffy. I had problems with my computer - it and it's mouse were generally misbehaving - so I had to wait until today.<strong>

**More coming later... so please review.**

**bexie25**


	324. Chapter 322

It's when I hear him speak to our baby, though, that the waterworks really start.

"Your mummy and I love you very much," he whispers down to it, his hands caressing sweet patterns. I shiver in love and desire for this perfect man in front of me. "We can't wait to see you… so don't keep us waiting any more than you have to, baby girl."

I quirk an eyebrow at him, clearing my throat to get his attention. "A girl, huh?"

Edward shrugs, his lopsided grin coming out. "I just have a feeling..." he trails off though, when our eyes connect and I can see that he knows how much I need him, how much I want him and love him.

"Jesus, baby," he moans and then his lips crash against mine… somehow, softly and demanding at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep... cuteness turned into sexiness. :D<strong>

**We've started mid-term break until Tuesday, but with that said I have a lot of studying to do at this time. Safe to say, there won't be any updates for my major stories, probably just this one actually and not many while we're at it.**

**I mean, we're talking about studying/completing assessments for drama... french... integrated (subject that only our school does, sucks)... religion... pdhpe... science... I think that's it... or rather, I hope it's it.**

**Please review. More reviews, more chapters.**

**bexie25**


	325. Chapter 323

Breath leaves me in a huff and soon, Edward's lifting me up, carrying me over to the room with a bed.

In the back of my mind, I wonder just how fucking big this hotel suite is.

But that's all pushed aside when Edward lays me down on his bed, his eyes glimmering with emotion and unshed tears as he settles over me.

My throat gets tight as he looks at me and then he leans down to kiss my nipples.

I moan, licking my lips as my fingers weave through his hair and pull. Hard.

He groans, and starts to suck.

I arch off the bed, blinded by pleasure as I whimper his name.

* * *

><p><strong>I just wanted to take this opportunity to thank you all for the response this story has gotten. When I first contacted kitkat681 for advice, I never fucking <em>dreamed <em>that she'd answer.**

**Then she did and she told all of you to come over and we've continued to grow in thousands of hits everyday and then there's the alerts and fav's... and reviews.**

**Just thank you... especially to my regular readers, but of course to kitkat and all of you newcomers. I hope you find other stories of mine - especially upcoming drabbles - to be what you wanna read because I love reading what you think about this story.**

**Of course, I'll let you know when the other drabbles are up, but it's easier to put me on author alert. :D**

**Thanks again and please review,**

**bexie25**


	326. Chapter 324

After he pays avid attention to both breasts – leaving me panting, of course, just as he always does – he kisses down my body. He pauses at my belly, pressing soft kisses against my bump and I have to close my eyes and breathe slowly and deeply to keep my emotions in check.

But damn, this man in front of me… I may have thought it way to many times tonight, but he really is just… god, he's just so fucking perfect.

When he moves down to my core, he looks up at me for a moment and I smile at him. He smiles back, and then spreads my legs.

Nothing can prepare me for what he does next.

* * *

><p><strong>Getting down to the sexy times *giggles*<strong>

**Oh god. Getting down... *giggle snort***

**Anyways, I'ma go study more. :D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	327. Chapter 325

It doesn't matter how many times Edward has… done _that_. It still makes me shiver and whimper – amongst other things – every time. Every time, it gets better and better.

But this time… this time he's soft, slow; almost careful as he licks and sucks on my clit and lips.

My hands are in his hair as I watch him. He's like a man dying from thirst as he licks, laps, sucks, nips, fucking _bites_.

"God, baby, you taste so fucking good," he moans and I bite my lip. "No! I want to hear you. Don't bite that fucking lip, Bella. _I'm_ gonna do that."

And then he quickly thrusts two fingers into me…

And I explode; my back arching off the bed as I cry out his name.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok... now, I would give you all the chapters I have... which is only four more because, well you know, I gotta study.<strong>

**But then you'd get a cliffy. And not a good one.**

**I'm hoping we crack 1700 tonight... I wanna wake up with some pretty number of reviews in my inbox.**

**Come on, flood it. You know you want to!**

**:D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	328. Chapter 326

"Hmm, I love you," Edward says and I watch as he licks the last of me off his lips. He's crawling up my body, eyeing me – my breasts in particular as they fall and rise quickly with each breast. He seems to be quite taken with them, something that's only increased since we found out about my pregnancy.

Or maybe he just loves the fact that, not only are they larger, but they're quite sensitive as well.

I swallow back a moan, smiling seductively. "Love you, too. Now come on… make love to your pregnant wife."

He smiles his crooked grin at me, winking, "Yes, ma'am."

"Nuh-uh," I say seriously, frowning jokingly and his eyes twinkled with happiness. "That's Mrs Cullen to you."

He smiles, "and that's sounds too fucking good."

I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him toward me. "Yes, it does, doesn't it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cute banter before we get to the sexing. :D<strong>

**Now, I'ma go do some more studying... see you in a few hours.**

**Oh and we didn't get any reviews over night. Not one. I'm a bit sad about that :(**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	329. Chapter 327

Edward nestles in between my legs as I brush the hair back from his forehead. He looks so beautiful when he's in control, about to take what he wants.

And then, he enters me. It's soft, sweet, _slow _and I sigh, my head falling forward to rest on his shoulder as my hands move down to wrap around his waist. They curl up to his shoulder blades and it feels so good, so sexy and so fucking _erotic_ to feel his muscles tense as he thrusts softly, slowly but rhythmically into me.

I gasp his name, my head flying back into the pillows when he angles his hips _just right_.

Then again, when he thrusts against it and rubs circles on my clit. I choke on a moan, needing his lips on mine.

He kisses me, his tongue entering my mouth, claiming.

Moments later, we shatter in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>*Gasp* I finished a lemon scene – well, the actually part of the lemon – in one chapter! How 'bout that!<strong>

**It's right on 150 words, though. ;)**

**Plus, I think it's my favourite lemon in this story. Again, how 'bout that!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	330. Chapter 328

We're up until the early hours of the morning, when we are finally completely sated.

We fall asleep, and I know that we're gonna be sleeping for a while.

In the morning, when I finally wake up, the covers are down to just the top of my breasts.

For a moment, I'm lying there, thinking it's just any old day. Then suddenly, the memories of our wedding – and more importantly, our wedding night – come back and I smile when I realize…

I'm Edward's wife. I'm Mrs Cullen now.

With my eyes still close but a wide smile on my face, my hand sweeps out to my left… only to come into contact with, well, sheets.

I open my eyes and sit up, holding the sheet up to my chest.

"Edward, baby?"

Moments later, Edward walks in with a contented, blissful smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. So... I've put up two today and gotten no reviews. Next chapter is when we crack 1700 reviews. Come on, that's only like... 6 reviews? 5 reviews?<strong>

**S'nothing!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	331. Chapter 329

My mouth falls open at the sight of him.

Just a small smattering of chest hair, abs – delectable, lick-able ones – muscled and toned arms and legs…

And… and fuck me. He's wearing boxers. _Just _boxers.

And he's suddenly _quite_ hard.

I smile seductively, crooking my finger in one of those come hither ways. He groans and runs for me, jumping onto the bed and I laugh as he tackles me back, kissing the shit out of me.

Safe to say, we spend most of the day in bed.

Well, actually we spend most of our mini-honeymoon in bed in this very hotel. Granted, it's only a few days long… five days.

But it's heaven. I mean, there are no phone calls from friends, or family. No crying babies… just us. There's just Edward and me and our newlywed-ness.

And it's fantastic.

Until we get a call from Carlisle, that is.

**I'm sorry! But we need to get this going. If you want outtakes at the end of their honeymoon then that's fine, I'll post 'em. But they couldn't have such a perfect bubble for long. We need to take care of a few things.**

**Also, I was uploading through the boycott because silly me, I forgot but then I stopped updating on saturday and today is tuesday. So please... review now. :D**

**Now, tell me your theories. What could Carlisle be calling about?**

***smirks* I know the answer.**

**bexie25**


	332. Chapter 330

I wake up on the last day that we have in this hotel.

Every day, I've woken up to my husband, right there next to me. And if he isn't there, then he soon is.

So, I may be pouting when I feel around for him and he isn't there.

I sit up, licking my lips, my throat a little dry and when I peel back my eyes to look around, Edward's sitting there, watching me anxiously.

I frown, "Edward?"

He doesn't answer, only looks down and sighs.

That doesn't sit well with me. When I say his name again, it's with more conviction, louder.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

He sighs again, but makes eye contact.

"I got a call from Carlisle, baby," he says carefully. "It's, uh… it's your father. He's in hospital."

He takes a steady breath and when he looks at me again, it's pained.

"He's dying, love."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear. What's gonna happen now?<strong>

**:D**

**Well, the next... two... chapters are going to be a little iffy on how realistic they are - maybe but keep in mind that Bella is very confused. She doesn't know how to feel because the man she loved when so much younger caused her so much pain after her mother left. Now, that man is dying. **

**I've had assessments today. It was horrible. I had a french assessment - reading comprehension is my forte, not as much writing - then I had Integrated... ah, I hate this week. It's the week from hell, I'm sure.**

**Then to top it all off, I have Science - not a good subject for me - and a PE assignment to hand in tomorrow.**

**2 more chapters pre-written; you may get both, I'm not sure. :D**

**Glad to see a lot of my reviewers are back :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	333. Chapter 331

I breathe in and out slowly, perhaps not really understanding what Edward is saying.

"Wait, wait, wait," I say, hopping up out of the bed. I'm feeling slightly sick as I look at his head. My mind is all over the place; I can't focus on anything. Edward's words combined with incidents with my father are flying at me and I let them as they whirl around in my mind.

"_He's dying, love."_

"_You disgusting little bitch, it's your fault."_

"_He's dying, love."_

"_Wish you'd never been born."_

"_He's dying, love."_

"_Isabeeelllaaaaa!"_

And then, after what feels like an eternity, I'm falling.

I don't even know if I hit the ground as everything fades into black.

* * *

><p><strong>Two reasons for posting this.<strong>

**I'm feeling generous ****and it's a present to all of you, thanking for the support. We are nearing 200,000 hits - and 2000 reviews - which just astounds me because it grows day by day and we still have things that need to happen before this can finish.**

**:D**

**So yeah... thanks :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	334. Chapter 332

When I wake up, I'm laying down on something comfy, and there are voices.

Yes, that's right. _Voices. _As in… more than one.

Which means that someone is here that wasn't here before.

I hum groggily, frowning slightly as I open my eyes. The images are blurry at first, just coloured blobs but as a few seconds pass, it comes clearer.

And then, I can see Edward's thoroughly relieved face.

"Oh Jesus, baby," Edward breathes and then he swoops down to kiss me lightly. I clear my throat as he continues to speak. "You scared me. You've been out for about half an hour."

I look around to my right, and that's when I identify the other person.

It's Carlisle.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... but don't worry, we tap into Bella's feelings in a minute. Promise. :D<strong>

**Well, not literally a minute, but the next chapter coming up I think which will be tonight.**

**Oh god... studying is tedious... but unfortunately, we need science in our world.**

**:(**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	335. Chapter 333

"What's wrong with him?" I ask, frowning as I look between my husband and father-in-law.

"Bella, he's got liver cancer," Carlisle says and I look at him.

"Well," I say, feeling slightly sick. "That's probably from all the drinking. Maybe it'll teach him something."

They both crack a small smile, but there is concern in their eyes.

_I hate it_.

I sigh, giving up. "Tell me."

"Bella," Carlisle says and I start to hate the fucking sound of my name. "It's serious; your father is dying."

I try to see if he's joking, but all I can see is seriousness.

I look at Edward then, and he, too, looks serious and concerned.

My mouth shapes all the questions my brain and mind need to hear answers to, but nothing comes out.

I realize then that fate is playing some sick game on me, because…

I'm feeling… _something_ for _him_.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok... *smiles* I'm writing ahead because I can't take studying anymore and I must say, it looks good. :D<strong>

**Really, it does.**

**Please review, more coming.**

**bexie25**


	336. Chapter 334

"Wait, what?" I say, looking back at Carlisle. For the past fifteen minutes, Carlisle has been trying to convince me to go see him and it's fucking pissing me off." I don't want to, I don't need to – there's nothing I will gain from the experience except more fucking pain!"

Edward frowns but doesn't say anything and I sigh, frustrated.

Carlisle sighs, rubbing at his face as he covers it with his hands. "You need closure Bella. And you need to be able to move on-"

I cut him off furiously, thundering with all my might, "I _have _fucking moved on!" I sigh hard and sharply, fire surely sparking in my eyes. I point a finger at him and there's no stopping my rant now.

* * *

><p><strong>And this is where it gets a little angsty again. :D<strong>

**Now, there will be perhaps one more, but that cliffy is worse than this one. Want it or wanna keep it for tomorrow? Because I have tomorrow's updates sorted and written. :D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	337. Chapter 335

"You weren't there, Carlisle! You didn't have to hear it, _feel it_!" Tears well up, but that doesn't stop me; nor does Edward when he reaches out for me. I feel like I need to get this out… and so, I do.

"_You_ didn't have to fucking do all the work around the house. _You _didn't have to make sure that _you_ were Miss Goody-fucking-_two_ shoes just to make sure _your_ father didn't beat you!"

My chest is heaving with the force of my anger, but I'm not finished. Not yet. "I needed him. When my mother left, I fucking needed him. And instead of being the loving father that he always was, he turned around and beat me." I finger the crescent shaped scar on my wrist.

"You wanna know how I got this?" I ask, holding it up for him to see. My words are biting.

He nods.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. Next chapters will come soon. Promise.<strong>

**Told you you wouldn't want it last night.**

**In other news, I did my science assessment. It's my last BIG assessment, so I'm pretty much free now. No studying tonight, methinks!**

**Yay!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	338. Chapter 336

I slump down and look at the scar.

"I was… seventeen," I say, swallowing to quell my anger. "It was assessment week at school and I was run off my fucking feet. Dad's demands weren't lessening, but my work at school wasn't either; they were sky-rocketing. I was already seen as a freak by many, questioned for the various things that they'd heard happened at home."

My eyes flash to Edward's and he's there, looking concerned.

Because I already feel… well, I don't know, I laugh bitterly. "None were true, but school was getting to the 'now or never' stage." I took a deep breath. "Because of all the work that I was doing – for school, for work, for Charlie - I was barely getting any sleep; an hour – if that – a day."

I held up my wrist. "I got this because I got a detention for sleeping in class."

* * *

><p><strong>:'(<strong>

**Sadness.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	339. Chapter 337

I look up again at Carlisle, "So no. I don't _want_ to see him and I _don't need _to. I wasted enough time and I've felt enough pain because of that man. I don't need to feel any more."

Carlisle looks at me, then at Edward. Edward's frowning and he shakes his head, as if knowing what his father will say now. And then his frown deepens with disapproval when Carlisle raises an eyebrow and opens his mouth.

"That's what I'm saying, Bella." He says and I raise my eyebrow at him. "You need closure so that you can truly move on. Let me tell you, Bella, life and death situations will clear up a man and his conscience is all he has left."

I snort. "There's just one problem with that theory."

"Yes?"

"Charlie Swan doesn't _have _a conscience."

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, that's right. He doesn't!<strong>

**Now, I've pre-written to 344 for now and it's looking pretty emotional, I must say. :D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	340. Chapter 338

"I can't _believe _this," I say, crossing my arms stubbornly as I get in the car.

Edward was the one to get me; he convinced me in his own way to go to the hospital and now… I am with Carlisle and my husband and I'm going to go see the son of a bitch who is unfortunately also my father.

Edward sighs and takes my hand, "Dad, are you sure about this? I won't have Bella's health or the baby's implemented or risked because of the stress this will undoubtedly cause her."

"She needs this, Edward," Carlisle says clinically, in his special 'no room for negotiation' voice. "It may do her good, you know."

Edward just sighs again, frustrated.

"_She _is right here in the car," I mutter, wondering if maybe, just maybe, they'll change their mind.

They don't and twenty minutes later, I'm in my father's hospital room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok... so she's going in... to see him.<strong>

**:D**

**Sorry I lost track of time... watching T.V. and generally relaxing... ah, this is the life.**

**Now, I have six pre-written for tomorrow... today was only something like 4?**

**Can't remember.**

**Oh well, please review - we're getting close to 1800 reviews! Gah, never thought that would happen!****  
><strong>

**:D :D *Big smiles***

**I think I need to go to bed *scratches head* yeah... I'ma do that.**

**bexie25**


	341. Chapter 339

It's like a war in my mind.

Part of me wants to scream and kick and cry in pain that this is happening, that my father is dying.

But the biggest part of me is the one that hates him; that man, that man who _abused _me, _tormented _me and nearly _killed _me many a time but still thinks he has the right to call me his _daughter._

Anger flares up and I feel like punching something… or perhaps being sick.

This is not how I want to spend my new life as Edward's wife, pregnant with his child.

My throat closes up and I look at Edward.

I feel like screaming, the mere thought of what I could say to Charlie makes my throat feel raw.

Even as I cry, I feel like laughing in his face just as _he _did _so_ many times before.

Whose vulnerable now, father?

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... who is?<strong>

**The next chapters open a side of Bella that may shock most of you... it's a bitter, broken, hurt and angry one. Fiercella!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	342. Chapter 340

It's evident that out of both of us, he is.

With tubes all around him and the heart monitor beating out the rhythm; it looks as if just a gush of wind could push him over the edge and into death.

He's grey, sallow, his face looking like death. I knew though, that he'd fight; it's in his blood, his nature.

_Just like how it's in mine._

I smile faintly as I come forward, and I feel Edward's arm wrap around my waist when I reach out for him.

"How do you feel?" He asks after a few minutes silence as I look at my father.

I sigh heavily, glaring at my father's form. "I feel like… I don't know. I feel like giving him everything he gave me. And if he dies, I think I will want to dance on his ashes."

It's dark, yes, but Edward's doesn't judge.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you she was dark at the moment. She's going through a lot and stuff, so...<strong>

**:D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	343. Chapter 341

Regardless of my want to leave straight after I've seen him, we stay for the rest of the day. We get updates from Carlisle, one an hour; even though I told him I wanted to know nothing… that I didn't care.

He doesn't give up though and eventually, I've had enough.

"Carlisle," I say as he comes up to us. I hold up a hand, "Don't. Don't do this to me. I told you I don't want to know."

He sighs, "Bella-"

"No!" I shout, probably causing people to look at me. I ignore them, too angry. "God, I'm sick of the sound of my fucking name. I told you I don't care. For fuck sakes, if I had my way, he'd be dead by now!"

I know that it's wrong to feel that way… but what's worse is that…

I can't bring myself to take it back.

* * *

><p><strong>I agree with her. What do you think?<strong>

**:D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	344. Chapter 342

Carlisle merely swallows, and I can't tell if he's disgusted with me or not.

But my stubborn character comes to show, and I refuse to take it back.

So I simply look at him as he looks back at me, as if trying to see if I am going to take it back.

When he realizes that I won't, he sighs and rubs at his face.

Again, I just blink slowly, watching him.

He looks at me and sighs, it's harsher this time. "Fine, fine; I just thought that you might want to see him before he died. He's going to die tonight." He's careful to not say my name but I raise an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. "We're sure of it."

I sigh, frowning. "Fine," I give up, looking at him. I can tell that he wants me happy though it won't, I'll give him this.

"Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Please understand. Though it'll be explained in the next chapter, Bella thinks she owes a lot to Carlisle. She wants to do this <em>for him<em> not for herself or for Carlisle.**

**Also, my friend are-you-not-entertained made me a cover thing for this story. Look up and admire it! *Looks up and admires it***

**She also said that she'll do it for anybody, so just PM her! :D - Speaking of, could you do some more for me?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	345. Chapter 343

Edward's holding me, an arm around my waist as we walk to my father's room; the steps are slow, reluctant steps.

"Why are you doing this?" Edward asks as we near the door. "I can tell that you don't want to, and if I'm being honest with myself, I don't want you to either."

I sigh and pause at the door, not looking to the right. "Carlisle wants me to. He thinks it'll be good for me, and you saw what he was like when I started yelling at him. I just… I feel like I owe it to him. He's been so good to me."

Edward can't think of a response but to caress my cheek, and then we turn around and walk into the room.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah.<strong>

**Oh and I think it's only one more chapter tonight. I'm trying to be good and not give you everything I've written so far!**

**:D**

**Oh and I have actually gotten that cover-thing to work! Look up above! *looks up above***

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	346. Chapter 344

"Why couldn't you love me, daddy?" I ask, wiping at the tears as I sobbed, looking down at him. "Why couldn't you be the father I needed? Why are you making this so hard for me? I don't know how to _feel_. God, why do I fucking care so much after all you've done to me?"

But then, the desperate anger comes up again and I thump my fists at his chest. "I hate you! I hate you, dammit, I _have _to hate you! Why did you_ do_ this to me?"

Edward's arms wrap around me, prying my fists off my father. I fight him in vain. He hushes me, turning me around. I'm thumping on Edward's chest, crying, though not nearly as hard as I had to my father.

Then, when it all becomes too much, the sobbing, the pain, the anger; I collapse.

And then I collapse.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes well... I was hoping to stay up to read some more of your reviews and thoughts on these past few chapters, but it doesn't seem that that'll be happening.<strong>

**Goodnight now, :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	347. Chapter 345

When I wake up, Edward wants to talk it through. He takes me to Carlisle's office, and we talk.

"It's not fair," I say weakly, looking up at Edward as tears well in my eyes. "It's not fair."

"I know," he whispers, sliding across the seat, closer to me as he wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"Every time I walk away from him," I say, sniffling. "Every single _fucking _time, I think I won't have to see him again… and then I do, and I hate it. Everything comes back, Edward," I cry, and Edward frowns, wiping the tears away. "I hate it. I don't know what to do… I feel like I'm a teen again, with no one there and it _scares_ me."

Edward smiles, understanding light on his features. "That's where you're wrong, baby." He leans in, resting his forehead against mine. "You'll _always_ have me."

* * *

><p><strong>Good afternoon.<strong>

**I woke up and mum wanted to go to this art fair, so we went. It was alright. Now I'm back and I've been doing some more writing. :D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	348. Chapter 346

"Will I?" I ask and Edward frowns again. "How can we know, Edward? Anything could happen." My mind rebels against me, showing me just what _could _happen. Edward could leave, one of us could die… anything could happen.

And that scares me; sure, I have Hoody, I'm his wife, the mother of his child…

But for how long?

"Bella," he says, taking my hands in his. He looks down at our rings, takes a deep breath, then moves to remove mine."

"What are you doing?" I whisper, scared that I may have ruined my chances with him now. "Edward?"

He smiles at me, "I wanna show you something."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my, I completely forgot to include this earlier... <strong>

**Hopefully, you'll remember it. :D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	349. Chapter 347

I frown in confusion.

"Um," I say, my brain obviously unable to function for the moment. I briefly wonder if this is what they mean about baby brain. "What?"

Edward chuckles softly and the crooked smile leaves me… well, breathless amongst other things.

"I said," he says, "I wanna show you something." He looks up at me, "relax baby. I need your ring to show you."

I bite my lip, but open my hand out, letting him take it off.

He holds it with such a reverence that this something is special. And then, he turns it on an angle for me to be able to see the inside.

"Bella," he says. "Look."

I do and I gasp, tears welling.

Because his ring… _my ring_… is engraved.

_I'll always be your Hoody._

And suddenly, I'm taking off his ring, too.

* * *

><p><strong>Hands up... figuratively... how many of you actually remembered her talking about getting his ring engraved and Alice smiled making her think Edward was doing the same thing?<strong>

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	350. Chapter 348

"Bella?" Edward asks and I quickly get the ring off his finger, turning it just as he did for me.

He peers, his eyes squinting and suddenly, his eyes change and I know that he's looking at what I wrote.

"You…" he says, air coming from him in a huff. "Oh_ god,_ Bella." He takes his ring from me and looks closer, turning it as he reads the engraving. "Together… always… forever… my Hoody, your Bella."

Suddenly, I'm not the only one with tears in their eyes.

"Always," I say, smiling through my tears.

"Always," Edward whispers back, awe colouring his words and he takes my face in his hands, his lips descending upon mine.

_Heaven._

* * *

><p><strong>Sweetness. Who remembered?<strong>

**Alright, it's part midnight. I gotta go to bed!**

**Night and please review! **

**Oh and the 1800th review will get a little surprise! **

**bexie25**


	351. Chapter 349

I don't see my father again.

I don't see him, and just one week from when I last did, Charlie Swan dies.

They ask me if I want to arrange a funeral, and I just about scream in their faces something with a lot of profanity that would most likely be offensive.

Short version, I decline.

I don't attend, and no one asks me of pressures me in to it. I just… decline and that's the end of it.

I'm a little angry when I receive an invitation to the fucker's funeral, but after a little ranting and screaming – all unfortunately heard by Edward – I'm fine.

It's then that I apologize and when he asks what for, I explode.

I tell him that I'm sorry for how I'm acting… thinking… feeling… speaking… anything that I can apologize for. Edward listens before he politely and calmly tells me to shut up.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. So, on the same night, we made it over 1800 reviews and over 200, 000 hits. So thank you everyone! The 1800th reviewer was Mom23xx... I'm still trying to figure out what to give you as the surprise! PM or review me - anyone - what you think a suitable one would be.<strong>

**On other news...**

**I'm sorry if you think this is moving fast, but we need to keep things going. :D**

**Now… time jump will be in around 4-5 chapters. Just a small one, couple of months. But before that, we need to talk to someone... who do you think it is?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	352. Chapter 350

Everything is fine for about a month. At five months, nearly at my third trimester mark, I feel somehow better than ever. Healthy.

But, that all goes to hell when a woman shows up on our doorstep.

"Bella, baby, can you get that?" Edward calls from the kitchen.

I get up from the couch, rubbing my lower back as I waddle forward. The bell rings and I yell, "Alright, alright, I'm coming," before I murmur to myself, "Jesus, a pregnant woman can only walk so fucking fast."

When I reach the door, I open it and frown at the sight before me.

"Hello," the woman says, looking terribly nervous.

"Hi," I say back, confused. I look at her, trying to decipher who it is exactly. When I'm unable to think of anything, I say, "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

She swallows nervously, "I'm Sue, Sue Swan, your father's wife."

* * *

><p><strong>We're you all expecting that? It was always the plan to get a wife in there - Sue, of course - at some point but this seemed to be the easiest and well... fastest way. She won't be lingering in their lives, I promise. :D<strong>

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	353. Chapter 351

Suddenly, I'm completely and absolutely furious.

"What?" I say loudly, and a few seconds later I hear Edward coming down the hall. I relax slightly when he wraps his arms around me just under my breast, before kissing my neck.

"Baby, who's this?" He murmurs as I arch my neck to the right, my eyes on the woman in front of me.

"Apparently," I say bitingly, "this is my father's wife… Sue _Swan_."

He pauses, straightens up and extends his hand. She eyes it before shaking it and I watch Edward as he says, "Listen, this is a really difficult time at the moment." The woman's eyes alight in fire at his words, as if she thinks he's got a nerve to say such a thing. He sighs, "Would you like to come inside so we can talk?"

Her eyes narrow for a minute, but she nods curtly.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. Here we go. The next two chapters will be interesting and then... time jump of two months! Also... we'll casually find out the sex of the baby... so have your say! What do you think, boy or girl? (Yes, there's only one, lol)<strong>

**Oh and answers to two questions:**

**1. annaharding: Ed Senior will be making an appearance because we need to sort that shit out.**

**2. lovedwardalways: Sue was at the hospital, but remember, Bella didn't want to see or know anything about Charlie. Granted, Carlisle told her but she was only in his room about 2-3 times. It was by chance that she didn't meet her, really. **

**Hope that clears things up! :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	354. Chapter 352

She sits on the couch, looking around and I can tell that she's judging us. "Is it just the two of you?"

I huff, "no, it isn't. Listen, I don't mean to be rude, but can we please cut the small talk and get to the more pressing issue." She looks at me, blankly. "Oh my god," I hiss under my breath before I look back up at her. "Why are you here?"

She sighs, slumping her shoulders forward. She's silent for several minutes before, finally, she speaks. "He asked for you, you know. In his last week of life, he asked for you."

I huff a bitter laugh, "Good for him. Pity it was too fucking late."

She looks at me, horrified. "Bella-"

"No," I hold up my hand. "Only close friends and family call me that. My name's Isabella."

She sighs, "Isabella, then. He's your own father!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear. Sue really shouldn't have said that.<strong>

**It seems that I'm just now starting to control my updating urges. And it's right down to the last 50-75 chapters! Yes, you heard correct, we're down to that now. Things will be moving along, hopefully not too quickly. If you ever feel that it's going to fast, just let me know, ok? That way, I can slow it down for you guys... after all, I want my readers happy and it's not like the story is pre-written *snorts*. Hell no, it ain't!**

**God, I'm rambling!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	355. Chapter 353

"Yes," I argue back, my voice rising to match hers. "And he abused that right just as he abused me. Fucking hell, do you know what he did to me?"

She nods firmly, "he's told me little bits."

I huff a laugh again, shaking my head, incredulous. "Oh my god, you just don't get it, do you? My father was a horrible, conceited piece of shit. He did anything he could to make my life hell!"

"Did he?" She fought back, "did he really?"

Before I can bite her head off, Edward stands angrily, glaring at this Sue woman. "I think you should leave. My wife has been through a lot and she doesn't need stress – she's five months pregnant, for fuck's sake."

Sue looks at him, "Please, I just wanted-"

"I don't care what you wanted," he says slowly, trying to control his anger. "Leave, please."

She does.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. Enough of Sue. I know we didn't really delve into this, but Sue was quite angry and I didn't want to dwell on that... not when we have a wedding coming up and then the Masens then... finally... our little baby is coming.<strong>

**Speaking of, girl or boy? What do you think?**

**Oh and also, I'm preparing for Alice and Jasper's wedding now. It's coming up soon. It won't be in as much detail as Edward and Bella's - the lead up won't be as big either. :D What colour should Bella's bridesmaid dress be? **

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	356. Chapter 354

Edward walks her out while I sit there on the couch. So many emotions run through me, hate, sadness, a feeling of unworthiness… especially this one sole feeling.

I feel as if I have – or rather, _had _as my father is dead now – been replaced somehow. I didn't know if Sue had children or not, and if they were with my father or not – if they were, I would feel sorry for them – but I still felt as if… I'm not good enough. Sure, I knew I never was for my father, but the thought of him having a whole second family cut me. Deeply. More so than any knife that had even touched my skin.

"Baby?" Edward asks as he comes and sits on the couch. He unfolds my feet from their position near my bum and drapes them across his lap. "You ok?"

"I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I hate to leave it there, but that's the last for the night. I need to write a few more and I'm working on multiple other stories at the moment. On top of that, though, I need to sleep. Big day ahead!<strong>

**I will never get tired of listening - or rather, reading - your reviews. They excite and thrill me - not to mention amaze me - to see how completely passionate you are about my little story here. Honestly, it means so much and I hope you all stick around for the other drabbles that will be coming!**

**Now, good night!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	357. Chapter 355

When Edward begins to massage the soles of my feet, I moan and drop my head back against the soft armrest of the couch. I hum as he uses just his thumbs to rub hard circles to the middle of the sole. I smile in thanks and he smiles back lovingly.

"Tell me, baby," he says and I do. I tell him everything that I'm feeling and by the end, I'm crying for some reason. Blame the hormones, blame anything but it still felt irrationally troubling.

What Edward tells me, though, calms me. "I love you, baby. What your feeling is completely natural. It's ok to feel all that. You have to know that, and besides… I'm proud of you. You've been through a lot since we got married, and you've held your own."

I snorted, "A sobbing mess in your arms daily is brave or whatever?"

He smiles, nodding.

* * *

><p><strong>Cute, understanding Hoody. Gotta love him!<strong>

**Now, I'm sorry that this is the first update. Half the day we had a talk, and then I had a Drama assessment then other stuff... grr, in general.**

**Here's this chapter, more coming soon! :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	358. Chapter 356

The next two months fly by, and before I know it, it's a week from Alice and Jasper's wedding.

"Baby, I'm as fat as a fucking whale," I whine, pouting as Edward comes to me. He climbs onto our bed and crawls up to me. I fall back with a sigh, my hair spreading above my head amongst the pillows.

"Bella," Edward whispers slowly. "Do you know how fucking beautiful you look round with my daughter? Do you?"

I whimper, sniffling. _Fuck these fucking emotions. And fucking fuck Edward._

My inner vixen purrs, _oh yes please._

I huff, "No, because to me I'm a fat whale. How can I look good, Edward? How can I go to my best friend's wedding looking _this_? Seriously, I'm gonna embarrass myself; seven months pregnant and ridiculously… _big_. All the fuck over."

Edward growls and I know now that I'm about to be served.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... yes. But in what way? *smiles wickedly* Sexy, deteminedward coming up... naked.<strong>

**:D**

**I believe it's been around 30 chapters and they've been busy. Oh and she's pregnant with a girl, as you can see! I'm excited. Names will be... well, from the book. :D**

**Juicy Edward coming up soon...**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	359. Chapter 357

For a second there, I think he's going to shout, or scream or… something.

I don't know. All I know is that I'm not afraid because… well, I know how Edward feels about me.

I sigh. "I'm sorry. I'm just… hormonal and I don't like the way I look right now… I just feel like I'm…" I dread saying that last word, so I trail off, looking away and biting my lip.

Edward sighs too and then, suddenly, one warm hand is cupping my face. "Baby?"

I lock my jaw and close my eyes. As irrational as it is, I feel as if I'm about to cry.

Fucking hormones.

"Bella… you're beautiful." Edward says and then I can't feel him anymore. I don't move for several minutes, even as I feel him move off the bed.

In fact, I don't move until I hear something clunk, hitting the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Some of your reviews have honestly made me laugh out loud.<strong>

**I'm not calling the baby girl Renesmee… rather a nickname of that… and not the Lockness Monster one either, though it is close. Think a move… normal one, I suppose. Don't worry, that name is reserved for supernatural fics only!**

**Review what you think it is!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	360. Chapter 358

When I do open my eyes, and see Edward standing there, completely naked, all I can do is groan.

I had been horny beforehand so the sight of my husband naked, eager and ready… it did things to me, for sure.

"Edward," I whimper, reaching out for him. I couldn't help myself; either I have him now, or I die… or something as equally dramatic.

He smiles lovingly at me as he kicks of the rest of his pants and then he climbs on the bed. He crawls between my legs, quickly nestling into the space between my legs. He leans down so his face is inches away from my core.

I gasp when his warm, wet tongue begins its torture on me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the no updates the past six days. I was really sick – missed the last three days of school. I simply couldn't write and I didn't touch my laptop for around two or three days.<strong>

**But then I realized that I'd majorly cock-blocked you… and that I must rectify that immediately.**

**And rectify that I shall. ;D**

**More coming up**

**bexie25**


	361. Chapter 359

Edward worships me with his lips, tongue and body.

He shows me through his action how much he loves me and the way he does so makes me feel just what he feels I am… beautiful.

I can see now that I was stupid… that I should have realized that though I may have been feeling this way because of hormones… I was really a treasure to Edward. Because within me is our child, the child we made out of love.

And that… that makes me feel special. It makes me feel as if I'm needed in a different way than I had ever been needed in before.

At that realization, I double my efforts to show him my love, to let him know that I knew what he felt for me and that I was so fucking sorry.

Hours later when Edward's fallen asleep, I lay there, watching him.

* * *

><p><strong>Not exactly graphic - at all, actually - but I don't think this one needed to be. More will come soon, promise so don't worry.<strong>

**Next up... Alice and Jasper's wedding. :D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	362. Chapter 360

The next week leading up to Alice and Jasper's wedding is hectic. Alice is so stressed that I swear she is an energetic ball of bridezilla.

Last minute fittings and changes are made to both our dresses – and other things – as we try to make this the most beautiful wedding it can be.

Alice's wedding hen's night is fun-filled. Alice, Rose, Esme and I are all taken out to dinner with Alice's mother.

She's not all that nice. I can see why Alice has problems with her regularly. She's a self-obsessed, stupid and nosy person… just the type of person that anyone wouldn't want as a mother. Too opinionated for her own good, I'm honestly surprised that Alice still speaks to her.

And then I remember how miserable it was without my mother around – give or take on the fact that my father was abusive – and I'm happy for Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>That one was right on 150. I knew I couldn't just jump to Alice's wedding so this was kind of a 'leading up tofiller' chapter... for a drabble... hah!**

**Anyways... I'm feeling generous so minimum 2 more updates tonight. Already written.**

**:D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	363. Chapter 361

Finally, the madness is almost over and it's the day of the wedding.

Alice is nervous and I smile when I remember how, not long ago, I had been feeling that way. It helps to be able to tell her that everything is going to be perfect because there's a surety in my voice. Whenever Alice had been trying to help me with any kind of nerves – whether they'd been on the day of my wedding or not – there had always been a point where I knew that Alice's reassurances were empty ones.

So now, to be able to see the apparent calm in her eyes and face… and knowing what was ahead for her.

God, it made me understand why Esme was so emotional and giddy on _my_ wedding day.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the link to Bella's dress: <strong>**s1108 . photobucket albums/h411/bexie25/How%20to%20Save%20a%20Life/?action=view¤t=bellasbridesmaiddress . jpg**

**Links to Alice's dress in two chapters… her chapter as she walks down the aisle. :D**

**Let me know if you want Jasper's outfit as well.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	364. Chapter 362

Being the bridesmaid is something that I swear I will always treasure.

The look on people's faces when they watch you walk down the aisle just before the bride… the anticipation to see her… I must say that I like it.

But I don't see them for long before I focus on the sight of my husband next to Alice's awaiting, anxious fiancé. Jasper looks like he's about to go shit some bricks and it's a seriously funny sight. But there's a love there that's so sweet and I can't wait for Alice to see it.

I make it to Edward's side and turn around. Glancing at Jasper, I say, "She's gorgeous."

And just as I knew he would, he says, "She always is."

* * *

><p><strong>Aw! Cute Jasper moment!<strong>

**Now, do we want to hear vows?**

**I think I'll leave it there for the night. :D**

**Maybe.**

**Coercion may work though.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	365. Chapter 363

It's a simple dress. Lace everywhere, spaghetti strapped, down to the knees and A-lined with a sweetheart neckline. So simple… but it's so Alice. That with the small heels and the red posy of roses and she's got to be the most beautiful bride I've ever seen.

I smile as I hear Jasper's intake of breath. I glance up at him and bite my lip at the look on his face. It's joy, it's love and it's everything Alice needs to see in this moment. It's the kind of look that every man would have in their eyes if they were marrying the most important person in the world to them.

Edward's hand slips through mine and I sniffle as I look at him.

"I love you," he mouths as he brushes away my tears.

I smile and nod, relaying the words back to him.

And then, Alice reaches Jasper.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning!<strong>

**God, it's good to be back. Really. I updated three stories yesterday - including this one - and I'm thinking another three - again including this one - today as well.**

**Femme Fatale readers, the next chapter is half finished already... just need to fix things up and add bits. :D**

**Here's the link - as promised - to Alice's dress (though I think that was a pretty good description) - there are two links, one for the front view of the dress, one for the back:**

**Front view – **s1108 . photobucket albums/h411/bexie25/How%20to%20Save%20a%20Life/?action=view¤t=alicesweddingdress . jpg

**Back view - **s1108 . photobucket albums/h411/bexie25/How%20to%20Save%20a%20Life/?action=view¤t=alicesdressfromtheback . jpg

**More chapters coming soon... I need to do some more writing. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	366. Chapter 364

The ceremony is so sweet and beautiful.

We're in a church this time, Alice and Jasper having many more guests than we had – what with all the family and friends they have, distant or otherwise – plus Alice's parents kind of insisted on it.

They also insisted that they meet Edward, as he was going to be Jasper's best man for the wedding.

That was a memorable occasion, to say the least.

Let's just say that the fact that we didn't marry in a church enforced a three way screaming match between Alice's parents, Alice and Jasper. That was humorous to say the least.

Looking at the happy couple now, I can't believe that Alice's parents are so fucking blind. Really, if they had any sense, they'd be able to see that Alice and Jasper are perfect for each other.

It's when Jasper speaks his vows, however, that they hear proof.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder what you're gonna think about this... I like it. I'm writing pretty far ahead. Up to tomorrow's updates - probably the day after that, actually.<strong>

**:D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	367. Chapter 365

"Alice, darlin'," he says, his southern drawl having an effect on Alice as she starts to cry with joy. I smile at the image, wondering if I looked that happy on _our_ wedding day. "You have always guided me. You've been there, helped me, and given me so much. Our little daughter Leah is proof of that."

She smiles through her tears and watches him, love in her eyes, as he continues.

"I know that your parents will probably never embrace me fully, so I just wanna let them know somethin'," he says and I can see a look of determination in his eyes. "Mr and Mrs Brandon, I love Alice with everythin' I have and I will always protect her and give her everythin' she wants and needs. You may not like me now… but I hope that what I've said has helped you begin to."

* * *

><p><strong>Isn't that nice? The Brandon's don't deserve it... that's cute, methinks. <strong>

**:D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**P.S. Please check out my other story called "Nine Years" **

**Summary: **1980 in Berlin, Edward and Bella are on Holiday with family. When crossing the border of the Berlin Wall, Edward is stopped. The Communist guards believe he's part of a conspiracy and keep him in custody. For nine years, they are separated by just a wall.

**Link: fanfiction s / 7610784 / 1 / Nine_Years**


	368. Chapter 366

Looking at the Brandon's, you can see there's a change in how they regard Jasper now. I don't know exactly why they never liked him, but I'm sure it has something to do with his accent and the way he acts, what his job is… so what if he's an ex-Army officer. That doesn't mean he's gonna kill his wife.

Especially Alice.

Edward's arms around my waist, touching and rubbing the place that our baby is sleeping makes me hope that I'm never that much of a bitch or… obsessed with the family reputation that I will sacrifice my relationship with my children because of their choices in love.

And I can see now, that while the Brandon's might have once thought they were doing the right thing, looking out for their child… they're seeing the light now.

Just the idea that Jasper will finally be accepted makes me smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Makes me smile too.<strong>

**How are we feeling about what's happening, guys?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	369. Chapter 367

Alice's vows are beautiful and heartfelt – so much so that she starts crying.

Before we all know it, the wedding ceremony is over and the reception is close.

The reception is also a nice affair. The Brandon's have obviously spoken to Jasper, because they're being a lot… nicer to him.

"How are you, baby?" Edward asks and I look up at him, smiling.

"I'm fantastic," I say, leaning my head on his shoulder. We're standing outside of the reception place because I felt like getting some air. Edward's been following me around the whole time, but I don't mind. I like it, actually.

"28 weeks, love," Edward says, looking down at the hand he has on the baby bump. "You're fucking radiant."

I giggle. "Oh shut up, you."

Edward's lips are at my ear then, and he delivers yet kisses. "Never," he whispers into my ear and I shiver.

* * *

><p><strong>:D<strong>

**Enjoy the happiness... 'cause the serious shit is coming up.**

**No babies born... yet.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	370. Chapter 368

By the end of the night, Alice is plastered and leaning on Jasper for support to walk. That's ok, though. He doesn't mind. I don't think there's anything that can bring him down from the high now.

They finally say goodbye, which is an interesting sight… especially when Alice's shoe gets stuck between the floorboards. I'm giggling into Edward's shoulder at that point.

After they leave, everyone else stays for about half an hour before they start heading off. Edward insists on taking me home, so we leave too.

I'm so tired that Edward has to carry me to the car.

I fall asleep on the way home, barely remembering Edward getting me out of the car and carrying me inside. He undresses me, I think, before tucking me in before joining me.

We have reason to smile, too… because we have this house to ourselves for two fucking weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>I honestly was going to post another chapter last night... but then I got tired and I forgot. :(<strong>

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**P.S. Serious stuff starting next chapter. **


	371. Chapter 369

The next two weeks fly by.

Edward's taken off the two weeks from work - completely disregarding my protestation – and we spend a lot of the time just lounging around, or playing in bed.

Our good mood keeps for about a week and a half until Edward answers the door.

I'd been hoping to never see the Masens' again, but even I should have known that it simply wasn't that simple.

The only way to end things now is to either talk it out, or call the police.

I'm not sure the second one is possible, however, given the fact that they've sent a beefy looking guy with an envelope.

"What's this?" Edward asks, glaring at Beefy before he snatches away the envelope. He opens it, his body tense. When he opens it, a little triangular piece of paper slips out.

With a laugh, Edward and I realize it's an invitation.

* * *

><p><strong>Invitation to what? We find out... oh, around ten chapters later, I'd say. :)<strong>

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	372. Chapter 370

Edward snorts and shoves the invitation back into the envelope.

"You know what," he says to Beefy. "Tell them 'no'. Tell them to bring their asses over here."

Then he shuts the door in the man's face, dragging me quickly away from the door.

He sits me down on the couch and I watch him as he paces, tugging on his hair.

"Edward," I say softly, frowning as my eyes follow him. I sigh when he doesn't hear me. "Edward!"

He stops and looks at me, panic in his eyes. "What?"

I get up off the couch and walk to him slowly. When I reach him, one hand cups his cheek and jaw and the other strokes his hair. His eyes close and he shakes as he tries to calm down with deep breaths.

"You need to calm down and tell me what you're thinking," I say calmly as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Go Bella... always knowing what to say with Edward.<strong>

**Oh and Edward's gonna fucking EXPLODE next chapter. Be prepared for aggravated shouting that is not directed to Bella (well, the anger isn't). **

**Next update at around... 7.30? That's 1 hour and 40 mins away. :D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	373. Chapter 371

He explodes.

"I'm just… I'm sick of it!" He shouts and I step back to give him some space. He obviously needs it. "I just wish they'd fuck off! I mean… we haven't seen or heard from them for months so why the fuck now? I don't want them anywhere near you… not when you're pregnant."

"Ok," I say, nodding. "So tell me why you invited them over here? I'm not judging… I just want to know what you're thinking so I can help you, baby."

"To give us some fucking leverage!" He yells, but I know he's not angry at me, just the situation. I know Edward and I know that for him, he needs to calm down by letting off steam. A lot of the time, he does that through shouting. "We need to have an advantage… they've never really been here before... that should give us something!"

* * *

><p><strong>Told you Hoody was angry. :(<strong>

**Sorry for being... oh, just around 35 minutes late. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	374. Chapter 372

"Ok," I nod, breathing deeply. Edward does the same and a few minutes later, his shoulders relax and he sighs. He walks toward me and I open my arms with a sad smile on my face. We hold each other for a few minutes and I rest my head on the place where his heart beats, smiling as the sound of his heart calms me. It always has.

I pull away from him and put my hands on his biceps, levelling my gaze with his. "Let's do this. All we have to do is control the conversation. Lead it exactly where we need it to go. This ends tonight… yeah?"

His eyes are like fire as he nods with determination and I marvel at how far we've come.

No longer a scared faceless boy, my Edward's a confident man who's in control.

I smile with pride, kissing him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. That's the last for tonight. <strong>

**Goodnight and I will see you - through this story - in the morning. :D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	375. Chapter 373

We clean up around the house just a little – because there's stuff everywhere from our week and a half alone. I shiver and my stomach quivers and flutters just thinking about what we did…

"Bella?" Edward says then and I look up at him, shaking my head to stop the thoughts.

"Yeah, baby?" looking at his face, he looks decidedly determined but there's a hint of nervousness there too. "What's wrong?"

He comes toward me slowly, and just like that I feel as if we're in a whole other time – one that doesn't involve his mother and her fuckwit hubby coming to our house. He cups my face and leans in to tenderly – and, if I'm being honest, fucking _sexily _– kiss my lips. Fully; licking… sucking… nibbling.

Oh_, sigh…_

We stay there for a moment more before his words bring me – and him – back to reality.

"They're here."

* * *

><p><strong>And what's with the <strong>_**new **_**new review… well it's definitely fucking not a "button" this time, is it? What are your thoughts on it… I don't really like it even if it will help with getting more reviews or whatever. OBSERVE BELOW!**

**Ugh.**

**Ok... so from now on (or not next chapter, the one after), the chapters are going to be REALLY close to the lyrics of the song that started this monstrosity "How to Save a Life" by The Fray. Because of that, in the AN I will post the verse that the chapter is relating to. Ok?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	376. Chapter 374

A minute later, the bell rings and Edward and I look at each other.

I know the determination in Edward's eyes is mirrored in my own. I know that we are ready for this. This ends tonight. No more of this fuckery with the Masens after this – it gets _settled tonight_.

I nod at Edward and he sighs, straightening his clothes. Then, with his head held high, he walks to the door and opens it.

I come up behind him, a hand wrapping around his waist and he does the same.

"Mr Masen," I say politely. "Mrs Masen."

In all truth, they seem surprised. They obviously weren't expecting us to be so… civil or something.

We lead them through and ignore the glances around the house as they size it up against theirs. My only concern is my husband and looking over at him… I can see there's no need.

* * *

><p><strong>I must say that I'm hating this new format; it's stupid. In emails, the reviews come up as 'comments'. I think fanfic is copying wordpress on that front, personally... :( (that's a frown)<strong>

**Oh and round of a fucking applause for our Hoody. All brave and confident - all grown up! It only gets better. Next chapter, the verse-chapters (that's what I'm calling them, anyway) start. The verse that the chapter is focused on will be in the AN (like, here!) and yeah... hopefully you won't find it cheesy.**

**Please note that whilst not all of it will be used with a metaphoric twist, some of them will be and I will tell you if they are. :D They'll be interpreted in a different way. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	377. Chapter 375

Dinner comes and goes and before we know it, it's time.

I look up at Edward as he looks down at me and we nod at each other; just once.

Step one commences.

He looks at his stepfather and mother and says strongly, confidently, "We need to talk."

The Masens stop and there's dead silence for a moment before Mr Masen gets up, snorting. It's obvious that he thinks he'll be able to walk all over him. Just as Edward Senior reaches the hall, he looks back and snorts again.

Edward doesn't take the mockery lightly. "Sit down, it's just a talk." I smile at his tone. Edward's mocking _him_, now and that's shocking to the Masens.

Edward Masen eyes us and sits back down before smiling politely at us. Edward and I don't back down as we look back at them, staring – politely – right through them.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. It's started. :D<strong>

**This chapter is half of the first verse… It won't be like that generally, promise.**

**Lyrics:**

_Step one you say we need to talk_

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

**Can you see what I mean about it being like the song? I hope you don't find it cheesy or anything.**

**Oh and go over to my profile to check out my NEW UPDATING SCHEDULE (drabbles are daily, of course). All my stories are on there in an updating schedule so I can get organized and manage the fact that I have 7 stories going at the moment.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	378. Chapter 376

Edward had said he'd wanted to start off by himself.

So, whilst being supportive, with my hand in his, I look out the strange-looking window. Part of me is trying to act oblivious to the problem here, but as Edward Masen gets up again, I realize that that's impossible.

Mr Masen makes a bee-line for me, angrily speaking lowly back at Edward. He walks to the left, trying to anger my Edward, but my husband holds his place confidently, only moving to his right so he's standing in front of me and my womb – our child – protectively.

When I look around them both, all I can see are the imaginary lines being drawn. Fear in Edward Senior's eyes as he sees Edward's blaming gaze.

And I can see that… part of this, at least, is pointless.

The looks on their faces tell me… they're beginning to wonder why they came.

* * *

><p><strong>Lyrics from second half of first verse (used in this chapter):<strong>

**Some sort of window to your right**

**As he goes left and you stay right**

**Between the lines of fear and blame**

**And you begin to wonder why you came.**

**JUST A NOTE: Talking will come… soon. Promise. But for now… is it cheesy?**

**Please review and tell me if it is…**

**bexie25**


	379. Chapter 377

"Where did I go wrong?" Edward asks, minutes later. He's looking straight at his mother and the sick son of a bitch that's next to her. "I lost a friend in you that day, _mother_," he says harshly and Elizabeth flinches at the tone of Edward's voice and the look on his face.

When he receives no answer, he keeps talking. "I used to think that it was my fault, you know," he says and my heart nearly breaks except for the fact that he used the word 'used'. That makes me smile. "I used to think that somewhere down the line of all this bitterness and shit that's been going on, if I'd stayed up with you when you cried and drank yourself away because of your divorce with Dad, that I could have fucking saved you."

He swallowed. "I would've done that if I knew that'd save you."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, this chapter's lyrics (the chorus, actually, which is fitting as what Edward says here is basically the downfall for what happened… not the reason for all the shit, but the reason behind everything that happened – the everything being the bitter, broken person he became. Does that make sense?) ANYWAYS: The chapter's lyrics were kind of twisted to fit the story. Here they are:<strong>

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life.**

**Just another note: The "how to save a life" part, as in the fact that he'd 'save' her was saving her from becoming the fucked up bitch – quite frankly – that she is today.**

**Still with me? *taps non-existent nails on computer***

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	380. Chapter 378

I listen carefully then, as Edward tells his stepfather that _he _knows what's best for his mother. Because after all… he does.

"And you," he says angrily, swallowing back the emotion. It's still clear in his voice. "I'm the one who knows best for my mother… I'm her fucking son, you shithead! You're just a low-life drinker."

My husband listens as Edward Senior tries to defend himself, but it falls on deaf ears. Edward slips past the defence, but does not grant innocence. Edward Masen doesn't deserve it.

When Mr Masen is finished, Edward tells him all of what's been done to him – even though they know – but he also tells them, listing the reasons as he goes, why it's all so. Fucking. Wrong.

But he's told them this stuff all along.

Yet, Edward's beseeching them, praying that they hear him… praying to a god that he doesn't believe in.

* * *

><p><strong>The lyrics used this time are straight forward… no twisting of meanings or anything. <strong>

**Let him know that you know best  
>Cause after all you do know best<br>Try to slip past his defense  
>Without granting innocence<br>Lay down a list of what is wrong  
>The things you've told him all along<br>And pray to God, he hears you  
>And pray to God, he hears you<strong>

**This may come as a shock to you... but I've only got a chapter to go with this story and that's the epilogue. That's right. I've finished it, really. And now... because this story means so much to me... I don't want it to end. I've enjoyed reading all of your reviews and I guess a part of me is scared that once this story is finished you all will stop reading all my other stories that you've picked up.**

**So, because of that, I'm dragging the end of this out... the updating that is... because I have to write the 1000+ word epilogue and I'm not doing that tonight. **

**Also... I have to get ready to post my next drabble which is half pre-written with 55 chapters already. It's a vamp/human one.**

**Tell me... who's sticking around?**

**bexie25**


	381. Chapter 379

Things are heating up.

Edward Masen starts shouting out of nowhere, and I can see that he's just spewing bullshit to get a rise out of my Edward, my Hoody.

It doesn't work.

Edward speaks in a low, calm voice; granting Mr Masen one last choice. "Keep going this way and lose everything. Or, you can stop now and turn yourself in whilst you've got nothing to _really_ lose. If you don't, you'll lose everything." His eyes flash to his mother's face. "And I'm not just talking about your fucking '_foundation_'."

Edward Masen is nervous; he's looking for a way out here. But he can't do both… he can only do one of the options. He'll admit defeat and admit to all the wrongs he's done… or he'll deny that it was him.

And just like that, I'm beginning to wonder why we're doing this.

* * *

><p><strong>Lyrics:<strong>

**As he begins to raise his voice  
>You lower yours and grant him one last choice<br>Drive until you lose the road  
>Or break with the ones you've followed<br>He will do one of two things  
>He will admit to everything<br>Or he'll say he's just not the same  
>And you begin to wonder why you came<strong>

**NOTE: Because the chorus has already been done, I'm not writing chapters on it again. **

**In this chapter, "drive until you lose the road, or break with the ones you follow" has been incorporated to mean "you can continue this way, or break free now while you're still ahead and you've got nothing to lose."**

**NOTE 2: For a while, that will be the end of the verse chapters because there's two more choruses to the end of the song… except, well there's something very important at the end of the story – which will be at around 400 chapters – that will use the two repeated lines "how to save a life".**

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:**

**Ok, I'm sorry... some of you think that I meant that I only had one more chapter to go until the end of the story... which is the epilogue.. truth is, I'm fucking tired and I meant to type that I only had to WRITE one more chapter and that was the epilogue. That's wrong. There's about 10-12 chapters more then, after pmming it over with kitkat I worked out that there will be 2 epilogues of about 1000+ words. **

**Sorry for all the confusion! MY BAD!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	382. Chapter 380

"Fine," Mr Masen says and my eyes nearly bug out of my head in shock as he sighs and falls into the chair. "Fine," he looks at Edward then, his piercing glare received with a retaliating one of Edward's. He grins like the evil Cheshire cat and I frown in disgust at this man's audacity. "It was fun while it lasted, but I will not let two…" he eyes us both and I start to feel filthy under his gaze. "_Kids_ outsmart me."

I snort, shaking my head. "Whatever. But we want someone reliable there to see you walk into that fucking police station." I smirk and look over at Edward, whose expression mirrors my own. "Someone like… oh, I don't know… _Carlisle_."

Elizabeth gasps, her hand flying to her mouth as her despicable husband _growls_.

Edward and I merely grin. I bring out my phone and dial the number.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok... we're nearly - like, oh so close - done with the Masens. But why not give Elizabeth her time to shine? *Grins then snorts*<strong>

**Also... that's one for today... I have to go to a funeral... so my next update is after I come back... which could be anytime.**

**After all... operation 'drag out' has commenced!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	383. Chapter 381

We're still grinning when Carlisle comes to the door and walks inside to take Edward Masen away. There's shouting, crying – yes, Elizabeth is actually _crying_ – but he seems unfazed by it all as he takes Mr Masen up roughly by the arm.

Carlisle leans in, his expression fierce; so fierce that Edward Masen actually _shrinks _back. "If I didn't know that you weren't worth it, I would rip you to shreds for what you did to my son," he growls, looking at Edward Senior, glaring at him. His voice is low and dangerous, bringing chills even up my spine.

He drags him away, still by his arm, winking and smile at Edward and I as he walks passed.

We watch as they leave, ignoring the sound of Elizabeth's pathetic weeping and whimpering in the kitchen.

And when they leave, we hear Elizabeth's angry breathing and fierce footsteps.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok... so I forgot that it was actually the one <em>after <em>this that let's Elizabeth have her shining moment... *clucks tongue***

**I've worked it all out, and it seems that there will be around... well, let's count this. 1 Prologue, 390 chapters and 2 epilogues then an AN that'll have the fully thank you's and the info about my new drabble ;)**

**It seems that this whole operation 'drag out' is working quite well. **

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**PS - Do we want to know what's in the epilogues?**


	384. Chapter 382

"Oh, fucking _hell_," I mutter under my breath as she approaches us. She steps right up to us and slaps me across the face. I grab my cheek, rubbing it as it flames before I snap my head back around to look at her. "What the fuck?"

"_That_," she practically growls, "is for taking my husband away from me."

I snort, "yeah, because your so much better with that sleazy, fucked up drunk around."

I giggle when she growls again and watch as she turns back and gets her shit together. She stomps passed us, growling and muttering under her breath about god knows what.

And when Edward and I are finally alone, I sigh, leaning back into Edward's arms as we watch the rain falling outside in the lit-up street.

* * *

><p><strong>There. They didn't exactly giver her a serving, but she also didn't get to them. That's a big thing, methinks.<strong>

**No word so far from fanfic about this whole new reviewing *clears throat* sorry, 'comment'ing button. Maybe it was a mistake and they'll take it away soon? **

***Sigh***

**I can only hope.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	385. Chapter 383

"Hmm," I moan, reaching up to grab onto Edward's hair. He smiles against the skin on my breast, flicking his tongue against my fully erect nipple. I squeak as the sensation that comes with that makes me wetter than ever before.

Edward growls, feeling this as he slams two fingers into me and I, in turn, slam my lips against his. He groans, gripping my face with one hand.

Here, in the shower, with nothing to fear and all our problems gone, we're able and ready to just _be_.

After an orgasm from me, Edward replaces his fingers with his cock and my head falls back at the feeling of being filled.

* * *

><p><strong>I keep on having things to say, dammit! And that doesn't exactly go hand in hand with the operation 'drag out' now, does it?<strong>

**No fair!**

**But apparently the button has been changed back to review. Either they've come to their senses because of numerous complaints, or it was just some weird glitch. But, looking at it, it seems that just the name has changed. POO!**

**FYI - This is the last sex scene in the story – FOR THE NORMAL chapters.**

**There's a sex scene in the beginning of the second epilogue… the last chapter. And that one is a longer one… just because I can. In fact, in general, that chapter is a lot longer than the first epilogue which is 1100 words. :D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	386. Chapter 384

"What you said tonight," I whisper and Edward hums as I scratch his scalp. His head is resting on my breasts, every inch of his body against mine, filling every dip and curve with more of his glorious skin. His lips turn up and I giggle at the weird feeling that leaves on my skin. "About how you used to think that if you'd stayed up you could have saved her… that you…" I breathe deeply, "Would have done that if it would've saved her… you meant it?"

Edward hums, turning his head to softly and lovingly kiss my nipple. Yes, it was a pleasant feeling but I didn't want to go again just yet.

We talk about little nothings for a while, just breathing and moving as one before we fall asleep.

And that sleep… it's the most peaceful, effortless one I've ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>I've come quite attached to you all. I feel that I must say goodnight.<strong>

**So...**

**Goodnight until tomorrow. :D Hope you like the chapters so far.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**PS - Do we want to know what's in the epilogues?**


	387. Chapter 385

The next six weeks are easy.

Alice and Jasper come home late, having extended their honeymoon, and pretty soon the house is packed again.

Leah, Alice and Jasper and Edward and me – plus the little one in my womb – all in the one house… to say that it's loud is a fucking understatement.

Apart from the raging hormones and the loud, crying child, it's a nice time. Alice and Jasper have really slipped into the whole 'married life' fiasco well… they're happy, which is the main thing.

And Edward and I… well, with nothing to worry about, nothing hanging over us… we're having the fucking time of our lives.

And then… I go into child labour just a few weeks early.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. I'm mentally adding this up in my mind. 7 months (28 weeks) plus two weeks plus six weeks is… fuck… 36 weeks? <strong>

**Ok. Let's do this shit.**

**Oh and some sad news - it looks like we're gonna be finishing with the normal chapters either today or tomorrow. I'd rather tomorrow, but I can't stop or get away from the freakish force of nature that is myself... in updating mode. :D**

**Now... what's in the epilogues and how are we doing that?**

**Epilogue 1:**

**In this one, it's set three years after the last chapter. Bella gives us a run down - there's a sweet surprise in there as well - and then at the end... she meets a certain person but realizes that she doesn't care anymore. That there's no fear there. :D This one is called "Stronger" - you'll see why.**

**Epilogue 2:**

**In this one, it's set five years after the last normal chapter, and two years after the first epilogue. In that one, Bella and Edward do the dirty dance - lemons! - and then they go on a bus ride... with two other people. Who are they? Basically, it's a sort of coming full circle - which is why it's called "Full circle"**

**How are we doing this?**

**Well, because they are 1000 words each, I'll finish the final chapters then one epilogue the day after, the last one the next day after that. :D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**PS – Hope you're ready for some funny times.**


	388. Chapter 386

"Breathe, baby," Edward says and I glare at the side of his head. Edward's driving us to the fucking hospital. It's two am, I'm tired and pissed and in fucking _labour _and Edward here is trying to tell me what to do.

Yeah. Not happening, buddy.

But he continues… unable to see me glaring at the side of his fucking head.

"Do that Lamaze breathing thing," he says and then he imitates it.

I try. I really do. But this hurts and I'm not in the mood to be nice to the fucker who put me in this position.

Ok, so maybe he's not a total asshole. After all… I love him… right?

_Well_, right now, I'm having difficulties with saying that I do.

* * *

><p><strong>:D<strong>

**I love the coming chapters... so funny! And, on other news, it looks like we're gonna be finishing up with the regular chapters today! Last one is 390 then two epilogues and after that, an AN from me with thank you's and info on up and coming projects - like my new drabble!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	389. Chapter 387

Sometime later, I'm on a bed with Edward at my side. His father – the magnificent drug-bringing Doctor Carlisle – is, unfortunately, down _there _looking at my girly bits.

I guess it's ok since he's helping us get this baby out of me… but still, it's weird. Why couldn't I have thought of that _before _I asked him to be my doctor?

Thinking about the little girl that Edward and I created is making me a little less angry. But, as another contraction hits only a few minutes after the last one, that's all blown away again.

I grip Edward's hand so tight as I grunt and try to push the baby out that I may or may not have broken a few of his fingers. I can hear his low groan but when I look over at him, he's smiling… kind of.

And then… about an hour later… it's really time.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, kitkat… I changed the bit up the top and included Carlisle's name… amongst other things… what do you think?<strong>

**Apparently for a moment there she thought I meant Ed Masen. Hahaha *stops laughing suddenly and looks pointedly* ew!**

**Anyways... three more chapters after this little lovely one... so sad.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	390. Chapter 388

"You are never touching me again, Mister," I grunt, glaring up at Edward. All he does is smile and nod before chanting some _more_ supposedly supportive words.

The young, blonde nurse comes in then and says some shit about it being more painful as another contraction hits.

All I can do is yell obscenities at her and tell her how fucking stupid she is if she doesn't think I know that.

But then… hours later… I hear it.

Panting and leaning back against the pillows of the bed, with Edward kissing my forehead and telling me how well I did… I hear our little girl cry. Looking up at my husband, who's as big of an emotion mess right now as I am, I cup his cheek.

He grins down at me and mouths, "I love you."

And that… that makes me cry… tears of joy.

* * *

><p><strong>So sweet! *Sniffles*<strong>

**Oh and just to let you know, if any of you went back to my old(ish) - and complete - stories, you would have come across the only Alice and Jasper story called Reason to be Sane. The companion piece - as promised - is up and due to my updating schedule, it will be updated once a week. **

**Here's the summary: **There was no trace of the man that I used to be anywhere in me. He was gone. In his place was this... this thing... this vampire... a monster of the night. But to my surprise, it seemed that God did love someone no matter what... because in leaving Peter and Charlotte... and coming to Pennsylvania, I found my saviour in a little pixie-haired vampire. Companion to Reason to be Sane. Lemons.

**There we go... oh and only two more chapters... so I'll see you in... hmm... three hours?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	391. Chapter 389

A few minutes later, that crying is moving steadily closer to me and then something warm and wet and slippery is being passed through my hands. I look down at the light baby girl in my arms then up at my husband.

"She's beautiful," I cry, hiccupping and Edward kisses my forehead, reaching his little pinky out for the baby to touch.

"Yeah," he says, kissing my wet and sweaty hair again. "She is."

"What should we name her?" I ask, looking down at her again and making ga-ga noises. I'm so overcome with emotion that I'm fucking shaking.

Edward hums for a moment before saying, "I think we should call her Nessie. Ness for short, but."

I bite my lip. "How bout we call her Vanessa and Nessie or Ness for short?"

Edward smiles a goofy smile, "perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm nearly crying. One more chapter, guys. That's all. And then the epilogues and my AN.<strong>

**Next chapter in... hmm... more than just a few hours.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	392. Chapter 390

That's when I feel it.

Looking down at the little girl in my arms, and with my husband by my side… I feel it.

A year and a bit ago, I was a girl with nothing to live for. I had a job that I hated, a life that I hated, a body that I hated, and a mind that I didn't know.

Now… because of Edward… I have everything I've ever needed.

And looking up at Edward, I see that just as Edward has saved me, and given me something to live for… changing my life in the process… so have I done the same for Edward.

And that makes all of the shit that happened, whilst unsavoury and undesired…

… Worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of the real drabble-chapters.<strong>

**I'm crying… really I am.**

**But I think it was a great challenge and it brought a lot to me. I've got a lot more, new, nice readers now that follow not only this story but others of mine as well.**

**I couldn't have done it without Kitkat, but that official thank you will be in the last AN chapter after the second epilogue. :D**

**Um... what else did I want to say? **

**Alright. here's one little thing that you all could do for me. I've posted the first chapter of my Alice/Jasper story called My Saviour. It's the companion piece to Reason to be Sane and it's all in Jasper's POV. Would you mind going over and checking it out and maybe reviewing just a little bit? *Dazzling smile***

**Tomorrow, epilogue one goes up. Now, I told you they'd be pretty short and this one is just over 1000 words long. It's a cute little thing, but the 'meeting' is not the MAIN sequence of the chapter. It happens towards the end. Basically, there's a few surprises and I suppose... updates, really on how life is for them.**

**Another thing, I found myself trying to think of a way to keep the story going - subconsciously of course - thinking of possibilities for sequels. But then I realized that this story has run it's course. It's sad though... for three months + this story has been an everyday part of my life and it's brought me to so many new, passionate readers. And I thank you for coming along for the ride - please don't go away if you really liked this story. I'll be writing other stories, of course, and other drabbles... but I'll go into detail about that on the last AN chapter.**

**For now... I'll see you tomorrow for the epilogue... which I hope you review the shit out of ;D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	393. Epilogue One

**Hello!**

**Yes, I know, shockhorror, there's an AN up here. :D**

**Now... here's the first epilogue. I was a bit hesitant to putting this up here because after this, we have one chapter (epilogue) and then the AN left.**

**Please read the AN... you never know if you're gonna be included in it... and I must say, you all probably will be. Really.**

**Ok... I guess I should stop trying to keep you away from the chapter... so here it goes.**

**Please read it, review it... hope you love it. Oh and read the AN below please.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two years later…<strong>

**Epilogue 1**

**Stronger**

"Edward baby, that's great!" I say, jumping up out of my chair. As soon as I make it to him, I'm ensnared in his arms and I smiled as his head lies on my pregnant belly.

Yes, that's right. I'm pregnant… _again_. Smiling, I kiss the top of Edward's hair – which is a struggle, to say the least – before I start to rake my fingers through it. It's a relief, really… Edward's been so busy the past week.

But, apparently, that's all finished now… because he's just gotten a promotion and now, he's on at regular hours - nine to five every fucking day from Monday to Friday.

"I know," he says, leaning back to kiss my belly. He settles his chin on it and looks up at me, the smile on his face telling me just how happy he really is. "If it means I get more time with you, Nessie and the little guy in here, then I'm fucking ecstatic."

I giggle, "Well, I'm just glad that you won't be run off your feet. You've been so tired the past couple of weeks."

After a little more talking, Edward and I part and I get back on the bus. It's rare that I'm alone on here. Edward and I usually catch it together, but with him working and me on maternity leave, I'm alone again.

It's actually quite peaceful, as far as all things are considered. Nessie's with Esme and Carlisle – who just love her to death… it's a mutual thing – so I have a few hours to myself.

Putting my earphones in, I look out the window for a while. The rain, I've always loved; it's so peaceful, both to look at and listen to. Feeling it is also quite enjoyable, but only usually with my husband.

Nowadays, a lot of things have changed.

For one, Edward and I live in the town house next to the old one that we shared with Alice and Jasper. They still live in the same place, and –having started before us – they now have two children and a third on the way. We're still quite close to each other, hanging out often and I must say – though Jasper and Edward _both _hate it and would _never _admit it – Nessie seems to have a little crush on their Joey… and it looks like it's mutual.

For another thing, Edward Masen has gone to jail… for good. The court case lasted up until Nessie was just about eight months old and it had been a stressful time for everyone. Edward was up all night a lot of the time, and because of that he was too tired during the day… which also made him fucking irritable. Esme and Carlisle were worried when they noticed this – which they did pretty quickly because we started having dinner with them every Saturday.

Elizabeth Masen is another matter. With her second husband in jail, she'd most likely – and seemingly – lost the plot… even tried apologizing to my Hoody for everything she did when she turned up at our house. Edward would have none of it and – amongst other things – told her to get out. Since then, we've barely heard a whisper.

Career wise, Edward and I have changed career paths. Edward found that his job was boring him too much, so he quit after a while and started a full time course in psychology. Carlisle and Esme helped us a little if we needed financial help, but for the most part we were fine. He's still studying, of course, but he's now managing his time and doing it online whilst working at a nicer, friendlier and much more interesting job.

I, on the other hand, am now a writer – my book was a bestseller and I've gone to a few book signings – and a book editor. It's hectic, sometimes, because most days I'm working from nine to six and all the book editing is done at home. So, in the meantime in the office, I'm meeting with authors and accepting calls, emails not to mention all the other meetings with cover artists etc. It's full-time and hard at times, but so fucking amazing.

When the bus finally stops at our stop – which hasn't changed, even now – I get up and walk out. Looking to my right, then to my left, I quickly – well, as quickly as I can at eight months pregnant – cross the road and walk toward our house.

I'm holding a manuscript that I've been carrying around since before going on maternity leave. The way I see it, just because I'm not working at the moment and I should be resting, doesn't mean I necessarily have to stop doing the manuscript editing. It is, of course, an activity that just involves me, a cup of coffee, pens and markers etc. and the manuscript.

I can go at it for hours and hours on end, provided I have enough coffee.

Suddenly, I'm hit hard in the shoulder and the manuscript falls out of my hand. Sighing and cursing, I bend down to get it, finding it a little difficult to get down there so far because of the eight month pregnant belly in my way.

If I'd been paying attention, I would have noticed that I knew the hands, legs and style of clothing. I knew it well.

"Sorry about that," the person says and I freeze.

I know that voice. It's the same voice that haunted me for years after the last time I'd heard it. The one that had said all those horrible things, things that had impacted me the rest of my life up until I met Edward – this is the voice of my mother.

"Um," I say, clearing my throat. I don't look up, not sure if I even want to see her face. Will she even recognize me? Because she either does recognize me but she's ignoring me – which would mean that she's just a total, abso_lute_ bitch – or she doesn't recognize me at all.

I realize a moment later that I'm waiting for. Frowning and searching my mind, I realize that what I'm waiting for is the self-doubt, self-hating feelings that used to come when I thought of my mother.

And when I realize that I don't feel that anymore… I lift my head, feeling only strength as I look her in the eye. Looking at her with the exact same eyes that she has, the same pale skin, I say to her, "That's ok, Mum."

And then I get up and walk away, ignoring the shouts that sound from my mother's mouth as I walk away from the hurt of my former life and walk back toward my current and future life.

And this time… I'm smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. There's the first one... how was that?<strong>

**I must tell you, I actually have a personal connection with the book editing and book writing part because that is my dream job. Someday, I hope to become one. :D**

**Alright, I'm gonna tell you now that for every review for this chapter, I will return a PM to the reviewer with a preview of the last epilogue. Then I'll thank everyone who reviews for the last epilogue.**

**Yep. That's right - so go on! Type it in and press go... below!**

**(that was so bad)**

**See you tomorrow for the final ACTUAL chapter. :(**

**bexie25**

**PS - My Saviour - which I've talked about before - actually got no reviews last night and 2 alerts, 1 fav. So I know I said it before, but... could you take a look at it?**


	394. Epilogue Two

**Hello Everyone!**

**Welcome to the last epilogue – and chapter – ever of HtSaL! **

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I thought this baby was going to be like… 1000 words – like the first epi – but it's turned into… well, something a lot longer. That may or may not be because of the lemon below.**

**Speaking of lemons, I kind of figured out while writing the lemon below – see? I told you there was one! – that I had never written a full-length all human lemon… well, I don't think I have. *mulls over it* Ok. So many I have – but that was a oneshot – it doesn't count!**

**So, this was odd for me. I've written lemons – obviously – but they're usually for all vamp or human/vamp… so this was an interesting experience for me. Please do not judge to harshly.**

**Oh… and we see a little more of someone very special in this story… special because they helped Bella chapters and chapters ago… and I do mean chapters ago! *firm nod***

**Onward! (Haha… I just thought of that being an Edward… you know. On-ward… like… I don't know, something dirty)**

**Sigh.**

* * *

><p><strong>And three years after the last one…<strong>

**Epilogue 2**

**Full Circle**

"Edward," I moan, throwing my head back.

Even after five years, Edward can make my toes curl.

"Fuck… Bella," he groans, driving into me harder and I cry out, arching into him. My hands tug on his hair and he moans before smashing his lips to mine.

I whimper at the feeling of his tongue against mine, in sync with his cock rubbing against my g-spot. Pulling back quickly, he then thrust in, hitting it and I shout out, clawing at his back and making him hiss. Whether it's a hiss of delight or pain, I don't know, but suddenly his hand is on my clit and he's more determined than ever.

Breaking from the kiss and panting, I push on his chest. He gets the idea and – with a wicked, sexy grin – he flips over and grabs hold of my hips, helping me as I ride him steadily but hard.

Meanwhile, my hands are on his chest. Caressing, playing, tracing fingers everywhere as I look into his eyes and fuck… I'm lost. After all these years – _even _after all these years – I'm still crazy in love with him. Nothing with my feelings has changed… except they've grown stronger.

I know now that I could never live without him; if he were gone… I'd lose it. I'd… I would never survive it.

I sniffle and lean over him, planting my hands on either side of his head. Crying out as he hits that spot in me again, we fall over the edge and I fall onto him, both of us panting and shivering from the euphoria that we just felt.

My legs are straddling him and when I can, I sit back up again. Looking down at him, I'm shaking with emotion as I look into Edward's eyes, tears welling. Edward looks at me, concerned and honestly, fucking perplexed as he tries to figure out what's wrong.

"Baby?" He whispers, sitting up and I wrap my arms around his neck, squeezing my legs around his waist as he wraps his arms around my waist. I rest my head on his shoulder and sniffle as the tears fall. Edward holds me and rocks me, comforting me and I thank god – someone I used to think didn't exist – that he isn't freaking out.

After a while, I lift my head and plant my forehead against his, looking into his eyes as I breathe deeply, finally calming down.

He smiles at me sweetly, still a little concerned as he looks into my eyes. "Wanna tell me what's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" He asks, moving back and pressing a kiss to my temple, skimming his lips down my face to my neck. I arch it to give him more access and he hums in appreciation.

I swallow and shake my head slightly. When I speak, it sounds hoarse. "It's nothing – just my thoughts getting away at me again, I promise."

Even after these years, I still have some times where I just need to be with Edward – in his arms, with him wrapped around me and comforting me – while I cry. It's usually because I've over-reacted over something, or I've had a bad day or memories have haunted me of something but Edward's always good and patient as I let it all out.

"Ok, baby," he says sweetly into my ear. "You don't have to tell me…"

I smile and sniffle, leaning back to look in his eyes. "I love you."

His eyes sparkle with emotion as he whispers back, "I love you, too."

And just like that… we're gone for the rest of the night.

_**oOoOo**_

"Come on Nessie," I say as Edward simultaneously wakes EJ up. At five years old, Nessie's a little easier to wake up than EJ. He's already crying, unfortunately.

"Why?" She whines, wiping at her eyes and I coo just a little at how cute that is. "We going somewhere, mama?"

I smile, "yeah, baby. We're going on a _bus ride _today! Remember?"

She smiles really big and my smile grows as she gets out of bed and runs into EJ's room – a room she's in almost as much as he is. They have such a good relationship, so happy with each other to just be and play.

I follow her through, walking casually. It is kinda early, after all but Edward and I want to go on the bus with them at the time that we used to and on the same bus route we used to go on. It's something Nessie's been asking about for a while now and we're all too happy to do it now that she's old enough to hopefully sustain some memories of the trip.

But Nessie… she's an inquisitive little thing. She fucking loves asking questions – she'll ask them all the time until she's satisfied with the answers she's gotten, the new knowledge she's acquired.

Just like her father.

EJ is, apparently – well, according to Edward… and Carlisle and Esme – a lot more like me. He's got my curls and hair colour, but Edward's eyes. Nessie has Edward's hair in colour and style but _my _eyes. That's not all there is though because as far as personalities go, they're both a fairly even divide.

There's a story behind EJ's name. It's actually Edward Jacob, after Edward – his father – and Jacob, the man who helped me when Edward Masen was trying to get his wicked way with me when I'd tried to quit.

Even to this day, that memory makes me shiver.

_"Miss Swan, do you mind? Is there something you need?"_

_"Excuse me, sir?" I say, trying to be polite. But I am sure that the disgust I feel for him is radiating off of me in waves. "But I would rather like to have a word with you."_

_He sighs. "Can't it wait?"_

_"No sir," I say quickly, lithely. "It can't."_

_He sighs loudly and nods at me. I smirk. "Wait outside for me – I will be right out."_

_I nod at him and open the door, quickly walking through it and closing it behind me._

_A few short minutes later, it opens and I turn around._

_"I quit," I say and he looks at me._

_"What?"_

_"I. Quit," I say distinctively, crossing my arms over my chest._

_He frowns and crosses his own. "Miss Swan, might we discuss this later?"_

_"No," I say and I step forward. "I know who you are, and I know what you do in your spare time. Remember Edward Cullen? Do you even remember what you did to him last night? Because judging from the fact that only one side of your face is properly shaven and the general rugged look about you… I'd say you are an alcoholic."_

_He smirks at me, his evil sneer and personality finally coming to show. "So you're the girlfriend, eh? Ah well, if I had only known he'd discovered such a hot piece of ass."_

_He wraps his arms around me tightly, leaving no room for me to escape._

_"Get the fuck off me," I growl and he laughs._

_"Feisty. I love feisty women."_

_The way Mr Masen touches me in vile; sexual and just so wrong._

_I can already feel the tears prickle behind my eyes as I fight against him in vain._

_His fingers grab and pull on my flesh, nails digging into skin and I scratch him to shit. He grunts and growls and hisses in both pain and pleasure, the latter making me feel sick._

_I fight the urge to beg, not wanting to give him that opportunity. I look around, anywhere but his face and when I see someone in the office, I feel hope._

_And so I scream._

_Loud._

_I watch as the man looks up, spluttering and swallowing._

_When his eyes meet mine, his gaze hardens and he yells out._

_"Hey!" He shouts, jumping up and running toward me._

_When he reaches us, he punches the disgusting parasite that is Edward Masen, knocking him out cold._

_I am crying as he pulls me away from him and I look down at my ex-boss, thoroughly disgusted._

_I turn to the man that saved me, "thank you…?"_

_"Jacob," he says, reaching out to shake my hand. I look at it, unsure and do not make a move to shake it. He sticks it in his back pocket awkwardly and smiles. "Jacob Black. What's yours?"_

_"Bella," I say hoarsely before I clear my throat. "Um, I have to go."_

Really the reason that I called him EJ – and Edward agreed to it – was because of what Jacob did. Although, I probably wouldn't have if I hadn't meant Jacob at a book signing when I was just six months pregnant – and of course I was showing…

Smiling, I fall into memories.

_I sign the woman's copy of the book and smile up at her as I hand it back. "Thanks very much and I hope you like it."_

_She smiles down at me and gushes before looking behind her and quickly moving along. As she moves out of the way, the next man comes up but I immediately freeze on his face._

_Squinting my eyes for a minute, I smile up at him when I'm positive it's him. "Jacob? Jacob Black?"_

_He frowns, studying me before a broad smile comes across his face. "Holy shit, Bella? As in… Bella from the Masen Foundation? I totally didn't realize it was you!"_

_I smile and laugh, "Yeah, well… I've changed quite a bit." I gesture down to my belly, "Put on a few kilos, I suppose you could say."_

_He's smiles and chuckles, shaking his head. "Wow. Who's the lucky guy?"_

_I snort at his words. "My husband, actually – Edward Cullen… you probably haven't heard of him?"_

"_No shit," Jacob says, looking at me for a minute as if checking that I'm serious. "You mean, Mr Masen's son?"_

_I grimace, "his step-son, actually."_

_Jacob hums, nodding his head. "Knew it was something like that. He's in jail now, you know."_

_I smile. "Yeah, I do know."_

_Jacob grins and rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah… I guess you would." _

_After a few minutes of mindless chatter, he gives me the book and after a little thinking and staring at the page, I begin to write:_

"_Jacob,_

_I hope you have success and happiness in your future. Thank you for what you did all those years ago – I will never forget what you did. You've made a difference and helped me so much. I hope you have a nice life… and of course, you enjoy this book!"_

_Signing it with my name and a smiley face, I grin and close the book, handing it up to him._

"_Thank you, Jacob," I say, smiling with warmth up at him._

_He nods and says, "That's fine, Bella. Have a nice life."_

_I laugh, "yeah, you too."_

_He laughs, too, before he turns and walks away._

I smile and shake my head as I round the corner and walk into EJ's room. At two, he probably should be sleeping in with Nessie still, but Edward and I decided that it would be best for her to have her our room since she's a girl and he's… well, obviously a boy. Plus, we have the space for it in this townhouse.

"Mama!" EJ exclaims, clambering out of Edward's arms as he runs to me. He's so cute that I can't help but laugh as I grab him up in my arms and smother him with kisses. His giggles make me smile as I continue.

You see, Nessie may be a Daddy's girl… but EJ's my baby boy. He's a mama's boy through and fucking through.

"Hey baby," I say, nuzzling my nose against his. I almost 'aw' when he does it back. "You sleep ok?"

He nods firmly, very seriously and I have to stop myself from laughing.

"Oh good," I say, smiling as I kiss his forehead and then hold him on my hip. He sits there pretty well, watching me as I come over to Edward and stand as I speak to him.

"Hey," Edward says, smiling up at me softly and I smile back, biting my lip.

"Hi," I say. I look around the room for a minute.

"Everything ok?" Edward asks, and I know he's still just a little concerned about my reaction… last night. Or was it this morning?

I nod, humming an 'mmhmm' and he nods, muttering something but letting it go.

_**oOoOo**_

"Mama?" EJ asks, and I look up at him. I'm holding Nessie's hand and EJ's on his daddy's shoulders.

"Yeah baby?" I ask.

"We nearwee there yet?" He asks, his nose scrunching up adorably.

I laugh, "Not yet, baby. But soon we will be, promise."

I watch as he nods then look back to where I'm going. It's a nice day outside, not too hot or too cold with clear blue skies.

When we get to the bus stop, we actually have to wait. I look at Edward and he shrugs. He turns his head to the left, trying to eye his watch as he twists his wrist.

I snort and look at my own, "It's alright, honey. We're early."

He looks back at me and smiles as his eyebrows rise, "Really? With kids and everything in tow? Hell… why couldn't we do that before?"

I laugh, shaking my head. "I don't know, baby."

We stand there for a few more minutes before the bus turns up.

I pick up EJ and settle him on my hip. Smiling and looking at the other bus takers, we wait for a few of the older passengers to get on before queuing. All the while, EJ is asking me excited questions about the bus, pointing to numerous things that I know he hasn't seen before and asking.

When he does that for an old, dark-haired woman whose hair is in dreadlocks, I grab hold of his hand in my bigger one and kiss his forehead, telling him in a whisper that I'll tell him about it later.

The driver – familiar, his name tag telling me his name is Laurent – smiles at us as we come in and we smile back. He's been the new driver for this bus for a few years now, the older, bitchier one – whose name I forget, but I think it started with a 'J' or something – now retired. Laurent is much nicer and he fucking loves EJ and Nessie, often asking about them as he'd started the job when I was pregnant with EJ.

"Ah," he croaks. Laurent is in his sixties with greying hair that's tied back in a ponytail. He sounds distantly French, as if he lived there as a young boy but moved while he was still quite impressionable. "Here they are," he smiles at Edward and I before looking at our children. Edward's holding Nessie's hand and EJ's still situated on my hip. He's a shy one, though, curling into me and hiding his face.

"EJ," I say, jumping him a little, making him bounce and pull his head away to look at me. I point with my other hand at Laurent and softly say, "There's a man here that wants to meet you."

"Me?" EJ asks very quietly, looking up at me. I can see that he's getting a little tired; after getting them all dressed, we let them watch a cartoon as we got ready. We'd woken up pretty early, after all – too early for the bus, at any rate.

I smile and nod, "Mhmm. His name is Laurent," I say and EJ looks over, blushing shyly, his green eyes looking at Laurent, glinting with excitement and curiosity.

"Hello," EJ says, rubbing at one of his eyes.

"Hello EJ," Laurent says, smiling and showing teeth as he holds out a hand. EJ looks down at it, blinks, before he huddles back into me again. I chuckle as he burrows his head under my chin and I smile at Laurent.

"Sorry, he's getting a little tired," I say. "I don't think he had such a good sleep last night – he gave us a bit of trouble."

Laurent chuckles raspingly, "that's alright, Bella. I can understand. I wish I was asleep at the moment."

We laugh and move on, going over to sit where Edward and I sat when we caught the bus together in the early days. We still sit there, but as our careers change etc. we've not always caught the bus together.

Sitting down, we held our two babies on our laps and helped them look out the windows as we waited for the bus to leave the stop.

When it does, EJ laughs and looks up at me, clapping his hand as he looks out the window. He's excited and it's so adorable that Edward and I look at each other and laugh. Nessie shakes her head and tells her brother, "EJ, sit down! You get hurt if you do that!"

Edward looks down at her, kissing her forehead. "No, it's alright baby. Mummy's holding him so he won't fall down, see?" She looks over and after making sure her brother is indeed safe, she smiles and settles back into her father.

I lean my head down on Edward's shoulder and for a few minutes at least, there's a peaceful silence.

In those moments, I'm eyeing the front of the bus and remembering that day that Edward was running late, running up for the bus as it stopped sharply. Smiling, I look up at Edward, love shining in my eyes as I look into his green orbs, full of depth.

"I love you," I whisper, leaning up. My hands tighten on EJ to make sure that I'm still holding him as Edward leans down.

"I love you," he whispers, and then he kisses me. It's an earth-shattering, amazing kiss that's cut short by the sound of our children.

"EW!" Nessie cries. "EJ, look! Mummy and Daddy are doing kissy-faces again!"

That's when we hear the giggling and we break apart, smiling.

"Alright, you two," I say, shaking my head at our two laughing children. "Enough's enough."

"Story!" Nessie says and EJ gasps.

"Yes, story!" He says, clapping his hands again.

Edward and I look at each other. "Ok, then," Edward says and I bite my lip. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl and her name was Bella."

"That's mama's name!" EJ says, pointing at me.

"Yes, it is," Edward says, looking down at his son lovingly. "This story is about Mummy and Daddy."

Nessie 'ooh's' like a girl and claps her hands, settling into her Daddy's lap as EJ does the same into my lap.

And so, Edward tells them. He tells them how the beautiful Bella and handsome Edward – I have to agree with that – met and fell in love on a magical bus. When he's finished, our son asks him if they lived happily ever after and this is what Edward says:

"Of course they did. They lived happily ever after with two beautiful children who they loved very much. They lived happily forever and ever and ever."

And that story… it became a reality.

* * *

><p><strong>There now, I think that's a nice ending, don't you?<strong>

**I cried when I wrote the ending – even more when I read it back to proofread it.**

**JUST A NOTE: I had to put in those previous chapters for the memory about Jacob, just to give you that little jolt to remember what happened exactly. :D Hope you got that it was some previous chapters, btw. ;)**

**Now, since I was supposed to update yesterday – which didn't happen as I was quite busy and this bloody chapter is longer than I was planning for it to be – the AN chapter (which is REALLY IMPORTANT) will be going up tonight.**

**Till then,**

**Cheerio and please review the last real chapter of **_**How to Save a Life**_**!**

**bexie25**

**PS - I'm not pressing the complete button until I put up the AN - please read it, it's VERY important!**


	395. Special AN

**Hello**

**Alright, I'm going to do something that I don't usually do. Because of how well this fic has gone and how much support you all have given me… this is a thank you and news (etc.) AN.**

* * *

><p><strong>HtSaL Statistics:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alerts: <strong>160

**Favourites: **122

**Communities (as of yet): **3

**Reviews (as of yet): **1974

**Hits (as of yet): **228 168

* * *

><p><strong>The Thank you's<strong>

* * *

><p>First off, I have to thank <strong>kitkat681<strong>. Kitkat, you've just been… well… amazing. You've helped me when I was unsure of whether things were good enough or if it made sense or if the reactions etc. were realistic and would please the readers. I remember when I PMmed you and I never dreamed that you'd respond. I asked you for advice and not only did you give me that, but you started reading the fic as well… that just fucking blew me away. You read it, reviewed every chapter and let me ask you fucking anything! And then, you made me a fucking banner! The only thing I can really tell you is thank you and I hope you stick around for more of my fics. :D

Thank you and a special shout out to **ANONYMOUS** (and readers such as this). I'm not sure if there's more than one of you calling yourself that, but please, PM me or something if you have an account. I'm hoping to give you a few suggestions based on what you might like so you can read some of my stories that you are going to be interested in. I want to thank you for caring enough to review as you reviewed both the last two chapters and a few of the other ones before. I'm sorry I couldn't respond, but you can't respond to anonymous reviews, so I just thought I'd say something here. :D

Lastly for the individual shoutouts, **irishnlove2shop**. You've read I think every one of my stories and reviewed all of them. I know you're behind on this one – and honestly, I don't blame you – but I just wanted to quickly thank you. Although it didn't happen you nominated me for Fic of the Week/month. It was my first ever nomination and although it didn't get through, I just wanted to thank you so much for that. I told all my friends and family, squealing. I think I actually squealed when I first saw that you did that… so THANK YOU!

Um… hmm…

This will take too long – and I mean, really too long – if I thank everyone individually so I'll just list you all in the paragraph below. What I want to say is thank you to all these people. You reviewed and gave me your opinion actively and really fucking cared. It doesn't matter how late you came in the story… you were there and you gave your opinion and that's all that matters. That goes out to the following (Kitkat you're not mentioned… sorry, but I mentioned you before):

**Lovedwardalways, annaharding, Edward's spouse, EllieJ, Soni's Angel, mommymac0508, yvonne72, k8ln713, Mom23xx, DoubleFate, ltleefan88, May, are-you-not-entertained, lantus123, I LOVE GERRAN CULLEN, nobody2, lnowak1, lwb, TwilightMoon11, Danielleteambellaforever, Siobhan Whitlock, aprothe, pac1025, stav Jacobi 1986, WendyTigger, rockymickey, EAMCSquared, angleface12, MAJOR-twihard-1997, alc1002, stav, GabbeGabbie, Nina, Nat, Treya, Ellachanted, 8thweasleykid, LMBB, Rita01tx, raidershell, wendy5542, sibaruneko, Daculaura, sasmack, Lizzie Sparkling, lovestwilight2010, Mireads, csuter, Mrs. Nina Cullen, Hollbeth, R, shecan1102, bundycal, Teresa R, shorty1773, hurtruth, Hope Edwards, Lilibet68, rubell, Kerricullen, cmandal, 2old4fanfic, rubyblue9696, indyjones88, kimjhill, djw2104, MariaLorenzen, DyinginWonderland, Supersaiyan909, ERCommandoTwilight, Carlaisabel.**

Thank you to all those people and everyone else who read but didn't review! I thank you all and hope to see you all in my new stories or stories that are already up!

* * *

><p><strong>News – Next Drabble<strong>

* * *

><p>Alright. Here's what we really want (I think) to know.<p>

Yes, there will be more drabbles. The one that I'm looking at now (well, thinking of posting right now, anyways) is called **Love Knows No Bounds**.

**Here's the summary (which has changed, so yes, please read it): **A vampire who spent the last eighty years looking for his mate alongside his family and a human girl who has no one in the world but her parents. A highly unlikely pairing but, love knows no bounds. After they meet, the family that she takes for granted falls apart from lies and deceit. This is the story of two lonely souls finally finding their place in the world. AU, M. Drabble, Lemons.

I think that's a pretty good summary… long, but good. Now, in this story there's Edward and Bella. Edward's a vamp and Bella's a human. The chapters will alternate in POV's in this style:

**First ten chapter: Bella.**

**11-20: Edward.**

**21-30: Bella.**

And then they just keep swapping from Bella to Edward every ten chapters. Because of this, I'm going to update 5 chapters a day – only more if I'm begged or bribed or something, I dunno .

Just a warning, some of the content of the chapters – in fact, a lot – overlaps between both POV's. I've done this to give you an idea of what they are both thinking of the situation in terms of each other, etc. Either way, it's really important, I think. ;D

It's only partially written, so don't make me blow all of it (kitkat!)

Updating of this story will commence on the_**9**__**th**__** of July 2012**_

* * *

><p><strong>News – Updating Schedule<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This is important, so PLEASE READ:<strong>

I've completely completed (haha) the updating schedule. Here it is (also can be found on my profile):

**Drabbles – obviously, ****updated daily**** (hopefully fully pre-written or partially pre-written).**

**Stories of chapters ****2000 words or less**** – updated**** once****a week****.**

**Stories with ****2000-5000 words**** – updated ****every two weeks****.**

**Stories with ****5000 words ****- updated ****every three weeks****.**

**Outtakes**** - do ****no****t have a ****schedule****.**

**Companion pieces/sequels**** - ****same day the previous story**** initially had.**

**That means that for**** CURRENT stories**** this is the schedule:**

**UPCOMING (**_**VERY**_** SHORTLY: probably this week) Love Knows No Bounds - ****daily updates.**

**I'm a Girl with Power, Obsessions and Confessions and My Saviour (companion to Reason to be Sane)**** – once a week. ****I'm a Girl with Power's day is THURSDAY. O&C's day is FRIDAY. My Saviour's day is SATURDAY.**

**Femme Fatale, Nine Years**** – every two weeks. ****Days - TBC. Femme Fatale's day is WEDNESDAY, Nine Years day is SUNDAY.**

**A Choice**** – every three weeks. ****Day - TUESDAY.**

**A Choice Outtakes**** – because they're outtakes,**** does not have a schedule****.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Notes – Farewell!<strong>

* * *

><p>Lastly, for those of you who aren't going to stick around for other stories (though I really hope you do!)… farewell! Thanks for reading the story and I sincerely hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I liked writing it. It was a treat to have you on board.<p>

Now, I'm gonna go read my story… I wanna see what all the fuss is about!

Thank you everyone,

bexie25

PS – I'm officially going over to click the complete button! *cries*


	396. Big News: Nomination!

_**Hello Everyone.**_

_**I wasn't expecting to ever put anything up on this story again, but hell… this story has been nominated in the Top Ten Completed Fics for July 2012!**_

_**Please vote for this story, if you loved it. There's so many amazing writers up there, so I don't think we'll win but whoever nominated, please drop me a PM or something so I can personally thank you. **_

_**You've got until September 1 to vote, so I'm sure you'll hear from me again.**_

_**Here's the direct link to vote (I don't think you can vote for multiple people and I don't know how many times you can vote (maybe just keep with 1): twifanfictionrecs category / top-ten-fics / top-ten-favourite-fics-jul-2012 /**_

_**Thank you so much to all of you for reading and reviewing – I'm sure this wouldn't have been possible without you!**_

_**Please vote,**_

_**bexie25**_


	397. Chapter 395: Even BIGGER news!

_**Hello Everyone**_

_**What do you know – I didn't say anything up on here throughout the whole competition.**_

_**Well, now it's over and I'd like to say thank you and let you know what happened.**_

_**First off, thanks to whoever the fuck nominated this little first born drabble of mine. I'm honestly shocked, because I had no idea that you all loved it so much as to nominate it for something and then vote! Fucking hell, guys – just… just thank you!**_

_**Alrighty, and now for the results. Drum roll please *drum roll ensues (pretty much just rhythmic thumping of hands against desks)***_

_**We got 2**__**ND**__** PLACE!**_

_**Thank you to everyone who voted and all that – it means a lot and I'm honestly shocked that we went so well… so thank you!**_

_**I'm so humbled that everyone loved this story so much and I have to tell you that since completion, it's reached up to 2, 020 reviews. We actually fucking cracked the 2000 review mark! Again… thank you!**_

_**Hoodyward and Broodella thank you very much and love you all. Hoodyward gives you kisses. Bella just smiles.**_

_**Goodbye everyone.**_


	398. New Memories: Valentine's Day Futuretake

**Hello everyone!**

**Surprise! One very special outtake. This was for the Countdown to Valentine's Day, hosted by the amazing Breath-of-Twilight. Thank you to those who read it on there, recognised it (it was anonymous) and reviewed it. I'm glad you all liked it.**

**For those who haven't read it... I hope you like it. ;)**

**Details I had originally added (and some were needed) to the oneshot. The prompt was, as you can see, Roses.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: New Memories: A Special Valentine's Day Outtake<strong>

**Temperature in this fic was told in Fahrenheit. 50 degrees Fahrenheit is 10 degrees Celsius.**

**Disclaimer: The twilight saga is not mine, though I really wish it was. This little number, however, is.**

**Prompt: Roses**

* * *

><p>"I don't wanna go sleep, mama," Nessie whines. She's using every trick in the book tonight, but I'm having none of it. "I not tired."<p>

And I smirk, because, just as she says that, she lets out a yawn and rubs her eyes. I shake my head and look at her pointedly. She pouts at me again, using those damn puppy dog eyes. All I can say is thank god I'm not Edward, because he cannot say no to them.

"Vanessa Cullen, if you get up and come outside one more time, I will not be happy," I warn her, careful not to raise my voice above a whisper because our younger son, EJ, is a light sleeper. She's about to protest and whine again, but when I cock my eyebrow she huffs and falls silent. She knows not to cross me when I give her _this_ look; a small mercy.

"Yes, mama," she mumbles, looking down.

I smile softly, then lean in and kiss her forehead. She wraps her arms around my neck and I tilt my head for her to kiss my cheek. She does it every night regardless of whether she's angry at me or not.

"I love you, Nessie," I say softly. "See you tomorrow. Go to sleep, baby."

"Love you, mama," she mumbles and I smile; she's already half-asleep.

I get up off the bed, careful not to jostle my daughter, and walk over to EJ. He's thankfully still asleep, so I kiss his cheek quickly and then walk out of the room, shutting the door behind me. When he turned three just a few months ago, Hoody and I decided it would probably be better if they shared a room. They're siblings, after all, and it's easier to grow up learning how to share than to have to learn it at an older age.

I walk down the hall to our bedroom. Edward looks up from his place on the bed when I enter the room, and he smiles softly, reaching for me.

"Hi," he says quietly. "They asleep?"

I nod. "Nessie was a little harder to put down, but she eventually got there. She totally got that from you, by the way; the cheekiness."

My husband chuckles and smiles that crooked grin of his. "She's five years old, baby. I think she's allowed to be like that."

I shake my head and smile. "Hoody, you are the softest person around when it comes to her. She's got you wrapped around her little finger."

Edward's head falls back and he laughs. "True. Touché, Love."

We're silent for a moment after our laughter dies down. Edward looks me in the eyes, his gaze so piercing that it reminds me of the day he came back home with me from work.

Edward and I met on the bus when I was still living with Alice and Jasper. We were immediately attracted to each other, despite our abuse-ridden pasts. At the time, Alice was heavily pregnant and I envied her relationship with Jasper, finding it hard to live with them and be happy.

It was only when I met Edward, opening up to him and falling in love with him, that I began to heal. My father had been a very abusive man, blaming me for my mother's leaving when I was just six. As I grew up, he became very violent, and left many a scar on my body; the one on my forearm, from a light bulb, being one of the worst.

But when Edward had come over, he'd managed to make me feel beautiful. He'd accepted me for my scars, even kissing them and telling me that I wasn't ugly and that he didn't find me disgusting. And I quickly did the same for him when he showed me his scars and let _me _in.

Our relationship had progressed quickly, but even through all the problems we'd had with Edward's sick step-father, Mr Masen – who was my boss at the time – and his mother, Elizabeth, there was never a moment of doubt. We got each other through the hardest of times, and it only made us stronger and much more connected.

"Hey," Edward mumbles against my skin. I hadn't even noticed his lips on my skin, but, as I feel them now, I shiver and lick my now-dry lips. "Where'd your mind go to?" Edward asks, dropping a kiss to my collarbone. He sucks softly, scraping his teeth against the spot, and I moan, my nipples instantly hardening.

"Just thinking," I breathe, looking into Edward's eyes as they flash up to my face. His brow quirks questioningly and I chuckle breathlessly. I lift my hands up to his hair and thread my fingers through the messy mop, tugging softly. "Just the way you've been looking at me tonight… it reminded me of the way you looked at me when you came over the first time and we… well, you know."

He chuckles and drops another sucking kiss to my neck. "Hmm… I remember that. All of it."

And with that, talking stops, replaced with whispers of love and whimpers for more, harder and faster. Edward makes me feel worshiped as he makes love to me over and over, until, finally, we fall asleep in each other's arms.

_**oOoOo**_

"Bella, it's nearly Valentine's Day. Let's do something. I wanna take you out to dinner. We could go stay at a hotel or something; have the night to ourselves," Edward tries to reason with me as he gets dressed for work.

I sigh. "What about the kids?"

He shoots me a smirk. "Already thought of that; Alice and Jasper don't mind them staying over."

_Well, there's a way to get out of this, _I think, my eyebrow raising. "And you're letting our children stay with them when you know Nessie's crush on Joey is mutual? They're inseparable, Edward, a fact that you can't seem to stop nagging me about."

He grumbles. "You're right," he says and I'm just about to sigh in relief because he's decided against this whole Valentine's Day thing when he continues. "Maybe they should stay with Dad and Esme instead," he mutters to himself.

I sigh, none-to-silently.

Edward hears it and looks at me, pleading. I groan and close my eyes as he speaks. "Bella, please; it's one night. Just one lousy little day in the year where I have an excuse to make you feel special. Where I can show you just how much I love you. I want to worship you thoroughly, and I can't do that with the kids in the house."

I bite my lip. "You really want to do something on Valentine's Day? Can't we just do it… the day after or something?" I ask quietly, also pleading with him.

He frowns. "Yes, I do. And if we do it on another day, it won't be the same." Edward replies, looking at me through narrowed, curious eyes. "Bella, why don't you want to? What aren't you telling me?"

I sigh again, looking away, toward the window. "My father, Hoody," I admit, not really wanting to explain any further.

Of course, Edward won't let me just stop there. "What about him?" Edward asks, and his voice is closer now. I swallow, breathing in deeply as my throat tightens. Edward notices, pulling me into his arms and onto his lap. "Baby, tell me. What did he do?"

I take another deep breath and look up at Edward, tears in my eyes. "It's the day of love, Hoody, and Charlie blamed me for my mother's leaving. You do the math."

He sighs, and kisses my lips, knowing I won't explain anymore, at least not today. "All the more reason to make new memories," he mumbles.

I look into his emerald eyes, which are pleading with me to let him do this. And just like that, my resolve crumbles and I nod.

"Ok."

He smiles and gets up, kissing me once more. "Thank you," he whispers, looking into my eyes for a second before he grabs his suit jacket. "I love you. See you tonight."

I smile. "See you tonight."

And as he leaves, I reckon that maybe doing this won't be so bad. Maybe Edward's right; maybe all we need to do is make new memories.

Better ones.

_**oOoOo**_

For the next week, Edward is very secretive. He doesn't mention Valentine's Day once. I try asking him on many occasions what we're doing, but he just shakes his head, smiles, and then changes the subject.

When we meet up with Esme and Carlisle, Edward's father and step-mother, for lunch that Sunday – a tradition we've gradually started – the topic is broached again when Edward asks them to look after the kids.

"We were wondering if you could take the kids this Thursday," Edward asks after dinner when we're all sitting in the lounge room. The kids are playing on the floor, but they hardly even notice the conversation going on around them as they animatedly discuss their toys and why they think their own are better.

"Oh?" Esme asks with a serene smile on her face. I smile to myself; she loves Ness and EJ just as much as we do. She can't resist. "Of course. That would be fine, wouldn't it, dear?" she asks Carlisle.

He nods. "Yes, of course."

"Are you sure?" I ask, frowning a little. "You weren't planning on doing anything?"

"No." Esme chuckles, shaking her head with a smile on her face. "We'll leave that to the two of you. Besides, you know we can never resist a chance to see our two adorable grandchildren."

I smile. "I'm well aware, Esme. And thank you very much. If you do feel like doing something, just tell us. We won't mind."

Esme smiles and shakes her head. "No, no. We're fine, dear. What are the two of you doing?" she asks curiously.

I chuckle. "That's what I want to know. Your son is being very secretive about it. He won't tell me a thing." I look over at Edward. He laughs and presses a loving kiss to my jaw; I can feel the smile in it.

"It's a surprise," he whispers.

I shiver.

"Besides, I told you when I said that I wanted to take you to dinner," he tells me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, but nothing more," I reply, mirroring his expression.

"As I said, it's a surprise," he shrugs, smirking.

I sigh, making my husband and in-laws laugh.

And I resist pouting, because, at thirty-four, I probably shouldn't be doing that.

_**oOoOo**_

The next few days pass by quickly. Edward is late home on Wednesday night, the day before Valentine's Day, but, when I ask, he simply tells me he was caught up at work.

I shrug it off, knowing he's probably just keeping it from me because it's Valentine's Day plan-related. _Maybe._

Now that I come to think of it, I'm actually looking forward to whatever he's planning. There's no longer dread or reminders of my father. Instead, there's overwhelming relief that Edward loves me enough to want to make me feel special in a way that only he ever really has.

I smile to myself as I make dinner for us. The kids ate earlier and are already in bed and asleep, but Edward's first stop after greeting me was into their bedroom. I know he always feels bad when he can't be there at dinner, bath time or bed time for them.

_But at least they know their father loves them, _I think.

I look up when Edward enters the room. His job, one that he keeps out of necessity while he finishes his psychology course, is not as tiring as it used to be. When he got that promotion whilst I was still pregnant with EJ, we were over the moon knowing he wouldn't be as tired as he was. It gives him stable hours and good time off if needed. A fact that, since I'm now a professional author, is something I can be thankful for when I'm off on book tours. He can mind the children when I'm gone, which is for no longer than two weeks at a time, and if he has to work, he's not the last one to pick them up from day care. Or, if they're with Esme and Carlisle, they're not asleep when he takes them home.

I feel Edward's arms wrap around me then, sighing as I lay my head back against his chest. He kisses my shoulder, his lips lingering for a moment before he rests his forehead there.

"What are you thinking?" he whispers and I smile.

"I'm thinking about you," I say back quietly, looking over my shoulder as I feel Edward lift his head to look at me, his arms constricting around me just slightly. "How lucky I am to have such an amazing man who loves me and our children so much. Who makes our children feel his love, and is so selfless it's crazy."

"I feel the exact same way every time I look at you, Bella," he says quietly. "I love you so much, baby. You've… at the risk of sounding corny, you've shown me the light. You've helped me so much. I can't believe it's been six years."

I smile. "I know. I can't believe our little girl is already five."

"Seems like just yesterday…" Edward trails off thoughtfully, growing silent and I nod, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He holds me for a minute before I push him off; he looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Go, shoo!" I say playfully. "Go change! I'm making dinner for us and I can't do it if I'm distracted by my incredibly good looking husband!"

Edward chuckles and he sucks on my earlobe, making me whimper, before pulling back. He whispers, "Somehow, baby, I don't think you'd mind."

I growl and am about to turn around, but Edward laughs and backs away. "Ok, ok, I'll be good," he chortles, his hands up in the air, palms forward in surrender.

I raise an eyebrow. "You better be."

"I will," he says with a cocky smile. "For now," he adds cheekily.

And just as I'm about to smack him with the kitchen towel on my shoulder, he walks speedily out the door and presumably – _hopefully_ – to our bedroom to change out of his work clothes. It's a sort of rule in our house, actually.

I sigh and shake my head. Hoody will be Hoody.

Edward emerges just a few minutes later and I smile when I see what he's wearing – light grey sweats and the same hoody he wore when I first saw him on the bus. I snicker to myself as I remember how I reacted the time I saw a strand of his hair, thinking _who the fuck has bronze hair? Is it dyed or something?_

Edward notices, and smiles, narrowing his eyes playfully. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing," I giggle, shaking my head, "just memories."

My husband seems to understand that I won't share, so he helps me serve dinner for the two of us silently. He does all the right things, making me forget he's supposed to be kinda in trouble for being late; he compliments my spaghetti, and my cooking skills, and then he takes me to bed afterwards and shows me exactly how much he appreciates it.

_**oOoOo**_

I don't know what I'd been expecting to wake up to Valentine's morning, but it isn't Edward's lips pressing sweet, suckling and nibbling kisses down my spine. It also isn't the red rose that immediately catches my eye when I look to my right.

I sigh and smile, reaching for the rose. Edward continues to kiss down to the small of my back, his hands on my sides as he pushes the sheet down my body even further, uncovering even more skin.

And then he sits up. I look over my shoulder, propping myself up on my elbows but not turning around. I raise an eyebrow and he smiles, leaning down.

"Morning, baby," he breathes, kissing me sweetly. He climbs off the bed and I watch as he nakedly walks to the door and opens it.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I ask, slightly worried… and suspicious. "The kids–"

"Are with Esme and Carlisle," Edward says with a cheeky smile. "I have you all to myself for the whole day."

I giggle and roll over. Edward watches me, licking his lips as his eyes land on my breasts. "Bella," he moans. I giggle as I look down and eye his semi meaningfully. I could feel my arousal on my outer lips and just the tips of my thighs already. "I'm supposed to be getting you breakfast," he says huskily, taking a single step forward.

I crook a finger at him to come to me, smirking. "Later," I say with a raised eyebrow, daring him to argue.

"What the wife wants, the wife gets," he says, licking his lips. "And what a fucking beautiful, _sexy _wife I have," he breathes, climbing onto the bed and settling above me. I moan, knowing what he's about to do when he spreads my legs and slides down the bed, his hands gliding over my abdomen.

And then I feel him. My eyes are already closed, my fingers threaded through his hair, but that just makes it better as he starts to suck, nibble and kiss just below my belly button, which is like a nerve-wire it's so sensitive. I whimper when he moves even further down, his tongue sliding out from between his lips, gliding lightly over my skin to the top of my mound. I take a deep breath as he nudges my legs just a little further open so he can reach my throbbing, soaking core.

When I feel him breathe against me, I bring my head back up, _needing_ to see him. My eyes land on him and I whimper because the sight does not disappoint. He looks up at me, a smirk on his face. He's gorgeous with just a few strands of hair dangling in his eyes, and his emerald eyes even darker with want and love. He winks at me, and I watch as his tongue pokes out and licks my arousal from my outer lips.

I moan.

And then… he quite literally dives in.

He brings me to the edge quickly, alternating between titillating long strokes over his tongue from my slit to my clit, greedy shallow laps, and wrapping his lips around my clit, sucking hard as his two fingers thrust into me, curling every so often to hit that magical spot inside me that makes my back arch.

When I come, it's with a scream. My hands are out of his hair so I don't rip chunks out, clutching the bed sheets as my back flies off the bed. My eyes are clenched closed in pleasure, and the pleasure is so good I'm nearly sobbing.

_Only Edward, _I think afterwards, panting as the man in question kisses and sucks up my trembling body. He kisses me, moaning as I thrust my tongue into his mouth, fire lighting within me as I taste myself on his tongue. For some reason, with Edward, that is just so damn hot.

_**oOoOo**_

"So what are we doing today?" I ask Edward after a while. I look at him, resting my chin on his chest.

"_That_ I have not planned," Edward says with a smirk. My eyebrows rise in shock and he chuckles. "I knew you wouldn't want to do anything extravagant and I already have plans for tonight, so I thought you could decide. We are making new memories after all."

I giggle. "Out with the old and in with the new, eh, Hoody?"

"Precisely," he says with a silly grin on his face. "So?" he prompts with a raised eyebrow of his own.

I bite my lip, ignoring Edward's groan as I think of something I'd really like to do. I sigh. "I don't know."

"Yes, you do," Edward replies. "Really, Bella, anything you want. I don't care; I've got what I want tonight."

"A picnic," I say, looking up at Edward with a big smile. He smiles as soon as the idea is out of my mouth and I know this is something Edward and I will both enjoy. That and we'll get a bus ride out of it. Not that we don't have a car, because we do, but we still loved having the excuse of taking the bus for obvious sentimental reasons and with the kids at Esme and Carlisle's, it's even easier.

To my surprise, Edward raises his eyebrow. "Baby, have you seen outside yet today?"

I raise an eyebrow of my own. "No, I haven't. And I think you know why, am I right?"

He chuckles, a smirk on his face.

"Proud, aren't we, Mr Cullen?" I ask him with a smirk of my own.

"Of course, love," he says cockily.

I shake my head, hiding my smile as I sigh. "Your point is?"

"Right," he nods. "My point is that whilst it is possible, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to be out for long. It's really cold, love."

"Well, what else is new for Seattle," I grumble with a pout and Edward roars with laughter. I sigh. "There goes Seattle, ruining our plans again."

"Well, I wouldn't say there's no hope, baby," Edward says softly. I look up questioningly and he shrugs, smiling. "I had a few ideas…"

My brow crinkles and I smile. "Really? Why didn't you tell me?"

He smiles sheepishly, which is a rare sight for my husband. "I wanted you to choose. I know you don't like Valentine's Day for reasons you want kept private for now. I just thought, if you chose, you might feel a little better about it, considering I've already planned tonight."

My smile widens and all I can think is how sweet my husband is and that I am the luckiest woman on earth. "I love you," I whisper up at him, and though we're still both pretty darn naked, I reach up and rest my hand on his chest as I kiss him. He cups my jaw with both hands and kisses me back with just as much passion.

"And I love you, too," he murmurs against my lips when I break away to breathe. I smile and cup his face with my left hand.

"Your ideas?" I breathe.

"Ah, right. Well, I was just thinking maybe we could go to the Rose Garden," he says and my head shoots up.

I smile at him, already loving the idea because of its sentimental value. We were married at the Rose Garden…

"Is it not too cold?" I ask with a frown.

Hoody shakes his head. "I don't think so. Picnics take longer and you have to sit down on the ground. Plus, it rained overnight. And if we go to the Rose Garden and you wear gloves like I certainly will be, we won't have to take them off to eat. We could go to a hotel for lunch or something and then… go from there. Go home or stick around; it's up to you, love."

I smile and, with my hands braced on his chest, I peck him on the lips once, twice, and a third time before pulling back. "Thank you."

I then pull back the covers once again, but this time I get out of bed and walk over to the closet. I laugh at Edward's groan. So I wiggle my ass, hearing the sound morph into a moan. I giggle.

"Vixen," my gorgeous husband mutters and my head falls back as I laugh.

"Do you want to go?" he asks when I've settled down.

I look over at him and nod before turning back to our closet, picking out a blue shirt and my favourite comfy jeans. I smile to myself, grabbing them and walking to the bed as I say, "Yeah, I really do. What is the time? And the temp outside?"

He laughs and grabs his black iPhone 4S. What can I say? My husband has grown to really love technology. "It's eleven o'clock, so the Rose Garden is already open," he looks at me and I nod, pulling the shirt over my head. He looks back down at his phone. "And today it's… 50 degrees. Not too bad, but not exactly pleasant, either, love. Not that you mind, though. In fact, if anything, I know you'd love it if it rained, silly girl," he says with a short laugh and a shake of his head.

I merely shrug as I button my shirt. _Yeah, maybe I would_, I think.

"Well, baby, you're getting your wish. Sort of, anyway," he chuckles and I raise an eyebrow, pausing. He rolls his eyes. "It's gonna be cloudy and a little drizzly. Not heavy, but enough to make the roses look really nice… the way they did at our wedding."

I beam at him. Today is going to be amazing, a fact I can already predict. "They were beautiful," I say, my voice thick with emotion as I remember that day. My dress, Esme's overbearing happiness, Carlisle walking me down the aisle, Edward waiting for me at the end of it all…

I sigh, a small smile playing on my lips.

And then I hear Edward speak.

"Yeah, you were."

My breath hitches and I smile as tears well in my eyes. Edward feels deeply; he is by no means an insensitive ogre, even by the most sensitive men out there. The things he says are always heartfelt and truthful.

I know this because I know my husband. I know my Hoody.

I take a deep, shuddering breath and smile down at him. "Come on. Out of bed and get dressed."

He smiles. "Alright, alright, I'm coming."

I giggle. "That's what you said not fifteen minutes ago."

I watch my husband as he gets out of the bed. He's gorgeous clothed, but hands down the best thing I've ever seen naked. Even at thirty-three, he's a beautiful specimen. My eyes glaze over as I watch the muscles in his thighs and ass when he walks over to the wardrobe to pick out his clothes for the day. I can't contain my reaction as I lick my lips, biting my lip as I tilt my head and lean to the side to watch his ass some more.

"Stop checking me out, wife," Edward chuckles, not even turning around.

"Can't help it," I say stubbornly, leaving no room to argue. "I have a sexy husband. There's no way in hell I'm looking anywhere but at what's in front of me now."

So that's exactly what I do, and fifteen minutes later, Edward and I are all set to go. We grab our umbrellas, just in case – an everyday occurrence for the inhabitants of Seattle. Edward, true to my nickname for him, puts on one of his many hoodies while I put on a slightly thicker sweater.

Hand in hand, we walk out the door, heading straight for the bus stop – _our_ bus stop. The wait isn't long at all, and when we see Laurent – one of our resident bus drivers nowadays – he cracks a smile and winks at Edward in one of those ways that just screams insinuation. I smile bashfully and turn my head away as Edward smirks, clapping Laurent on the shoulder.

We sit in our usual spot, and I plug in the headphones to my iPod, sharing a smile with Edward as I hand it to him. He slips it in his ear, and I do the same, turning on Evanescence's _What You Want_, one of the band's newer songs. I shake the thing to turn our playlist on shuffle. I lock the iPod, holding it loosely in my hand. I close my eyes and rest my head on Edward's shoulder. He kisses my forehead, letting his lips linger and then a moment later, his head rests against mine.

I know when we arrive, not paying attention to the time, because Hoody's head lifts off my shoulder and I feel the tug on my earphone as he takes his out. His words, a second later, confirms this. "We're here, baby."

I nod and mutter under my breath to myself. I pack my things up, pocketing my iPod and earphones, which are wrapped around the former tightly.

Edward wraps his arm around my waist as we get up and walk out the door. I shout a "thank you" at Laurent, not even bothering to look for his response. I know it's probably that cheesy grin of his, the one he'd given Edward when he saw us.

The walk to the garden is not long. We're there in just a few minutes and I smile as we walk through the gates. I could hardly describe the surroundings on my wedding day, and I really only remember the emotions behind the day than real specific details of the events – especially when I reached Edward at the end of that damned long aisle.

We walk along the trail, Edward's arm still wrapped around my waist. We're both silent as we look around slowly, looking through trees and various plants to see the beautiful rose bushes of vibrant colours. Reds, yellows and pinks are spread across the garden, settled in deep green, perfect bushes. I wonder idly how much work it must take to tend the garden and make it look like this all the time, but then shrug it off.

We walk around the edge of the small expanse of free ground, looking at the bushes, smiling, kissing and smelling the roses. There're so many roses of different colours and sizes, and I look at them, trying to decide which ones are truly my favourite.

Edward is just as into this as I am, a fact I'm definitely happy about. Edward actually seems to be quite knowledgeable about roses, though I have a feeling he's researched them or at least looked them up to a decent degree, and he sprouts off the information casually.

"Did you know that this place was actually what inspired the Seattle Rose Society?" he mentions and I stop, spinning around on my heel.

I look at him, and the sight of his amused expression – a cocked eyebrow and that damned sexy crooked smirk of his – makes my eyes bug out and I giggle. "Wait… there's such a thing as a rose society?"

He laughs. "Yes, there is. Don't ask me about it because there was no way in hell I was looking that up at work, but still… yeah, there is."

My mouth had fallen open when he'd begun this new stream of conversation, and my eyes were still large as I just look at him. I shake my head slowly, my eyes shut as I look at him, incredulous. He smiles at me, his shoulders shaking slightly and I know he's laughing at me. I turn around and continue walking around the little semi-circle, looking at all the gorgeous roses with water droplets on them.

Edward smiles at me and then walks around to the back of the bush. I stand still and watch him. I can't really see what he's doing, but I have an idea… which is confirmed when he emerges a few seconds later, a freshly picked rose in his hand and a broad smile on his face.

Of course, the girl in me is sighing at the gesture, but the more responsible – annoying, on occasion – is horrified. "Edward!" I whisper-shout, looking around to make sure no one saw anything.

"What?" he asks innocently, his eyes wide. I can see just a hint of a smirk at the corners of his lips and I narrow my eyes.

"You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can, Bella," he says with a sweet smile. "It's a public garden. I'm not breaking any rules. And hey, at least it's from the back of the bush. I doubt anyone's going to notice anything and even if they did, what could they possibly do? It's already off the bush, love. You can't stick it back on." He smirks and I know he's trying to imagine me doing that.

I smack his arm. He smirks, and I sigh. I look down at the beautiful rose in my hands then up at him. "Thank you."

His smile gets larger and he leans down to wordlessly kiss me. I cock my head to the side as our lips touch, closing my eyes.

Bliss.

_God, I'm so happy._

The kiss is interrupted, however, when a few drops of water fall on our cheeks. We break apart, and look up at the darkening sky with a sigh. It's getting on in the day, probably around three or four in the afternoon by now.

We laugh as we look up. It's raining, of course; a typical damn day in Seattle.

"Come on, baby," Edward mutters, turning around and taking my hand in his. "Let's get outta here."

I smile and grip his hand. We look around one last time, smile our own little smile, and then bolt for the gate.

"I know where we can go for a late lunch," he says loudly.

I nod, not even looking at him.

There're a few people that we have to edge around, and as wet and slippery as it is running over soft grass then down a small hill to the pavement, I don't fall. That may have something to do with the way Edward grips my hand as I start to skid a little down the hill, but I'm still quite surprised.

Eventually, we find the right gate – the one Edward says we _must _go out of – and we slow down a little. Edward looks around, using his height as an advantage for once, and I dig through my bag for a few seconds, smiling as my hand clutches the umbrella. I bring it out and hand it to Edward, who smiles that sexy crooked smile before leaning down to kiss me. I sigh to myself; Edward and rain – or really, Edward and _anything_ – tastes fucking amazing.

Edward undoes the little material clasp then opens the umbrella, holding it over us. He takes my hand in his right, the left holding the umbrella, and we walk down the street leisurely for about a block and a half before stopping alongside a cute little café.

I smile at Edward, who then lets the umbrella down. For one of the first times today, he doesn't take my hand or wrap his arm around my waist. Instead, he opens the door for me. He grins crookedly at me, and I just want to jump him. I sigh to myself, thinking about how inconvenient it is to be out in a public area, as I walk through the door.

As soon as we're inside, Edward leads me to the far corner at the back. He holds the chair out for me, and I smile at him, my bag on my lap as I sit down. He pushes the chair in then sits down opposite me.

"This looks really nice," I say quietly. "There are not many people in here."

Edward nods. "There never really is. It's a good place, just doesn't get a lot of recognition. You won't be getting food poisoning." He winks and I snort, shooting him a smile.

"Good to know," I snipe.

He chuckles. "I'm not letting you spend Valentine's night in the bathroom vomiting, baby. I have plans."

My eyes narrow playfully. "Oh? And what may those be?"

His chuckle is low, throaty, husky. I swallow just at the sound of it. It's only made worse by his words. "Well, how about I give you a clue?"

I lean forward. "Ok," I breathe.

He leans in, too. His hand reaches up, and he cups my face, bringing me closer still. Our lips touch just barely, and then part. He leans forward just a little more and presses his lips to mine, wasting no time as his tongue enters my mouth.

I can't help the low moan. Or my eyes as they close in bliss. Or my hands as they flash up to his hair and grip it, tugging to make him groan.

And then, in the middle of one of the best fucking kisses of my life, my husband stops.

_Bad husband!_

My eyes flutter open and I raise an eyebrow. He smirks and shrugs. "That's your clue."

But, oh god, his voice! All low and throaty and sexy and husky.

I blink when the sound of some poor waitress suddenly pipes up.

She's young, from what I can tell by the sound of her voice. And her name is Amber or something.

"Hi, I'm Amber. I'll be your server for today. What can I get you for drink orders?"

"Can we get two cokes, please," Edward asks, looking straight at me.

"Sure," Amber says. "And what would you like to eat?"

Edward looks at her for a second. "Uh… what do you suggest?"

And that's all it takes. Apparently, this Amber girl is quite talkative. "Well, the salad is really good, but way too healthy. The chicken parma is also really nice, but I wouldn't suggest that for a late lunch. It's kinda more of a dinner meal anyway… although, with the weather today, it might be nice… I also suggest–"

"Thank you," Edward intercepts and the girl stops, looking down at him. He smiles. "The parma for me will be just fine." He hands her his menu and I try to hide my smile and giggle, succeeding just barely.

"And the same for me, thanks," I say before she can ask me. She nods, writes it down on her pad, and takes the menus from us.

"Wow," I say, watching after the girl.

"Yeah," Edward replies, looking down at the table as he settles back into the chair.

We talk about little nothings until the meal arrives. I smile at him as I chew my first bite; the food really is quite good, just as Edward had said it was.

"So," Edward begins. I put my fork and knife down, already finished, and wait for him to continue. "What do you want to do when we get home? There's really not much we can do, but it's up to you. I don't mind."

I think for a second, and Edward waits patiently. I have a few ideas, but I don't think mine will correspond with Edward's wishes to go out for dinner.

I tell him that, and Edward asks what these ideas are.

I sigh. "Well, could we just stay at home?" I continue before he can flat-out reject the idea. "It's just… today has already been perfect and the only way it could get better is if we had a quiet dinner together at home. You can cook. We could watch a movie together or something or even just go straight to bed for a little… hmm… alone time."

I raise an eyebrow, and Edward chokes on his water. He swallows the mouthful, glaring at me playfully as I giggle.

Edward pauses for a few moments, studying me. Then, he smiles, and nods. "Ok. Let's do that."

In shock, I blurt out, "But I thought you wanted to go out for dinner?"

Edward shrugs with a loving smile. "I honestly don't mind, Bella. We can do that next year. As I said, this year is just about making new memories so when you think about Valentine's Day, you don't think about your father."

I smile, tears welling in my eyes, and I grasp Edward's hand. "Thank you. I was so worried you would be disappointed that we couldn't go out like you wanted to."

At that, Edward got this little cheeky smile on his face. "I had a feeling you'd say this, so I kind of had help from someone to… prepare the house for when we get back."

I raise an eyebrow wordlessly, but my husband simply shakes his head.

So I try another tactic.

"Hoody…"

"Baby…"

I huff. My husband is impossible.

"So," he says, perking right up with an air of smugness and victory around him. "Would you like to go home now?"

I look at him for a second before smiling. "Ok."

Hoody smiles and we get up, grab our things, leave the right amount of money on the table, and walk out the door.

_**oOoOo**_

"So, what restaurant were you gonna take me to?" I ask, as we walk home at a leisurely pace. My arm is hooked through Edward's, my head leaning against his bicep whilst his arm is wrapped around my waist, holding me against his side.

I sigh to myself quietly. This day really couldn't have been any better, and if I know my dear Hoody, then I know that he's gonna do something to make it even better.

_Something_.

I hang on that word, itching and burning with curiosity. Edward also knows fully well that I hate surprises; he just doesn't listen.

_That's because he's as obstinate as you are, _Alice and Esme always say. _You're perfectly matched in every damned way._

Edward's voice breaks through my musing and I remember that I had asked him a question.

"Bella?"

I look up, my head leaving his arm. "Hmm?"

"Did you hear me?"

I debate for a moment then shake my head. "No, not really. Sorry, baby."

He shrugs. "I was just saying that I wanted to take you to that place we went to for our first date."

I laugh. "You mean that place with the roses? Oh, baby…" I shake my head. "What is it with you and roses?"

"Well…" he trails off. "Isn't giving roses to the woman you love some big romantic gesture?"

My laugh quietens but every few seconds, a short giggle slips through my lips. "I suppose it is, yes, but, Edward, we are hardly a normal, conventional couple!"

Edward purses his lips then shrugs again. "Guess that's true. But you like roses, and I just wanted to make you feel special. Hence the whole thing about roses today… not that I've been doing well in keeping up with that theme."

I step in front of Edward, and he stops walking to look down at me. "Edward, today has been amazing, ok? It might not have been the traditional romantic outing that most go on, but you know what? I didn't want that. Traditions are boring. Today was not. Today was about us; it was unique, and it fitted _our _past and _our _life together. Today opened my eyes up and I realised that you were right. Again, I've been so caught up in the past that I haven't been able to take control of my life and move forward, even in the tiny little aspect of a damned holiday! I realised that you were right, that making new memories was the best way to move forward and, I have to tell you, it was nice to go out and do something that was special for us. I wouldn't have had nearly as good a time today if we'd done something boring and predictable. Today was amazing because it was us, Hoody, just you and me. Do you get me?"

He looks me in the eye a second longer, and I him, before he cracks a smile. "So you really did like today?"

"Yes!" I say loudly, wrapping my arms around his neck enthusiastically. I kiss him soundly on the lips, and his hands automatically fly down to my ass as he holds me against him, kissing me back with just as much passion. He lets out a low, throaty moan and I whimper as he pulls me against him even harsher, rubbing his awakened lower-self against me.

"Take my home, Hoody," I groan against his lips. He kisses me once, twice more, slowly and the desire we both feel is _simmering_.

Then he takes my hand and starts a fast pace, running down the street. It's only a few more houses down by now, and no one is out because we'd spent more time than I think either of us had anticipated. It's now nearly completely dark and probably just getting around to six.

Our running slows as we near the house, and I open the gate as Edward gets out his keys. We walk quickly up the stairs and run up onto the porch.

We stop in front of the door, and Edward fiddles with his keys, swearing under his breath as he tries to find the right key. I giggle, and decide to put him out of his misery. I take the key from him, immediately feeling out the right key. I jab the key repeatedly at the door, trying to find the slit the key had to slide through.

This time, Edward's the one snickering, but I smirk up at him with a raised eyebrow when I open the door and push it open. I walk through the door backwards, my eyes still on him. I can't deny that I feel smug and Edward lets out this cute, sexy little growl-thing before he walks in long strides to stand in front of me.

In a flash, my legs are around his waist, my arms around his neck, his lips are on mine and we're walking to what seems like our bedroom.

I giggle.

Edward stops kissing me to speak, his lips still pressed to mine. "There's a trail of roses all over the floor and in the kitchen, there's some mood lighting or something. I'd let you look, but I really don't want to stop kissing you. Besides, the best is in the bedroom and as for the kitchen, well, we'll probably need to grab a bite in a little while because I plan on making love to you 'til dawn."

"Perfectly fine with me," I gasp, my eyes rolling back into my head as he drags his lips down my neck. He starts to suck there, hard, and I groan, my fingers digging into the flesh of his shoulders.

So quickly that I can't keep track of our movements, or who made them in the first place, Edward's shirt is off, along with my own and my jeans. Edward's button is undone, and the fly unzipped, his jeans hanging low on his hips. Though I can't see it, I can feel it as he carries me down the hall and I can't help but moan into the never-ending kiss.

"I want to take my time with you," Edward whispers, stopping in the middle of the bedroom. He lowers my feet to the ground slowly, and, once I'm steady, he unwinds his arms to cup my face in his hands. I breathe in and out deeply, taking the opportunity to regain my breath after all that kissing. It's true that my husband can kiss like none other, and he certainly knows how to leave me breathless.

Always has.

"I love you," I whisper into the darkness. My hands come up to Edward's face and I snort as I pat his face, trying to find his jaw. I quickly do, but it's too late. Edward's shaking with silent laughter. "Hush, you."

"Sorry, baby," he mutters under his breath. "And for the record… I love you, too."

I lean up, standing on my tippy toes. I wrap my arms around his neck and use this position to pull myself closer to him, right where I wanna be. "Happy Valentine's Day, Hoody."

"Happy Valentine's Day," he replies.

"Now," I whisper, trailing a finger down his bare chest. "Why don't you continue what you were doing in the café?"

Edward chuckles under his breath, and, god, the sound is so sexy. "It would be my pleasure."

And oh my lordy, he does. His lips descend on mine with so much passion that I feel like I'm on fire. His hands explore my body, quickly separating and moving in different directions. They locate his two favourite spots on me, my breasts and my ass, and he squeezes both simultaneously. I moan into his mouth, sucking in a deep breath before thrusting my tongue in his mouth. My hands wander as well, slithering down his chest and his delicious abs all the way down to his jeans. He gasps in my mouth as my fingers brush against his blazing erection and I giggle, my hands skirting around the hem of his jeans to his ass. I push my hands into his jeans, cupping his ass and squeezing just to make my man moan.

And moan he does.

I smirk to myself, loving the effect I have on him. I push his jeans off his hips and he steps out of them when they hit the floor. I quickly take care of his boxers, and, as soon as they're off, he lifts me up in his arms.

"God, I love you, Bella. I can never say it enough," he says a little louder. He puts me down on the bed and I lay down flat on my back. He looks down at me, his chest heaving as his eyes fly over my body.

I take the few seconds I have before he speaks to eye his impressive erection. I swallow and lick my lips, nearly whimpering as I throb with need.

"Take your bra off," he murmurs, breaking the brief silence. I lift my hands, arching my back just for him as I do so. I unclasp my bra and slowly take it off before throwing it at him. He catches it, groans something about "fucking silk," and having a "vixen for a wife" before he lets it fall to the ground. His eyes are glued to my tits.

"Do you want me to take my panties off, too?" I ask, cocking my head to the side and smirking coyly.

He shakes his head, not looking away from my breasts. "That's my job," he states, licking his lips quickly before he sits down on the bed. "Get over here," he says, holding his arms open.

I debate for a split second before getting on my hands and knees. He groans, his eyes riveted to me as if I'm a sight to behold, as I crawl to him.

As soon as I'm in front of him, he grabs me and sits me down on his lap. I straddle his hips, opening myself up to him, moaning at the feel of his cock against me right where I need it. He groans and shallowly thrusts his hips up. I throb as the tip of him hits my clit.

His hands skim down my sides before resting on my hips. Quickly, and seemingly easily, he flips us, laying me down in the centre of the bed, following after me to settle above me. He quickly removes my panties, throwing them away to the side somewhere, and his cock grazes against my lower lips. I whimper at the feeling. He separates my thighs and settles in between them, wrapping my legs around his waist again.

"I love you," he says again.

I smile. "I love you, too."

He smiles down at me, something I can only see from the glimmer of light in the room. I can feel the petals on my back now, and I know the bed – and hell, probably the damned floor, too – is covered with rose petals. I also wonder idly who set this up and if it was, in fact, Edward's idea. I wouldn't put it past him, but I want to know who helped him.

And then Edward's cock slips into me ever so slowly, and there's no more thinking; in fact, every thought, fleeting or not, flies out the window… just as they do every time we come together like this.

Edward sets a sweet, slow pace, his lips never leaving my skin. All I can really do is lay back as he worships my body with every part of him. My fingers thread through his hair as he takes my left nipple into his mouth, lathering it with his tongue and toying with it slowly, teasingly… just the way my Hoody _knows _I like it best.

When he's tortured that one enough, he moves onto the next. I can feel myself slowly but surely climbing toward my climax. Soon, his name is my mantra, and he whispers my name against my skin. He tells me how me loves me, how he hopes our new memories are enough to cover up the bad.

I tell him in return that I know how much he loves me, that I feel it every day… and that I love him with everything in me. I thank him for the gift of today, and vow to let him plan every Valentine's Day we share together for the rest of our lives.

Edward's thrusts quicken slightly, and he angles my hips just slightly to go deeper. My head digs into the mattress and I whimper his name over and over again. Edward moans my name once again, searching for my lips as his fingers dance down my skin and to my apex, just above where we're connected. His pointer finger rubs tight, harsh circles on my clit and, within seconds, I'm suddenly there at the edge, the feeling in my abdomen making my muscles tense.

I cry out Edward's name once more, my back arching as I climax. Edward grunts my name, thrusting hard once, twice, and three more times before he buries himself in me to the hilt. I feel it as he climaxes and he collapses onto me, barely managing to hold some of his weight off me as he presses light kisses to my skin, both of us panting as we hold each other.

When we're ready to go again, we do. We're insatiable; we make love for hours on end, taking our time with each other. Edward makes it his mission to see to it that I have near-double the amount of orgasms he does, playing my body like it's his favourite, finely-tuned instrument.

We stop only to eat and to cuddle, waiting until we had our energy up before we go at it again. We have a small nap, but I'm woken up by Edward's lips wrapped around my clit.

At dawn, we stop, just as Edward had said we would. He smiles triumphantly, and we pant in sync, my head lying against his chest, my arm and leg thrown across his body. His arm is around my waist, our legs tangled in the sheets and each other.

We're silent for the most part, but I decide to break it, knowing that what I'm about to tell him will make this day of new memories even better.

"You know how we decided to make new memories today?" I ask silently, my fingers playing with the small smattering of hair on his chest.

Edward hums, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Well, I have something to add," I say, sitting up a little. There's a goofy smile on my face as I look him in the eyes.

"Ok," he whispers.

I smile, tears welling in my eyes. "I'm pregnant, Hoody."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. I had a lot of fun exploring these two after so much time. You never know, it might happen again ;)<strong>

**Bye now!**

**bexie25**


End file.
